


Imagine

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina se siente traicionada por Robin, Emma está frágil y embarazada. Regina decide invitar a la rubia a vivir en su casa durante el embarazo, para cuidarla y olvidarse de Robin. Pero poco a poco el dolor por la traición es sustituido por una relación que Regina solo tiene en su cabeza, y por el miedo a que Emma se vaya de casa.</p><p>Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título de LillyQueen https://spiritfanfics.com/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-once-upon-a-time-imagine-3870793</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No quiero tus ropas, Regina

«¡Vamos, Emma!»  
«¡Espera! ¡Esta mierda no quiere cerrar!»  
«Querida, ya te dije que debes comprar pantalones adecuados para…»  
«Déjate de sermones, ahora. Échame una mano…»  
La alcaldesa miró a Emma con una expresión seria, pero con una mirada cargada del dulzura y tal vez de cierta compasión hacia la rubia.  
«¡Está bien! ¡Échate!» pidió Regina  
«¿Qué?»  
«Calma, échate en la cama para que pueda cerrarte la cremallera»  
Las manos delicadas de Regina tocaron el cuerpo blanco de Emma y con un poco de esfuerzo la morena consiguió subir la cremallera de los pantalones de la rubia.  
«¡Arggg! ¡Genial, ahora no puedo respirar aquí dentro!»  
«En cuanto salgamos del médico, vamos de compras y resolvemos este problemilla»  
«Regina, no quiero comprar nada, además, estoy con nauseas»  
«Emma, tienes que estar cómoda, ¿cuánto crees que vas a aguantar?»  
«¡Ya he dicho que no quiero comprar nada!»  
«Está bien, ya lo resolvemos después. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde»  
«Tengo que ir al baño antes»  
«¡Emma, tenemos que salir ya!»  
«No, no. No tienes derecho a reclamarme…»  
«Ok, te espero abajo»  
Mientras Emma corría hacia el baño, Regina bajaba las escaleras de su mansión sonriendo soterradamente. La morena estaba satisfecha por haber convencido a Emma de que dejara que la ayudase durante este período.  
No sabía ciertamente por qué la idea de estar presente le parecía tan importante, dejando incluso asuntos de la alcaldía de lado. Regina sentía, en algunos momentos, que aquella criatura dentro de Emma era un poco suya también, considerando que el último hijo engendrado en el vientre de Emma era, de hecho, su hijo adoptivo, Henry.  
Estaba preocupada porque el tiempo pasaba, pero no quería apresar todavía más a la rubia y correr el riesgo de empezar otra discusión, decidió entonces sentarse y esperar, pero sin quitar ojo a los pies de las escaleras esperando que Emma apareciera.  
Regina no contuvo la risa, Emma bajaba las escaleras lentamente, con los pantalones abiertos de nuevo y el cabello despeinado. Regina se levantó para ayudarla en los últimos escalones.  
«Estoy bien, Regina. Ya podemos irnos»  
«¿Quieres un vaso de agua?»  
«No. Ahora quiero irme»  
«Está bien, ven» dijo al alcaldesa agarrando a la rubia por el brazo.  
«Solo uno»  
«¿Un qué?» preguntó Regina  
«Unos pantalones, sencillamente porque no puedo salir por ahí con la cremallera así abierta»  
Regina sonrió, casi que rio, pero se contuvo y solo esbozó la satisfacción que sintió al ver que Emma estaba siguiendo sus consejos.  
«Y yo escogeré» enfatizó Emma  
«Por mí, perfecto»  
El camino hasta la clínica no era muy largo y por más que Emma insistiese, Regina no la dejó conducir.  
«¿Ansiosa, Emma?»  
«Hm. No»  
«Hoy es la primera consulta. Debes de tener muchas preguntas para hacer»  
«Realmente, ninguna. No es que sea primeriza en esto, ¿sabes? Y la primera vez, confía, fue mucho peor»  
«Lo sé, Emma. No debe haber sido fácil. Pero, ¿por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad y te quitas las dudas con el dr. Whale?»  
«¡Porque simplemente no tengo dudas, Regina?»  
La rubia estaba impaciente y alteró el tono de su voz con la alcaldesa, que solo la miró a su vez, haciendo que la rubia se arrepintiese de la forma en que habló.  
«Joder, Regina…discúlpame, creo que las hormonas están hablando por mí…»  
«Lo sé, querida. Lo sé. Ya estamos llegando…»  
«No conseguí pegar ojo anoche, estoy hecha polvo»  
«Tienes que descansar, Emma…Voy a pedirle al dr. Whale que te recete algo»  
«¡No! Nada de medicinas, Regina. Mi bebé no va a tomar medicina ninguna»  
La rubia acariciaba suavemente su barriga, que apenas asomaba, mientras hablaba.  
Regina, aún concentrada en la carretera, no dejaba de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. La morena también tenía ganas de acariciar la barriga de Emma, de poner sus manos allí y poder sentir, al menos por unos segundos, al bebé, pero se aguantaba, al final, ella solo estaba ahí para ayudar a Emma, no podía ni siquiera pensar en encariñarse con el bebé. Seguramente, la morena no aguantaría el dolor de no poder criar a ese hijo en el caso en que se encariñase.  
La morena intentaba, a toda costa, mantener cierta distancia, y fingir que aquello no la conmovía. Esta vez ella sabía que Emma no iba a renunciar a la crianza del hijo que llevaba en su vientre, Regina no tendría ni la oportunidad de disputar el cariño y la atención del bebé.  
«¿Qué ocurre, Regina?»  
«Nada…»  
«Si tú lo dices…»  
«No te preocupes, no es nada, solo estaba pensando»  
«¿En Robin?» preguntó con cautela Emma  
En ese momento, la alcaldesa se acordó de que tenía un novio, o mejor, un ex novio, y que tenía que resolver una vez por toda esa situación, pero ni de lejos era eso en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.  
Todo lo que pasó entre Robin y ella parecía tan distante, tan surreal que si no fuese porque Emma se lo recordaba, tal vez hasta dudase de que su hermana estuviese esperando un hijo de su novio.  
Era mucho para aceptar y tragar. Ella no quería y no iba a pensar en esa historia, por lo menos, no mientras cuidaba de Emma y de su bebé, al final, la rubia iba a necesitar mucho de su ayuda si continuaba actuando como lo estaba haciendo desde que supo que estaba embarazada.  
«¿Regina? No has respondido a mi pregunta»  
«¿Sabes qué? Ya me había olvidado de Robin…»  
«¡Qué bien! Creo que las dos juntas estamos mejor que cuando nos peleábamos, quiero decir, me ayudas con esto» señaló su barriga «y esto te ayuda a superar a Robin»  
Regina quedó desconcertada ante lo que había oído de boca de Emma. Jamás hubiera esperado que Emma pudiese decir aquello, en su interior, estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo dejó escapar una débil sonrisa hacia la rubia que estaba a su lado.

 

«¿Y entonces, dr. Whale?» preguntó la morena mientras el médico pasaba el ultrasonido por la barriga de Emma  
«¡Felicidades, Emma! ¡Su bebé está fuerte y saludable!»  
Regina estaba emocionada e intentaba, a toda costa, aguantar las lágrimas para que nadie notase cómo la llegada de ese bebé la emocionaba.  
«¿Ya se puede saber el sexo, doctor?»  
«Lo siento mucho, Regina. El sexo del bebé en la próxima consulta, todavía es muy pronto…»  
«Bien, porque no quiero saberlo. Y si yo no quiero saberlo, ¡tú tampoco lo sabrás!» afirmó Emma  
«¿Emma? ¿Has perdido el juicio? Es importante saber el sexo para que puedas comprar sus cosas»  
«Lo que haya que comprar puede muy bien ser neutro, blanco, amarillo, yo qué sé. Además, creo que no necesito comprar nada»  
«Pero y un nombre, ¿no quieres escogerlo?»  
«Ahora no. Quiero mirar su carita y decidirlo»  
Mientras Regina parecía frustrada con lo que escuchaba de Emma, el doctor, Whale, mantenía la risa. Ya había presenciado esa escena millares de veces, pero nunca de esta manera. Se preguntó por qué Regina estaría acompañando a Emma.  
«No es de mi incumbencia, pero solo por curiosidad, ¿quién es el padre de esta criatura, ya que Regina no puede ser?»  
Emma se puso roja al momento y el comentario dejó a Regina furiosa.  
«Tiene razón, Dr. Whale, no es de su incumbencia»  
El doctor se calló y continuó examinando las imágenes.  
«Regina, imagina lo que van a hablar cuando lo descubran…» Emma susurró  
«Nadie va a decir nada, no es su problema, Emma»  
«¡Maldición!»  
«No te preocupes con eso, Emma. Ya lo arreglaremos»  
«No es que pueda esconderlo, ¿sabes? Dentro de poco todo el mundo lo verá…»  
«Lo sé, hasta ese momento, pensaremos en qué hacer»  
«Dr. Whale, agradecería si mantuviera esta consulta en secreto, ¿puede ser?» pidió Emma  
«Claro que mantendrá la boca cerrada, Emma. No querrá correr el riesgo de perder el empleo, ¿no es verdad, dr. Whale?»  
«¡Claro, alcaldesa! Estén tranquilas, secreto médico»  
«Bien, que tenga un buen día, Whale. Vamos, Emma»  
«Gracias, Whale, nos vemos en un mes»  
«Regina, no tenías por qué haberle hablado de esa manera a Whale»  
«No te engañes, querida. Es un lobo con piel de codero, si no hubiese tomado las riendas, a estas alturas, Stroybrooke entera sabría que has estado en la consulta»  
Emma solo reviró los ojos, probablemente pensando lo exagerada que era la alcaldesa, aunque en ese caso, específicamente, fuese para protegerla.  
El inicio de la gestación estaba haciendo que Emma se irritase fácilmente con cualquier cosa, pero también era pasajero.  
«Tengo hambre»  
«Lo sé, come esto hasta que lleguemos de comprar»  
«Una barra de cereal, ¿en serio Regina?»  
«Sí, Emma. Es bueno para la salud del bebé y va a disminuir tu hambre»  
«No quiero ir de comprar, estoy cansada»  
«Está bien, vamos a casa y voy a separar algunas prendas que quizás te queden bien, y estés cómoda»  
«¿Ropa tuya?» preguntó Emma mientras masticaba la barrita que Regina le había dado  
«Sí, algunos pantalones y camisas más holgadas, quizás las puedas usas por uno o dos meses»  
«No quiero usar tu ropa, Regina. Estoy bien con la mía, gracias»  
«Tú misma, Emma»


	2. Ven, el desayuno ya está en la mesa

La alcaldesa llegó a casa y antes de correr hacia su armario, pensó en qué hacer para que Emma comiese, a fin de cuentas, necesitaba mantener la promesa de que cuidaría del bienestar de Emma y del bebé y eso incluía alimentarla correctamente. Conociendo a la rubia, Regina sabía que tendría que ser bastante creativa para hacerla comer, no muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer con Henry. La única diferencia es que ella obligaba a su hijo a comer lo que hubiese preparado, infelizmente no podía obligar a Emma.  
«¿Vamos a pedir algo a Granny’s?» sugirió Emma tirándose en el sofá y bajándose de nuevo la cremallera de los pantalones.  
«¿Te has vuelto loca, verdad?»  
«¿Qué hay de malo en Granny’s, Regina?»  
«¿Por causalidad en Granny’s hay ensalada verde como entrante, filete a la mignon acompañado de verduras y patatas asadas al horno, y quién sabe, un postre?»  
«He…creo que no, ¿por qué?»  
«Eso es exactamente lo que hay de malo allí. Voy a prepararte tu almuerzo y asegurarme de que ese bebé coma correctamente, espero que te guste el filete a la mignon»  
«Ahh, está bien, no es mi plato preferido, pero…»  
Regina giró el cuello y la miró furiosa interrumpiendo lo que Emma iba a decir  
«Pero me va a encontrar come tu filete a la mignon con verduras en vez del queso a la parrilla de Granny’s» continuó Emma con una sonrisa completamente forzada, pero suficiente para que Regina quedara satisfecha y continuara su camino hasta la cocina.  
Regina terminó de comer, pero no se levantó de la mesa hasta asegurarse de que Emma estuviera satisfecha. La rubia se había comido todo lo que la alcaldesa le había servido, aunque hubiese preferido comerse el sándwich de queso de Granny’s.  
Mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina, Regina pensó en lo agradable que era tener compañía para comer, además de Henry. El muchacho, ya bastante grande, pasaba más tiempo con los abuelos que con ella. La alcaldesa se sentía sola en aquella enorme casa, por eso, se ocupaba con las cosas de la alcaldía el máximo tiempo posible.  
Aquella era una noche especial para la alcaldesa, se esforzaba para que Emma se sintiese como en casa y estuviera cómoda. Emma, de alguna forma, la turbaba, pero no negativamente, sorprendentemente, Emma turbaba a la alcaldesa de forma positiva, del tal que forma que, a veces, Regina no sabía qué hacer para intentar agradar a la rubia.  
«Regina, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por nosotros, realmente»  
La alcaldesa se congeló con las palabras de Emma. La morena tenía la certeza de que Emma había desistido y había decidido volver a casa de los padres. Sin entender por qué, un sentimiento de miedo y de soledad la invadió, se giró hacia la rubia, con una expresión de derrota en la mirada.  
«Emma, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Dije que te ayudaría y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, ¿no?»  
«Sí. Quiero decir que no tenías por qué hacer todo esto…» decía la rubia apoyándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.  
«Claro que tenía que hacerlo, si hay una cosa que tus padres me enseñaron es que en esta familia nadie se queda atrás, Emma. Y tú, bueno, eres familia»  
En ese momento, Emma ya estaba sentada en el taburete con la cremallera de los pantalones bajada, solo observando a Regina que se secaba sus manos en el paño de cocina después de lavar la loza.  
«Creo que sí. Pero no quiero ser una molestia. Tú tienes tu rutina y yo, bueno, estoy con este lío» dijo mientras reía, risa que llegó fácilmente a la morena  
«Pues yo estoy empezando a no incomodarme con ese lío»  
Inmediatamente la morena se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, sintió su rostro enrojecerse y desvió la mirada, lo que causó un silencio incómodo entre las dos. Regina trató de cambiar de tema antes de que la situación se volviese más embarazosa.  
«Ven, vamos arriba para ver qué te puede servir de lo que tengo»  
Emma no quería y no podía continuar negando la ayuda de Regina, aun no sintiéndose cómoda aceptando la ropa de la alcaldesa, acabó aceptando ir al cuarto de la morena.  
Regina colocó todas las prendas que le parecieron buenas opciones para Emma encima de la cama y le pidió que se probase las que le gustaran.  
«Regina, no quiero tener que hacer esto…»  
«Emma, ya hemos hablado de esto, tus pantalones ya no cierran bien»  
«¡Joder! Está bien, me las pruebo»  
«¡Genial!»  
«Mañana, ¿puede ser?»  
«Está bien, Emma. Como prefieras. Separa lo que te haya gustado, y guardo el resto.  
Sentada en su cama del cuarto de invitados, mirando la pila de ropas de Regina tiradas en el sillón que tenía delante, la rubia se preguntó por qué estaba siguiendo adelante con aquella idea absurda de vivir en casa de la morena, podría muy bien vivir en algún lugar sola, pero la idea de tener a alguien cerca no le parecía tan mal. Y pensó en Hook.  
Acarició su barriga y sonrió para el bebé, como si la criatura que llevaba en su vientre pudiese verla.  
«Vamos a afrontar esto. Tú y yo, ¿ok? Ahora vamos a probarnos algo de ese montón.  
El aroma del perfume de Regina estaba en todas las prendas que Emma se ponía en su cuerpo, y en algún momento, de hecho, empezó a sentirse bien. El perfume de la ropa, el lugar, el cuarto, la ropa de cama, las toallas, la almohada, ella en medio de todo aquello parecía lo correcto, así que la rubia, finalmente, cayó en el sueño con uno de los pijamas de Regina pegado a su cuerpo.

Amanecía ese lunes y Regina ya estaba despierta, preparando el desayuno vitamínico de Emma, después de todo, la rubia insistió en continuar trabajando y ese día estaría sola en la comisaría, así que, necesitaba estar bien alimentada para aguantar todo el día. Regina sabía que Emma pasaría el día sin alimentarse correctamente y que, en algún momento, se escaparía para comer cualquier porquería en Granny’s.  
«Regina, ¿a qué hora te has despertado? ¡Por Dios!»  
«¡Buenos días, Emma! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Veo que mi pijama te quedó bien!»  
«¡Ah, sí, gracias! Es bastante cómodo»  
«Ven, el desayuno está en la mesa…¡Pero nada de cafeína para ti!»  
«¿Estás de broma, no?»  
«Claro que no, Emma, la cafeína sienta mal al bebé»  
«¿Cómo alguien puede comenzar el día sin café?»  
«Vitaminas. Optima opción. Y aquí tienes tu zumo vitamínico de manzana»  
Emma reviró los ojos a Regina y cogió el vaso de zumo, tomándoselo de un trago y poniendo al final una cara de desagrado.  
La morena se sentó a la mesa y Emma se quedó mirando.  
«¿No vas a comer? Acabo de tostar estos panes»  
«No como de mañana»  
«Pero deberías…»  
«No consigo tragar nada por la mañana, vale»  
«Pareces una niña pequeña, ¿sabías?»  
«Ahora entiendo por qué Henry pasa tanto tiempo en casa de los Charming…» rezongó Emma  
«¿Qué has dicho, Emma?»  
Regina había escuchado perfectamente lo que Emma había dicho. En contra de lo habitual, no se enfadó, pero sí se quedó consternada. La rubia no percibió cuán herida la dejaba el rechazo de Henry.  
«¡Hormonas!» Emma respondió intentando arreglar la situación «No dije nada, fueron las hormonas hablando por mí…Mira, voy a comer una tostada, ¿me pasas la mantequilla?»  
Emma estaba visiblemente arrepentida de su falta de delicadeza, no quería herir a la morena, de hecho, las hormonas estaban hablando y actuando por ella en las últimas semanas y difícilmente podía controlarse.  
Terminaron de comer en silencio. No había nada más que decir y por más que Emma no tuviese la intención, Regina estaba herida y la culpable era ella.  
Antes de que la rubia saliera de casa para ir al trabajo, Regina le dio una bolsa con algunas piezas de fruta, barritas de cereales y zumo sin azúcar.  
«Para cuando tengas hambre»  
Emma se quedó sin saber qué decir, pero cogió la bolsa y le dio las gracias a Regina. La alcaldesa no consiguió mirar a la rubia a los ojos, no quería que la viera frágil. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que Emma se había ido, dejó que las lágrimas finalmente cayesen por sus mejillas.  
La alcaldesa estaba dispuesta a cambiar de verdad, no solo por su hijo, sino también por ella, y ahora por ese bebé que estaba por venir. Estar al lado de la salvadora nunca fue fácil, Emma era lo opuesto a todo lo que Regina siempre fue, era como un martillo constantemente recordándole todo lo que intentaba, a toda costa, dejar atrás. Se esforzaba en tratarla bien, se esforzaba en que se sintiese cómoda, se esforzaba para que se alimentase correctamente, y al final del día, sentía que no recibía nada a cambio. Emma y Henry se parecían mucho, mientras Regina nadaba a contracorriente de ellos.  
Regina podía ser muchas cosas, pero la ingenuidad no formaba parte de los adjetivos que se le pudieran atribuir. La morena sabía exactamente dónde se estaba metiendo cuando invitó a Emma a quedarse en su casa, sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo en el momento en que la rubia entró por la puerta, pero no sabía que podía doler tanto.


	3. ¿Por qué piensas que somos una pareja?

Regina pasó el día en la alcaldía firmando algunos documentos, leyendo algunas cartas de moradores insatisfechos, las mismas peticiones de siempre, las personas querían ir y venir libremente. Resolvió algunas cuestiones burocráticas referentes a la mina, que, de acuerdo a los ingenieros, todavía podía reactivarse, salvando Storybrooke de cualquier amenaza, en caso de que volvieran a conseguir polvo de hada.  
Cada cierto tiempo, la alcaldesa pensaba en Emma. Quería saber si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo. Miró el móvil diversas veces, pero no llamó a la rubia. Su orgullo y su dolor hablaban más alto.  
Emma, al otro lado de Storybrooke, en la comisaria, pasó buena parte del día vomitando. Pensó varias veces en llamar a Regina, solo para saber cómo estaba o saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo hizo. Tuvo un día sin ningún contratiempo, con excepción del robo en el establo.  
Emma no conseguía entender cómo alguien robaba un caballo en Storybrooke y pensaba que no sería descubierto, alguien lo vería. No necesitaba ser una buena sheriff para solucionar eso, su experiencia le decía que bastaban unos días y el mismo bandido aparecería sobre el caballo y Emma estaría con los ojos bien abiertos hasta entonces.  
La rubia empezó a extrañar el hecho de que la alcaldesa no la hubiera llamado durante todo el día, se podía decir que se estaba acostumbrando a la atención que estaba recibiendo de Regina y al no tenerla, comenzó a echarla en falta. Decidió ir a tomar un chocolate caliente a Granny’s, ignorando completamente el hecho de que la leche la haría vomitar más.  
Regina quería distraerse y dejar de pensar que algo malo podría haber pasado con Emma y el bebé y decidió salir a tomar un chocolate caliente a Granny’s, en vez de pedirlo por teléfono como de costumbre.  
«¡La pareja del momento ha llegado!» exclamó Ruby llamando la atención de todos en el bar.  
Emma se paró en la puerta antes de pisar dentro y miró hacia un lado, sin entender a quién se refería la camarera, ya que ella estaba sola. Pero, a unos pasos detrás de ella, divisó a Regina.  
«Señorita Lucas, creo que será mejor que no diga nada más, a no ser que quiera formar parte del cuento de los tres cerditos transformándose en uno de ellos. En un simple chasquido de dedos puedo retorcer su cola. Ya me entiende»  
Ruby tragó saliva ante las palabras que dijo, pero también se tragó la risa que insistía en escaparse.  
«Emma» la saludó Regina fríamente al pasar por delante de la rubia sin demostrar ningún sentimiento.  
«Hola Regina» respondió, y sin tener oportunidad de decir nada más, la alcaldesa continuó caminando sola hacia una de las mesas sin mirarla.  
«Problemas en el paraíso…» provocó Ruby en voz baja al notar la tensión entre las dos mujeres  
«Cierra la boca, Ruby» pidió Emma  
«Pero, ¡qué mal humor el de ustedes dos! Venga, Emma, ¿qué vas a tomar?»  
«Nada, se me han quitado las ganas»  
«Ok. Con permiso»  
«Entonces, señora alcaldesa, ¿qué va a querer?» preguntó Ruby  
«Nada, se me han quitada las ganas, señorita Lucas»  
«Ok» respondió Ruby «Con permiso»  
Ruby atravesó el salón una vez más y volvió a la mesa de Emma, se inclinó sobre ella y dijo en voz baja.  
«Mira, creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella. No es lo mío meterme en la vida ajena, pero, no sé qué hay entre ustedes dos, pero claramente tú eres la menos orgullosa, así que hazte un favor a ti misma y vete a charlar y resolver lo que sea que haya pasado»  
Emma se irritó ante la actitud osada de la camarera, pero también curiosa. Quería saber en qué momento Ruby ha podido pensar que ellas eran un pareja. Y además, a Emma no le gustaba Regina, al menos no de esa manera. A Emma le gustaban los chicos, al menos, pensaba que le gustaban.  
«Hey, ven aquí, respóndeme a una cosa»  
«¿Qué pasa, Emma?»  
«¿Por qué piensas que somos pareja?»  
«¿No lo sois? Tenéis un hijo juntas, os odiabais tanto que saltaban chispas cada vez que os acercabais la una a la otra, intercambiáis miradas que… ¡válgame Dios!, y ahora sencillamente te mudas a su casa. Emma, por favor, ¡sí sois una pareja!»  
Emma, que había escuchado todo atentamente, se echó a reír, llamando la atención de una Regina irritada al otro lado del salón.  
«No…Regina y yo…nosotras no…¡Yo no….!»  
«Está bien, Emma. Lo que sea, solo resuelve eso porque nadie merece aguantar a una Regina de mal humor»  
«Ruby, tráeme un chocolate caliente, por favor. O mejor, que sean dos» pidió Emma y dio una ojeada a la alcaldesa, indicando que el otro chocolate sería para ella.  
«Está bien, traigo dos chocolates»  
Emma respiró hondo y se levantó, caminó hasta la mesa de Regina y separó una silla frente a la alcaldesa.  
«Me comí un plátano, me tomé el zumo de uva y aunque no me gusta, también me comí una barrita de cereal» dijo sonriendo  
«Bien, Emma. Veo que estás empezando a madurar»  
«Después vomité unas tres veces. Sin contar las dos antes de la comida»  
«Lo mejor será informar al dr. Whale. Sin duda podrá orientarte sobre qué hacer»  
Regina estaba completamente fría, insensible, no miró a Emma ni una vez mientras respondía.  
«Gracias por haberme preparado la bolsa esta mañana»  
«Solo estoy cuidando de ese bebé que no tiene culpa de nada»  
«Lo sé»  
«¿Lo sabes?» Regina empezó a sentirse irritada y su tono de voz tranquilo cambió completamente, era amenazante. Emma solo se calló.  
Ruby se acercó con los dos chocolates para ellas.  
«Señorita Lucas, no me acuerdo de haber pedido chocolate»  
«No, alcaldesa, la señora no lo pidió. Fue Emma quien pidió los dos»  
Regina miró a Emma que confirmó las palabras de Ruby.  
«No creo que tomar esas dos jarras inmensas de chocolate te vayan a ayudar con tus nauseas, Swan»  
«Solo una. La otra es para ti»  
«¿Piensa que puedes comprar mi perdón con un chocolate caliente, Miss Swan?»  
«No, esto es mi agradecimiento por la comida de hoy. Tu perdón quedará para hoy después del trabajo»  
«¿Qué estás diciendo?»  
«Te estoy invitando a ir de comprar conmigo, necesito comprar algo de ropa y creo que no sabría hacerlo sin ayuda»  
Regina sonrió y la expresión irritada dio lugar a unas facciones más agradables, dejando a Emma más segura.  
«Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?»  
Regina quiso negarse al pedido de Emma, la morena todavía estaba herida, pero sus palabras salieron de una forma que ella no esperaba.  
«Está bien Swan. Te recojo a las 18:00 en la comisaria»  
«Estaré esperando»  
«Pero no pienses que será fácil conseguir mi perdón»  
Emma solo sonrió. Dio un último trago a su chocolate, sacó algunas monedas del bolsillo, las puso en la barra y antes de salir se giró hacia Regina y dijo  
«¡Encontraré una manera!»  
En cuanto Emma salió del restaurante, Regina enarboló una sonrisa en su rostro, y Ruby no dejó de notar el cambio en la morena.  
«¿Perdió algo por aquí, señorita Lucas?»  
«No, señora alcaldesa. Solo estaba preguntándome si el chocolate estaba de su agrado»  
«Ah, sí. Gracias. Realmente hacía tiempo que no tomaba un chocolate tan sabroso, ¿cambiaron algo en la receta?» respondió divagando  
«No, igualita que en los últimos 30 años, pero imagino que el de hoy ha sido más sabroso…» dijo entre dientes ahogando una risa.  
«¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Lucas?» preguntó Regina recuperando su tono amenazador habitual.  
«Nada, señora alcaldesa. Nada. Con permiso»  
A las seis en punto, Emma estaba frente a la comisaria esperando a Regina. La rubia ya estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era volver a casa, tomar un baño y poder dormir. El día no había sido muy cansado, pero cualquier actividad que hiciese le requería mucha energía y se cansaba fácilmente. Se preguntó si realmente aguantaría trabajar hasta el final del embarazo.  
Los pantalones le apretaban la barriga y hasta respirar era un enorme esfuerzo, la blusa apretada le incomodaba y le restaba movilidad, los pies comenzaron a hinchársele ese día, tal vez por haber pasado tantas horas sentada. Quería sacarse las botas y poder trabajar en chanclas. Comprar ropa sería una tarea fatigosa, pero necesaria, no solo para tener ropa que ponerse, sino porque sí, sentía que estaba en deuda con Regina.  
Emma estaba en el primer trimestre de gestación, y sabía que, obviamente, engordar era uno de los cambios en su cuerpo, pero no imaginaba que eso también afectaría a su autoestima.  
Sus senos estaban inmensos y le dolían, los pezones estaban completamente diferentes a como solían ser normalmente y empezó a sentir vergüenza de su cuerpo, prefiriendo esconderlo en chaquetas cerradas y blusas oscuras.  
Mientras miraba algunas perchas de ropa, Emma no conseguía decidir que llevarse. Pensó en comprar unos pantalones nuevos, unas tres blusas para poder variar con los pantalones y quizás una chaqueta que pudiera cerrar.  
Regina torció la nariz ante todo lo que rubia había escogido, dejando a Emma frustrada.  
«Emma, tienes que escoger ropa que puedas usar durante todo el embarazo. Esto solo te servirá para dos meses como máximo»  
«No entiendo, Regina. ¡Estos ya son los mayores de la tienda!»  
«Eso es porque no hemos elegido la tienda adecuada. No tienes que comprar lo de mayor tamaño de la tienda»  
«No esperes que vaya a comprar vestidos estampados largos y blusas que dejan la barriga al aire o algo de ese estilo, porque definitivamente no voy»  
Regina se echó a reír. ¿Cómo una mujer que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Boston, rodeada de tiendas y variedad, podía pensar que vestidos largos y tops eran las únicas opciones para mujeres embarazadas?  
«Querida, claro que no. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no usarías nada de ese estilo. Pero existen otras opciones, ¿sabías?»  
Emma continuaba confusa y frustrada. La última vez que pasó por esto no tuvo que preocuparse por la ropa, el uniforme de la cárcel era holgado, lo suficiente para los nueve meses de embarazo.  
La rubia no tuvo una madre que le enseñase ese tipo de cosas o alguien que pudiese prepararla para cuando esto pasara.  
Regina le pidió que fuesen a una tienda de ropa especializada para mujeres embarazadas.  
Emma no quería de ninguna manera usar ropa pre-mamá, pero había prometido a Regina que conseguiría su perdón, y aquella parecía una buena oportunidad para arreglar eso.  
Emma acabó sorprendiéndose ante las opciones que había para las embarazadas. Nada de aquellas prendas horrorosas que se imaginaba. Al contrario, había muchos modelos de pantalones vaqueros y camisetas para todos los gustos. Los pantalones vaqueros tenían un corte moderno, las blusas eran bonitas y las chaquetas no eran para gordos, y sí para mujeres embarazadas, y ese pequeño detalle parecía marcar una diferencia enrome cuando estaban en el cuerpo.  
Regina escogió algunos pantalones y le pidió a Emma que se los probase.  
Los pantalones venían con una franja de elástico que aseguraba la barriga además de dejar la espalda en posición recta.   
«Regina, ¿podemos escoger uno y llevárnoslo?»  
«¿Cómo? ¿No te los quieres probar?»  
Emma estaba avergonzada, no quería experimentar algo así delante de Regina. Podía ser una tontería, quizás una chiquillerría, pero la rubia estaba odiando ese momento sencillamente porque se sentía avergonzada con las nuevas formas de su cuerpo.  
Regina necesitó ser paciente y atenta, pero consiguió ver que algo no iba bien con Emma, diferente a las otras veces en que la rubia simplemente peleaba, ahora ella parecía sincera y realmente molesta por tener que probarse las piezas.   
«Emma, ¿algún problema?»  
La morena no quería entrometerse, sabía que si Emma quisiera hablar de aquello, ya hubiera mencionado algo, pero Regina no podía dejarlo estar. Emma estaba linda, no solo por estar embarazada y sí, eso solo ya era hermoso para Regina, pero Emma seguía siendo una mujer bella y extremadamente atrayente.  
Emma podía no notarlo, pero, por donde pasaba, atraía la atención de hombres e incluso de algunas mujeres, tal era su belleza. El hecho de estar embarazada no cambió en nada eso, al contrario, ahora Emma tenía los pechos más voluminosos y las caderas más pronunciadas, destacando aún más la fina cintura.  
Regina no dejó de percibir esos cambios en la rubia, solo que prefirió no comentar que había ganado más cuerpo en las últimas semanas.  
«No, Regina. Creo que estoy cansada…¿Podemos llevárnoslo sin que tenga que probármelo?»  
«Emma, ven aquí»  
La morena empujó a la rubia al probador, la colocó frente al espejo. Inmediatamente Emma enrojeció y curvó su postura ante su imagen, claramente avergonzada del reflejo que veía.  
«¿Estás viendo a esa mujer de ahí?»  
Emma miró atentamente la figura del espejo.  
«Pues bien, esa mujer del reflejo está formando una nueva vida en su interior, y en este momento, tiene todo el derecho de sentir lo que quiera sin que nadie la juzgue por eso. Lo único que esa mujer no puede es sentirse menos que nadie por ello, porque sería una mentira, Emma, no hay nada malo en ti o con lo que estás sintiendo»  
Regina quería poder decir más. Quería incluso compartir con Emma cómo la encontraba sorprendentemente hermosa antes del embarazo y ahora incluso más. Quería poder mirar en los ojos de Emma y hacer ver todo lo que ella veía, pero mantuvo su discurso en la discreción.  
«Yo…yo sé que estás diciendo eso para que me sienta bien, y te lo agradezco. En serio. Pero por ahora solo consigo ver reflejado ahí un globo hinchado por la mitad»  
Escuchar a Emma decir eso partía el corazón de Regina.  
«Emma, si te pones uno de esos pantalones no te sentirás tan apretada. Vamos, confía en mí»  
«Está bien, pero tú me esperas aquí fuera. No voy a venir a enseñarte como queda, ¿entendido?»  
«Como prefieras»  
El par de pantalones que Regina había escogido hizo que Emma se sintiera sorprendentemente cómoda. Hasta se encontró bonita con ellos puestos y sintió ganas de salir del probador para poder agradecerle a la alcaldesa que hubiera insistido en que se probase las prendas.  
Emma guardó los pantalones viejos en la bolsa de los nuevos, y quiso marcharse con la ropa recién comprada puesta.  
«Regina, no sé cómo agradecerte»  
«No hay de qué. Te dije que encontraríamos la manera»  
«No, no solo por la ropa. Sino por todo. Hoy me sentía una basura, ¿sabes? Siento vergüenza delante de ti»  
«¿De mí?»  
«Sí…Tú siempre estás tan elegante, tan bonita, y yo ando por ahí con los pantalones desabrochados…»  
Regina nunca imaginó que Emma guardase esos elogios hacia ella. Escucharla decirlos fue un shock que prefirió atribuir a las descompensadas hormonas de Emma, en vez de ponerse a imaginar cosas que no tenían sentido.   
«Solo estás pasando por cambios en tu cuerpo, es normal. Además de que las hormonas te dejan sensible, está claro»  
«No, Regina, es en serio. Siempre te encontré hermosa, de esas mujeres que no existen de verdad, que solo se ven en las revistas, ¿sabes?»  
Regina solo se echó a reír, mientras bajaba del coche con algunas bolsas nuevas. Emma solo podría estar bromeando


	4. Creo que me siento libre

Regina golpeó varias veces en la puerta del cuarto de Emma en vano. Quería llamarla para cenar.  
Henry acababa de llegar y estaba hambriento. Sería una ocasión genial para comer todos juntos.  
La morena pensó si debería hacerlo o no, pero, delicadamente, abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y se encontró a Emma acostada, con la ropa y todo, durmiendo sobre la ropa de cama. Un suspiró salió de los pulmones de la alcaldesa.  
Regina se quedó allí unos instantes observando a la rubia y los elogios que esta le había dicho volvieron a sonar en su cabeza. Sonrió solo al recordar las palabras de Emma. Entonces se acordó de la entrometida camarera, que no tenía otra que decir sino que parecían una pareja, pero se preguntó si realmente parecían una pareja o solo era falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro de la loba.  
Regina admitió para sí que muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería tener sexo con otra mujer, pero una relación de verdad iría mucho más allá de lo que se había imaginado. Pensó que Emma nunca la había mirado con esas intenciones, y sintió vergüenza de sí misma al estar, ni siquiera, pensando en esa posibilidad.  
Admiró el cuerpo espigado de Emma echado en la cama. La piel tan clara destacaba, los cabellos que formaban ondas perfectas caían sobre sus hombros y espalda. Incluso estando embarazada de tres meses, la rubia se mantenía en forma, solo una pequeña barriga comenzaba a resaltar. Extrañamente, Regina encontró esa escena sexy.  
«¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo?»  
«¡Henry, qué susto, hijo!» la alcaldesa dio un salto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de haber sido pillada espiando a la madre biológica de su hijo y ni una explicación tenía para eso.  
«Vine a llamar a Emma para cenar y al llegar, vi que estaba durmiendo»  
«Ah, entiendo»  
Con el ruido en la puerta del cuarto, Emma acabó despertando.  
«Vaya, disculpad, ¿he dormido mucho?»  
«Unos dos días, pero no te has perdido nada, mamá»  
Emma miró asombrada a Regina y saltó de la cama.  
«¡Henry!» lo reprendió Regina «Todo bien, Emma, solo han sido unas horas. ¿Hambre?»  
«¡Muriendo!» la rubia puso sus manos en su barriga «Y tú, muchachito, ¡me vas a pagar por el susto!»  
«Deberías haber visto tu cara, mamá»  
Henry reía de la situación. Regina, que también sonreía, no podía dejar que su hijo se saliera con la suya, e intentó mantenerse firme, pero no logró negar que había sido gracioso.  
«Hey, ¿tú también ves gracioso el susto que me he llevado, señora Alcaldesa?»  
«No me metas en medio, ¡solo vine a avisarte para cenar!»  
«Nada de eso, mamá. Estaba parada en la puerta de tu cuarto, como una estatua cuando yo llegué, y casi también le da un infarto cuando aparecí»  
Regina inmediatamente enrojeció al ser delatada a Emma, ¿qué podría pensar la rubia de lo que estaba ella haciendo ahí? Para alivio de Regina, Emma también se echó a reír.  
«Entonces, ¿quiere decir que la señora alcaldesa anda espiándome?»  
Regina perdió el habla y solo repitió lo que ya había dicho.  
«¡Solo te estaba llamando! ¡Creo que la próxima vez, te voy a dejar dormir y que te despiertes con hambre en mitad de la madrugada!»  
«Hablando de eso, ¿qué cenaremos hoy? ¡Huele muy bien!»  
«Pavo con arroz y nueces»  
«Mamá, ¿eso no es comida de Navidad?»  
«No, el pavo es un plato perfecto para comer en familia, porque sirve para muchas personas. Como hoy es nuestra primera comida en familia en esta casa, creí que sería una buena idea. ¿Te gusta, Emma?»  
«¡Guay! Y para mí no tiene nada de comida de Navidad. Nunca comí pavo en Navidad. En el orfanato la cena era pollo»  
«¡Entonces espero que hoy aproveches!»  
La alcaldesa comenzó a preocuparse al darse cuenta de lo fácilmente que se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos momentos en familia, aunque su familia no fuese la más tradicional de todas. Para ella, la compañía de su hijo y la presencia de Emma no solo llenaban la casa, sino también su corazón.  
Si Emma nunca ha conmemorado una Navidad decente, rodeada de su familia y personas que amara, Regina tampoco. En la época en que vivió en el Bosque Encantado, no existía esa tradición, y cuando solo eran ella y Henry, el muchacho apenas hablaba con ella durante la cena, solo abría los regalos sin muchas ganas y se encerraba en el cuarto.  
Las dos mujeres tenían mucho más en común de lo que solo estaba delante de ellas.  
«Henry, ¿cómo ha ido el final de la semana con tus abuelos?»  
Regina adoraba escuchar cómo Henry había pasado su día, y también contar un poco del suyo, se olvidó completamente que mencionar a los padres de Emma quizás no era una buena idea.  
«Eh, están preocupados por ti, mamá» respondió Henry dirigiéndose a Emma  
«Deberían haberse preocupado ante de hacer lo que hicieron»  
«Lo sé, también lo pienso así. Pero debe haber alguna otra manera, no hablarles no debe ser la mejor solución»  
«Para mí sí, Henry. Entiendo que tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, es más, no debía haberte metido en él»  
«Emma, creo que estoy de acuerdo con Henry. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos y hablar»  
«Entonces, que sea más tarde»  
Emma era irreductible, no quería hablar sobre sus padres y nada de lo que dijesen iba a hacer que cambiara de idea.  
«Ah, Henry, ¡tengo una cosa que enseñarte!»  
Emma se levantó y cogió una foto que estaba encima del mostrador de la sala.  
«¿Esto es mi hermano?»  
«O hermana, Henry. ¿Te puedes imaginar que Emma no quiere saber el sexo?»  
«De momento, solo es una aceitunita»  
«¡Qué horror, Emma! ¡No llames así al bebé!»  
«¡Qué guay! ¡Me ha encantado conocerte, aceitunita!»  
«¡Venga! ¡Ahora vais a empezar a llamar al pobre bebé aceituna!»  
«La abuela también me preguntó si ya sabías el sexo»  
«¡Henry!» lo reprendió Emma  
«Está bien, está bien, mamá. Y vosotras, ¿cómo fue vuestro día?»  
«Ah, hijo, llena de documentos en la alcaldía. Pero tengo una buena noticia, ¡parece que la mina será restaurada!»  
«¡Wow! ¡No me lo contaste, Regina!»  
«Sí, ¡no tuve ocasión en la tienda!»  
«Esperen…¿Se fueron de compras? Quiero decir, ¿Emma Swan fue de compras?»  
«¿No conoces a tu madre, Henry? ¿Alguna vez Regina no ha conseguido lo que quería?»  
Varias cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la alcaldesa al escuchar a Emma. Si todo fuera tan sencillo, si ella realmente consiguiese todo lo que quería. Regina siempre estuvo acostumbrada a perder. Perder fue la razón por la que Regina creó Storybrooke, perder fue la razón por la que adoptó a Henry, perder fue lo que la llevó a acercarse a Emma, perder fue lo que finalmente hizo que quizás ganase por primera vez en su vida.  
«Parece que el día fue bien. ¿Sabéis? Estoy feliz al ver que os lleváis tan bien»  
Las dos mujeres sonrieron al hijo. En el fondo, no admitían en voz alta aquello en lo que ambas estaban de acuerdo.  
«Bueno, mamá, el pavo estaba buenísimo, pero todavía tengo deberes que hacer, usar el ordenador y dormir. ¡No es fácil estar en primer año del instituto!»  
«Imagino, Henry…Muchas responsabilidades, ¿no?» ironizó Emma recalcando mucho las palabras.  
«No, mamá, la parte de las responsabilidades está chupado. Lo difícil es el acoso» dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto  
Las dos mujeres desorbitaron los ojos al escuchar a su hijo.  
«Henry Mills, ¿estás enamorando?» gritó Regina  
El hijo volvió al comedor, pero solo dejó ver la cabeza.  
«¡No, ya estoy comprometido! ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Buenas noches!»  
«¡Realmente no sé de quién ha aprendido a ser así! Este chico adora provocarme»

Emma ya estaba acostada en su cama con la foto de su aceitunita en la mesilla, a su lado. La rubia no se cansaba de mirar la imagen. Acariciaba la foto con la punta del dedo índice y sonría hasta quedarse dormida con el perfume del pijama de Regina que llevaba puesto.  
Regina no conseguía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente desistió.  
Su mente ya empezaba a dar los primeros signos de tortura ante la idea de que Emma y el bebé se fueran cuando este naciera. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que la traición de Robin ya no tenía tanta importancia. La llegada del bebé y de Emma había llenado su corazón de alegría y amor, haciendo que cualquier sentimiento ruin que nutría por haber sido traicionada de esa manera se desvaneciese y ya no fuese digno de su atención.  
La alcaldesa sintió miedo al pensar qué pasaría cuando Emma se fuera, cuando el bebé naciera y se fueran a vivir a otra casa. Tuvo miedo de apegarse aún más al bebé y no tener la oportunidad de criarlo.  
Pensó si la distancia física podría volver a separarlas de nuevo, Regina no estaba preparada para perder una vez más, ahora que estaba descubriendo lo que era ganar. Emma podría quedarse el tiempo que quisiese, criar a ese criatura ahí, la casa era suficiente espaciosa para recibirlos. Henry ciertamente estaría feliz. Regina no veía ningún motivo que hiciese que Emma tuviera que irse, a pesar del pequeño desliz de observarla dormir, la alcaldesa estaba dispuesta a dar total privacidad para que Emma se sintiese completamente cómoda en la casa. Por otro lado, sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance hacer que se quedaran. Esa iniciativa y deseo debían partir de la rubia.  
Regina tenía tantos planes para el futuro, pero todos solo vivían en su imaginación.  
Mary Margareth ya no aguantaba estar sin noticias de Emma. La rubia ya estaba al final de su cuarto mes de embarazo y desde que reencontró a su hija, nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Snow decidió que ya era hora de resolver la situación, quería formar parte de la vida del nieto y, en hipótesis ninguna, quería apartar a Emma.  
Mary fue a la alcaldía a hablar con Regina antes de intentar acercarse a Emma. Pedir ayuda a Regina, después de todos esos años, le hizo pensar lo increíble que era el destino, cómo le gustaba jugar con sus vidas.  
Mary sabía exactamente los errores que había cometido, los que había llevado a Emma a salir de su casa y preferir estar al lado de Regina.  
«Regina, ¿cómo está Emma?»  
«Está bien, tranquilízate»  
«¿Cómo está llevando todo lo que pasó?»  
«¿Quieres decir el hecho de que hayas expulsado a Hook de Storybrooke?» dijo irónicamente  
«Sí, pero no solo eso, porque eso, ya sabemos cómo lo está llevando…»  
Mary Margareth estaba derrotada, tenía la cabeza gacha, tenía cara cansada, aquello podría ser una mesa repleta para la diversión de Regina, pero no, la alcaldesa sintió pena por la mujer. Ella ya ha estado al otro lado, se acordaba exactamente cómo era sentir el rechazo de un hijo. Se trataba de un dolor tan grande que no le deseaba lo mismo a Mary.  
Los padres de Emma solo pensaron en protegerla. Alejar a Hook no fue la primera opción de la pareja, las medidas extremas solo fueron tomadas cuando hubo una necesidad real de hacerlo.  
Cuando Emma escogió quedarse al lado de Regina, no fue una sorpresa para los Charming. Siempre supieron que su hija tenía algún tipo de lazo con la alcaldesa, aunque no supieran definir lo que las unía.  
Mary no hablaba de eso con la hija, pero durante todos esos años observó la relación de las dos mujeres. Nunca consiguió entender lo que la una tenía con la otra, pero el sentimiento entre ellas era visible para cualquiera.  
Regina decidió que podría intentar ayudar a Snow y que reconquistara la confianza de Emma, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con la actitud de Mary, sino por Emma, por el bebé. No prometió que lo conseguiría, pero le garantizó que haría que la rubia se lo pensara.  
«¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las cosas con Robin?»  
«Ah, Robin…No sé cómo me engañé por tanto tiempo…quiero decir, dejó a mi hermana embarazada, ¿qué debo querer con un hombre como ese?»  
«Regina, por favor, él no sabía que esa mujer no era Marian. Zelena fue muy astuta en su plan, ¡no deberías culparlo por lo que pasó!»  
«Si no hubiese sido Zelena, y sí Marian, ¿qué habría cambiado? Solo que no sería tan horrible al no ser Marian mi hermana bastarda, pero no cambia el hecho de que a Robin no le importó en dejarme atrás, siguió con su vida. Y eso es lo que yo debería haber hecho en vez de estar sufriendo todo ese tiempo»  
«Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Cómo te sientes con todo eso?»  
«¡Creo que me siento libre!»  
La alcaldesa estaba siendo honesta y la libertad era algo nuevo para ella.  
Regina siempre vivió llena de ataduras, cuando no era sometida por las grandes exigencias de su madre, era su propia sed de venganza, aquellas cadenas ataron a Regina durante toda su vida. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente la alcaldesa sentía que podía hacer sus elecciones, escoger aquello que su corazón le dictase.  
La alcaldesa ya había acabado su día de trabajo y volvía a casa, Emma invadió sus pensamientos como un huracán, sacándole una sonrisa boba. Regina quería llegar a casa e invitar a la rubia a ver aquella película que hace tiempo vieron.  
Con el paso de las semanas, lo que Regina temía comenzaba a hacerse realidad, la morena se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Emma en su vida le gustaba.  
Regina comenzó a prestarle más atención a la rubia. El modo en cómo movía las manos cuando estaba contando alguna historia, la forma en que los ojos color esmeralda tomaban cuando Emma quería algo, y hasta la manera en cómo Emma sonreía graciosamente de lado cuando estaba agradecida por algo que la alcaldesa hiciera. Eran solo pequeños detalles, pero Regina no conseguía dejar de percibirlos y pasar a admirarlos. Emma se estaba volviendo una deliciosa pesadilla.  
Los días pasaban y la alcaldesa se dio cuenta de que cada vez más quería que su día acabase para poder volver a casa y estar con Emma y Henry, aunque no hicieran nada, solo charlar sobre sus días.  
Las noches pasaron a tener más color en la compañía de ellos. Regina sintió cómo dentro de sí empezaron a despertar algunos sentimientos que ella ni sabía que podría ser capaz de reconocer. La presencia de la rubia, definitivamente, había cambiado su vida para mejor y sus sentimientos por Emma estaban yendo más allá de lo que podía controlar.  
Regina pasó a tener la imagen de Emma en su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos al irse a dormir y al despertar era la imagen de aquella mujer en su cocina la que la hacía que sus ánimos se levantaran durante el desayuno.  
Pero la alcaldesa era discreta en su modo de actuar y de hablar. Nunca ha dejado que nada se escapara, tal era su atención cuando hablaba con Emma. La postura fría y el distanciamiento físico de la rubia, además de ayudar a mantener el control escondiendo lo que su corazón insistía en mostrar, también la traía de vuelta a la realidad.  
Emma tenía a Hook. Emma tenía un bebé. Emma era hija de Snow White y Charming. Emma era la salvadora. Emma nunca correspondería a ese sentimiento. Al menos era eso de lo que Regina intentaba convencerse cuando se daba cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo al estar enamorándose día a día de Emma Swan.


	5. ¡Joder, solo fue un beso!

«¡Esa película es buena! ¡Qué bien que me esperaste para verla! ¡Ay!»  
«¿Qué pasó¿ ¿Te has hecho daño?»  
«¡Ay, ay! ¡Calambre, calambre!»  
«¿Dónde? ¡Por el amor de Dios!»  
Emma retorcía el rostro mientras apuntaba, con dificultad, a la punta de los pies con la mano.  
Las dos compartían el sofá de la sala y Regina se apretó en una esquina, mientras Emma estaba espatarrada en el otro lado, con los pies casi tocando sus piernas. Regina estuvo toda la película afligida ante la posibilidad de que Emma decidiese apoyar, de una vez, los pies encima de sus muslos, y no sabía qué hacer.  
En un acto de impulso, Regina puso sus manos en los doloridos pies de la rubia y apretó para masajearlos, para disminuir el dolor del calambre.  
«¡Gracias! Estos calambres me matarán un día de estos…»  
«¡No seas exagerada, Emma!»  
«Nunca los tuve tan fuertes, ni cuando estuve embarazada de Henry»  
«Deberías comer más plátanos, ayudan a disminuir los calambres»  
«O podrías siempre que aparecieran darme un masaje, alivia bastante»  
La rubia estaba, realmente, aprendiendo a lidiar con Regina. Era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de la morena. Si mencionaba dolor, hambre o bebé, sabía que Regina se ablandaba y finalmente dejaba de lado el papel de controladora y asumía el de mujer atenta. Emma se divertía.  
Estaba claro que Regina adoraría pasar el día dándole masajes a Emma, si la rubia la dejase, pero tocarla era una tortura mayor.  
Siempre que podía, Regina mantenía una distancia física de seguridad con respecto a Emma.  
«Tienes buenas manos, ¿sabías?» habló en serio  
Regina se enrojeció con el comentario y se sintió infantil por haber dejado que los pensamientos fluyeran sin censura.  
«¡Es verdad! ¿Qué tal si me dieras un masaje en la espalda? Está dolorida»  
Regina apenas miró a Emma, no sabía qué responder o qué hacer. Sus manos querían tocarla, pero su consciencia le decía lo contrario. No debería querer aprovecharse de la confianza que Emma depositaba en ella y se dio una bofetada mental por siempre optar por la consciencia y dejar su deseo de lado cuando se trataba de la rubia.  
«Está bien si no quieres, Regina. Ya te doy mucho trabajo, ni te lo debería haber pedido»  
«No. Venga, gírate»  
Emma puso aquella sonrisa ladeada que Regina pasó a adorar y después de eso fue imposible volver a atrás en la decisión de torturarse. Solo que la alcaldesa no estaba preparada para lo que iba a venir.  
Emma se sacó la blusa de un tirón, quedando solo con el sujetador delante de Regina, en el sofá, en mitad de la sala.  
Nunca se había sentido atraída por una mujer y quizás no supiese ni qué hacer si realmente fuera a tener sexo con alguna.  
Para Regina estar tocando a Emma y tener que lidiar con tantos deseos y pensamientos confusos era muy difícil. Además de todas las barreras que Regina había construido, la inseguridad de no saber qué hacer realmente con otra mujer también le exigía que mantuviera la postura, y claro estaba, la distancia.  
Regina hizo lo que pudo para no mirar directamente hacia los pechos de la rubia, pero incluso así, no dejó de notar cómo llenaban perfectamente el sujetador. Definitivamente, aquella era una escena que a la alcaldesa le gustaría recordar más tarde, y al mismo tiempo, no poder hacer nada, la incomodaba.  
Trató de apartar cualquier pensamiento que no debería de estar teniendo y concentrarse en lo que, de hecho, debería hacer, el masaje en la espalda de Emma.  
La morena aún creía aquella pasión completamente alejada de la realidad, Regina conocía bien ese sentimiento y lo atribuía a su carencia afectiva. Era Emma la que estaba ahí todo el tiempo para escucharla, acompañarla durante las comidas, hacer comentarios graciosos durante las películas…De esa forma, Regina pensaba que era una fase de encantamiento por el sencillo hecho de tener una atrayente buena compañía.  
«Ahhh, esto está bien. Pero creo que estarías más cómoda si te sentases encima de mí en vez de estar de lado, también va a darte dolor de espalda. Es más, si quieres, después te puedo yo dar un masaje»  
«¡No!»  
Emma se asustó con la rápida respuesta de Regina.  
«No, no es necesario. Voy a sentarme encima, como has sugerido»  
Regina no podía pensar en dejar de masajear a Emma.  
Tal vez la alcaldesa no consiguiese controlarse con las manos de la rubia deslizándose por su piel.  
Regina se sentó sobre Emma con el mayor cuidado del mundo, se colocó de forma que no apretase la barriga de la rubia e incomodase al bebé.  
Comenzó a apretar de forma cariñosa la espalda con la palma de las manos. La alcaldesa entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en las cosas aburridas de la alcaldía. Intentó, a toda costa, engañar a su mente y desviar la atención de lo que estaba pasando, pero los gemidos que Emma emitía la traían de vuelta a la realidad de que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo.  
Era mucho para que Regina aguantara. Tenía que encontrar la manera de parar con aquello.  
«¿Puedo confesarte una cosa, Regina?»  
El corazón de la morena saltó en su pecho.  
«A veces extraño a Hook»  
Y entonces, Regina se deshizo en mil pedazos.  
«Realmente no de Hook en sí. No tiene perdón por lo que me hizo. Siento falta de que alguien me toque, me de cariño»  
Regina seguía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando lo que Emma decía mientras continuaba con el masaje, cada más fuerte, en la espalda de la rubia, a medida que su tensión aumentaba.  
«¿Acaso si mis padres no hubiesen expulsado a Hook, él se hubiera quedado? No te estaría dando tanto trabajo, ¿eh?»  
La alcaldesa no tenía valor para hacer ninguna pregunta o decir alguna cosa. Prefirió mantenerse en silencio, ya estaba a su límite físico.  
«Regina, ¡la verdad es que estoy tensa!»  
Regina paró lo que estaba haciendo con las manos. Respiró hondo e intentó ignorar lo que acababa de oír, pero no lo logró. Emma parecía esperar que ella dijera algo. Pero, ¿qué diablos tenía que responderle?  
«Creo que podrías intentarlo sola, no hay ningún problema en eso»  
La alcaldesa pareció mantener el control de lo que dijo y hasta salió bien. Todavía sentada sobre el cuerpo blanco y descubierto de la rubia, Regina ya no conseguía masajearla, necesita salir de ahí urgentemente, y quizás precisase de un baño frío.  
«Ya lo intenté sola. No salió bien»  
Emma giró el cuello e intentó buscar la mirada de Regina, que la desvió rápidamente.  
«Emma, yo…yo…bueno, creo que deberías salir, arreglar un encuentro, alguna pareja, no sé»  
Sugerir aquello hirió a la alcaldesa, fue tan difícil decirlo, pero ¿qué esperaba Emma de ella?»  
«Sí, tal vez tengas razón»  
Emma pareció decepcionada con la sugerencia que escuchó y se sentó en el sofá, de frente a Regina. La rubia estaba dispuesta a continuar con aquel asunto, para desespero de la morena.  
De repente, Emma cambió de expresión, y una sonrisa enorme apareció. Emma tenía los ojos brillantes y casi cerrados, tal era el tamaño de su sonrisa.  
«¡Aceitunita!»  
Regina miró a Emma colocar las manos en su barriga.  
«¡Hey, aceitunita ha dado su primera patada!»  
Regina se emocionó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las ganas que sentía de tocar la barriga de Emma ahora aumentaron. La alcaldesa jamás colocaría sus manos allí sin que Emma se lo pidiese, además, no quería apegarse a aquel bebé y mucho menos tocar la piel de la rubia.  
«Dio la patada después de que me dieses el masaje, ¡creo que le gustas, Regina!»  
«Solo ha sido una coincidencia, Emma»  
«No, creo que de verdad le gustas, pon la mano aquí, vamos a ver si golpea de nuevo»  
Emma atrajo la mano de Regina hacia su barriga. La alcaldesa todavía estaba intentando acostumbrarse a la presencia de Emma llevando solo el sujetador cuando sintió, directamente contra su mano, una patada bien fuerte.  
La alcaldesa miró a Emma a los ojos, buscando una confirmación y la encontró con la boca abierta, asintiendo positivamente con la cabeza, confirmando que también ella había sentido aquello. El bebé realmente había golpeado la mano de Regina.  
«¿Viste? ¡Le gustas! ¡Y también le gustó tu mano!»  
Emma no era de las ingenuas, por Dios, estaba embarazada, pero Regina estaba confusa de si había habido algún plan retorcido por parte de la rubia para esa noche a solas viendo una película. A Regina le costó mucho conciliar el sueño.  
La barriga de Emma ya estaba tomando forma, y los que eran más atentos, ya podrían desconfiar de que ella cargaba a un nuevo bebé. Ya era la hora de contar a la ciudad que recibirían un nuevo ciudadano y que el Bosque Encantado conocería a su príncipe más joven.  
Las personas comentaban la desaparición de Hook y aquello irritaba y frustraba a Emma. Todos desconfiaban de que los Charming estaban envueltos en el asunto hasta el cuello y por ese motivo la sheriff ya no se hablaba con los padres.  
En cuanto llegó a la comisaria por la mañana, Emma se encontró con su padre parado delante de ella. Suspiró y siguió su camino, intentando ignorarlo.  
«¡Emma, espera!»   
La rubia lo ignoró  
«¡Emma, tengo que hablar contigo!»  
«¿Algún problema con el que pueda ayudarte, David?»  
«Deja eso. Escúchame, por favor. Tu madre y yo estamos destrozados con tu mudanza y todo esta separación, ¡por favor, Emma!»  
La rubia seguía ignorándolo  
«¿Piensas que fue fácil para alguno de los dos? ¿Piensas que no sufrimos?»  
«No quiero saber lo que sienten. No va a cambiar lo que pasó»  
«¡Todo lo que tu madre y yo hemos hecho fue para protegerte!»  
Emma se giró y lanzó una furiosa mirada hacia David.  
«¡Basta! ¡No me digas eso otra vez! Ya no os aguanto cuando decís que escogéis lo mejor para mí. Me cansé de escuchar la misma disculpa para todo lo que hacéis. ¡No quiero ser protegida! ¡No así, pero por lo visto, no lográis dejar de entrometeros!»  
David se quedó con la mandíbula por los suelos. Nunca imaginó que escucharía a su hija hablar de aquel modo.  
«Ahora, con permiso, necesito empezar a trabajar»  
«Hey, también trabajo aquí, ¿lo olvidaste? Creí que necesitabas un tiempo sola, y te lo di, pero también necesito volver a trabajar. Además, vas a precisar de ayuda de ahora en adelante»  
Emma no tuvo otra opción sino ceder. Era verdad, David también trabajaba en la comisaria y tarde o temprano, él tendría que regresar.  
David estaba feliz por haber conseguido, de alguna forma, volver a la vida de Emma. No era de él desistir tan fácil y la rubia sabía exactamente con quién estaba lidiando.  
Emma no quería estar cerca de David el día entero, así que encontró qué hacer en la calle.  
«Voy a buscar a Henry, cualquier cosa, basta con llamarme»  
«Está bien»

«¡Mamá! ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¿Está todo bien?»  
«Hey, chico. Todo bien, solo te echaba de menos, casi no estás por casa»  
«Ah, sí, lo sé. Pero me gusta estar en casa de los abuelos.  
«Henry, no me mientas, sé que tampoco has aparecido mucho por allí, ¿qué está pasando?»  
Henry no acostumbrara a mentir, por eso cuando lo hacía, no engañaba a nadie. El muchacho sabía que tenía el rostro rojo por haber sido pillado y vio que nada valdría intentar esconderlo. Aunque estuviese avergonzado, decidió contarlo.  
«¡Ah, está bien! ¡Es que estoy saliendo con alguien!»  
«¿De verdad? ¡Genial, Henry! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?»  
«Porque ahora tú y mi madre sois inseparables y tengo la impresión de que no vas a querer guardarle el secreto, ¿no?»  
«Chico, estoy segura de que tu madre lo entenderá. Ya no eres un crío, ya esperábamos que un día aparecieras con alguna noviecita»  
« …Es que…»  
Los dos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los amigos de Henry, que los alcanzó jadeante.  
«¡Hola Henry! Te busque a la salida…»  
«Mamá, este es Philipe…»  
«…Philipe, esta es mi madre, Emma Swan»  
«¡Wow! Si hubiera sabido que era tu madre, no habría interrumpido. Un placer, señora Swan»  
«Hola Philipe, no hay problema en habernos interrumpido, Henry solo me estaba contando lo de su novia, ¿la conoces? Ah, y por favor, llámame Emma»  
Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos y Emma no entendió lo que estaba pasando allí. Se arrepintió de haber hablado sobre la novia de Henry con su amigo, ¿y si el muchacho no sabía que Henry estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Y si aquello fuese algún secreto o una misión nueva? El chico era mayor, pero a veces se comportaba aún como un niño.  
«Emma, voy a dejarlos solos. Más tarde hablamos, Henry. ¡Disculpa!»  
«¡Hijo, perdón! Creo que hable de más, ¿no?»  
«Ay, mamá, no, todo está bien…Es que…»  
«¿Helado?»  
«¿Ya estás volviendo a desobedecer las recomendaciones de mi madre?» preguntó el chico  
«Estoy Henry, pero parece que a la aceitunita le gustan las porquerías, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Negar los deseos del pobre bebé?»  
«Está bien, mamá. ¡Vamos a comprar helado!»  
«Pero no le cuentes nada a tu madre, no quiero que se enfade. Hoy me mandó…»  
«Lo sé, plátano, sándwich integral de atún y zumo de manzana, ¿acerté?» interrumpió Henry.  
«Sí, ¿también te lo dio a ti?»  
«Ajam, mi suerte es que Philipe adora la comida saludable, así que le doy mi comida y él me compra algo sabroso en el bar de la escuela»  
«Henry, a veces pienso que tu madre tiene razón, ¡soy un pésimo ejemplo para ti!»  
Los dos reían y caminaban tranquilamente mientras tomaban un helado enorme de camino a casa.  
«¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Henry?»  
«Voy a casa de Philipe»  
«Ah, ¿no vas a ver a tu novia?»  
«Philipe es mi novio, mamá»  
Emma perdió el habla. Claro que no tenía nada en contra, solo que no podía estar más desprevenida para ese tipo de noticia. Se preguntó por qué no se había percatado de nada antes. Intentó acordarse de si Henry le había dado alguna señal de que eso vendría, pero no consiguió acordarse de nada que indicase que su hijo era gay. ¿Acaso no había prestado la atención suficiente para percibirlo?  
Regina ciertamente habría notado algo durante la infancia, pero, ¿por qué nunca le había comentado nada? Emma pensó en cuántos años se había perdido de la vida de Henry que ya no volverían.  
Emma sintió el peso que su hijo estaría soportando por estar saliendo con un chico y hasta entendía por qué el chico se había sentido inseguro para contárselo. Se preguntó si debía o no contárselo a Regina. Estaba segura de que Regina amaba a Henry y que poco importaba hacia que sexo se sentía atraído, pero creyó que la alcaldesa también podría sentirse mal por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. ¿Habrían fallado como madres?  
Inmediatamente Emma pensó en su bebé. No quería fallarle a este también. Se prometió a sí misma que estaría siempre presente y prestaría más atención para no ser pillada por sorpresa.  
Desde que supo que estaba embarazada, Emma sabía que con ese hijo todo sería diferente, iba a criarlo desde pequeño y a amarlo. Solo que no esperaba tener que hacerlo sola y era consciente de que no podía vivir para siempre en casa de Regina y mucho menos contar con su presencia para ayudarla a criar también a ese bebé. A pesar de saber que Regina era una excelente madre y sería genial si pudiera estar cerca.  
La alcaldesa ya había hecho mucho por Henry, y Emma ya acumulaba una deuda eterna con ella por eso. Sería exigir mucho que la mujer la ayudase a cuidar también de esa nueva vida.  
Además, Regina parecía que no quería mantener mucho contacto con el bebé. Siempre se mantenía distante y fría, casi indiferente. Emma no entendía, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué actuaba de esa forma. Comprendía que la alcaldesa se había comprometido a ayudarla durante ese período, pero nunca se había hablado sobre qué pasaría después del nacimiento.  
Muchas veces Emma deseó que Regina quisiese colocar su mano en su barriga, a la aceitunita parecía que le gustaba. Siempre que oía la voz de Regina, el bebé despertaba y comenzaba a moverse, era divertido. La rubia quería compartir esos momentos con la alcaldesa.

 

La alcaldesa despertó en mitad de la madrugada con los gritos provenientes del cuarto de Emma. La rubia pedía auxilio.  
Desesperada, se levantó y corrió para saber lo que estaba pasando.  
La alcaldesa encontró a Emma durmiendo en un sueño pesado y turbulento. Se revolvía en la cama y su cabeza estaba mojada. Parecía estar soñando con algo que la aterrorizaba.  
De repente, Emma llamó a Regina.  
La alcaldesa concluyó que lo mejor era hacer que Emma despertara y se librara de esa pesadilla.  
«¡Emma! Emma…» intentó de forma suave solo llamándola por el nombre  
Regina colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la rubia e inmediatamente Emma apretó fuertemente los dedos de Regina, haciendo que el corazón de la morena acelerase.  
«Hey, ¡estoy aquí! ¡Despierta, Emma!»  
La rubia siguió durmiendo y repitiendo en voz baja el nombre de la alcaldesa.  
«Regina…Regina…No me dejes sola»  
«Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún lado» respondió sabiendo que Emma continuaba soñando, mientras apretaba todavía su mano.  
La mano de la rubia estaba sudada y Regina estaba angustiada al verla sufrir y llamar por ella.  
«¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Estoy aquí!»  
«Regina…» la rubia estaba calmándose y su voz era más tranquila y suave, como si pudiese escuchar que Regina estaba ahí, a su lado.  
«Te quiero, Regina»  
Las palabras salieron sin más de la boca de Emma y la alcaldesa se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos para poder procesar lo que estaba escuchando.  
Regina deseó no estar ahí, pues aquellas palabras, serían un motivo de más ilusiones, de más sueños que jamás se realizarían. La alcaldesa sabía que le gustaba a Emma y era recíproco el sentimiento de amistad y cariño que tenían, pero eso era muy diferente al amor. Regina estaba segura de que Emma no la amaba. Ella no podía amarla, la Reina Malvada no era digna de amor y mucho menos, del amor de la salvadora.  
Regina mantenía los pies firmemente en el suelo, e intentaba no escapar de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Emma solo aceptó quedarse en su casa, pues no tenía otro lugar para ir. Emma solo estaba soñando y podría haber dicho cualquier cosa que no tuviera sentido, así como esas tres palabras tampoco lo tenían.  
La rubia parecía más calmada. No gritaba, no se movía, solo dormía tranquilamente agarrada a la mano de Regina.  
Delicadamente, la alcaldesa retiró su mano de entre los firmes dedos de Emma. Se sentó a su lado, en el sillón, y la observó dormir. Quería asegurarse de que la rubia dormía bien antes de volver a su cuarto.  
A la mañana siguiente, Regina estaba hecha polvo, pero fue la primera en levantarse para preparar el desayuno para Emma, ya que Henry no estaba en casa.  
Después de hornear el pan, colocar la mesa, decidió batir algunas frutas para el zumo de Emma. Mientras esperaba a que el líquido estuviese listo, se apoyó en la encimera y acabó quedándose medio dormida de pie.  
Emma había acabado de bajar y se encontró a Regina tambaleándose en la encimera, a punto de caer. Inmediatamente la rubia corrió hasta ella y la agarró antes de que acabase en el suelo, despertándola con un susto.  
«¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Estás bien?»  
Emma agarró a la alcaldesa por la cintura, y antes de despertar totalmente, Regina había enlazado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma. Las dos mujeres estaban colocadas como al final de un baile romántico, cuando las parejas apasionadas están a punto de besarse. En ningún momento Emma soltó a Regina o la volvió a poner recta.  
«Creo que me quedé dormida mientras esperaba a que el zumo se hiciera»  
Las dos se miraban profundamente, como si viesen mucho más allá de los ojos. Emma tenía sus ojos esmeraldas, ahora bien oscuros, fijos en los labios rojos y carnosos de la alcaldesa.  
Regina, que miraba profundamente a Emma, humedeció sus labios, como si esperase lo que estaba por venir. Ellas se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos que duraron una eternidad.  
Regina no tuvo valor para moverse y Emma apenas atrajo el liviano cuerpo de Regina hacia más cerca, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellas.  
La distancia física que las separa de un beso era mínima, pero la barrera emocional entre ellas todavía tenía que ser derribada. Emma cerró los ojos y sus labios se encontraron con los de la alcaldesa. No se sabe quién besó primero, sencillamente pasó.  
«¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina irritada  
«Yo…no sé. Disculpa Regina. Pensé que querías»  
«¿Como que pensaste que quería?»   
«¡No lo sé, Regina! ¡Pero joder, solo fue un beso, por el amor de Dios!»  
«Fue solo un beso, fue solo un beso» repitió irónicamente  
«Ya he dicho que lo sentía mucho»  
«Vamos, tomate pronto el zumo que tenemos que ir a hacerte la ecografía»  
«¿No vas a sentarte a desayunar?»  
«Hoy no»  
Regina dejó a Emma sola en la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Lo necesitaba para tomar aire e intentar recuperarse del besó que se dio con Emma.  
Aquello pilló a la alcaldesa completamente desprevenida, simplemente se dejó llevar y ahora tendría que encarar las consecuencias de su acto. Se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma no le había dado la menor importancia al beso.  
Regina odio el hecho de cómo Emma lidió con la situación, “fue solo un beso”. Repetía mentalmente las palabras de la rubia para intentar darles sentido. No era “solo un beso”, era todo lo que Regina esperaba, era lo que más deseaba hacer. Y cuando finalmente acontece, Emma dice que “solo fue un beso”, como si ese beso de la alcaldesa hubiese sido igual que cualquier otro.  
Regina no salía por ahí besando a otras personas, intercambiando saliva como si tal cosa. Un beso era algo íntimo y la alcaldesa solo reservaba ese momento para cuando supiese que las dos personas estaba preparadas y, mejor aún, estuviesen seguras de sus actos. No es que la alcaldesa fuera una pacata o algo así, claro que había salido con otras personas a las que no les había dado importancia alguna, pero valorizaba el beso, nunca se refirió a ningún beso que hubiera dado como “solo fue un beso”


	6. Creo que ella también te ama

«¿No vas a hablar conmigo, Regina?»  
«Estoy hablando, ¿o no, Señorita Swan?»  
«¡No me vengas ahora con lo de “señorita Swan”!»  
Regina arqueó la ceja y se giró hacia Emma  
«Esa es la forma en la que trato a las personas de las que no soy íntima»  
«Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir»  
«No lo sé»  
«Regina, por favor, no dijiste nada durante la ecografía. La aceitunita sintió falta de oír tu voz, y casi ni se movió. Aunque ya no puedo llamarlo aceitunita, ahora es una papayita…»  
«¡Deja de referirte al bebé con esos nombre horrorosos de comida y escoge pronto un nombre decente!»  
Regina detuvo el coche en frente de la comisaria para dejar a Emma.  
«No tuve tiempo de prepararte la comida hoy. Si lo necesitas, llámame y te traigo alguna cosa para que comas»  
«No te preocupes, voy a estar bien»  
La rubia bajó del coche cabizbaja, estaba visiblemente enfadada. Regina miró el asiento vacío a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Emma había dejado caer la imagen de la ecografía que acababa de hacerse.  
La alcaldesa cogió la imagen y sonrió. El bebé realmente había crecido bastante desde la última ecografía.  
Se quedó mirando al bebé e imaginando como sería su carita.  
Se acordó del tamaño pequeñito que los pies tendrían cuando el bebé naciera y del olor agradable que tiene todo recién nacido.  
Acarició la foto antes de darle un rápido beso a la imagen.  
En ese minuto dejó apartada a la Regina que tenía que estar controlándolo todo. Ya era hora de aceptar sus sentimientos y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran. La morena sintió que su vida era un verdadero caos y no sabía por dónde comenzar para arreglarla.  
Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emma y del bebé. Y todo eso era un error.  
«¡Regina!»  
Escuchó que alguien tocaba en el cristal del coche. Había parado ahí porque necesitaba de aquellos preciosos minutos en silencio, soledad y lágrimas, pero por lo visto, no los tendría.  
«¡Regina, abre la puerta!»  
La morena reconoció aquella voz sin tener necesidad de mirar quién era, la reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno. No quería mirar y enfrentarse a Mary Margaret en aquella situación. ¡Se preguntó por qué el destino disfrutaba tanto arruinando su vida!  
Quitó el seguro de las puertas y dejó que la morena más joven entrara en el coche.  
«¿Qué estás haciendo parada aquí?»  
Regina no sabía qué responder. Aquella mujer era curiosa y entrometida, lo último que la alcaldesa quería era tener que darle explicaciones de su desastrosa vida a Mary Margareth.  
«Vine a dejar a Emma» respondió con los ojos húmedos  
«¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando, Regina?»  
«¡No te preocupes! ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lugar ya que estoy de camino al trabajo?»  
«¡No, gracias! Solo le vine a traer a David la comida porque se le había olvidado»  
Mary tenía puesta encima de Regina su mirada curiosa. Estaba preocupada también por Emma. Entonces, miró alrededor y vio la imagen de la ecografía aún en las manos de Regina.   
«¿Ese es mi nieto?» preguntó emocionada  
Regina confirmó con la cabeza y le pasó la imagen para que pudiese verla.  
«¡Dios mío! ¡Qué grande está ya! No me puedo creer que Emma esté ya en el quinto mes de embarazo y no haya podido estar a su lado»  
Regina se cruzó de brazos y hundió la cabeza en el volante del coche, escondiendo su rostro triste, solo escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza.  
«Es por esto que estabas llorando, ¿no? ¿Es a causa de mi nieto?»  
Regina no respondió.  
«Regina, todo bien. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti»  
Regina finalmente encaró los ojos azules de Mary.  
«¿Cómo precisamente tú puedes saberlo? ¡Siempre lo has tenido todo, tú sí, siempre conseguiste lo que querías! ¡No sabes nada, Snow!»  
«Ah, Regina, sé muchas cosas. Tal vez no sepa nada de magia, hechizos, portales, etc…, pero si hay algo que conozco bien, es el amor. Puedo reconocerlo de lejos»  
«Ah, sí, ya vienes con esa babosería de Charming…»  
Regina se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba recomponerse para marcharse. Preferiría atarse en un calabozo con un dragón escupiendo fuego que tener que pasar aquella tortura de escuchar la historia de amor de los Charming. Mary Margareth pareció ignorar la estocada de Regina.  
«La amas, ¿verdad?»  
Regina desorbitó los ojos y sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía, no estaba lista para sentir lo que venía sintiendo en voz alta. Ya era muy confuso lidiar con todo eso estando sola, y sería mucho peor si tuviese que admitirlo ante alguien, especialmente a Snow White.  
«Claro que no. ¿Te has vuelto loca?»  
Regina se acordó de haber observado a Emma dormir. El deseo que sintió de acariciar el rostro de la rubia y de acurrucarse en la cama con ella.  
«Regina…Te conozco. Sé que no es fácil de admitir, pero, confía, es el primer paso»  
Ella sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, no necesitaba admitir nada. Solo estaba aprendiendo a aceptarlo.  
«No la amo»  
Recordó el sabor dulce de los labios de Emma que aún estaba bien fresco en su boca. Sintió deseos de entrar en la comisaria y repetir durante millones de veces aquel acto impensado.  
Pero se acordó también del rechazo que vino después, al constatar que “solo fue un beso” para Emma.  
«Creo que ella también te ama»  
«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina desconcertada  
La morena repitió mentalmente las tres palabras que Emma había dicho dormida. Emma dijo que la amaba. ¡Maldita ilusión! Sabía que haber escuchado a Emma decir aquello iría en su contra. Pero, ¿y si fuese verdad? ¿Y si Emma la amaba?  
¡Basta! Los ojos ya ardían en lágrimas que Regina insistía en contener para no demostrar la debilidad que sentía ante la grandiosidad de su sentimiento. La morena no quería que Mary Margareth la viera frágil. El corazón latía tan fuerte que Regina creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Y finalmente, lo admitió para sí misma, y Mary Margaret estaba a su lado para escuchar la confesión.  
«¡La amo!»  
Regina no se creía lo que acababa de confesar a Mary Margareth. Realmente había cometido la locura, por segunda vez, de compartir un secreto importante con Snow White  
«Quédate tranquila, no voy a decir nada. Pero creo que deberías decírselo a ella»  
«¿Y qué debo decirle? “Emma, querida, pásame la sal. Ah, ¡te amo!”» preguntó irritada, ya que reconocía su falta de suerte por enamorarse precisamente de una persona que jamás le daría ese espacio en su vida.  
«Estoy segura de que sabrás cómo hacerlo, Regina»

 

Henry llevaba dos noches seguidas que no aparecía por casa y Regina ya estaba empezando a incomodarse con eso. No estaba en casa de los abuelos, ni en la de Grace, a donde acostumbraba ir para hacer los trabajos de clase.  
«Emma, ¿alguna noticia de Henry?»  
La rubia sabía que Henry iba a pasar la semana en casa de Philipe, pero no había encontrado la manera de contárselo a Regina.  
Tenía que ser muy hábil y cuidadosa para no irritar todavía más a la alcaldesa, después del beso que se habían dado.  
«Está en casa de Philipe» dijo sencillamente  
«¿Y quién es ese chico? ¿Conocemos a sus padres?»  
«No, no conocemos a sus padres, pero yo conocí al chico el otro día en la puerta del colegio. Parece un buen chico»  
«¿Y por qué soy la última en enterarme dónde está mi hijo?»  
«Me pidió que te lo dijese, pero lo olvidé»  
«¿En dónde tienes la cabeza para olvidarte de decirme una cosa tan importante como esa, señorita Swan?»  
«Regina, creo que tenemos que hablar»  
A Regina no le gustó nada el tono de Emma y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. ¿Acaso Mary ya se había ido de la lengua?  
«¿Ha pasado algo con mi hijo, Emma?»  
«¡Hey, calma! Todo está bien»  
«Entonces, ¿qué pasa?»  
Emma intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle a Regina que su hijo estaba saliendo con alguien y ese alguien era un chico. Creyó mejor soltarlo de una sola vez.  
«Henry está saliendo con alguien» la expresión de Regina fue indescifrable para Emma, era una mezcla entre asombro y rabia «Con Philipe»  
Terminó de decir, sacándose de encima el peso de ser la única que lo sabía.  
La alcaldesa comenzó a reír en la sala.  
«¿Qué ocurre, Regina?»  
«Señorita Swan, ¿es esto una broma de mal gusto?»  
«Claro que no. No iba a bromear con eso»  
«¿Y desde cuándo a Henry le gustan los chicos?» se preguntó más para sí misma que para Emma.  
«Respóndeme, Swan. ¿Desde cuándo a Henry le gustan los chicos?» preguntó con un tono de voz bastante elevado.  
«Como quieres que lo sepa, ¡te iba a hacer la misma pregunta! Me lo contó hace unos días, es decir, no hace mucho tiempo»  
«¡Es tu culpa! Si no lo hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo contigo…» Regina gritaba  
La morena estaba furiosa y precisaba desfogar en alguien el dolor por no haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo era gay, de no haber estado ahí para él, pues probablemente necesitó apoyo y ella no estuvo ahí, sencillamente porque también había fallado en su papel de madre.  
La morena se sentía una basura. Estaba cansada de perder siempre, de siempre ser la última en saber las cosas. Estaba cansada de amar y amar y amar y nunca ser amada.  
«¿Qué? ¿Crees que el tiempo que Henry pasó conmigo lo hizo convertirse en gay? Estás de broma, ¿no?» Emma también empezó a irritarse.  
«¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando, señorita Swan? ¿Qué otra explicación hay? Dentro de mi casa eso jamás pasaría. Tú eras su heroína y yo era solo la malvada bruja, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Es evidente que siempre se miró en ti!» Regina hablaba con desdén  
«¿Y? ¿Ahora es mi culpa de que nuestro hijo no te contara antes porque no confía en ti?»  
«¡Mi hijo confía en mí! ¡El problema es que quiere imitarte en todo!»  
«¿A dónde quieres ir a parar con eso?»  
«¡Su propia madre, eso es, la gran heroína de su vida, besa a otras mujeres como si no significase nada! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese él?»  
Emma se quedó estupefacta ante lo que había escuchado, estaba claro que aquella tonta pelea no tenía nada que ver con la orientación de Henry. Regina todavía estaba furiosa por culpa del beso.  
La rubia se enfadó mucho, ¿cómo podía Regina decir esas cosas? Emma le había pedido disculpas por haber actuado impulsivamente, pero aquello no significaba que tuviera la costumbre de ir besando a mujeres.  
«Francamente, juegas sucio»  
El hecho de que a Henry le gustasen los chicos no incomodó a Regina, pero le hubiera gustado ser presentada al novio, como lo fue Emma. Le hubiera gustado escuchar la revelación de boca del propio hijo y no recibir el recado.  
La alcaldesa sabía que nada de eso era culpa de la rubia, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de lo que había dicho e intentar arreglar algo.  
Emma subió a su cuarto y dejó a Regina sola.  
La morena calentó la lasaña que tenía en la nevera, pero perdió el apetito cuando fue a comer. Estaba hecha pedazos. Se odiaba por haber sido tan idiota.


	7. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso Emma?

Regina se dirigió a la mina para asegurarse de que los enanos iniciarían el proceso de abertura de la mina del modo en que ella penaba que debía hacerse. La alcaldesa no confiaba en nadie cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con Storybrooke. Conocía la ciudad como nadie, al final, ella misma la había creado y nadie sabía resolver los problemas con la dedicación y atención que ellos los resolvía.   
No fue nada fácil encontrar la dinamita correcta para explosionar la zona. La alcaldesa hizo un trabajo minucioso con los ingenieros para estudiar la posibilidad de abertura de la mina, trabajo de meses. Regina no iba a poner todo en peligro en el último minuto dejando todo en las manos de aquellos idiotas.  
A pesar de estar con la cabeza explotando y con deseo de hundirse en la cama, Regina estaba ahí, lista para el trabajo, para agradar una vez a los queridos habitantes de Storybrooke reactivando la vieja mina. Se apretó la sien para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sentía desde la última conversación con Emma.  
«Alcaldesa, debería apartarse. La explosión será grande»  
«¿Y usted cree que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, Leroy? ¿Qué tipo de idiota piensa que soy? Ciertamente no soy una suicida»  
«No, señora. Discúlpeme»  
«Regrese inmediatamente al sitio que pronto comenzaremos con el proceso de abertura»  
Al dar la voz para empezar, Regina se apartó y protegió su cuerpo atrás de los carros que cargaban el material. La explosión fue inmensa y la región fue completamente rodeada de humo, dejando el sitio sin casi visibilidad.  
El humo de la mina era tóxico, compuesto de polvo de hada gaseoso. Todos saben que no se debe inhalar esa cosa si se desea permanecer con vida.  
El escape de humo fue calculado, pero el hecho de que la magia en Storybrooke fuera diferente causó una explosión de proporciones mucho mayores que las previstas.   
La alcaldesa fue la primera en ser alcanzada por estar más próxima, y pronto comenzó a toser. Bastarían unos minutos respirando ese humo y caería desmayada. Intento apartarse, pero además del mareo que empezó a sentir, no conseguía ver donde estaba la salida por culpa del humo.  
«Regina, apóyate en mí, ¡te voy a sacar de aquí!»  
La morena no veía nada, no veía ni sus propios pies. ¿Cómo alguien la había encontrado?  
Se sentía débil y mareada, y con ayuda de alguien consiguió salir ilesa de allí.  
«¡Emma! ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?»  
«¡De momento, salvar tu vida!» dijo irritada «Y voy a volver a buscar a Leroy que estaba atrapado en la excavadora, quédate aquí, que ya viene el médico»  
«¡No, Emma! ¡No puedes entrar ahí de nuevo!» Regina habló sola, Emma ya no era visible entre el humo  
La alcaldesa estaba con el corazón en un puño y con miedo de que algo malo le pasase al bebé por culpa del humo.  
Emma era irresponsable y de eso no tenía dudas, pero el bebé no tenía que pagar el precio.   
Leroy tuvo que ser hospitalizado de prisa y estuvo sin sentido hasta llegar al hospital.  
En cuanto el Dr. Whale llegó para ver si Regina estaba bien, ella suplicó que Emma también fuese examinada.  
«Regina, no necesito a un médico. Pedí que Whale viniera para confirmar que tú y Leroy estuvieseis bien»  
«¡Emma, por favor! Deja que el médico mire solo para ver si está todo bien con…con…» Regina odiaba no saber el sexo del bebé y no tener una nombre apropiado para llamarlo…« con la papayita…» dijo completamente contrariada.  
Emma encontró gracioso escuchar a la alcaldesa llamar a su hijo con ese nombre de comida.  
La rubia aceptó en ser examinada solo después de asegurarse de que Regina no estaba intoxicada por el polvo de hada gaseoso.  
El Dr. Whale pidió que tanto Regina como Emma se quedasen en casa el resto del día, descansando, solo por precaución. Regina tuvo suerte y Emma estaba embarazada, así que el médico no quería correr ningún riesgo de que algo pasase.  
Las dos mujeres, aunque a regañadientes, volvieron a casa en mitad de la mañana.

 

Emma estaba echada en el zopa haciendo zapping frenéticamente. Regina estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala analizando el mapa de la mina, intentando entender en qué se habían equivocado.  
La mina fue, una vez más, cerrada por causa de la explosión y del escape de humo. Los enanos solo podrían comenzar con la segunda etapa, el trabajo de excavación dentro de, al menos, 30 días, cuando la zona estuviese libre de componentes letales.  
«Regina, creo que es momento de que volvamos a hablarnos»  
«Emma, estamos hablando»  
«No, lo digo en serio. La papayita también te echa de menos»  
«¿Y cómo sabes eso?»  
«Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo. Ven aquí»  
Emma puso la mano de la alcaldesa en su barriga. Regina adoraba sentir al bebé, habían sido pocas las oportunidades que había tenido. Esperó uno segundos y entonces, lo esperado aconteció. El bebé comenzó a moverse.  
«¿Lo ves? ¡Le gustas! Cuando no me hablas, se queda quietito, parece entristecerse»  
Regina no podía contener la felicidad en su interior. La papayita se estaba efectivamente moviendo, cuando segundos antes, ella misma había sentido que estaba quieto. No podría ser coincidencia. Tal vez Emma sintiese lo que el bebé sentía. Regina nunca ha estado embarazada, ¿cómo podría saber si eso era posible?  
«Swan, ¡no me gustan que me escondan las cosas! Cuando Henry te contó que estaba saliendo con alguien, deberías habérmelo contado y no esperar a que yo preguntase dónde estaba mi hijo»  
«Tienes razón, tuve miedo de que te enfadases con Henry porque le gustasen los chicos. Por lo visto, tenía razón»  
«No estoy enfadada porque a Henry le gusten los chicos. Me enfadé contigo, por no contarme la verdad»  
«Perdóname, Regina»  
«Está bien, Emma. Si de aquí en adelante me cuentas todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasa con mi hijo, si no me escondes nada, puedo pensar en volver a confiar en ti»  
«Sin más secretos. ¡Por mí, genial!»  
Emma ya estaba perdonada desde hacía mucho tiempo, la alcaldesa solo era orgullosa para admitirlo.  
«Regina, hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar»  
«¿Que sería…?»   
«El beso»  
Regina no quería tener que hablar de aquello, ¿qué tenía que decir? En realidad, lo que tenía que hacer con relación al beso era lo que mejor venía haciendo en el último mes, esconder sus sentimientos ante Emma.  
«Ya lo dejaste claro aquel día. No necesitas decir nada más, Emma» Regina volvió a prestar atención al papel que tenía delante  
«¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo, Regina? ¿Estás bien con eso?»  
Claro que Regina no estaba nada bien con eso y por culpa del maldito beso, Mary también sabía cómo ella se sentía. Todo estaba revuelto en la cabeza de la alcaldesa.  
«¿Por qué no lo estaría?» preguntó Regina, mirando a Emma y aguantando la mirada  
«No lo sé. Me gritaste después de que… en fin, te pusiste extraña y aún lo estás, solo quería saber si estamos bien con todo eso»  
«Puedes estar tranquila, estamos bien»  
«Y una vez más, discúlpame por haberlo hecho…De verdad, no sé qué me pasó»  
Regina sabía que Emma haría eso. ¡Lo sabía! Por eso no quería esa conversación, no quería lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. No quería oír el rechazo por parte de Emma. No ahora que finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia la rubia. La alcaldesa, al menos, precisaba de tiempo.  
«Yo tampoco sé lo que estabas pensando cuando creíste que podrías besarme» dijo sin mirarla a los ojos  
«Creo que son las hormonas. Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero está ese libro que estoy leyendo sobre las embarazadas y los cambios en el cuerpo, creo que tiene sentido»  
Regina apenas escuchaba mientras miraba el mapa que tenía delante, fingiendo no prestar mucha atención a Emma.  
«Estoy entrando en el sexto mes, ¿cierto? El libro dice que a partir del quinto mes la libido aumenta y…no sé explicar realmente, pero me siento…¡tengo ganas de follar!»  
Regina tragó la saliva que acumulaba en la boca y sintió que su respiración le fallaba. Hizo lo mejor que puso para mantener la compostura y una expresión seria en el rostro.  
«Es normal, Emma. Por eso te sugerí que lo intentases sola o te buscaras un novio, mientras no metas en mi casa a un cualquiera, está claro»  
«No deseo salir, Regina. Siempre tengo mucho sueño y mucha hambre, no me queda tiempo para arreglarme, salir y encima tener que encontrar a alguien. Además, la papayita ya es evidente, ¿cómo podría acostarme con un completo extraño?»  
¡No! Regina ni podía pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel bebé, dentro de la barriga de Emma, estuviese cerca de un hombre cualquiera. Familiarizada con las elecciones de Emma, sabía que la rubia no se envolvería con un hombre decente.  
«Emma, no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte con eso»  
De repente las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio. El rostro de Emma demostraba claramente a dónde quería llegar con aquella conversación. Regina no podría aceptar.  
«Swan, ¿no estarás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, verdad?»  
«Venga, Regina…¡no sé qué más puedo hacer! Si no te lo pido a ti, ¿a quién más debo pedírselo?»  
Emma le estaba proponiendo que tuvieran sexo. Si el beso no era suficiente, ahora Emma también quería que Regina tuviera sexo con ella. Y cuando acabase la fase de tensión, ¿qué sería de Regina? Estaría devastada.  
La rubia podría no conocer los verdaderos sentimientos que la alcaldesa nutría, pero la morena sabía exactamente los motivos por los que aceptar aquello sería una enorme locura, si no la mayor de ellas. De esas locuras tipo kamikazes, sabes que va a ser la mayor de las explosiones, no tienes posibilidad de salir vivo, aunque la propuesta era tentadora.  
La morena no iba a aceptar, no podía aceptar una propuesta absurda como aquella. Regina no nació para ser una suicida.  
«¿De verdad quieres hacer eso, Emma?»  
«Regina, no te preocupes, no voy a estar detrás de ti. Solo es una cuestión física, ¿entiendes? No sé a quién más recurrir. Necesito sexo»  
«¿Acaso sabes qué hacer o cómo hacerlo?»  
Emma se encogió de hombros.  
«No debe ser muy diferente de hacerlo con un hombre. Además, creo que eres una mujer atractiva y he pensado bastante en eso, quiero decir, en ti, en nosotras, estas últimas semanas»  
Regina arqueó una ceja y miró a Emma.  
«¡Está bien! Pero tengo mis condiciones»  
Emma pareció bastante animada y atenta para escuchar las condiciones de la alcaldesa.  
«Nunca he hecho nada con una mujer, tú serás quién muestre qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Nada de dormir juntas, dormirás en tu cama y yo en la mía. No habrá retribución. Nunca me tocarás fuera de los límites de la casa. Las cosas tienen que pasar de forma natural. Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, Henry lo sabrá»  
«¡Por mí todo perfecto! ¿Puedo añadir una última cosa? ¡No puedes enamorarte de mí!» dijo Emma en tono divertido  
Regina no sintió el menor deseo de reír ante la gracia de Emma, pero aun así, sonrió débilmente.  
Es más, cuando la morena paró y volvió a pensar en lo que acababa de aceptar, se dio cuenta de que había vendido su alma al diablo. Ella ya amaba a Emma y comenzar a tener sexo casual con ella solo haría que se envolviera hasta los dientes en esa pasión. Pero, ¿cómo rechazar un pedido de Emma Swan?

 

«¡Henry!» llamó Regina  
En pocos minutos el muchacho ya estaba en la sala. Regina tenía que conversar con Henry, decirle que lo apoyaba en sus decisiones, y que el hecho de que le gustasen los chicos solo era un simple detalle y no iba a definir lo que él era.  
«Sí, mamá»  
«¿Tienes planes para hoy?»  
«No. ¿Por qué?»  
«Porque echo de menos a mi hijo. Quería pasar un raro contigo, ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?»  
«Vale. ¿Debo llamar a Emma?»  
«No, hijo. Tu madre está haciendo el último turno de hoy en la comisaria. Seremos solos tú y yo»  
Emma ya estaba completando el sexto mes y le había prometido a Regina que no pasaría tantas horas en la comisaria. La energía de la rubia tampoco podía aguantar tanto trabajo. Aquella sería la última vez. David estaría para sustituirla a tiempo completo, si fuera preciso.  
El padre de la rubia estaba feliz en poder, de alguna forma, ayudar a Emma en ese período.   
RAYA  
«Hijo, Emma me ha dicho que estás saliendo con alguien»  
Los ojos del muchacho se encogieron y sus mejillas enrojecieron.  
«Está todo bien. Solo que no sé por qué no me lo contaste»  
«Porque pensé que te enfurecerías si lo supieses»  
«Claro que no me gusta la idea de alguien robando el corazón de mi pequeño, pero no vivo en la luna, y sabía que un día te enamorarías»  
El muchacho escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre decía mientras buscaba un banco libre en el parque.   
«Henry, solo necesito decirte que, antes de que decidas marcharte y casarte sin avisar, tengo que conocer a mi futuro yerno. ¿Quién es ese chico?»  
«Se llama Philipe, lo conocí en el club del libro de la escuela»  
«Entonces, ¿le gusta leer? Me gusta saber que es un chico culto. ¿Qué le gusta leer, Henry?»  
«Mamá, el club del libro realmente solo es un sitio donde vamos para conocer a chicos que también les gustan los chicos. O chicas a las que les gustan las chicas. Pertenece a la escuela, pero es anónimo, ¿sabes?»  
Regina estaba impresionada con aquello. Ella ya había escuchado a Henry decir que iba al club del libro, pero nunca, ni en sus sueños, podría haber imaginado que en el club del libro tendrían lugar encuentros entre adolescentes homosexuales.  
«¿Y por qué se llama club del libro?»  
Henry se echó a reír ante la confusión de la madre.  
«Precisamente para que nadie desconfíe y continúe siendo un sito anónimo y seguro para nosotros. ¿O crees que si se llamase club de gais de primer año alguien tendría valor para ir?»  
«Ya, tienes razón, Henry. Muy astuto. De cualquier manera, invita a Philipe a que venga a casa cualquier día, me va a encantar conocerlo»  
«Está bien, mamá»  
«¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Emma? ¡Creo que está a punto de salir!»  
«¡Genial! ¿Después me dejas en casa de los abuelos? Quedé con el abuelo en que jugaríamos a la consola esta noche»  
«Sí, querido. Vamos»

 

«¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer que los dos vengan a buscarme al trabajo un sábado?»  
«Mamá y yo estábamos en el parque y decidimos pasar para ver si ya estabas saliendo»  
Regina sintió su rostro enrojecerse.  
«¡Qué bien, hijo! ¡Gracias Regina!»  
«Vamos, todavía tenemos que dejar a Henry en casa de los abuelos»  
La relación de David y Emma estaba mucho mejor debido a la convivencia diaria y a la insistencia del príncipe. Poco a poco, la rubia daba espacio para que el padre volviera a formar parte de su vida.  
Regina también estaba cansada de decirle a Emma que ya era hora de parar con aquella bobería y perdonarlos a los dos. Emma, a veces, pensaba si Regina finalmente tenía razón, pero dejaba que las cosas pasasen de la forma más natural posible.


	8. ¡Wow...Regina!

«Regina, ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar fuera?»  
«Emma, saqué la carne del congelador temprano. Pero si tienes mucha hambre, puedo hacer otra cosa más rápida, si prefieres»  
«No. ¡Te estoy invitando a salir conmigo!»  
«¿Como…como una cita?»  
«¡Sí!»  
La rubia tenía una enorme sonrisa, expectante ante la respuesta de Regina. A la morena le gustó la invitación, pero pensó si sería apropiado aceptar. Desde que habían acordado aquel trato suicida, nada había pasado y no habían vuelto a mencionar el asunto. Regina pensó si Emma había desistido o quizás había conocido a alguien, como ella misma le había sugerido. Aquel pensamiento dejó a la alcaldesa con celos.  
La rubia continuaba subiéndose por las paredes de tensión. No quería forzar a Regina a nada o quebrar alguna de las reglas que la alcaldesa impusiera. Emma se esforzó para que ocurriese de forma natural.  
La morena no daba muchas oportunidades para que la rubia tocase el asunto y mucho menos para que se acercase. Después de haber contado a sus madres que estaba saliendo con Philipe, Henry pasaba mucho tiempo más en casa, dificultando todavía más la aproximación de Emma.  
Regina, por otro lado, continuaba enamorada de Emma.  
«¡Venga, Regina! ¡Deja que te invite a salir! Vas al trabajo y vuelves a casa todos los días. Me haces la cena, el desayuno, prepararas el almuerzo para llevar, cuidas de Henry…¿Qué hay de malo en divertirse de vez en cuando?»  
Aquellos malditos ojos encantadores estaban de vuelta.  
Era imposible que Regina se mantuviese firme en sus racionales decisiones. Emma hacía que Regina se guiase por sus impulsos que siempre hablaban más alto. Cualquier día, aquellos ojos de cachorrito llevarían a Regina directamente al abismo.  
La alcaldesa, una vez más, no consiguió rechazar la invitación de Emma.  
«Está bien, pero necesito cambiarme. No voy a salir así»  
«¡Genial! Yo también voy a tomar un baño»  
Emma sabía lo que aquello significaba. Finalmente se iban a acostar. No resistió y decidió bromear con Regina antes de desaparecer de la cocina.  
«Voy a dejar la puerta abierta mientras me baño, si quieres, solo tienes que entrar…»  
Regina sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza, incluso estando sola. Sus piernas tambalearon y necesito sentarse para recuperarse.  
La morena terminó de guardar las cosas que había sacado para la cena y subió para tomar un baño y prepararse para la cita con Emma. Pensó en qué ponerse. ¿Emma la habría invitado con la intención de una cita tradicional? Si así fuera, debía ponerse una ropa más adecuada y elegante. Pero, si fuese una cena más informal, común entre amigas, Regina no podría ir con una ropa demasiado extravagante.  
Se preguntó si Emma realmente iría a intentar algo. Si aquella invitación se trataba de una invitación para llevarla a la cama al final de la noche. Las dudas estaban matando de ansiedad a la alcaldesa.  
Al pasar por el pasillo, Regina consiguió oír la ducha de Emma funcionando. Si las puertas estuviesen cerradas, no habría oído el ruido del agua. La alcaldesa tuvo una certeza, Emma no estaba bromeando cuando la invitó a ir a tomar un baño.  
Regina fantaseó mil cosas en su cabeza, pero trató de seguir su camino, antes de no poder resistirse y meterse en la bañera con Emma.

 

«¡Wow, Regina!»  
Emma esperaba en la sala a que la morena estuviese lista.  
Cuando Regina finalmente bajó, Emma no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Nunca había visto a Regina de aquella manera, nunca tan maravillosa. Se sintió orgullosa al saber que la morena se había arreglado de aquella manera para una cita con ella.  
Regina no había decidido cuál de los dos vestidos ponerse hasta un minuto antes de salir del cuarto. Inspirada por la invitación para el baño, la morena escogió un vestido negro y blanco, que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, diferente de los más recatados y tapados que solía ponerse. Este dejaba sus piernas torneadas completamente a las vista. Se puso unas sandalias rojas de bastante tacón. Quizás las había escogido pensando en quedar a la misma altura de Emma.  
El cabello suelto.  
Regina también estaba bien maquillada, un lápiz labial intenso delineando sus labios carnosos. Al final, se puso unos pendientes que nunca usaba, unas joyas grandes llenas de brillantes que, además de moldear el rostro delineado de la alcaldesa, lo hacía brillar. Parecía una estrella de cine.  
Regina quedo satisfecha al ver cómo Emma la miraba de los pies a la cabeza, y sintió que todo ese arreglo había valido la pena.  
Difícil sería mirar a la rubia. Regina la encontraba maravillosa en cualquier situación, sin tener que esforzarse mucho. Incluso después de haber visto a Emma pasarlo mal en el baño, o con los pantalones abiertos por culpa de la barriga, Regina nunca la creyó menos bonita. Incluso recién despierta, Emma era de aquellas personas que amanecían con el rostro hinchado y los ojos empequeñecidos, pero aún era la mujer más linda que Regina hubiera visto.  
Emma se convertía, cada vez más, en el fruto prohibido de Regina.  
«Ya puedes arrojar la toalla, Swan. Ahora estamos saliendo para cenar»  
«Claro, Regina, Como quieras. ¿Vamos?»   
La rubia tenía los cabellos recogidos en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro. Emma no solía usar vestidos, así que optó por una camisa azul de botones y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. En los pies, la rubia calzaba una par de botas de caño corto.  
Regina sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a esa noche hasta el final necesitaría una bebida fuerte, pero no podría pedir nada con alcohol mientras Emma tomaba jugo. Para acompañar a Emma, Regina pidió zumo de tomate, y solo al final, antes de volver a casa, pidió, discretamente, al camarero que le pusiese bastante vodka en su vaso.  
La cena no fue romántica, pero tampoco fue una sencilla cena entre amigas. Había algo más pasando ahí.  
Regina percibió todas las veces en que Emma intento flirtear con ella elogiando su ropa, o intercambiando algunas miradas discretas. La morena tuvo que controlarse todo el tiempo, el deseo de agarrar a Emma allí mismo no salía de su cabeza.  
La alcaldesa pidió terminar la cena después de notar que los ojos de Emma no se desviaban de su escote, aunque se divertía provocando a la rubia fingiendo que no se daba cuenta, Regina deseaba regresar a casa y acabar lo que Emma había comenzado.  
Ya en la puerta de la mansión, Emma cogió la mano de Regina, provocando cierta incomodidad en la alcaldesa que, rápidamente, soltó la mano de Emma.  
Tener sexo casual con Emma entraba dentro de lo esperado, pero andar de manos dadas formaba parte de las reglas prohibitivas. Regina se estaba preparando solo para lo literal, no para las sorpresas que podría haber en mitad del camino.  
En cuanto la morena cerró la puerta de la entrada, Emma la agarró por un brazo. Regina detuvo su andar y se giró para mirar a Emma. El corazón de la alcaldesa estaba acelerado y la respiración comenzó a fallarle, Emma, en cambio, parecía calmada y demostraba seguridad en lo que hacía.  
La rubia la miró para asegurarse de que, esa vez, no tendría problema en seguir adelante. Regina solo respondió mirando los labios rosados de Emma. La rubia tuvo la certeza de que tenía vía libre para matar su deseo.  
Emma avanzó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la alcaldesa, que buscaba apoyo en la pared, tras la puerta. La rubia mantuvo la mirada de Regina hasta llegar a cierta distancia de sus labios. El olor del suave perfume de Emma hipnotizaba a Regina y se esforzaba por intentar salir de aquel maldito transe. No quería perderse ninguno de aquellos momentos, la proximidad del cuerpo de Emma era una sensación deliciosa.  
Emma no hizo nada para cerrar la distancia entre las dos. Solo apretó el cuerpo de Regina contra la pared y mantuvo sus ojos, llenos de deseo, fijos en la morena. La alcaldesa ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, ya no conseguía contener el deseo de poseer a la rubia y atrajo la cara de Emma hacia ella para un desesperado beso.  
Regina debería actuar como alguien que estaba a punto de tener sexo casual y no como una adolescente boba, enamorada e insegura de sus actitudes en la cama. La morena sabía que Emma no estaba enamorada, mucho menos la amaba, solo eran sus hormonas. “Solo eran las hormonas”, repetía, para no olvidarse de aquello mientras se entregaba de una vez al beso con la rubia.  
Para seguir adelante, Regina debería continuar fingiendo. Había fingido toda su vida y nunca tuvo problemas en interpretar ese papel. Pero fingir indiferencia ante Emma Swan estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó.  
La rubia subió el vestido de Regina y pasó las manos por todo su cuerpo. Giró a la morena de espalda y en un solo movimiento, abrió la cremallera del vestido, sin pedir permiso, dejando a la morena con la respiración entre cortada.  
Regina estaba ahora solo con los zapatos, braguitas y sujetador. Todo era rojo.  
Emma devoraba su cuerpo con la mirada.  
«Regina, si hubiese sabido que estabas tan buena, ya habría hecho esto hace mucho tiempo»  
«Entonces, espero que disfrutes mucho lo que tienes hoy, señorita Swan. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto» propuso Regina  
Ya no había vuelta atrás, la morena quería tanto que aquello pasase que se dejó llevar y estaba lista para las últimas consecuencias.  
Cogió la mano de Emma y subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto. Subió escalón por escalón, delante de la rubia, mostrándole que aquella noche había escogido un tanga de hilo dental.  
Las frenéticas manos deslizándose por todo el cuerpo de Regina dejaban claro cuánto Emma lo había planeado todo y cuánto deseaba estar ahí.  
La rubia tiró del cabello de Regina hacia atrás, mordió el cuello de la morena como una vampira hambrienta y vio su vello erizarse ante el toque de sus labios. A Emma le gustó ver el cuerpo de Regina respondiendo a sus estímulos.  
Regina pensó que Emma ya había estado antes con una mujer, para alguien sin experiencia, como decía la rubia que era, sabía exactamente lo que hacía.  
Emma abrió el sujetador de la morena y con la otra mano libre, se deslizó hacia el interior de las bragas de Regina. La mano caliente de Emma acariciando la pelvis de Regina provocaba sensaciones que la morena desconocía. A partir de aquel punto, la alcaldesa ya no sabía si realmente había experimentado placer en la cama con algún hombre. La comparación era inevitable en su cabeza, y Emma era lo mejor que ya había probado.  
Los brazos de la rubia no solo estaban bien definidos, también eran eficaces, y fácilmente acostaron a Regina en la cama cayendo ella encima.  
«¿Quién diría que querías esto tanto como yo, Regina?» dijo Emma al encontrarse con el sexo de la alcaldesa todo mojado «¡Pensé que me ibas a dar un poco más de trabajo!»  
Regina ya había sido delatada por su propio cuerpo, dejando patente cuánto ella también necesitaba a Emma, y no se intimidó al abrir cada uno de los botones de la camisa de la rubia, admirando cada trozo de piel descubierta, besando de forma sensual cada una de las zonas recién expuestas, poniendo una mayor atención en el maravilloso vientre de Emma. Bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y dejó a la rubia completamente desnuda.  
Emma gemía alto al sentir la lengua de la alcaldesa recorriendo toda su blanca piel.  
Emma era la visión del paraíso en que Regina tantas veces quiso estar, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que pudiese haber tenido. Al final, concluyó que la tortura de haber aceptado esa propuesta de sexo causal con Emma valía la pena.  
Las manos de la alcaldesa apretaron fuertemente el trasero de Emma contra su cuerpo mientras derramaba todo el amor que sentía por ella a través de un beso. El cuerpo de las dos mujeres, ahora eran uno solo, completamente sellados por un beso lleno de deseo.  
Emma estaba explotando de deseo, ya no podía aguantar el deseo de tener a Regina dentro de ella y, con mucho cuidado, colocó la mano de la morena en su sexo, mientras ella acariciaba también la parte más íntima de la morena.  
«¿Estás bien?» preguntó Emma  
«Sí» dijo con un tono ahogado en mitad de gemidos y una sonrisa deliciosa motivada por el placer que los dedos de Emma le estaban proporcionando «Continúa» pidió.  
Emma bajó sus labios hasta encontrarse con la zona que su mano acariciaba.  
Miro una vez más a la alcaldesa, que asintió con la mirada. Humedeció sus labios y, suavemente, besó el sexo de Regina. La morena gritó de placer.  
Emma comenzó a lamer alrededor del clítoris y después hizo movimientos circulares con la lengua, aumentando la intensidad. Conforme la morena respiraba, Emma sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Atenta a cada movimiento de Regina, no quería hacer nada equivocado y echar todo a perder.  
«Emma…» gemía la alcaldesa  
La rubia, ahora segura de que Regina estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como ella, decidió colocar un dedo dentro de la alcaldesa. Regina arqueó su columna hacia Emma, forzando a que el dedo de la rubia entrase más adentro.  
«¡Más!» suplicó  
Fue prontamente atendida. Emma introdujo otro dedo. Ahora eran dos dedos moviéndose dentro de Regina. La rubia sentía que Regina no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.  
Hundió su cabeza en la pelvis de la alcaldesa y chupó el clítoris de la morena, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella a un ritmo constante.  
«¡Emma! Emma, voy a ….¡Ah!»  
Emma lo supo, no hizo falta que Regina terminase la frase. La rubia sintió el caliente liquido escurrir por su boca. Incluso se excitó más al descubrir el gusto de Regina. Regresó en medio de las piernas de la alcaldesa y terminó de lamer cada gota del delicioso líquido que había sido expulsado. Cada vez que Emma lamía, todo el cuerpo de Regina temblaba de nuevo. Entonces, Emma aumentó la velocidad y no paró hasta que sintió de nuevo en su boca ese líquido.  
Antes de ascender y besar de nuevo a la alcaldesa, se lamió todos sus dedos para que la morena supiese cuánto le había gustado a Emma la experiencia.  
«¡Solo bésame, por favor!» pidió Regina aún bajo los efectos de los dos orgasmos.  
La alcaldesa se giró hacia Emma en la cama y la puso debajo de ella. Regina aún no sabía exactamente lo que hacer.  
Colocó su mano en el sexo de Emma y sintió el efecto que ella misma causaba en la rubia y se sintió segura para seguir adelante. Deslizo sus dedos sobe el clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente.  
El aroma de Emma era tentador y el deseo de Regina no parecía tener fin. Quería proporcionar a la rubia el mismo placer que ella había acabado de recibir.  
Emma se retorcía en la cama bajo el toque femenino y suave de la morena. Regina se inclinó y comenzó a distribuir pequeñas mordidas por el cuello de Emma. Trazó un camino de besos hasta los pechos rosados de la rubia y le dedicó a estos bastante tiempo, para matar su deseo desde que la había visto en sujetador la primera vez.  
Los pechos hinchados de Emma llenaban la boca de Regina en un beso más que sensual.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emma gozase en los dedos de la morena. La rubia no apartaba los ojos ni las manos del cuerpo de la alcaldesa que estaba con las piernas abiertas encima de ella, hasta que su respiración comenzó a entre cortarse.  
«¡Goza para mí!» pidió Regina al oído de Emma, casi con un gemido sensual  
Emma alcanzó el clímax de su placer y soltó un largo gemido arrastrando el nombre de la morena.  
Regina se echó a un lado de la cama y las dos cerraron la noche con un último beso.  
Después de largos minutos en silencio, Emma decidió quebrar el hielo.  
«Regina, ¡has estado maravillosa! ¡Gracias!»  
La morena respiró hondo y casi se olvidó de la triste realidad en la que se había metido, pero Emma estaba allí dispuesta a recordárselo. “No puedes enamorarte de mí”, resonaba en la cabeza de Regina. No tenía de qué lamentarse, ella misma había aceptado las condiciones de esta broma cruel.  
«Tú también, Swan, has estado maravillosa»  
De cierta forma, Regina decía la verdad. Aquella había sido, de lejos, la mejor noche de la vida de Regina. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones diferentes con una misma persona. Ni en sus fantasías más locas, la morena había logrado imaginar una noche como aquella.  
Emma enlazó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la alcaldesa y se anidó en su cuello. Estaba mucho más relajada. Lo opuesto a Regina que estaba contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión.  
Regina se veía en un agujero sin salida. Cualquier movimiento y saldría herida, no había manera de que aquello acabase bien.  
«Me das tu mano» pidió Emma  
La rubia se echó boca arriba y posó la mano de la alcaldesa en su vientre.  
«Quédate un rato con tus manos ahí antes de marcharme a mi cuarto»  
Regina consintió con la cabeza. Adoraba sentir los movimientos del bebé. Amaba estar en contacto con Emma. Si Regina pudiese, en aquel momento, congelaría el tiempo y se quedaría ahí, para siempre.


	9. Tampoco es de tu incumbencia

La alcaldesa estaba satisfecha de vivir en esa nueva Storybrooke, sin magia. La morena ya no sentía necesidad de recurrir a su antiguo recurso, realmente se estaba esforzando por llevar una vida normal.  
Emma y Henry la admiraban por eso, y era suficiente para ella. Sabía que sin el apoyo de ellos, jamás hubiera conseguido alejarse tanto del camino de la oscuridad. Era por Henry. Era por Emma.  
Reinaugurar la mina sería una ardua tarea. Además de todo el desgaste físico y el tiempo dedicado a esa misión, la mina sería la mayor fuente magia de Storybrooke. Una gran tentación para Regina.  
Las decepciones y las pérdidas que la morena había sufrido la transformaron en una persona totalmente diferente a la que ella recordaba ser cuando pequeña, las tristezas y las exigencias hicieron que Regina abriera, en su vida, cada vez más espacio a la oscuridad. La morena conocía bien sus debilidades y sabía cuál era el límite de tolerancia con respecto a ellas.  
Estar cerca de Emma significa estar cada vez más cerca de la luz y distante de todo aquel pesado pasado que había dejado atrás, pero los sentimientos que Regina nutría por la rubia laceraban su pecho exponiendo su corazón aún ennegrecido. El amor es debilidad, se acordaba de las duras palabras de su madre. A Regina no se le permitía amar.  
Regina entendía de debilidades y hasta el momento en que dejó entrar a Emma en su casa, ella tenía el control de estas. Emma, sin quererlo, la confundía. No, el amor es fuerza.  
Su mayor fuerza y su gran debilidad luchaban día tras día para saber quién salía ganando. Solo dependía de Regina mantenerse lejos de la oscuridad. A través de aquella nueva vida que crecía en el vientre de Emma, la alcaldesa conoció el peor de los sentimientos: la esperanza.  
La ciudad, finalmente, podría ir y venir mientras la mina estuviese activa, y era lo que más deseaban. ¿Y quién podría culparlos por desear la libertad habiendo un mundo enorme fuera de los límites de Storybrooke?  
La alcaldesa realmente quería poder hacer algo por ellos. Regina quería estar feliz con esa posibilidad, pero no lo estaba. Storybrooke abierta significaba que además de la magia, Hook, si así lo quisiese, podría regresar en cualquier momento.  
Aunque no estaba preparada para enfrentar eso, Emma era una mujer libre, soltera. Si para amarla, fuese necesario dejarla ir, entonces Regina la dejaría marchar.  
Regina no había mantenido ese tipo de conversación con Emma. Si Hook realmente apareciese, la morena perdería todo otra vez, y en ese momento, todo lo que su madre siempre le había dicho, cobró sentido. El amor es debilidad, niña tonta.  
La alcaldesa estaba nerviosa ante las decisiones que tendría que tomar de ahí en adelante, pues marcarían toda su vida, pero prefirió concentrarse en la prueba de Emma. Ella, aún más que la rubia, quería ver la carita del bebé.  
«¡Aquí está Emma! ¡Su hijo está bien!» dijo el Dr. Whale mientras pasaba el aparato por la barriga de la rubia  
Regina estaba especialmente sensible ese día, en cuanto vio al bebé no consiguió contener su emoción y se echó a llorar.  
«¡Regina! Ven aquí, habla un poco con el meloncito» pidió Emma  
La morena reviró los ojos al escuchar el nuevo nombre que el bebé se había ganado y vio cómo el médico aguantaba la risa.  
«¡Dr. Whale, espero que se esté concentrando solo en lo que está haciendo!» dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.  
Regina agarró las manos de la rubia y su mirada se clavó en el monitor que mostraba al bebé. Después se dirigió a la barriga de Emma.  
«¡Hola, pequeño bebé!» comenzó «Soy yo, Regina. Creo que ya debes saber quién soy a estas alturas, pero nunca me he presentado correctamente» Emma la miró emocionada «Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos decentemente, ¿verdad? Bien, dentro de pocos meses vas a nacer, y no quiero que sientas miedo cuando llegue el momento. Puede parecerte extraño cuando descubras que no vivimos en el agua, como tú, pero te garantizo que aquí fuera hay un hermoso mundo esperándote. Ah, tienes un hermano mayor, un gran hermano mayor, los vas a adorar» Regina estaba arrodillada al lado de Emma, hablando lo más bajo que podía para intentar tener una conversación íntima. La rubia, que lo escuchaba todo, también estaba emocionada.  
Regina miró a Emma a los ojos antes de continuar, buscando inspiración para lo que iba a decir.  
«¡Y claro, tienes a tu madre! ¿Qué puedo contarte de tu madre? Primero, que ella te ama, que te ama mucho. Es una mujer bonita…» sintió su rostro enrojecerse, pero no se incomodó «Lo que me lleva a pensar que tú también serás un hermoso bebé. Tu madre, a pesar de llamarte por esos nombres horrorosos de comida, es una persona muy guay, ¡confía en mí! ¡Henry la adora! Emma también es una heroína, ¿sabías? Pero esto voy a dejar que te lo cuente tu hermano…De cualquier manera, estamos ansiosos esperándote. Sí, hay mucha gente esperándote aquí. Puedes nacer sin miedo, porque mientras yo esté cerca, te garantizo que nada malo te va a suceder»  
Emma estaba sin palabras. Apenas podía creerse que estaba escuchando a Regina hablar con su barriga.  
«¡Regina, eso fue hermoso! ¡No sabía que tenías tantas cosas buenas que decir!»  
«¿Qué tipo de persona piensa que soy, señorita Swan? A mí también me gusta…ahora es meloncito, ¿no?»  
«Sí, meloncito, ¿viste cómo ha crecido?» Emma se acariciaba la barriga «No se agita de esta manera con nadie, solo contigo. ¡Es increíble, Regina! Creo que piensa que tú eres el padre» dijo en tono divertido.  
Regina se puso seria inmediatamente ante el comentario de Emma. La rubia se olvidó completamente de la presencia en la sala del médico y se llevó las manos a la boca.  
«Si me permite corregirla, Emma, su bebé, probablemente, se apegó a la señora alcaldesa por pensar que es su madre, y no su padre. Eso ocurre porque el bebé cree que él y usted son una única persona»  
Regina no podía estar más feliz con esas palabras, pero no resistió la tentación de provocar a Emma.   
«Entonces, ¿quiere decir que cada vez que la señorita Swan es irresponsable y hace algo que puede perjudicar al bebé, la pobre criatura cree que fue ella misma quien lo ha hecho?»  
«Más o menos, Señora Alcaldesa, aunque no exactamente. El bebé tendrá esa sensación de que él y Emma son una misma persona hasta cuatro meses después de nacer»  
«Realmente, señora…» dijo burlándose de cómo era llamada la alcaldesa «eso quiere decir que, cuando como queso a la parrilla, helado, rosquetes glaseados, no soy yo y sí el pobre meloncito aquí dentro que me lo está pidiendo. No deberías pelear más conmigo por eso»  
Regina reviró los ojos a Emma  
«Dice la verdad en cuanta a eso, señora»  
«No recuerdo haberle pedido su opinión sobre eso, Dr. Whale»  
«¿Viste? Tengo razón. Siempre tengo razón, señora…»

 

«Regina, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?»  
¡Listo! Bastaba con que Emma quisiese algo de Regina para que esta tuviera mil reacciones, la primera era querer negarse, fuera lo que fuese. La segunda era sentir cierto pánico en el caso de que la rubia desease algo relacionado con el sexo, pues hasta eso podía esperar de Emma.  
La tercera era intentar escucharla sin necesitar mirarla a los ojos por si tenía que rechazar el pedido. Después era decir que sí queriendo decir que no y, entonces, finalmente, arrepentirse.   
Regina siempre odiaba cuando Emma anunciaba que iba a pedirle algo.  
«¿Qué pasa, Swan?»  
«¡Tengo un antojo!»  
«Pero eso no es novedad. Todos los días tienes un antojo, he ido a buscarte cosas tan extrañas, como cuando quisiste comer piña a las dos de la mañana, y tenía que estar agria. ¿Crees realmente que Storybrooke es Boston? ¡Aquí no hay tiendas abiertas a las dos de la mañana, querida!»  
«Lo sé, ¿entonces cómo conseguiste piña ese día? Estaba riquísimo, agria en su justa medida, exactamente como quería»  
«Mary Margareth…»  
«¿Qué pasa con Mary Margareth?»  
«Ella tenía piña»  
«¿Y cómo lo sabías?»  
«Porque fui a todos los puestos de frutas de Storybrooke, y como imaginaba, estaban todos cerrados. Entonces, estaba casi desistiendo, pero me dio pena la papayita, todavía era papayita…» explicó «Y acabé llamando a Robin, pensé que como Zelena también estaba embarazada, tal vez él también habría buscado piña»  
«¡Dios mío, hablaste con Robin? ¿Está todo bien, Regina? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?»  
«Porque no me cogió el teléfono y no conseguí hablar con él»  
«¿Y entonces?»  
«Bueno, entonces me acordé que Henry estaba en casa de los abuelos ese día y decidí llamarlo. ¿Y adivina? ¡Tenían piña! Solo que no estaba segura de si estaría como tú querías»  
«¿Entonces Henry fue mi héroe ese día? Y tú queriéndote llevar la fama de nuestro hijo…»  
«Sí, Henry fue el héroe…» ironizó «Ni siquiera se molestó en bajarme la piña, yo tuve que subir y cogerla. Encima tuve que pasar por un interrogatorio de tu madre preguntando por ti en mitad de la madrugada»  
«¡Estoy bromeando, Regina! ¡No sé lo que haría sin ti!»  
Regina quería tanto que esas palabras tuviesen para Emma el mismo peso y significado que tenían para ella. Sintió su rostro enrojecer un poco mientras se corazón se deshacía.  
«Sin mí probablemente ya habrías matado a ese bebé con cafeína y azúcar, o quién sabe, con humo tóxico de polvo de hada gaseoso»  
Emma se sintió avergonzada, sabía que la alcaldesa tenía razón. Ella no sabía nada de embarazos, incluso ya habiendo pasado por uno.  
Todo era novedad para Emma. Antojos, dolores, cólicos, cambios en su cuerpo, consultas médicas, dietas adecuadas, en fin, eran muchas cosas que Regina organizaba para que Emma solo se preocupara en engendrar al bebé durante los nueve meses. La rubia sabía de la necesidad y de la importancia que sentía de la alcaldesa en ese momento, además, Regina era una excelente compañía para cualquier cosa. Emma adoraba llegar a casa y estar a su lado y al de su hijo, ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida.  
«Hey, ¿habrías ido a casa de Robin si hubiera atendido al teléfono?» preguntó Emma curiosa  
«Claro que sí, si no, ¿por qué llamarlo?»  
«¿Cómo llevas eso? Quiero decir, ¿aún lo amas?»  
Regina giró el rostro. No quería hablar de Robin con Emma. ¿Cómo le explicaría que el amor acabó de repente? ¿O que quizás creyese que nunca había existido ese amor?  
Emma quizás no comprendiese y quisiese más explicaciones que ni Regina podría dar…La rubia no vivió en el Bosque Encantado. Para ella, las cosas eran más sencillas, más fáciles de comprender, en el mundo de Emma no había magia, brujas o princesas, encantamientos o hechizos.  
Regina se ilusionó con el polvo de hada, creyó que Robin era su amor verdadero, su gran final feliz. Pero si eso fuera real, ¿y Daniel? Entonces, ¿no significaba nada? Probablemente el polvo de hada mostró que, en aquel momento, Robin era quien la haría feliz. Daniel ya había muerto. Emma todavía no había nacido. Así que Robin era lo correcto para ella.  
En cuanto dio la espalda a esa taberna, todo cambió, su destino cambió. Emma apareció en su vida. Ya no era Robin, no ahora, no en este tiempo y mucho menos en el mundo en que existía Emma, y eso, ya estaba claro como el agua para la alcaldesa.  
Solo que la morena no encontraba la forma correcta de hacerle entender a Emma que lo de ella y Robin no era amor, sino destino, y Regina se había dejado engañar, durando mucho tiempo, por la esperanza.  
«No veo motivos para seguir luchando por Robin, Swan. Solo me queda dejar que viva su vida con Zelena»  
«¿Cómo consigues hacerlo? Es decir, hasta el otro día los amabas hasta el punto de arriesgarte a ir a Nueva York a buscarlo ¿y ahora simplemente el amor acaba?»  
«Fui a Nueva York porque me preocupo por Robin, no podía dejarlo a él y a Roland en manos de Zelena»  
«Pero, ¿no lo amabas? ¿Fuimos hasta allí a rescatar a un hombre que no querías y ni quería ser rescatado?»  
«Va a ser mejor que dejemos el asunto, Emma»  
«No. Quiero saber por qué fuimos allí si no amabas a ese hombre»  
«No es de tu incumbencia, y he dicho que dejemos el asunto»  
«¡Sí es de mi incumbencia! Yo estaba contigo, por si lo habías olvidado. ¿Perdí tiempo en ese asunto para nada?»  
«Solo fuiste conmigo porque querías buscar a aquel cachorro de dragón»  
«¡No, fui contigo porque me dijiste que me necesitabas, Regina! ¡Me pediste que fuera!»  
«Está bien, Emma. Sí, te pedí que fueras conmigo, pero porque estaba preocupada por ti. Y menos mal que fui, porque quien sabe lo que hubieras hecho con tu amiguita si no hubiera estado a tu lado»  
«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»  
«¿Qué historia tenías con ella exactamente?»  
«Tampoco es de tu incumbencia»  
Regina respiró hondo y decidió que era mejor dejar esa discusión para después, no quería pelear con Emma y sabía a dónde llegaría la conversación.  
«Decías que tenías un antojo, ¿qué es?» cambió de tema  
«¿Sabes? Lo he olvidado. Ando olvidando todo, es muy irritante. Pero ya que quieres saber, desde hace algunos días, tengo unas ganas inmensas de comer tarta de manzana»  
Regina puso una enorme sonrisa. La morena se sintió feliz al saber que Emma se acordaba de su tarta, aunque sin haberla probado nunca. La alcaldesa adoraba cocinar, pero se enorgullecía, especialmente, de su tarta de manzanas, sabía que era deliciosa.  
«Pero no me odies, por favor…La única vez en que vi tu tarta de manzana fue cuando, literalmente, quisiste matarme con ella. Quiero comer la tarta de manzana de mi madre»  
Regina se puso seria y sacó su mejor tono de desdén.  
«¿Y desde cuándo Mary Margareth sabe hacer tarta de manzana?»  
«No sé. Pero es deliciosa, deberías probarla también»  
«¡Swan, por favor! Yo enseñé a tu madre a hacer la tarta, muchos años atrás, aún estando en el Bosque Encantado. Tenía que distraer a la niña. Hacerla quedarse quieta delante de un fogón era un merecido descanso que yo ganaba»  
«Entonces debes saber que su tarta es buena. ¡Como la tuya, imagino!» Puso su mejor sonrisa forzada.  
«¡De ninguna manera, como la mía no! Además, tu madre nunca aprendió a hacer nada en la cocina. No sé cómo Charming ha sobrevivido por tanto tiempo sin morir de hambre a su lado. Tuviste suerte de no tener que crecer comiendo nada que ella cocinase»  
Emma solo la miró, recordándole quién era la responsable por no haber tenido la suerte de crecer junto a sus padres.  
«¡Perdóname, Emma! Creo que hablé de más»  
«Está bien» Emma ya conocía el humor ácido de la alcaldesa  
«Mira, para compensar lo que he dicho, ahora mismo llamo a Mary y le voy a pedir que haga la tarta y yo la voy a buscar, ¿ok?»

 

«¿Quién diría que la Evil Queen está tan enamorada hasta el punto de pedirme que haga una tarta y precisamente de manzana?»  
«¡Cierra el pico, Mary! Es para tu hija, deberías agradecérmelo, en vez de reírte de mí»  
Regina estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de estar esperando a que la otra preparase la tarta.  
«Hey, no pongas los huevos así. Tienes que separar las yemas y ponerlas después»  
«Regina, da lo mismo»  
«¿Dónde compraste esas manzanas?» preguntó mientras giraba la fruta, una a una, en sus manos «Están deplorables. No son buenas para una tarta»  
«En la tiendas de frutas, ¿dónde va a ser?»  
«Si hubiera sabido que no tenías manzanas decentes, yo misma hubiera recogido y traído»  
«No era necesario, estas están buenas. Solo hay que quitar las partes machucadas» dijo animada.  
«¿Cuántas veces te dije que la masa tiene que ser extendida en una superficie fría? ¿Te olvidaste de todo o nunca aprendiste nada?»  
«¡Regina! ¡Para! Es mi tarta, si vas a criticar cada paso que hago, hazla tú»  
«Ok, con permiso. ¿Tienes guantes desechables?»  
Regina asumió el puesto de Mary Margareth en la cocina y terminó de hacer la tarta para Emma. La morena no admitía errores y ver a Mary cocinando la estaba poniendo de los nervios.  
«Listo, en 22 minutos exactos tendremos una tarta decente. Solo que no será perfecta por culpa de las horrorosas manzanas que compraste»  
«Está bien, Regina…»  
David estaba de guardia en la comisaría, ya que Emma no se quedaba más de cuatro horas en el trabajo. Las dos mujeres estaban solas en la casa, ya que Henry estaba en casa de Philipe.  
«¿Cómo están las cosas con Emma, Regina?»  
«Iguales» se limitó a responder  
«¿Y tu corazón?»  
«Desde la última vez que lo puse en su sitio, sigue ahí»  
Mary Margareth respiró hondo y se llenó de paciencia, Regina no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero la morena no iba a desistir en hacer hablar a Regina.  
«Regina, no te hagas la desentendida. Sé que entendiste mi pregunta»  
La morena conocía muy bien a su ex hijastra y mientras no dijese lo que quería escuchar, Regina no tendría sosegó. Sentía ganas de decirle a la mujer que su hija le propuso sexo casual y que, aun siendo una locura, ella había aceptado. Y entonces, acabó descubriendo que Emma podría ser más sexy sin ropa que vestida. Quería poder detallar las habilidades y peripecias que Emma hacía en la cama, y cómo ese fue el mejor sexo que jamás tuviera y estaba ansiosa por una próxima vez.  
La morena quería ver la reacción de Mary al saber aquello, pero pensó que sería mejor guardar la diversión para otro momento.  
«Bien, ¿qué quieres saber? Hoy mismo Emma se decepcionó al saber que no amaba a Robin, el otro día me dijo que sentía falta de Hook…En fin, como puedes notar, estamos caminando hacia una boda muy feliz» ironizó  
«Regina, ¿todavía no has hablado con ella?»  
«¡Pues claro que no! Y no pienses que lo haré a un corto plazo»  
«Creo que te sorprenderías si se lo contases»  
«¿Por qué eres tan optimista?»  
«Porque sí. Veo la forma en que Emma se comporta cuando está cerca de ti, la forma en que te mira. Es diferente, lo sé. Las madres siempre saben»  
La morena se acordó de Henry. Recordó que ella nunca se dio cuenta, que ella falló. Aún sin saber, Mary Margareth le hizo recordar aún más ese disgusto con el que la alcaldesa cargaba.  
«Escucha, ¿no deberías odiar el hecho de que ame a Emma? Os separé a las dos, destrocé su vida. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo haré de nuevo?»  
«Porque conocí a una Regina diferente, la que me salvó del caballo. Esa era una Regina dulce, cariñosa, que jamás heriría a alguien. Era una mujer que daría la vida por amor. Y ahora, veo que esa Regina está de vuelta. Sé que no harías daño a Emma y prueba de eso es que has venido hasta aquí solo para atender sus antojos»  
Aquello sorprendió a Regina. Ni ella misma confía tanto en sí como se lo había escuchado decir a Mary. Necesitaba tomar el aire para intentar asimilar todo lo que su ex hijastra le había dicho.  
«Voy a ver la tarta, debe estar lista.»


	10. ¿Ahogando las penas, alcaldesa?

«Mamá, ¡el meloncito se movió cuando puse mi mano en la barriga de mi madre! ¡Ven a ver!»  
«Ahora no, Henry, Estoy terminando la salsa de la carne»  
«¡Ah, ma, ven! El meloncito está haciendo piruetas en la barriga, ¡es gracioso!»  
«Ya te he dicho que estoy ocupada, Henry»  
«Mamá, ¿Emma se va a ir cuando el bebé nazca?»  
Esa era la pregunta que Regina se hacía todos los días. ¿Se iría Emma y se llevaría al bebé? Regina suspiró profundamente.  
«Si ella lo quiere, se irá, hijo»  
«¿Eso quiere decir que si ella quisiera quedarse, puede hacerlo?» preguntó el chico animado  
«Claro que puede, mi amor. Ella y el bebé podrán quedarse el tiempo que quieran, al final, ¿no es lo suficientemente grande la casa?»  
Henry apenas esperó a que Regina acabase de hablar, salió corriendo para, probablemente, contarle a Emma lo que la madre le acababa de decir.  
Regina apagó el fuego y corrió tras el chico para intentar escuchar la conversación entre los dos. Sin que notaran su presencia, se escondió tras la columna del salón y consiguió escuchar claramente la risa de Emma, resonando en la sala de la televisión.  
«¡Ven, chico, siente esto! ¡Wow!»  
«¡Caramba, mamá! ¡El meloncito está animado!»  
«Sí, se pone así con el chocolate. Lo descubrí estos días, estuvo un tiempo dándome patadas y pensé que estaba enfadado conmigo porque había discutido con tu madre. Pero leí que se agitaban con el chocolate, entonces, me acordé de que aquel día había tomado chocolate caliente»  
Emma seguía comiendo porquerías a escondidas de Regina. ¿Qué adelantaba que la alcaldesa le mandase todos los días un almuerzo sano y equilibrado a la rubia si se iba a comer a Granny’s de todas maneras? Hizo una anotación mental para reforzar el almuerzo de Emma.  
«¿Por qué peleaste con mi madre?»  
«¡Ya ni me acuerdo, chico! Últimamente me olvido de todo. Y tu madre pelea conmigo por todo. Ya ni sé»  
A Regina no le gustó saber que Emma la culpaba por las discusiones que tenían. Como si Regina discutirse sola. La morena escuchó cómo Henry se reía ante el comentario de la madre.  
«Pero, estáis bien, ¿no? Es decir, ella todavía te gusta, ¿no?»  
«Claro que sí, Henry. A mí siempre me gustó tu madre, era a ella a quien yo no le gustaba. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando llegué y siempre me mandaba para la celda? Me costó librarme de aquel incordio»  
«Pero creo que ahora le gustas. ¿Te puedo contar una cosa y me juras que no le contarás nada?»  
«Ah, no, Henry. Le prometí que no le iba a esconder más cosas, llevamos una política de nada de secretos. No me pidas que le esconda de nuevo algo»  
«No es ese tipo de secreto, mamá. Creo que a mi madre tú le gustas, gustas»  
«¿Cómo que le “gusto, gusto”?»  
Regina estaba aterrorizada detrás de la columna de la sala. Había entendido muy bien lo que su hijo quería decir al utilizar dos veces la palabra “gustar”. No dudo en lo qué hacer. Sin pensarlo mucho salió de allí y apareció en mitad de la sala.  
«¡Listo, también quiero sentir al meloncito haciendo piruetas!»  
«Ah, Regina, acaba de parar ahora mismo. Pero si quieres esperar, solo tienes que sentarte a mi lado y conversar con él, y pronto volverá a moverse»  
«Henry, ¿no tienes tarea que hacer?» preguntó Regina al notar que el hijo no iba a irse de ahí hasta que no terminase de contarle a Emma fuera lo que fuera.   
«No, mamá, ya lo he terminado todo»  
«¿Y baño? ¿El señor ya se ha bañado hoy?»  
«Ya. Limpito. ¿Quieres oler mis pies?» preguntó levantando los pies hacia la cara de Regina. Emma empezó a reírse.  
«¡Claro que no, Henry! Quita los pies de ahí. ¿Y ya te cepillaste los dientes?»  
«¡Mamá, todavía no he cenado!»  
«Ve a cepillarte los dientes antes y después de cenar, cepillarse los dientes nunca está de más, hijo»  
«No, mamá, ¡me los cepillaré después de cenar!»  
«¡Te estoy mandando a que te los cepilles ahora, Henry! Haz lo que te digo»  
Henry pareció completamente frustrado.  
«Hey. Si querías quedarte sola con mi madre era mejor pedirlo que montar todo esto» se levantó irritado del sofá dejando a Regina completamente avergonzada.  
En cuanto Henry salió de la sala, Emma miró a Regina con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.  
«Si tu deseo era quedarte a solas conmigo, solo tenías que habérmelo pedido, pues yo nunca negaría un pedido de la reina» dijo en voz baja en el oído de Regina.  
Regina sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía antes de que Emma se levantara y fuera la cocina.

 

Emma estaba cansada de la rutina de todos los días en la comisaría.  
Parecía que nada pasaba en Storybrooke. Seguramente su padre estaba intentando ahórrale cualquier agitación. El móvil de la rubia no sonaba cuando él hacía la ronda, David acumulaba papeles encima de su mesa, seguramente llevaba acumulando el trabajo de semanas y la alcaldesa debía estar furiosa con él por eso, ya que cada vez que estaba en la oficina no paraba de ir de acá para allá con la radio en el oído. Emma se dio cuenta de que ella estaba asumiendo todo el papeleo, y eso además no de ser justo, la aburría. Si estaba en la comisaría, que fuera para trabajar.  
Finalmente llegó una alerta solicitando su presencia en un sitio. Antes de salir, Emma comprobó la dirección y vio que se trataba de una llamada de la alcaldía. La rubia casi se cayó del susto que se llevó y lo único en que pensó fue en Regina.  
Cogió su placa del fondo del cajón y su arma que estaba encima de la mesa y salió disparada hacia la alcaldía.  
Durante el trayecto, vio un caballo parado en frente del Rabbit Hole, y no pudo dejar de notar que se parecía al animal desaparecido algunos meses atrás. Pero ahora Emma no tenía tiempo para comprobar más de cerca al animal. Pero lo sabía, era el caballo desaparecido.  
Emma entró con un huracán en el edificio, asustando a Regina.  
«¡Emma! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»  
«Recibí una llamada desde aquí, ¿qué está pasando?»  
«¡Baja el arma, por amor de Dios! ¿Dónde está David?»  
«Fue a hacer la ronda. Regina, ¿qué pasa?»  
«Te he dicho que bajes el arma. No pasa nada»  
Emma vio que la puerta del despacho de Regina estaba cerrada y no tuvo dudas, había alguien allí dentro.  
«¿Quién está en tu despacho, Regina?»  
«Emma…No puedes trabajar de esa manera. Necesitas ir con calma»  
«¿Quién está ahí dentro?» repitió Emma  
La rubia se acercó, todavía con el arma en las manos, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño.  
«¡No estoy jugando, Regina! ¿Quién está ahí?»  
«No hay nadie, Emma. Es decir, nadie que vaya a hacer nada»  
Emma no tuvo dudas, dio una patada con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta desencajar la puerta.  
«¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Bastaba con abrirla, no estaba cerrada con llave! No tenías que haber hecho este destrozo»  
Emma entró en el despacho de Regina, ignorando completamente las palabras de la alcaldesa.  
Se encontró con Robin sentado en el sofá al lado de Zelena, que tenía una barriga un poco mayor que la de ella.  
«Hola, Emma» dijo Zelena  
«¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí, Regina? ¿Por qué llamaste a la comisaría?»  
Regina caminó hasta Emma y ella misma bajó el arma que apuntaba a Robin y Zelena, en un intento de mostrarle a Emma que todo estaba bien.  
«Robin vino el otro día y me pidió que soltase a Zelena» confesó  
«Continúa» pidió Emma mientras seguía mirando a la pareja  
«Y bien, no veo por qué Zelena tiene que seguir presa si quiere estar con Robin y él quiere estar con ella también»  
Los dos confirmaron con la cabeza las palabras de Regina.  
«¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso, Regina?» preguntó Emma  
«No veo motivos para no estarlo. Creo que se aman y están preparados para crear una familia»  
«Hum. Entiendo. ¿Por qué llamaste a la policía? ¿Alguno de estos delincuentes te intentó hacer daño?» preguntó mientras comprobaba el cuerpo de la alcaldesa para ver si la morena tenía alguna herida a la vista.  
«Emma, Robin no es un delincuente. ¡Cálmate!»  
«Si está con ella» apuntó a Zelena «Sí es un delincuente. ¡Dime si alguno te hirió, Regina!»  
«No, Emma, todo está bien. Llamé a David porque Zelena y Robin han sido informados de que Zelena sería liberada, pero que estaría bajo vigilancia de la comisaría, o sea, se le tiene que poner la tobillera de rastreo y los brazaletes para impedirle que use la magia.  
«Cierto. Solo una pregunta para el señor»  
«Claro, Emma» dijo el ex ladrón sonriente  
«¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?»  
«No entiendo»  
«No tienes coche, ¿cierto? Mucho menos Zelena. En Storybrooke no hay taxis y los autobuses casi nunca pasan. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?»  
«Viene en caballo. ¿Por qué?»  
«Porque no veo a tu caballo amarrado por aquí cerca»  
Emma estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia la acera de enfrente de la alcaldía, ningún caballo amarrado por allí.  
Regina estaba confusa y no sabía a dónde quería llegar Emma con aquello.  
«Ah, sí, lo dejé a unas manzanas de aquí y hemos venido caminando» Robin comenzó a inquietarse y mover la cabeza en señal de preocupación.  
«Sí, paraste en el Rabbit Hole, en frente del hospital donde encontraste a Zelena, ¿no?»  
«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina  
«Déjamelo a mí, ¿Y por qué no viniste hasta aquí en el caballo?»  
«Porque con Zelena embarazada, pensé que sería peligroso»  
«Emma, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es esto un interrogatorio? Porque…»  
«No diga nada más, señor Robin. ¡Está usted detenido!»  
Emma sacó las esposas del bolsillo de los pantalones y las puso en las manos de Robin. Zelena estaba estupefacta y Regina completamente confusa.  
«¿Detenido? Pero, ¿qué ha hecho Robin? ¡Esto solo puede ser cosa de Regina queriendo destruir una vez más mi vida!» dijo Zelena  
«Confía en mí, esta vez no sé de lo que se trata, hermanita. Y si dependiese de mí, quien estaría presa, serías tú» respondió Regina.  
«Regina no tiene nada que ver con esto, Zelena. Este ladronzuelo robó un caballo cuyo ladrón llevo buscando meses. Pero estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, el propio ladrón aparecería por ahí encima del caballo»  
Robin miró a Zelena y le pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho.  
«Y ahora, ¿qué será de Zelena, Regina?» preguntó Robin antes de que Emma lo sacase de allí  
«Bueno Robin, creo que si no puedes firmar la documentación para hacerte cargo de ella, deberá volver al hospital psiquiátrico. ¡Lo siento mucho!»  
«¡No!» gritó Zelena «¡Me lo vas a pagar, Regina! ¡Y tú también!» señaló a Emma «¡No penséis que me voy a quedar tranquila, cuando Robin me venga a buscar, acabaré con las dos!»  
«Está bien, Zelena. Ahora vamos, te llevo al hospital»  
Emma le hizo un guiño a Regina antes de dejar la alcaldía. La morena sonrió a Emma. Tenía que admitir que la rubia había sido muy astuta y que entre otras tantas cualidades, Regina adoraba cuando Emma desempeñaba su trabajo de sheriff a la perfección.  
La alcaldesa dio por terminado el día, no tenía cabeza para continuar trabajando después de haber llevado a Roland al convento para que la madre superiora cuidase de él. Blue cuidaría del niño, ya que el padre estaba entre rejas y la madre muerta. Regina se sentía triste por Roland, pero no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación.  
Cansada, decidió ir a tomar algo a Granny’s y después se iría derecha a casa.

 

Regina se acomodó en la misma barra. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo ahí, solo iba a pedir su bebida y marcharse. La verdad, la alcaldesa detestaba el ambiente de Granny’s, pero además del Rabbit Hole, que solo era frecuentado por el personal de reino de las maravillas y Regina no quería verlos y ni ellos la recibirían muy bien, Granny’s era el único sitio donde se podía tomar algo fuera de casa.  
«Señorita Lucas, me gustaría un whisky doble, por favor»  
«Enseguida, alcaldesa»  
La camarera le pasó la bebida a la alcaldesa y Regina comenzó a prestarle atención a la morena. Nunca se había fijado en que Ruby iba a trabajar con unos pantalones tan cortos. Era bonita. Pero demasiado vulgar para el gusto de Regina. Pensó que si estuviese borracha tal vez también podría tener una noche de sexo con Ruby. Sí, definitivamente tendría una noche de sexo con Ruby y tampoco es que tuviera que estar tan borracha, concluyó cuando la morena se agachó para recoger el paño que estaba en el suelo.  
La morena se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Regina la estaba mirando, y entonces sonrió a la alcaldesa. Regina también le sonrió a su vez, sin gracia. Entonces Ruby le guiñó un ojo.  
La alcaldesa se avergonzó y desvió la mirada hacia la bebida que tenía delante. Dio un buche y cuando volvió a mirar detrás de la barra, Ruby ya no estaba.  
La mujer colocó las dos manos en la cintura de Regina, una a cada lado, haciéndola saltar del asiento del susto.  
«¿Quiere más?» preguntó Ruby al ver el vaso de la alcaldesa vacío  
«Sí, por favor, señorita Lucas» respondió educadamente  
La morena de largos cabellos pasó al otro lado de la barra y llenó de nuevo el vaso de la alcaldesa con el mejor whisky que tenía.  
«¿Ahogando las penas, alcaldesa?» preguntó provocativamente  
«No. Solo relajándome» respondió Regina  
«Claro. Hoy es viernes. ¿Va a algún lugar?»  
«No, derecho a casa»  
«Creo que debería divertirse un poco, alcaldesa. No le haría mal»  
Aquello incomodó a Regina. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que tenía que divertirse? ¿Acaso las personas creían que su vida era un tedio y que no hacía otra cosa que trabajar? Muy al contrario, Regina se divertía mucho con Henry, cuando el muchacho estaba en casa, pasaba horas viéndolo jugar a la consola. Ahora tenía a Emma también, ellas hablaban mucho durante la cena, iban al parque los fines de semana…Ah, si supiesen que también mantenía sexo casual, dejarían seguramente de pensar que su vida era monótona. Sí. Regina pensaba que tenía una vida agitada fuera de la alcaldía.  
«Si quiere, le dejo algunas invitaciones para el Rebbit Hole. ¡Va a haber música en directo!»  
«No, señorita Lucas, se lo agradezco, pero aquel no es el tipo de sitio que frecuento. Solo por curiosidad, ¿quién en Storybrooke tiene una banda?»  
«Si quiere matar su curiosidad, ¡va a tener que ir y descubrir!»  
Regina tuvo la sensación de que la mujer estaba flirteando con ella. Si no bastase con toda la confusión en que estaba metida, ¿ahora otras mujeres en Storybrooke iban a empezar a tirarle los tejos? Pensó que, tal vez, después de estar con Emma, las personas la veían diferente. Que tal vez le pudiesen gustar las mujeres.  
No es que a la alcaldesa no le gustase ser diana de intentos de seducción, especialmente cuando venían de alguien a quien la alcaldesa consideraba atractivo, pero era muy débil para pensar en tener una aventura con nadie más que no fuera Emma. Lo lamentó. Ruby probablemente era fantástica en la cama.  
«Lo siento mucho, Ruby. No voy a ir, además, estoy cansada»  
«Vaya, es una pena. Quédese las invitaciones, por si cambia de opinión»  
Ruby estaba siendo amable y Regina no quería ser desagradable al rechazar una invitación, pero realmente no sentía el menor deseo de salir de casa cuando todo lo que más quería estaba allí, Emma.  
«No se lo tome a mal. No voy a dejar a Emma sola, el bebé podría necesitar algo»  
«Ya. Ya me enteré…Embarazada, ¿eh? Apuesto que no ha sido usted quien lo ha hecho, ¿quién es el padre?»  
«Por lo que veo, usted es la misma, ¿no?»  
«Venga, Regina, cuénteme, ¿es de Hook?»  
«Pues claro que sí»  
«¡Qué pena! Por un momento pensé que había recuperado su magia y quién sabe, haber hecho ese bebé con sus propias manos»  
«¡Señorita Lucas!» gritó la alcaldesa «No le he dado pie para esa familiaridad, y además, si quiere saber otra cosa sobre del bebé, pregunte usted misma a Emma»  
«Ya le pregunté, por eso pensé que podría ser suyo»  
Pero, ¿qué rayos le había dicho Emma a esta mujer? La rubia no tendría que decirle nada a la insolente camarera. Claro que quedó claro que el acuerdo de sexo casual sería secreto para Henry, pero era obvio que Emma no podía salir por ahí contándolo. Regina era la alcaldesa, tenía una imagen que mantener. La vena de la frente de la morena saltó con la irritación que la invadió al darse cuenta de que Ruby podría saber algo.  
«Entonces, la señorita Swan anda contando mentiras para pavonearse»  
Ruby se echó a reír.  
«¿Cuál es el chiste?»  
«Ninguno. Es que tiene cara de haber visto un fantasma. Estoy bromeando con usted, Regina, no he hablado nada con Emma»  
La sensación de alivio llegó a la alcaldesa.  
«Pero esta noche le pregunto a ella» provocó Ruby  
«¿Esta noche? ¿Debo esperarla en mi casa?»  
«No. ¿Emma no le ha contado? Ella va a estar en el Rabbit Hole»  
La alcaldesa se levantó y salió furiosa del restaurante y ni se molestó en refunfuñar con Ruby, que seguía riéndose de la situación. No sabía si estaba más enfadada por el hecho de que fuera a un lugar deplorable o si era porque Emma no la había invitado. Pero el hecho era que Regina no quería ni ver ni hablar con Emma tan pronto.  
Estaba bien estar enamorada y atender todos los caprichos de la rubia, pero, a cambio, esperaba que la rubia la invitase a una salida entre amigas. ¿O no era necesaria para eso? Emma solo la buscaba cuando quería alguna cosa y Regina siempre estaba ahí. Se sentía idiota, traicionada de todas las maneras.  
En cuanto sacó las llaves del coche, Emma la abordó.  
«¡Hola, Regina! ¿A dónde vas?»  
«No te importa, Swan»  
«¿Qué fue ahora, Regina?» preguntó Emma cansada  
«Nada. ¡Suéltame!»  
«Hablo en serio. ¿Bebiste? Huelo a whisky»  
«¿Y eso qué te importa, Emma?»  
«Porque soy una persona normal que charla con una persona normal, sin chillar con la otra persona, y solo quería saber a dónde ibas…»  
«Pues yo no quiero decírtelo, ¿entendido, Señorita Swan? Ahora sal de delante y déjame abrir el coche»  
«Pues vale, si entras en ese coche, te llevo directamente a comisaria»  
«¿Y puedo saber por qué motivo la señorita me va a arrestar?»  
«¡Conducir borracha!»  
Regina apestaba. Emma estaba en lo cierto, no podría conducir después de tanto whisky. ¡Maldita hora en que la rubia apareció y la encontró! Regina se apoyó en el coche y se cruzó de brazos. Emma la miraba con curiosidad.  
«Bien, ¿quieres hablar? Entonces vamos a hablar. ¿De qué quieres charlar?»  
«Solo quería saber si todo iba bien»  
«No, ¡nada va bien conmigo!»  
«¿Qué pasa, Regina?»  
«Todos en esta ciudad piensan que mi vida es un tedio, ¡creen que yo soy un aburrimiento! Incapaz de salir de casa y divertirme, de tener amigos, de tener una vida normal. ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla!»  
«¿Por qué piensas que la gente cree eso de ti?»  
«Porque lo hacen. Sé que lo piensan. No soy idiota, sé lo que hablan de mí por ahí…»  
«Yo no pienso eso de ti y el meloncito definitivamente no cree que seas un aburrimiento»  
Emma sonría y se acariciaba la barriga. Regina la observa, una vez más, con el corazón derretido.  
«Tú también lo crees»  
«Meloncito, la alcaldesa ha bebido hoy demás y no sabe lo que dice»  
Emma conversaba con ese bebé de forma adorable. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba, exclusiva de cuando hablaba con su meloncito. La rubia tocaba y acariciaba su barriga de una forma única. Regina babeaba cuando Emma tenía uno de esos momentos con su bebé.  
«¡Sé que lo crees, no sirve de nada que lo niegues, Swan!»  
«¿A qué viene eso ahora?»  
Regina sacó de la bolsa las invitaciones para la fiesta del Rabbit Hole que Ruby le había dado, y se las enseñó a Emma.  
«Porque me habría gustado que me hubieses invitado»  
La alcaldesa se estaba forzando en tener una relación con Emma con menos barreras. Era difícil dejar el orgullo de lado e intentar mostrarle a la rubia algún sentimiento. Pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía.   
Emma la miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Cogió las dos invitaciones que Regina tenía en las manos y miró para ver de qué se trataba.  
«¡Nunca pensé que quisieses ir!»  
«¿Lo ves? ¡No crees que sea divertida!»  
«No es nada de eso, Regina. Te conozco, sé de tu opinión sobre el Rabbit Hole. Por eso no te invité. Ni yo sabía si iba a ir, ¿cómo podría invitarte?»  
Regina desvió la mirada.  
«No es que quisiese ir…solo quería haber sido invitada»  
«¡Pues ahora vas a ir! Es decir, ¡vamos a ir!»  
«Ah, ¡de ninguna manera voy a ir a ese lugar!»  
«Claro que vas. Te veo a las nueve en el salón. Y hasta entonces, no te metas en problemas conduciendo borracha por ahí» dijo devolviéndole la llave del coche.  
La alcaldesa dibujó en su cara una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.


	11. Buenas noches, señorita Swan

Según lo acordado, Regina estaba puntualmente a las nueve esperando a Emma en la sala. La alcaldesa solo había aceptado ir a aquel sitio porque su corazón no conseguía negar nada de lo que la rubia le pidiese, aunque sabía que, esa vez, la rubia la había invitado después de haberla visto enfadada. De cualquier manera, Regina se sintió feliz al ver que a Emma le importaban sus sentimientos, pero ya estaba arrepentida de la decisión.  
Henry entró en casa con Philipe y se encontró con su madre toda arreglada.  
«¡Henry! Pensé que ya estarías en el cine, hijo» miró comprobando el reloj, confirmando que la sesión de las ocho ya habría empezado hacía mucho tiempo.  
«Ehhh…Pensé que ya habíais salido. Solo he conseguido entradas para las diez»  
Detrás de Henry, apareció Philipe. Regina ya se pudo imaginar quién sería aquel muchacho y con una gran sonrisa avanzó hasta el muchacho para saludarlo.  
«¡Tú tienes que ser Philipe! Soy Regina, la madre de Henry. ¡Un placer!»  
«Hola, señora Swan, encantado. Disculpe por llegar a su casa sin avisar, es que Henry vino a buscar una camisa y yo lo he acompañado»  
Regina sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía. El muchacho la llamó usando el apellido de Emma y aquello era deliciosamente inusitado para ella.  
«Swan es el apellido de la otra madre de Henry, de Emma. Mi apellido es como el de Henry, Mills. Y no te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa»  
Henry se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le reviró los ojos a su novio. Creyó que su madre se había quedado completamente contrariada con la confusión de los apellidos.  
Philipe, muy educado, intentó arreglar el malentendido.  
«Discúlpeme, señora Mills, es que como son una pareja, pensé que usaban el mismo apellido»  
«¡Philipe!» lo reprendió Henry. No sabía que hacer para que el novio dejase de hablar. El árbol genealógico de Henry no podía ser explicado en una rápida conversación, era mejor que no quisiese entender, al menos en aquel momento.  
«¿Qué he hecho, Henry?» preguntó Philipe sin entender lo que allí estaba pasando.  
Emma finalmente apareció en la sala. La rubia, al final, se había decido a dejar sobresalir la barriga en una blusa roja ajustada y pantalones de seda blanca, estaba encantadora a los ojos de Regina. Y no escondió su admiración al ver a la rubia acercarse, causando desconfianza en Henry, que fue el único que percibió el brillo en la mirada de la alcaldesa.  
«¡Hola, hijo! Hola Philipe, ¡qué bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Vamos, Regina?»  
«Hola, señora…¿Swan? ¿Acerté esta vez?» preguntó Philipe intentando hacer una gracia  
«¿Qué pasa aquí?» preguntó Emma girando la cabeza hacia Henry y después, hacia Regina, buscando una respuesta en la mirada de alguno de ellos.  
«¡Nada, mamá, olvídalo! Podéis iros. ¡Os veo mañana!»  
«Espera hijo, ¿queréis que os llevemos? Emma y yo podemos, de camino, dejaros en el cine»  
«No, mamá, no queremos molestar, ¿verdad, Philipe?» Henry le dio un codazo al novio para que dejase de mirar la barriga de Emma.  
«Ah, sí. ¡Estaría genial que nos llevasen!»  
Emma estaba confusa. La rubia se había dado cuenta de las maneras distraídas de Philipe, además de las miradas que el muchacho le lanzaba. Henry se preguntó cómo podría estar enamorado de un chico tan despistado.  
«Chico, ¿algún problema?» le preguntó a Philipe  
«¡No, señora! Solo estaba pensando…¿ese bebé tendrá su apellido o el de la señora Mills? Creo que deberían poner los dos: Swan-Mills así nadie más se confundiría»  
Regina tuvo que sentarse para recobrarse de lo que el novio de su hijo acababa de decir. A alguien, además de a ella, le gustaba la idea de aquellos dos apellidos juntos, el de ella y el de Emma.  
Emma frunció el ceño y miró al hijo sin entender lo que Philipe quería decir, después, miró de nuevo a Regina, que prefirió desviar sus ojos que brillaban ante esa idea.  
Philipe percibió que, una vez más, había dicho algo que no debía.  
«He dicho una tontería, ¿no, Henry? Discúlpenme, solo fue una sugerencia…»  
«No, amor, es que el hijo que mi madre Emma…» señaló con paciencia a la rubia para que Philipe entendiese «…está esperando no es de mi otra madre. Es de Hook. ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿El capitán que me enseñó a navegar?»  
«Ah, sí, me acuerdo. Pero entonces no entiendo…»  
«¿Qué no entiendes, Philipe?» dijo cansado Henry  
Henry intentaba, a toda costa, salir de aquella situación. Quería que sus madres se fueran ya de casa y no tener que pasar por aquello. El muchacho ya se había dado cuenta de que Regina ya no miraba a Emma como la solía mirar.  
«¿Tus madres? ¿Ellas no están…casadas?»  
Todos se echaron a reír, menos Regina, cuyo pensamiento ya no estaba ahí.  
«Henry, ¿no le has explicado a Philipe?» preguntó Emma  
El chico negó con la cabeza  
«Está bien, Philipe. No somos una pareja. Regina y yo somos…amigas, ¿no es así, Regina?»  
La morena se quedó con el corazón despedazado al ser llamada de amiga por Emma. Sabía que su relación solo era eso. Pero por un minuto, alguien creyó que aquella era una familia feliz y Regina no quería que ese minuto terminase.  
«¡Vaya, ahora entendí! Entonces, ¿la señora Swan está enamorada del capitán?»  
Esa respuesta sí la quería oír Regina. Emma se sintió avergonzada por haber sido abandonada por el hombre que la dejó embarazada y prefirió mentir que tener que explicar algo tan embarazoso.  
«Sí, Hook es mi novio»  
«¿Y cómo se encontraron todos?» preguntó curioso  
Regina, irritada y frustrada, trató de dar por concluido el asunto.  
«Esa historia la dejamos para cuando vengas a cenar un día, ¿qué tal? Ahora vamos, si no, os vais a perder la película»

 

«¡No puedo creer, Regina, que nunca hayas venido! Dices que detestas este lugar, pero nunca has venido»  
La rubia se esforzaba para hablar lo suficientemente alto para que la morena la pudiera escuchar. El Rabbit Hole tenía la música alta y las luces eran pocas. Si querían hablar, era cerca del oído. Regina no encontraba desagradable la cercanía física de la rubia. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se encendía con la voz de Emma en su oído.  
«Creé este sitio, ¡no necesito venir para saber que es desagradable!»  
«Ven, vamos a bailar»  
«Vete yendo, yo voy a la barra. Te veo allí delante, ¿bien?»  
Emma salió en dirección a la pista y Regina caminó hacia la barra. La morena dio gracias a Dios cuando se dio cuenta de que la música no era tan alta a ese lado.  
«¡Ha venido!»  
«Señorita Lucas» saludó «Aquí estoy»  
«¡Sabía que vendría! ¿Dónde está Emma?»  
«En la pista, quería bailar»  
«¿Y por qué no está con ella?»  
Regina odiaba ser cuestionada, pero intentó mantener la calma, había acabado de llegar y no quería perder la paciencia tan pronto. Tenía que demostrar que podía ser divertida.  
«Porque he venido por algo de beber» dijo cogiendo la carta de bebidas.  
«¿Puedo sugerirle algo, alcaldesa?» la morena preguntó inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de la morena mayor. Ruby estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Regina, discretamente, retrocedió unos pasos.  
«Pruebe un orgasmo en la fiesta»  
«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina, segura de que había algún malentendido o que había escuchado mal lo que la camarera había dicho. Ruby no podría ser tan atrevida.  
«Pruebe un orgasmo en la fiesta» repitió más lentamente, dejando a Regina con la mandíbula caída y completamente desconcertada «Aquí, alcaldesa, la bebida, vea» señaló la cara «Orgasmo en la fiesta: whisky, agua de coco y pimienta»  
«¡Ah! Está bien. Voy a pedir eso, entonces» dijo aliviada  
Ruby estaba bebiendo una bebida roja, color sangre y parecía estar levemente alterada por el alcohol. La camarera estaba más suelta que de costumbre y su mirada estaba fija en Regina. Mientras la alcaldesa esperaba su bebida, Ruby se puso a su lado, moviendo su copa, y observando a la alcaldesa de pies a cabeza.  
«Entonces, ¿ha descubierto quién va a tocar esta noche?»  
«Todavía no tengo ni idea, señorita Lucas. ¿Me lo va a contar ya que estoy aquí?»  
«Si se lo digo, ¿qué gano?»  
La alcaldesa no sabía lidiar con aquello. Estaba claro que era una mujer soltera, libre. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y tenía que admitir que Ruby era una belleza a la vista. Pero Regina, quizás no quisiese nada y a nadie más que a la mujer que estaba en la pista esperándola. Por otro lado, Regina sabía que estaba viviendo una gran ilusión con Emma. La rubia la veía como una amiga, todavía se consideraba novia de Hook…Era todo un error, todo estaba fuera de lugar. Regina precisaba un tiempo alejada de esa pasión desmedida.  
«¡Vamos, alcaldesa! ¿Qué gano?» insistió Ruby  
«¿Qué le gustaría ganar?» la desafió Regina, solo para ver hasta dónde Ruby sería capaz de llegar. Regina dudaba de que la camarera tuviese coraje para seguir adelante con aquello. Nadie en Storybrooke se acercaba a ella, Regina era una mujer temida.  
«¡A usted!» respondió mientras se limpiaba la bebida que caía de la cañita a sus labios.  
Regina fue interrumpida por el camarero que le entregó el vaso con la bebida que ella había pedido y agradeció mentalmente por eso. El tal orgasmo en la fiesta estaba en sus manos. Regina sacudió la cabeza y no lo dudó, se bebió de un trago la bebida que estaba en el vaso.  
Ruby, que había visto todo, se quedó impresionada. Aquella bebida era muy fuerte, las pimientas realmente quemaban la boca, y debía ser tomado con cautela y no de una vez como había hecho Regina.  
Regina tomó aliento y arqueó su ceja ante la mujer que tenía delante.  
«¡Está bien, Ruby! Entonces, responda, ¿quién va a tocar?»  
La morena más joven sonrió y dejó su copa de lado. Finalmente había conseguido lo que quería.  
«Jefferson» respondió «La banda se llama “Té de la tarde”, pero solo es Jefferson y uno de los tipos que trajo de las Maravillas»  
«Ah, ¿era eso?» preguntó Regina con desdén  
«Sí, eso. ¡Mi turno!»  
Regina estaba mareada por cuenta de la bebida. No tenía la menor intención de besar a Ruby, aquello no pasaba de una provocación barata por parte de la alcaldesa, una broma, nada inocente, pero una tonta broma. Regina solo quería divertirse. Realmente, la alcaldesa no pensaba que Ruby fuera a hacer nada. Subestimó a Ruby. Estaba completamente equivocada.  
Ruby se lanzó encima de Regina como un Rotweiller encima de su presa, y sin que la alcaldesa tuviera tiempo de apartarse, el cuerpo de Ruby empujó a la alcaldesa hasta la pared de atrás, y acorralándola, le robó un beso de quitar el aliento. Las manos de Ruby fueron rápidas y agarraron los brazos de la alcaldesa sobre su cabeza. Regina estaba a punto de convertirse en la próxima comida de la camarera.  
La alcaldesa respondió solo por algunos segundos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y trató de salir de los brazos de Ruby lo más rápido que pudo.  
Emma estaba allí. La rubia lo vio todo. Aunque no había escuchado la conversación que llevó a esa situación, asistió a todo. Vio a Ruby. Vio la bebida. Vio la pared. Vio el beso. Emma solo no pudo ver lo que Regina la extrañaba a ella cuando sintió sus labios tocar los de otra persona.   
Regina no se podía creer cómo había sido tan estúpida. Caminó en dirección a Emma buscando las palabras para intentar explicarse. La rubia solo la miraba aguantando la mirada.  
«Hey, ¿vamos a bailar? Estaba sola allí, esperándote, y he venido a ver si todo iba bien»  
Emma estaba sonriendo, tranquila, no parecía furiosa ni nada.  
La alcaldesa se dio cuenta de que a Emma no le importaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor quemando su pecho, la indiferencia era quizás la mayor maldición que alguien puede ofrecer, y la alcaldesa tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no dijo nada y siguió a la rubia a la pista de baile.

 

Emma no intentó tocar a Regina ni una sola vez en toda la noche, solo bailaron mucho y conversaron un poco, para decepción de la morena.  
La alcaldesa se pasó buena parte de la noche huyendo de Ruby, que parecía aumentar la persecución a cada hora que pasaba. Emma no pareció incómoda ni una sola vez, parecía que no veía lo que estaba pasando.  
Regina comenzó a detestar a Ruby y todos los sentimientos que le llegaban cada vez que veía a la camarera. A Emma no le importaba. Pensó en irse con Ruby para no tener que pensar, para olvidar completamente aquella noche.  
La alcaldesa ya no lo aguantaba más, ya era tarde, se sentía profundamente herida y quería marcharse.  
Deseaba a Emma con todo su corazón, quería sentir a la rubia tocando su piel, su olor, necesitaba otra noche de sexo casual con la rubia. ¿Acaso no tendrá más a Emma en sus brazos? Aquel pensamiento era devastador.  
Regina estaba lista para subir a su cuarto y miró a Emma una última vez. La rubia estaba abriendo la nevera y buscando algo para comer. Regina dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina.  
«¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?»  
«Debes estar cansada, Regina. ¡No te preocupes por mí! Ve a descansar»  
Regina empezó a salir de la cocina y el sentimiento de angustia y de rabia que sintió durante toda la noche al lado de Ruby la invadió de nuevo. ¿Por qué Emma no se incomodó al verla besar a otra persona? Entonces, la alcaldesa dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la cocina donde estaba la rubia. Dio pasos largos, estaba segura de lo que quería.  
Emma estaba con un pedazo de pan en las manos dispuesta a llevárselo a la boca. Regina arrancó la rebanada de las manos de Emma y la tiró lejos. Quizás el efecto del alcohol había hecho eso, pero la cuestión era que Emma era mucho para que Regina aguantase por más tiempo sin sus labios en los de ella. Decidida, reunió todo el deseo que tenía escondido y la atrajo agarrando el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que su rostro quedara bien cerca del suyo. Le robó un apasionado beso, un beso urgente, que expresaba toda la necesidad que la morena sentía.  
Besó a la rubia durante los minutos que fueron necesarios para saciar aquel deseo y entonces, soltó sus manos de la camisa roja de Emma y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la cocina. No había nada más que decir. Regina no tenía explicaciones que dar. Regina no era mujer de dar explicaciones.  
«Buenas noches, señorita Swan» dijo

 

Todavía estaba conmemorando su último acto de osadía, besar a Emma Swan. Besarla no, agarrarla. Finalmente, Regina había tomado una actitud.  
La morena se preparaba para dormir, ya estaba de camisón cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
«¿Swan?» preguntó escondiendo su cuerpo por detrás de la puerta, dejando solo ver la cabeza.  
Emma no tenía buena cara. Estaba seria y los brazos cruzados.  
«Tengo que hablar contigo» dijo Emma  
«¿Ahora? Ya estaba yendo a dormir. Incluso, ya estoy con el camisón»  
«Nada que no haya visto antes. ¡Vamos, déjame entrar, es importante!»  
Regina abrió la puerta para que Emma entrara. En cuanto la morena cerró la puerta, Emma la empujó hacia la cama y la besó. Sin necesidad de decir nada, Regina sintió cómo sus bragas se mojaban solo con la actitud de la rubia.  
Emma soltó a Regina y dejó de besarla con la misma impetuosidad que comenzó. Se levantó de la cama y se recolocó la ropa.   
«No me diste oportunidad de responder a lo que me dijiste. Buenas noches para ti también, señora Mills»  
Emma salió tranquilamente del cuarto, dejando a Regina encima de la cama, con la boca abierta y en las nubes.


	12. ¿Magia en Storybrooke?

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa de comedor de la mansión Mills, esperando que Henry bajara para unirse a ellos. Regina había invitado a los Charming y al novio del hijo a una cena en su casa. La alcaldesa no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas y sentía mariposas en el estómago, tal era el nerviosismo que sentía.  
La morena, claramente, quería agradar a Emma, que llevaba tiempo pidiéndole a Regina que hiciera un asado. A pesar de no ser exigentes, Regina no quería que los Charming pensasen que Emma no estaba siendo cuidada correctamente. Regina era orgullosa y quería impresionar a Mary Margareth.  
Además de los motivos personales que afligían a la morena, aquella noche era especialmente importante para ella. Henry presentaría oficialmente a Philipe a la familia.  
«¿Entendiste, Philipe? Nada de mencionar la operación Emma, en hipótesis ninguna. Si no, vas a estropear todo nuestro trabajo» preguntó Henry por enésima vez  
«Sí, mi amor, no te preocupes. Te prometo que esta vez no meteré la pata»  
«Es la primera vez que vienes a cenar a casa, no quiero que mi familia piensen nada malo de ti. Quiero que conozcan al chico maravilloso que con el que tengo la suerte de salir» Henry le dio un apasionado beso a Philipe.  
«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que tú también eres un príncipe?»  
«Creo que sí. Pero no como tú. No sé ni coger una espada» dijo Henry un poco desilusionado  
«Pero ese problema es muy fácil de solucionar. Te puedo dar unas clases, si quieres»  
«¡Guay! ¡Claro que quiero, gracias, Phil! ¡Te quiero!»  
«¡Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe!»

 

«¡Menos mal chico! Ya estaba subiendo a buscarte. ¡La piñita está muriendo de hambre!»  
«¿Ahora es una piñita, mamá? ¿Ha crecido más?»  
«Sí, Henry. Llevé a tu madre a hacerse los exámenes y está tomando la forma de una piña. Esta vez fue el propio Dr. Whale quien dio la idea del horroroso nombre»  
«Me parece guay, mamá» dijo Henry  
«Hola, Philipe, un placer en conocerte. Soy Mary Margareth, abuela de Henry, y este es mi marido David»  
«Un placer en conocerlos, David y Mary Margareth» el muchacho no los llamó por el apellido para evitar otra confusión. Sabía que eran los padres de Emma, la madre embarazada de Henry, pero prefirió no llamarlos Sr o Sra. Swan. Henry se sintió aliviado porque su novio había empezado con buen pie.  
«Siéntate, querido» dijo Regina señalando a la silla libre.  
Todos parecían satisfechos con el asado que Regina había preparado, dejando a la alcaldesa orgullosa, con ese sentimiento de misión cumplida.  
Regina pidió al hijo y a Philipe que la ayudasen a recoger la mesa. Así, Emma podría quedarse unos minutos sola con los padres, según ya lo había planeado Henry. El chico había sugerido una nueva misión, operación Emma, con el objetivo de reunir de nuevo a la familia y quién sabe, con suerte, se arreglasen.  
«Emma, estamos muy felices por ti, hija»  
«Sé que lo estáis»  
«Tu padre me dijo que descubriste quién había robado el caballo. No pude creerme que Robin estuviera metido en el asunto. ¿No había dejado la vida de ladrón atrás?»  
«Pues no lo parece. Creo que nunca se conoce del todo a las personas»  
Regina sintió una punzada de vergüenza por haberse relacionado con un ex ladrón que aún robaba caballos en Storybrooke.  
Emma estaba siendo fría y Mary Margareth estaba irritada por no conseguir la atención de la hija. Es más, por no conseguir el perdón de Emma. Snow solo quería una oportunidad para intentar explicarse. Contarle a Emma su versión de la historia.  
La rubia se esforzaba para no ignorarlos. Ya no sentía rabia hacia ellos, al final, se había dado cuenta de que podría vivir sin Hook. Emma estaba molesta, ellos no podrían protegerla de todo lo que pensasen que le haría daño. Emma sentía recelos de dejarlos entrar de nuevo en su vida, se habían metido donde no debían.  
«Hija, ¿Regina te contó?»  
La alcaldesa escuchaba todo lo que ellos hablaban mientras los chicos metían los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. No tenían por qué hace aquello, pero Henry dijo que también formaba parte del plan. De esa forma, Emma tendría más tiempo con los padres. Regina se preguntó lo que Mary iría a decirle esta vez. Pensó en volver a la mesa y cortar el asunto. Mary no era de fiar cuando los secretos de Regina estaban en juego. La alcaldesa realmente se temía lo peor, que la mujer revelase a Emma los sentimientos que Regina se esforzaba tanto en esconder.  
«¿El qué?» preguntó colocándose mejor en la silla, demostrando interés en el asunto  
«Sobre la mina, Emma»  
«Ah, sí» respondió desanimada «Sé que ha trabajado bastante en ello» dijo  
«¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?»  
«¿Magia en Storybrooke?»  
«Sí, claro, pero no solo eso. Emma, si Regina consigue reactivar la mina, todos podrán entrar y salir de aquí. Eso significa que Hook podría volver»  
Una vez más, a Regina se le recordaba la realidad en la que vivía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mary no le había revelado su secreto, pero le recodo algo que la hería mucho más.  
«Ya. Lo sé» suspiró Emma  
«¿Y no estás feliz con eso, Emma?» preguntó David  
«No sé. Todavía no he pensado en ello»  
Ya era hora de que Regina volviera a la mesa. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, y Emma, ciertamente, desconfiaría del tiempo que la habían dejado sola.  
«Aquí está la tarta que Mary ha preparado» dijo entrando con la bandeja en las manos.  
«Es de manzana, hija. Tu favorita»  
«Gracias» Emma se relamió los labios mirando la tarta y pensó en cuántos pedazos se comería.  
«Y aquí está el postre que ha hecho mi madre» dijo Henry acompañado de Philipe, cargando una bandeja de profiteroles de chocolate.  
Emma cambió inmediatamente de idea y optó por los profiteroles de Regina.  
La alcaldesa no podía estar más contenta al ver a Emma devorar los dulces que ella había preparado con tanto amor.

 

**Seis meses atrás**

  
Hook estaba cansado de la vida en tierra firme. Acostumbrado a la emoción de atravesar océanos, cruzar reinos y descubrir nuevas tierras, Storybrooke aburría al capitán.  
Necesitaba un plan para marcharse de allí y llevarse con él a su amor, Emma.  
El capitán estaba decidido a recuperar su navío. Después de eso, se las arreglaría para mostrarle a Emma que la vida de pirata podía ser mucho mejor que la vida en tierra firme. Emma no necesitaría cargar con el peso de ser la salvadora y la responsabilidad de llevar a sus espaldas el final feliz de todo el mundo. Si la rubia quisiese, también había espacio en el barco para Henry. Se marcharían para vivir una vida llena de aventuras y nunca más necesitarían volver.  
«¿Cocodrilo?» llamó Hook al entrar en la tienda de antigüedades del Sr. Gold.  
«Capitán, como puede ver, mi tienda hoy está cerrada»  
«Me da igual. Necesito recuperar mi barco. ¿Dónde está?» preguntó afligido. A Hook no le gustaba estar en presencia de Gold y si no fuese extremadamente necesario, no estaría ahí.  
«Oh, querido, no puede ser tan ingenuo, ¿o sí? Sabe que las cosas no funcionan así»  
El moreno sintió su vello ponerse de punta, y rápidamente, empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en la mano del garfio, el mismo dolor que sintió cuando el Señor Oscuro le cortó la mano.  
«¡AH! ¡Para, cocodrilo! ¡Hazlo parar!»  
Gold sonreía al ver al moreno retorciéndose de dolor en su frente  
«Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que no hay magia en Storybrooke»  
«¡No mienta, cocodrilo! ¡Ah! ¡Haz que este dolor pare!» suplicó Hook  
Gold giró su mano y, entonces, el dolor cesó. Hook respiraba aliviado mientras, con la otra mano, se colocaba correctamente el garfio.  
«He de creer que su dolor ha pasado, ¿no?»  
«¿Qué ha hecho conmigo?» gritó  
«Hice exactamente lo que me pidió. Alivie su dolor» respondió con una sonrisa ladeada  
«¿Por qué sentí mi mano siendo cortada de nuevo, cocodrilo? ¡No le sirve de nada mentirme!»  
«No tengo ni idea. Tal vez haya sentido la presencia de su otra mano…»  
«¿Qué está diciendo?» preguntó desconfiado «¿Mi…mi mano…mi mano está aquí? ¿Trajo mi mano a Storybrooke?»  
«No se sienta halagado, querido. Traje muchas cosas de mi acervo personal» respondió sacando un jarro cerrado con la mano del capitán flotando en un líquido.  
«¡Ah! ¡Haga que pare! ¡Saque eso de aquí!» suplicó al sentir de nuevo el lacerante dolor  
Gold, una vez más, movió la mano, y desaparecieron el dolor y el jarro.  
«¡Devuélvamela! ¡Quiero mi mano de nuevo!»  
«Primero, la mano ya no es suya, pertenece a mi acervo personal, así que técnicamente, es mía. Segundo, si se pusiese la mano de nuevo, no aguantaría»  
«¡No sabe lo que puedo o no puedo aguantar! ¡Quiero mi mano de vuelta!»  
«Bien, si la quiere de vuelta, podemos negociar…»  
«¿Qué quiere, cocodrilo? ¿Cuál es el precio para devolverme la mano y traer de nuevo la Jolly Rogers?»  
Finalmente Hook había hablado en la lengua que Gold conocía. Acuerdos, tratos. Si quisiese algo que Gold pudiera darle, necesitaría tener algo de su interés para intercambiar.  
«¡Su primer hijo!»

 

No muy lejos de allí, la alcaldesa terminaba su primera reunión con Leroy. Detestaba a aquellos enanos, pero admitía que eran excelentes para el trabajo bruto que buscaba.  
La morena no veía la hora de inaugurar la mina y recuperar su magia, no podía y no quería contar con los servicios, incompetentes, de la policía de Storybrooke cada vez que la ciudad corriera peligro. Y últimamente, la ciudad andaba bastante agitada.  
El regreso de Zelena era un fardo que Regina tendría que cargar y después, ese bebé que nacería, hijo también de Robin.  
«Robin, ¿qué haces aquí?» preguntó sonriendo mientras seguía mirando unos papeles  
El rubio se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.  
«Vine a buscarte, amor. ¿Ya terminaste la reunión?»  
«Sí. Podemos marcharnos» Regina se levantó y caminó hacia el coche con sus manos enlazadas en las de Robin.  
«Ah, ¡casi lo olvido! Tengo que ir a la comisaria»  
«Hazlo mañana, amor. Vamos a casa»  
«No puedo, Robin, lo siento. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Swan» dijo frunciendo la nariz  
«¿Está todo bien?»  
«Sí, pero es que con la rehabilitación de la mina tengo que discutir con ella los días en que vamos a necesitar refuerzos en el sitio. Espérame en casa, en algunas horas estoy allí, ¿ok?»


	13. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Los Charming llevaron a Philipe a casa y Henry se había ido a dormir temprano.  
«Regina, Henry me pidió que le comprase preservativos» dijo Emma con la mayor naturalidad, intentando no asustara a la morena  
«Disculpa, creo que no escuche»  
«¡Ah, Regina! ¡Venga, ya! Deberías estar feliz de que nuestro hijo sea responsable y quiera tener sexo seguro»  
«¿Nuestro hijo…ya tiene sexo, Emma?» preguntó con cierto desespero en la voz.  
«Siento decírtelo, pero sí, ¡nuestro hijo es un bello muchacho sexualmente activo!»  
Regina sintió deseos de hundir su rostro en sus manos y lamentar que su hijo, hasta ayer, un bebé, podría estar tener una vida sexual más activa que la de ella. Preparar la cena para el novio de Henry ya era lo suficientemente aterrador, y ahora saber que practicaba sexo era mucho para que la alcaldesa lo aguantase en una sola noche.  
«Menos mal que estás tú en esta casa. Creo que yo no sabría aconsejarlo» admitió  
«Es muy responsable, Regina. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Realmente, poco tenemos que hablar con el chico, ha sido criado muy bien, ¡gracias a ti! Así que sí creo que sabrías qué decir»  
«Creo que necesito una copa, ¿te importa?»  
«Claro que no. Adelante» respondió Emma con una débil sonrisa.  
La morena llenó su copa con una buena dosis de su whisky favorito y se sentó al lado de Emma en el sofá. Regina estaba cansada, la cena la había dejado exhausta. Recibir a los padres de Emma nunca había sido fácil, contaba con esa noche para demostrarle a Mary Margareth que podía cuidar de Emma.  
Emma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Regina. La morena se sintió cómoda con la aproximación de la rubia y la dejó anidarse mejor en su cuello. Sintió necesidad de tocar los cabellos de la rubia, acariciar su rostro, y con suerte, robarle un beso. Emma comenzó a acariciar su vientre.  
«¿Cómo será?» preguntó, sacando a la morena de sus devaneos  
«¡No dudo de que será un bebé hermoso!»  
«¡Eso no me importa! Quiero que sea inteligente. ¡Como tú!»  
Regina se sintió halagada. Emma deseaba que el hijo tuviera alguna característica suya, y que la considerara inteligente era un halago para la morena.  
«No quiero que sea como Hook, que huya de las cosas. Quiero que se enfrente a los problemas» dijo Emma «También quiero que sea valiente»  
«¡Como tú!» añadió Regina  
«Quizás. O un poco más» dijo acariciando la barriga, antes de girar el cuello, animadamente, hacia la morena «¿Le enseñarás magia? Eso es, si la mina se reactiva»  
«¿Quieres que aprenda?» preguntó sorprendida Regina  
«Estaría bien si supiera usarla. ¡Está guay! Puede recoger su propio cuarto, puede hacernos la comida…esas cosas»  
«Emma, ¡la magia no debe ser usada sin ton ni son. A estas alturas, ya deberías haber aprendido que tiene un precio»  
«¡Lo sé! Solo estaba bromeando. Pero quiero que aprenda, sí, no tiene que ser ningún Harry Potter o algo por el estilo» bromeó «Pero quiero que aprenda a desenvolverse»  
Regina sonrió ante la broma de Emma. La morena respiró y se armó de valor para preguntar lo que hace mucho tiempo debería haber preguntado, y por inseguridad, no lo había hecho aún.  
«Entonces, ¿quieres que lo de la mina funcione?»  
«Aún no lo sé…No sé lo que haría si Hook volviese»  
La morena quedó pensativa, intento entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, pero Emma, a veces, parecía indescifrable. La rubia era muy vaga cuando el asunto era Hook, Regina no quería forzarla a decir nada, pero necesitaba saber si aún lo amaba.  
«¿Perdonaste al capitán?»  
«No sé. Es decir, ¡tú estaba allí, viste lo que pasó! ¿Perdonarías si estuvieses en mi lugar?»  
Si Emma le hubiese hecho esa pregunta algunos meses atrás, Regina habría tenido otra respuesta. La morena, a fin de cuentas, perdonó a Robin. Realmente intentó seguir adelante con la relación con el ladrón; si no existiesen sus sentimientos por Emma, quizás estaría casándose con Robin y no estaría metida en ese caos.  
Robin era un buen pretendiente, pero no era Emma. Hook, por otro lado, era el padre de aquel bebé, quizás, tuviese que mentirle a Emma y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz y tener una familia con el capitán.  
«¿Hey, Regina? ¿Tú perdonarías a Hook?»

 

 **Seis meses antes**  
El dolor en el pecho de Emma parecía eterno, y Regina no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle. Regina no solía sentirse de aquella manera, el sufrimiento ajeno no la incomodaba. Pero algo en Emma estaba haciendo que el corazón ennegrecido de Regina se acercase cada vez más a la luz. Sorprendentemente, a Regina le molestaba el dolor de la rubia.  
La morena sentía deseos de ahorcar al capitán. Nunca confió en piratas, especialmente en Hook, que durante años fue el gran aliado de Cora. Regina conocía los métodos, nada honestos, de los que Cora hacía gala. El capitán no merecía ser el padre de aquel bebé, y aún menor, merecía estar al lado de Emma.  
Regina podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás abandonaría a un niño inocente, por alguna razón, Regina adoraba a los niños. Pensaba que aquellos mini seres humanos eran mucho más interesantes y llenos de vida que los adultos.  
Otro día más había amanecido y Emma no quería salir del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Regina. Ni Henry conseguía animarla. Aquello empezó a preocuparla.  
Regina tuvo la impresión de que si no tomaba alguna decisión, la rubia jamás atravesaría aquella puerta.  
La morena tocó y esperó unos segundos. Nada.  
«¡Emma!» llamó  
Silencio  
«¡Vamos, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta!»  
Silencio  
La alcaldesa respiró hondo e intentó no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de haberse pasado el día entero lidiando con el internamiento de Zelena. Emma no podía quedarse encerrada para siempre.  
«¡Por favor!» pidió  
Silencio  
«¡Está bien, Emma! Cuando estés preparada para salir, estaré aquí fuera esperando. Pero que sepas que me comprometí a cuidar de ti y de ese bebé, y mi misión no estará cumplida hasta que ese bebé esté en tus brazos y todos sean felices, incluido tú»  
Al otro lado, apoyada en la puerta, Emma lloraba escuchando cada una de las palabras de la alcaldesa.

**Fin flashback**

Emma saltó asustada de la cama. Sintió alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaba de una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir de nuevo.  
Se viró hacia los lados, cambió las almohadas de lugar, pero nada parecía ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y fue al baño.  
Se mojó la cara y observó su imagen en el espejo por unos segundos antes de regresar a la cama.  
Intentó, una vez más, dormir. Miró el reloj, al lado de la cama, y vio que no era tan tarde, Regina aún podría estar despierta.  
Salió del cuarto y vio todas las luces apagadas. Caminó hasta las escaleras e iba a comprobar si la morena estaba en la cocina todavía.  
«¿Emma?» llamó Regina saliendo de su cuarto  
«No podía dormir. ¿Te desperté?»  
«No, yo tampoco conseguía pegar ojo» respondió mientras amarraba el lazo de su bata por encima del camisón.  
Emma encontró gracioso que, incluso estando sola, se pusiera aquella pieza encima del camisón.  
«¿Te pones eso todo el día?» señaló la bata  
La morena se sorprendió, no imaginaba que Emma fuera a cuestionar cómo se vestía.  
«Yo…La uso en casa cuando recibo a alguien. ¿Algún problema?»  
«No, es que es tan formal. Incluso para ti»  
«¿Cómo que “incluso para mí”?» preguntó desconfiada  
«Que no tienes que ir así dentro de casa, no pasa nada si te veo por ahí de camisón…¿No?»  
«Entonces, ¿prefiere que me lo quite, señorita Swan?» preguntó arqueando las cejas  
Emma sonrió apenas moviendo los labios, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al darse cuenta de la provocación de la morena.  
«Solo si tú quieres…»  
Regina abrió la bata y la dejó caer por sus brazos hasta el suelo. Emma observo cada movimiento de la alcaldesa, miró a la morena de pies a cabeza, e, inevitablemente, se mordió los labios para humedecerlos. De repente, se habían quedado secos.  
Regina llevaba un camisón de seda azul, escote pronunciado, que marcaba, levemente, sus pechos. La pieza era corta, lo suficiente para que Emma pudiese ver los delineados muslos de la morena en unas piernas extremadamente torneadas.  
La rubia se quedó sin habla y no conseguía apartar los ojos de Regina. La morena estaba aprendiendo qué hacer para provocar a Emma.  
«¿Te gusta lo que ves?» pregunto sin censura  
«Yo…yo…» Emma dio unos pasos hacia la morena y colocó su mano en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella «¡Me encanta, Regina!» dijo  
La morena subió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Emma. Las dos mujeres cerraron completamente la distancia con un beso sin ninguna prisa por acabar.  
Regina supo que Emma quería aquello tanto como ella, o más, sabía que a la rubia le quedaban aún largos meses de gestación y mucha libido. No se incomodó en hacer aquello para satisfacción de Emma, Regina estaba aprendiendo a sacar provecho ella también.  
Regina empujó a Emma al interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta, antes de que Henry se despertara y encontrara a sus madres en el pasillo. Posiblemente eso sería traumático para un niño, pero entonces Regina se acordó de que el hijo ya no era un niño.  
«Tenemos que ir en silencio» dijo Regina  
«Henry duerme como una piedra, no te preocupes, Regina. ¡Ven aquí!» la rubia arrancó la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de la alcaldesa e inmediatamente comenzó a besarla. Regina aprovechó también para quitarle el pijama a Emma.  
«¡Te quería tanto de nuevo!» dijo Emma  
«¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?»  
Las dos mujeres se besaban con urgencia y, cuando conseguían despegar sus labios, intercambiaban algunas palabras.  
«¡Porque no podía romper tus reglas!»  
Regina se calló, recordó que ella misma había impuesto las reglas y Emma las estaba respetando, según ella había pedido. ¿Cómo podría volver atrás?  
«Bésame, Emma. ¡Solo bésame!»  
La rubia atendió con rapidez el pedido de Regina y la besó llena de deseo.  
Las manos de Emma se deslizaban por el cuerpo moreno que se deleitaba con los toques. Regina había sentido la falta del olor de Emma hipnotizando su mente y de sus rosados labios tocando todo su cuerpo.  
Regina podía morir por ella, Regina seguramente daría su vida por Emma.  
La alcaldesa sentó a Emma en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y comenzó a besar su cuello, trazó una línea de besos y mordidas hasta la oreja de la rubia.  
«¡Hoy te quiero yo!» susurró «Déjame calmar mi deseo…»  
Emma llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió al escuchar que la morena también la deseaba.  
Regina lamió un pezón de Emma, y con una mano acarició el otro pecho de la rubia. Aquello era maravilloso. Al contrario que la primera vez, la morena no se intimidó, se sentía con más confianza para seguir adelante.  
Arrodillada frente a Emma, la morena separó las piernas de la rubia y se encajó en medio. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y acarició el vientre de Emma con la punta de las uñas, provocando que el vello de la rubia se erizase.  
Los gemidos y susurros que Emma emitía impulsaron a Regina a continuar.  
La morena sabía exactamente lo que quería, su deseo era probar a Emma. Por tantas noches que soñó hacer eso, y otras tantas que imaginó cómo sería. Esta vez Regina siguió adelante y lamió a la rubia por primera vez.  
El sabor del sexo de Emma era inexplicable para la morena, en poco segundos podía engancharse a él. En cuanto comenzó, Regina no quería parar. Descubriendo, poco a poco, cómo agradar a la rubia, la morena pasó la lengua por todo el clítoris y repitió el movimiento. Después, comenzó a hacer leves movimientos circulares y Emma empezó a jadear. Regina descubrió que, al intensificar el movimiento, la rubia se había agarrado al sillón y curvado la espalda ante el placer sentido. La morena, entonces, profundizó lo que hacía. La alcaldesa se divertía al ver a Emma completamente entregada a ella.  
Sus brazos, aún en la barriga de la rubia, fueron agarrados con fuerza. Con la lengua, la morena sintió que Emma se humedecía más, y la rubia agarró firmemente las manos de la alcaldesa mientras gritaba su nombre.  
Por primera vez, la morena supo cómo era sentir en su boca el orgasmo de otra mujer. La sensación era, además de maravillosa, completamente excitante. Regina estaba fuera de sí y necesitaba las manos de Emma para saciar su deseo.  
«¡Regina! ¿Qué fue eso?» preguntó Emma extasiada.  
«Fue…No lo sé…Deseé probar. ¿Muy mal, señorita Swan?»  
«Deja de llamarme así, Regina. Es extraño estar aquí contigo, así, y que continúes tan formal»  
Regina se rio de Emma, pero la morena no conseguía dejar las formalidades de lado. No es que mantuvieran una relación o algo parecido, solo era Regina atendiendo los deseos de Emma, y ahora, tal vez, atendiendo un poco también los suyos.  
«Ven aquí, estás muy sexy para que te deje estar hablando ahora»  
Emma agarró a la morena y la colocó en su regazo, con los brazos rodeando la cintura de Regina, sensualmente. Emma comenzó a besar a la morena y deslizar su mano por el cuerpo de ella. Regina temblaba solo ante el toque de Emma.  
«Te voy a enseñar una cosa que apuesto a que aquella camarera nunca te enseñó»  
Regina se detuvo unos instantes, ¿se estaba refiriendo Emma a Ruby con algo de…celos quizás?  
La idea de que Emma estuviera celosa dejó aún más excitada a la morena, que vio cómo era colocada encima de Emma de forma que su sexo se pegara directamente al de la rubia.  
El encuentro de su sexo con el de Emma fue una sensación sorprendente para Regina, que nunca se había imaginado sentir un placer como aquel.  
Apoyó las manos en el sillón donde la rubia estaba sentada y con ayuda de Emma, en sincronía, se movieron, una contra la otra.  
Emma besaba a Regina y no la dejaba gemir alto para no correr el riesgo de despertar a Henry, y en el momento en que Regina estaba casi llegando a su clímax, la rubia la estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo y selló completamente su boca con un beso.  
Las dos mujeres alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.  
Regina, finalmente, se relajó en el regazo de Emma. La rubia la besaba cariñosamente por la cara, en las mejillas y en los labios. A Regina le gustaba eso.  
Amaba a Emma y cada gesto de cariño de la rubia dejaba a Regina todavía más encantada y enamorada.  
Las dos mujeres siguieron en la misma posición, sentadas en el sillón. Regina en el regazo de Emma que la envolvía con sus brazos, agarrando el cuerpo y las piernas de la morena como si fuese un bebé.  
Regina no se resistió y acarició la linda barriga de la rubia mientras anidaba su rostro en el cuello de Emma, para embriagarse con su aroma.  
«Tuve un mal sueño, por eso no lograba dormirme» dijo Emma  
«¿Qué soñaste?»  
«Que me quitaban a la piñita…» recordó Emma con tristeza  
Regina, que continuaba acariciando el vientre de la rubia, dijo  
«Podrías quedarte, si quisieras…»  
Emma puso cara de curiosidad, la rubia no sabía a lo que Regina se estaba refiriendo.  
«Hoy. Puedes dormir conmigo. Claro, si quieres»  
Entonces, Emma le dio una tímida sonrisa y acarició el cabello de la morena anidada en su cuerpo…


	14. ¡Regina, estoy embarazada!

**Seis meses antes**  
El repiqueteo de los tacones de Regina rompió el silencio en la comisaria. Emma trató de limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Se colocó en la silla en una posición como si, de hecho, estuviese trabajando. Se arregló el cabello y esperó a que la morena entrara. Solo por el sonido de sus zapatos en el pasillo supo que estaba llegando.  
«Señorita Swan» saludó Regina  
«Hola, Regina» respondió Emma sin ánimo ninguno «¿Necesita algo?»  
«Sí, tengo que hablar con usted. ¿Está muy ocupada?»  
Regina intentó mirar a Emma a los ojos, pero esta desviaba la mirada. La morena, muy observadora, consiguió divisar las lágrimas escondidas de Emma. No le interesó preguntar el motivo, lo que entristecía a la rubia poco le interesaba. Solo sintió curiosidad en saber qué podría causar tristeza a Emma, que a su parecer, llevaba una excelente vida, muy diferente a la suya. Emma no tenía que despertarse todos los días con la carga de saber que su novio había dejado embarazada a su loca hermana. Ese sí sería un buen motivo de lágrimas, pero Regina estaba aguantando firme y manteniendo su relación, aunque le costara asumir ese bebé.  
La morena, como era de prever, escogió mantener la profesionalidad y no entrometerse en la vida de Emma. Pensó que ya era castigo suficiente para la rubia tener a Mary Margareth como madre. Seguramente la mujer la llenaba de preguntas el tiempo entero. Regina optó por seguir adelante con los asuntos realmente relevantes para la ciudad, sin prestar atención a Emma.  
«No, tengo tiempo. Podemos hablar»  
Regina nunca había prestado atención en Emma, pero en aquel momento, intentando adivinar lo que la rubia escondía, consiguió ver algo más allá de la obvia belleza de la rubia. No es que nunca hubiera reparado en lo hermosa que era, a fin de cuentas, Henry se estaba convirtiendo en un guapo muchacho, probablemente, había heredado los buenos genes de la madre, porque ciertamente, Neal no hacía justicia a la belleza de su hijo, pero hoy Emma estaba especialmente linda. Los ojos que asemejaban dos esmeraldas y la sonrisa bobalicona, típica de la rubia, tenían un significado totalmente diferente para Regina. Antes la irritaban, hoy, misteriosamente, le encantaban.  
La alcaldesa se esforzó en recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en que Emma la había provocado y habían peleado, pero no consiguió acordarse de ninguna fecha o motivo. Le extrañó el hecho de no saber cuándo Emma había dejado de ser insoportable. Aún tenía unos prontos que dejaban que desear, obviamente. Regina dejó caer los ojos en el montón de papeles desorganizados que estaba encima de la mesa y, en su cabeza, lo anotó como una de las cosas que Emma debería mejorar. A pesar de que siempre le entregaba informes perfectos, debería ser más organizada. La rubia también debería ser más responsable con respecto a Henry. Esa historia de alimentarse como una niña era un pésimo ejemplo para el hijo, que siempre se justificaba diciendo que Emma le dejaba comer esas cosas. Regina tenía el doble de trabajo. Y allí estaba, al lado del revoltijo de papeles y de la caja de donuts. La rubia también tenía que escoger mejor sus relaciones, no es que Regina tuviese nada que ver con eso, pero un pirata de pasado dudoso, que se ponía lápiz de ojo desde sabe Dios cuándo, no era exactamente la mejor compañía para su hijo.  
Emma era realmente muy guapa para mantener una relación con Hook. Emma siempre se perfumaba, Regina conseguía oler su perfume a metros de distancia, siempre sabía cuándo estaba llegando. Mientras que el pirata cargaba con una barriga de ron, Emma exhibía un cuerpo escultural, y de eso Regina podía hablar con propiedad. Se acordó de la vez que vio a la rubia en braguitas. Encontró absurdo que alguien abriera la puerta solo llevando unas braguitas rojas, ¿qué tipo de persona hace eso? Emma Swan era ese tipo de persona, completamente irresponsable, irresponsable, pero adorable.  
La rubia se levantó de la silla y se quitó la chaqueta. Regina no dejó de notar los brazos que Emma escondía debajo de la horrenda chaqueta. Definidos. Torneados. Y también bonitos. La morena recordó añadir a los defectos de Emma su pésimo gusto para vestir. La rubia se vestía como si estuviera en una fiesta infantil, aquellas botas y aquellas chaquetas de cuero, que, a pesar de sentarle muy bien a su cuerpo, eran ridículas para alguien de su edad, y que era sheriff de la ciudad.  
«Bien, Swan, necesitaré la presencia de alguien de la comisaria durante unos días a partir de la próxima semana. Le pido que se organice con David para que uno de los dos esté a mi disposición el tiempo que sea necesario»  
La rubia confirmó el pedido de la alcaldesa, su función, a fin de cuentas, era obedecerla. Regina era, además de la alcaldesa, su jefa. Emma recibía órdenes y respondía directamente ante la morena.  
«Yo misma iré, señora alcaldesa. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?»  
«Solo acompañarme» Regina todavía no estaba segura si debía revelar detalles de la mina, a pesar de tener la documentación al día, y ser todo completamente legal, la alcaldesa no tenía seguridad de que el plan tuviera éxito. Decidió que lo mejor era decírselo a Emma solo el día en que el servicio fuera a ser ejecutado.  
«¿Acompañarte? La última vez que lo comprobé, Storybrooke no era un sitio peligroso para que la alcaldesa tuviera que ir con seguridad reforzada»  
«Señorita Swan, no le debo explicaciones de mis pedidos y de la forma en qué trabajo. Al contrario que usted, que solo debe acatar mis órdenes»  
Emma se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Regina quedó confusa ante la escena y prefirió ver lo que rubia estaba haciendo antes de seguir hablando de cualquier cosa. Sin previo aviso, Emma comenzó a soltar pequeños hipidos, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, como si estuviese…¿llorando? ¿Emma Swan, la Salvadora, decidió tener una crisis de llanto solo porque la alcaldesa no creyó necesario responderle lo que quería saber? Aquello era muy extraño y no tenía sentido para Regina.  
«¿Señorita Swan?» llamó Regina. Emma la ignoró completamente, pero la voz de Regina pareció sentir un efecto negativo y la rubia aumentó el volumen de los sollozos y ahora estaba claro que estaba llorando «¿Swan?» dijo Regina otra vez, pero en vano.  
Regina empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Pero, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? La morena no sabía lidiar con personas llorando a su lado. Henry, cuando pequeño, no acostumbraba a tener perretas, y las pocas veces que lo intentó, Regina sencillamente lo ignoró. De esa manera, el niño nunca más intentó llorar para conseguir algo. Ahora Regina tenía a una mujer adulta allí, sin saber las razones que la habían dejado en ese estado, llorando compulsivamente delante de ella y sin nadie para hacer nada. Pensó seriamente en irse y regresar en otro momento. No serviría de anda que se quedase e intentara hablar con Emma.  
«¿Emma?» llamó, por última vez, un poco más alto.  
La rubia, entonces, retiró las manos de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y levantó la mirada hacia la alcaldesa.  
«Discúlpame. Yo…yo…No sé lo que me ha pasado» justificó. Emma estaba bastante avergonzada y la morena lo percibió por el tono de su voz y porque no sabía qué hacer con las manos mientras intentaba expresarse.  
Ahora que Emma la miraba de frente, Regina no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Debería coger una silla y sentarse al lado de la rubia? ¿Tal vez un abrazo? No. Regina no haría nada de eso. Por lo menos, no con Emma.  
La rubia se puso aún más bonita con los ojos llorosos. Sus pupilas estaban grandes y sus ojos ganaban un color oscuro. La morena sintió deseos de perderse en ellos por unos instantes. La mirada de Emma era intensa y Regina sintió como si la rubia la penetrase, como si consiguiese verla completamente desnuda, la mirada de Emma sacaba a la superficie las debilidades y los miedos de la morena. En un movimiento rápido, Regina quiso cubrirse y cruzó sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo.  
Regina intentó borrar esos pensamientos, su mente estaba confusa y lo atribuyó al cansancio que sentía. La morena solo quería llegar a casa y estar con su novio, que la estaba esperando.  
«¿Se encuentra bien?» preguntó tocando el hombro desnudo de Emma.  
Tocar la piel de Emma hizo que Regina se estremeciese, como si una corriente eléctrica las estuviese atravesando a las dos. Asustada, la morena retiró las manos. Se cuestionó si Emma también lo habría sentido, pero creyó que era una tontería preguntarlo.  
En cuanto volvió a poner su brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo, el calor de la rubia le hizo falta en su mano. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con ninguna otra persona. Le extrañó, aún más, el hecho de querer tocarla otra vez, solo para sentir, aunque fuera por unos segundos, aquello de nuevo.  
Intentó acordarse si, en otras veces que había tocado a Emma, había sentido lo mismo y entonces se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no podía recordar haber tocado a la rubia en ninguna otra ocasión. Se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la primera vez, en años, que había tocado el cuerpo de la rubia.  
«Creo que sí. Estoy bien, gracias» respondió la rubia  
Regina ya se estaba preparando para dar un disculpa cualquiera y marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible. Todo aquello era muy extraño, muy nuevo para la alcaldesa. Ciertamente no iba a encontrar respuesta para la sensación que Emma estaba causando en ella en ningún libro de magia o algo parecido, Regina necesitaba pensar y descansar para que aquella pesadilla pasase de una vez, y entonces, Emma comenzó a llorar de nuevo…»  
«Pero, ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí, Swan?» preguntó nerviosa. Pero más nerviosa por no saber lidiar con lo que sentía que por el hecho de que Emma estuviera llorando de nuevo.  
«Regina, no sé…» respondió  
Emma abrió los brazos, como si estuviera pidiendo que Regina le diera un fraternal abrazo. La morena recordó la corriente que había sentido al tocar el hombro de Emma y sintió miedo de lo que podría pasar si la abrazaba. Sopesó unos segundos si debería seguir adelante con aquello, pero ver a Emma, prácticamente, implorando un poco de cariño, quién sabe el motivo, era extremadamente adorable y por tanto, irrecusable.  
La morena miró para los lados, comprobando que realmente no había nadie que pudiera hacer eso en su lugar. También quería asegurarse de que no había nadie que fuera testigo. Regina abrió los brazos y envolvió a Emma en su cuerpo.  
Tener a Emma en sus brazos pareció la cosa más acertada que Regina hiciera en los últimos…30 o 40 años. Ni sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo no se sentía segura de algo como lo estaba de Emma abrazándola.  
Regina no se preocupó por entender nada más, solo quería continuar ahí, en el calor de aquel abrazo por, al menos, doscientos años más. Su corazón se aceleró y pudo sentir, junto a su pecho, los latidos del de Emma. El aroma que se desprendía de los cabellos de la rubia dejaron a Regina en trance y el cuerpo cálido de Emma pareció reconfortar los dolores que Regina cargaba. Ella no quería y no lograba soltarse, y sin saber por qué había llegado hasta ahí, la morena agradeció mentalmente por las lágrimas de Emma.  
«Discúlpame otra vez…Has venido y no te he dejado hablar…» dijo Emma avergonzada.  
Regina ya no se acordaba del motivo que la había llevado a la comisaria, a no ser el hecho de tener que estar ahí en ese exacto momento para poder abrazar a Emma y sentir lo que sintió. Regina pensó en lo que podría haber pasado por la cabeza de Emma, se preguntó si había sentido lo mismo. La morena se dio cuenta de que Emma podría perfectamente no haber sentido nada de aquello y se desesperó ante la idea de que todo fuera otra broma estúpida del destino, o tal vez, un castigo kármico por el pasado y creyó que era mejor que se marchara antes de que la situación se agravase aún más y que no hubiera vuelta de hoja.  
Regina sabía que, de todas las personas del mundo, de la única que no podría, en hipótesis alguna, enamorarse, era de Emma Swan.  
«Creo que será mejor que vuelva en otro momento, Emma. Robin me está esperando en casa, y…es mejor que me vaya marchando»  
No solía llamar a Emma por su nombre. Se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Regina estaba confusa, y quería marcharse. Necesitaba ver a Robin, besarlo, hacer el amor la noche entera con el novio, y volver a ser la que siempre había sido. Olvidar completamente esta escena.  
Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.  
«¡Regina, estoy embarazada!» dijo Emma interrumpiendo el repiqueteo de los tacones de Regina.  
La morena dejó de caminar por algunos segundos, pero no se giró para mirarla a los ojos, entonces, siguió caminando para salir de ahí.

  
**Fin del flashback**

Regina se despertó y se enderezó, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Emma en la cama. Se asustó cuando su brazo halló un sitio vacío. Emma no estaba. La rubia siempre dormía más que Regina, así que, seguramente, se levantó después de Regina quedarse dormida y regresó a su cuarto, dejando a la morena sola.  
El día no había comenzado nada bien para la alcaldesa. De mal humor fue a vestirse. Se puso una falda, una camisa azul oscuro, su chaqueta y sus medias, todo perfectamente planchado, como le gustaba, pero esa mañana, hasta eso la incomodó. Regina encontró una arruga en el cuello de su camisa. Arrancó la prenda de su cuerpo con rabia, sin preocuparse en abrir los botones, reventando la costura, librándose de ella rápidamente y tirándola lejos. La camisa, toda rasgada, cayó directamente en el maldito sillón de la noche anterior. Aún estaban bien vivos en su memoria los recuerdos de otro encuentro de sexo casual que había disfrutado y también que la rubia había salido de su cuarto en mitad de la madrugada como si la morena estuviese pagando por sexo, motivo que hizo que su día ya comenzara pesimamente desde tan temprano. Aquella mañana de furia, además de destruir cualquier recuerdo bonito de la última noche, también destruyó una de las blusas favoritas de Regina.  
Sin paciencia para hacer el desayuno, atravesó la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. Quería comenzar temprano su día de trabajo y focalizar su atención en algo que realmente valiese la pena.  
«¿Mamá?» llamó Henry  
«Estoy atrasada, ¿qué pasa?» respondió Regina de lejos  
«Nada»  
Regina detestaba cuando el hijo hacía ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué la llamaba si no quería nada? Dio media vuelta y entró irritada en la cocina.  
«¿Qué ocurre, Henry?»  
«No es nada, mamá»  
El muchacho estaba sentado en la mesa, aún en pijama y no había nada delante de él, ni los cubiertos para el desayuno. Regina entendió lo que el muchacho quería. Resopló.  
«¿Sabes? Tú y tu madre necesitáis aprender a hacer las cosas» dijo abriendo el armario de la cocina y sacando un cuenco hondo «No puedo atender vuestros caprichos cuando os dé la gana» abrió el cajón de los cubiertos y sacó una cuchara. «Es más, puedo no estar aquí para atenderos, ¿y entonces?» abrió la nevera y sacó la leche «¿Qué sería de ustedes?» cerró la nevera con la punta del pie y comenzó a echar el contenido en el plato «¿Os vais a morir de hambre acaso?» cogió la caja de los cereales que estaba encima de la encimera y caminó hacia el hijo.  
Colocó el cuenco con la leche, la cuchara y la caja de cereales delante de Henry. Regina no tenía buena cara, no parecía estar de broma, la morena tenía las manos en la cintura, esperando a que el hijo respondiese.  
«Responde, Henry, ¿vais a dejaros morir de hambre cuando yo no esté?»  
«Eh…¿Gracias?» intentó forzar una sonrisa desgastada sin ni siquiera responder la pregunta.  
«¡Henry, hablo en serio!» dijo aún irritada «Tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas solo. ¡Ya no aguanto vivir contigo y con tu madre como si fuerais dos niños pequeños!»  
«¡Yo todavía soy un niño, mamá!» respondió Henry intentando sacar su encanto para con Regina  
«¡Los niños no practican sexo, Henry!» dijo de una vez.  
El muchacho no sabía dónde esconder tanta vergüenza, pero agradeció el hecho de que Regina saliese a toda prisa de la casa sin dejar que respondiese. El chico esperaba cualquier cosa de su madre, pero no esperaba que supiese aquello, y mucho menos que fuera a mencionar su vida sexual en el desayuno. Henry conocía a Regina hasta el punto de saber que ella prefería dejar ese tipo de cosas bajo la responsabilidad de Emma y el muchacho también le daba gracias por eso. Odiaría tener que hablar de sexo con Regina, no porque no confiara en la morena, sino porque moriría de vergüenza. Con Emma ese tipo de cosas fluía de forma más fácil, la rubia parecía entender y hablar el mismo lenguaje que el hijo.  
Henry estaba terminando de tomar los cereales cuando Emma bajó las escaleras.  
«¡Buenos días, hijo! Hm, ¿cereales para desayunar?» Emma se lamió los labios  
«Aja» respondió el muchacho con expresión contenta en el rostro.  
«¿Dónde está Regina?»  
«Ya salió. Estaba en uno de esos días. Creo que si tuviese magia, hoy me hubiera lanzado una bola de fuego»  
«¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?» respondió Emma encontrándolo divertido  
«No tengo ni idea, ma. Hasta tuve miedo de decirle que estaba con un zapato de cada color»  
«¿Dejaste que tu madre saliera así? ¿Te volviste loco, Henry? Se va a poner más furiosa cuando se dé cuenta»  
Emma se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia el cuarto de la alcaldesa. Buscó qué zapatos estaban sin su par. No fue fácil encontrarlos, Regina tenía centenares de zapatos perfectamente organizados en la zapatera. Emma hizo lo mejor que pudo para no revolverlo todo.  
Antes de salir del cuarto con los zapatos en las manos, divisó una camisa tirada en el sillón. No se acordaba de que la camisa estuviera ahí la noche pasada.  
Se dio cuenta de que era la misma camisa que ella se había puesto cuando Henry le prestó una prenda de su madre. Emma cogió la prenda para volverla a poner en la percha, sabía que la alcaldesa detestaba el desorden, y entonces, se dio cuenta de que la blusa estaba destrozada, ni un botón había quedado sano y salvo. Ya no servía para nada. Era una pena, pues la rubia adoraba cuando la morena se ponía esa blusa.

 

«Señorita Swan, ¿qué hace aquí? Estoy saliendo a una reunión»  
Regina estaba en su mesa del despacho. Emma sabía que Regina estaba mintiendo. Ella siempre sabía cuándo mentía.  
Emma ya se imaginaba que Regina estaba furiosa, pero no sabía el motivo. Decidió que podría provocar, todavía más, la furia de la alcaldesa antes de desvelarle el motivo real de su visita.  
La rubia caminó tranquilamente por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de Regina. Miró alrededor y observó cada detalle.  
«¡Me gusta tu despacho, Regina!»  
«Ya le he dicho, señorita Swan. ¡Estoy saliendo! Si vino hasta aquí a hacer un tour por mi despacho, le pido que vuelva en otro momento, cuando esté menos ocupada, para jugar juntas a las guías turísticas»  
«No te preocupes por mí. Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo»  
Regina bajó la cabeza y centró su atención de nuevo en los documentos que tenía que firmar. No conseguía concentrarse con Emma dando vueltas por el despacho sin motivo alguno. La rubia se sentó en el sofá.  
«Me está molestando» Regina estiró el brazo señalando el camino hacia la puerta.  
Emma preció ignorar completamente la irritación de la morena.  
«¿Por qué insistes en llamarme señorita Swan?»  
«Creo que ya hablamos sobre eso. Emma, si quiere, te puedo dar un trabajo para hacer, David está hasta arriba de informes que me debe entregar»  
«No, gracias. La piñita y yo queremos quedarnos aquí contigo. ¿Sabes? Él…» señaló la barriga «¡detesta hacer informes! Son aburridos y no tiene ningún sentido»  
«Son importantes. Sabe muy bien que tengo que archivar esas cosas»  
«Me gustaba más cuando mi madre cambió ese cuadro…» señaló una de las imágenes monocromáticas de la pared « por una foto de un pajarito de colores» dijo cambiando de tema  
Emma estaba intentado provocar a Regina y lo estaba consiguiendo. La morena no estaba en su mejor día y aquello la estaba irritando profundamente. Era imposible conseguir ignorar a la rubia, y, de hecho, Regina tenía que concentrarse en lo que firmaba.  
Regina intentó mucho no llevarse nada al lado personal, pero la noche pasada, el abandono de su cuarto, todo estaba muy reciente aún en la cabeza de la alcaldesa. Mirar a Emma significaba acordarse de la frustración y tal vez sentirse un poco avergonzada.  
Regina había bajado la guardia, invitó a Emma a pasar una noche con ella. Sabía que no debería haber quebrado sus propias reglas. Había impuesto las reglas por un motivo, para evitar ese tipo de situaciones, y la morena debería haber seguido el plan inicial.  
«¡Señorita Swan!» gritó levantándose de la silla «¡Ya basta! ¡Le pido que salga inmediatamente de mi despacho!»  
Emma se levantó del sofá. Caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared.  
Regina sintió su cuerpo en llamas. Un delicioso fuego se iniciaba en la punta de sus pies y subía hasta el último mechón de sus cabellos. La respiración de Emma estaba tan cerca que sentía el hálito de la rubia entra por su nariz y romper cualquier barrera que se estuviera creando para apartar a Emma en ese momento.  
Sin darse cuenta, Regina fue desarmada por completo por la rubia. Lanzó sus brazos a la nuca de Emma. La rubia apretó la cintura de la morena, una mano a cada lado, dominando los movimientos de la alcaldesa.  
Regina solo se dejó llevar, hasta que Emma encontró sus labios. Aquel beso que deseó tanto recibir al despertar lo estaba recibiendo ahora. Estar con la rubia siempre tenía sentido y parecía que era la cosa correcta que había de hacerse.  
Un beso cariñoso, un poco apresado, lleno de secretos y dudas, pero, definitivamente, un beso necesario para calmar los ánimos de la morena. Con certeza, un beso delicioso en opinión de Regina.  
La alcaldesa tardó algunos segundos en tomar aliento para decir algo, cuando la rubia la soltó.  
«¡No debería haber hecho esto, Swan!» dijo cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad  
«Ah, ¿y por qué no?»  
«¡Porque va contra las reglas! ¿Se olvidó?»  
Emma sonrió como si se esperase aquella respuesta. La rubia parecía tener algo preparado para contestarle en la punta de la lengua.  
«Anoche quebraste tus propias reglas, pensé que ya no eran válidas»  
¡Maldito miedo! ¡Maldita inseguridad idiota de la alcaldesa! Si Regina no hubiese establecido las reglas, quizás Emma se acercase más veces a la morena. Desgraciadamente Regina no podía dar marcha atrás y cambiar lo que había dicho.  
«Ah, he venido a traerte esto, ¡casi me olvidaba!»  
Entregó los dos pares de los zapatos intercambiados.  
La morena miró hacia abajo y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que se había vestido con tanta rabia que no había prestado atención a lo que hacía, y había salido con los zapatos intercambiados. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma. Ella jamás cometía ese tipo de errores. ¡Imaginó si realmente hubiera tenido una reunión importante y si alguien hubiera notado los de los zapatos!  
«Gracias, Emma. Estaba atrasada, ¡creo que fue eso!»  
«Creo que estabas enfadada, eso sí, y quería saber por qué. ¿No se divirtió anoche, alcaldesa?»  
Cuando el odio de Regina estaba empezando a desvanecerse, la rubia iba y le hacía recordar la rabia que había sentido por la mañana al encontrarse sola en la cama.  
«Swan, además de para besarme a la fuerza, ¿a qué más ha venido?»  
«Roncas, ¿sabías? Como un camión» respondió divertida  
«¡Por supuesto que no ronco! Además, si roncase, alguien me lo hubiera dicho»  
«¡Te lo estoy diciendo!»  
«¿Y cómo lo sabrías? No me venga a decir que ronco tan alto que logró escucharme desde su cuarto, porque si es eso lo que…»  
Emma puso su dedo índice en los labios de Regina callando a la morena. A Regina no le gustó verse interrumpida por las manos de Emma.  
«Lo sé porque estuve abrazada a ti la noche entera. No quería salir de ahí, pero necesitaba dormir, al menor, una hora, así que, un poco antes de que te despertaras, regresé a mi silencioso cuarto»  
Regina no dijo nada más y agarró a Emma, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó apasionadamente.


	15. Robin, creo que deberías irte a casa

Desde que Emma besara a Regina en la alcaldía, la morena estaba de excelente humor. Hacía semanas que estaba más paciente con todos lo que se acercaban, y también estaba mucho más atenta. Las personas de su alrededor comenzaron a notar la diferencia de comportamiento de la alcaldesa y la ciudad comenzó a comentar cuál sería el motivo de ese cambio de humor, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar a la morena, con miedo de despertar, de nuevo, la furia de Regina.  
Emma estaba más gorda de lo que imaginó que estaría y todavía faltaban dos meses para dar a luz. Empezó a serle difícil hacer algunas cosas sola, como ponerse los zapatos, carga bolsas de la compra o incluso conducir su escarabajo. Regina la encontraba cada vez más maravillosa y adoraba poder estar presente para ayudar a Emma con las actividades cotidianas.  
Emma empezó a echar de menos su forma física, y Regina siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que era algo pasajero y que seguía igual de bonita y que no debería preocuparse por esa tontería. La morena continuaba discreta con relación a sus profundos sentimientos hacia la rubia, pero estaba mucho más abierta y se coartaba menos en sus actitudes y comportamientos cerca de la rubia. Emma adoraba provocarla con tonterías, comenzando pequeñas discusiones con Regina, pero, con el paso del tiempo, la morena se acostumbró al humor de la rubia, y siempre que podía, aprovechaba esas situaciones para llevarse a Emma a la cama. Las noches de sexo casual aumentaron a casi todas las noches en que Henry no estaba en la casa, o cuando se hubiera ido a dormir antes que ellas.  
Nada podría estropear aquella tarde, absolutamente nada. Excepto Mary Margareth. La morena entrometida sugirió que Regina hiciera un baby shower sorpresa para Emma.  
Regina intentó, de muchas maneras, rechazar la sugerencia. Mary, insistente como era, de forma muy sutil, le recordó a la alcaldesa de quién era la culpa de que ella no hubiera tenido su propio baby shower cuando estaba embarazada de Emma, porque se tenía que estar preocupando de huir de cierta reina que la perseguía para matarla.  
La morena ya estaba pensando en un regalo para el bebé, quería escoger algo que fuese único y especial. Caminó por toda la sección infantil y no encontró nada que hiciese justo valor a lo que ella quería regalar. Cuando pensó en desistir y volver otro día, Regina vio un hermoso móvil de cuna. El objeto tenía lindos unicornios azules de cristal colgados de un hilo casi imperceptible, dando la impresión de que los animales realmente estaban volando. Los unicornios remitían a su mundo, al mundo que también debería haber sido el de Emma y ahora el de ese bebé. El mundo donde Regina era una reina y Emma una princesa. La morena no tuvo dudas y compró el regalo para el dicho baby shower que haría en su casa. ¡Era un móvil encantador!  
Los unicornios eran criaturas dóciles y amigables, y a pesar de que sí existían en el Bosque Encantado, era extremadamente raro que se dejaran ver, ya que solo aquel que tuviera un corazón puro y un alma bondadosa podría llegar a verlos. El animal también tenía la misión de llevar buena suerte para el resto de su vida a aquel que lo tocase. Regina nunca había visto uno de ellos.  
Gracias a la ayuda de Henry y de Philipe, la casa de Regina estaba toda decorada con globos de helio, tiras de colores celebrando la llegada de una nueva vida, dulces decorando una mesa temática, y un gran pastel, que hacía la boca agua, que ella misma había preparado.  
La propia Regina se sorprendió de cuán diferente había quedado su casa con todas esas cosas.  
La morena estaba acompañada por David, Mary, Henry y Philipe. Aunque todos habían confirmado su asistencia, Regina no estaba segura de que las personas fueran a aparecer en su casa, a nadie, con pocas excepciones, le caía bien la alcaldesa. Ella no quería que la fiesta para Emma y el bebé fuese un fracaso por su falta de simpatía con los moradores de Storybrooke.  
Un alivió la invadió cuando escuchó el timbre por primera vez. ¡Algunos invitados no habían desistido! Regina recibió al médico de Emma, que sostenía un paquete forrado de papel infantil en las manos. Después del Dr. Whale, el timbre ya no dejó de sonar y cuando Regina vino a darse cuenta, la casa estaba llena de gente esperando para poder sorprender a Emma.  
«Regina, debo confesar que has hecho un gran trabajo» dijo Mary Margareth  
La morena se avergonzó al recibir tal elogio, a fin de cuentas, a ella no le había gustado la idea de la fiesta, y ahora se estaba divirtiendo con los invitados.  
«Gracias, pero guarda tus palabras para Henry y Philipe, son ellos los que han hecho hoy todo el trabajo pesado»  
«Estoy segura de que a ella le va a gustar» dijo Mary después de uno segundos de silencio «Hubiera querido hacer esto por ella»  
David avisó que Emma ya estaba llegando. La rubia llamó al padre por la radio de la comisaria para decirle que ya había acabado todo ahí. Inmediatamente, todos se colocaron en sus posiciones.  
«¡Sorpresa!» escuchó Emma al encender la luz de la sala  
La rubia, cuando pudo ver lo que estaba pasando, puso una sonrisa tan grande en sus labios, que era capaz de iluminar toda la ciudad. Sus ojos brillaban y la alegría de verla tan contenta fue suficiente para que Regina casi quisiera agradecerle a Mary la sugerencia.  
La rubia saludó a todos y recibió, por lo menos, un regalo de cada uno de los invitados. Al final del día, ya acumulaba un inmenso montón de regalos al lado de la mesa. La casa estaba llena de invitados y la rubia se esforzaba por atender a todos que se habían presentado para celebrar la llegada de su hijo. Para muchos de los que estaban ahí era la primera vez que Emma hablaba sobre el embarazo. Regina era la responsable de la comida y la bebida de la fiesta, la morena prestaba atención a que nada faltase en la mesa o si algún invitado necesitaba algo.  
«Emma, tienes que comer algo» le recordó Regina acercándose con un sándwich vegetal en las manos. La rubia lleva sin comer desde el almuerzo, o sea, seis horas de ayuno. El bebé, en esa fase, no puede estar sin recibir alimento.  
«Oh, Regina, ponlo en la mesa, ya lo cojo» respondió mientras conservaba animadamente con Belle  
«Hija, ¿podemos hablar?» pidió Mary  
La rubia no quería ser desagradable con la madre. A esas alturas, ya sabía que la idea de la sorpresa había sido de Mary.  
«Está bien. Con permiso, Belle»  
Mary arrastró a la hija al piso de arriba, donde no había nadie. Regina había acabado de subir para coger una toalla para el baño de las visitas, pues la que había se había manchado de salsa.  
Emma no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí o por qué Mary la arrastró hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.  
«¿Cuál es tu cuarto?» preguntó la madre mirando a las cinco puertas cerradas  
«Aquel» señaló Emma hacia la última puerta  
«Y Henry, ¿dónde duerme?»  
«Allí» señaló Emma a la puerta opuesta a la de ella  
«¿Regina?» preguntó  
«¿Qué quieres saber?»  
«¡Vamos, respóndeme!» pidió con cariño  
«Está bien. Este» señaló la puerta que estaba frente a ellas «Antes de que preguntes, este es el baño de las visitas y aquella puerta es un cuarto vacío, solo hay cajas, creo que no es de nadie»  
Mary Margareth sonrió y se llevó a la hija hasta la puerta del cuarto vacío. Sin pestañear, la mujer agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Las ventanas de la estancia daban justo enfrente del manzano de Regina, y ciertamente, era el cuarto más luminoso de la casa. Tenía hasta un balcón, igualito al de la alcaldesa. La morena no puso a Henry en esa habitación porque tenía miedo de que, cuando niño, pudiera caerse.  
«¡Perfecto!» exclamó Mary  
Emma miró a la madre con curiosidad  
«¿Perfecto?»  
«¡Sí! Emma, ven a ver» caminó hasta el balcón y abrió la puerta «Mira esta vista. El árbol, la luz, los pájaros…Es perfecto, ¿no crees?»  
«¡No sé qué estás diciendo!»  
«Estoy diciendo que creo que deberías quedarte aquí cuando el bebé nazca. ¡Este cuarto es perfecto para tu hijo, Emma!»  
Emma se quedó paralizada. Dedujo que la madre solo podría estar volviéndose loca.  
«Mira, aquí cabe la cuna y allí los armarios. Puedes poner un sillón para dar de mamar en aquella esquina y tomar el sol mientras le estás dando el pecho» dijo la morena señalando hacia los diferentes lugares del cuarto. Emma no conseguía decir una palabra.  
Mary Margareth notó la confusión de la hija. Se animó tanto con la idea que no se dio cuenta de que Regina todavía no le había contado sus sentimientos a Emma. Decidió que era su obligación como madre intentar hacer algo por la felicidad de la hija.  
«Emma, deja que intente explicártelo» Mary cogió una de las cajas que estaban en el cuarto y pidió a Emma que se sentara para escucharla.  
Regina estaba pasando por el pasillo en su camino de vuelta para la fiesta, y le extrañó ver abierta la puerta que ella siempre mantenía cerrada. Cuando se acercó al cuarto para cerrarla de nuevo, escuchó que había alguien dentro. No fue difícil reconocer las voces de Emma y Mary Margareth. Una vez más, Regina sintió un helado escalofrío subirle por la espalda.  
«¡No puedo quedarme aquí!» dijo Emma exaltada. Regina solo conseguía oír algunas partes de la conversación.  
«¿Ya le preguntaste a Regina si podías quedarte?» preguntó Mary «Por supuesto que puedes volver a casa, hija. Pero creo que aquí también puedes ser feliz…Está Henry, Henry también vive aquí»  
«Henry nunca está en casa. Creo que debe dormir más en vuestra casa que aquí»  
«Bueno, da igual. Creo que tú, Regina, Henry y ese bebé podéis ser una familia»  
¡Regina quería ahorcar a esa mujer! ¿Cómo le podía estar haciendo eso? No tenía ese derecho. Una vez más, Regina creyó que Mary estaba dispuesta a arruinar su vida. Si eso pasase con Emma, ya no habría más perdón. Regina iría a buscar a Mary al infierno y acabaría con ella con sus propias manos.  
«¿Cómo que una familia? Regina ama a Robin. Es decir, no sé cuál es la idea de Regina. Ella dice que ya no quiere estar con él, pero estoy segura de que solo es otra crisis de orgullo idiota, especialmente después de que yo lo haya detenido»  
«Deberías escuchar cuando ella dice que ya no ama a Robin, Emma»  
Regina quería poder lanzar una nueva maldición en aquel momento y mandar a todo el mundo al quinto infierno. ¿Por qué tenían que entrometerse en su vida? Como si no bastase el universo entero riéndose de ella, todavía tenía que lidiar con Mary Margareth, que no aprendía a mantener la lengua dentro de la boca. Sin acceso a la magia, su deseo era gritar.  
«Algunas semanas atrás Regina estaba irritada, mal humorada incluso, estoy segura de que fue a causa de la detención de Robin. Es muy orgullosa para admitir que todavía lo ama»  
Mary movía la cabeza para los lados discordando con la opinión de Emma.  
«No sé, pero, algo me dice que estás equivocada, Emma. De cualquier manera, piensa en lo que te he dicho de vivir aquí»  
«Ok»  
Emma se estaba levantando para salir del cuarto. Regina percibió movimiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia abajo, no podía ser vista escuchando aquella conversación. Sería devastador y humillante para la morena.

 **Seis meses antes**  
«¡Joder, Robin! Zelena se quedará en el hospital y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso»  
La morena había acabado de volver de la comisaría, entrado en casa y recibida por su novio lleno de preguntas sobre la bastarda embarazada. Regina necesitaba descansar de todo aquel torbellino de emociones que había sentido cerca de Emma y Robin no le estaba facilitando en nada las cosas para que pudiese lograrlo.  
«Regina, intenta entenderme, no puedo abandonarla. ¡También es mi hijo!»  
Regina intentaba entender…Pasó mucho tiempo intentando entender las elecciones del rubio, como el hecho de que Robin consiguió seguir con su vida después de dejarla en Storybrooke. Pero realmente no entendía.  
La morena empezaba a considerar aquella discusión con su novio un absurdo. Si fuese Marian, su fallecida esposa, ella podría aceptar, pero Robin quería que Zelena fuera puesta en libertad. ¡Era inaceptable! El hombre había sido engañado de todas las formas, y aun así, quería que ella conviviese en sociedad. La hermana de Regina estaba loca y tenía que quedarse junto con los otros locos. Aunque dependiese solo de la morena, ella no cambiaría la decisión de que Zelena se quedara encerrada en el hospital.  
«Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de tener un hijo con una loca, ¿no?» dijo frunciendo el ceño  
«Hey, ¡no me eches la culpa de eso! Pensé que era Marian…»  
Regina resopló. Estaba sin paciencia y la conversación que había intentado tener con Emma en la comisaria había desestabilizado a Regina.  
La idea de llegar a casa y pasar una noche de amor con su novio se estaba yendo al garete y él era el único culpable de eso.  
Regina se llevó las manos a su cabeza, que le latía de dolor, y al pestañear, se acordó de la mirada triste de Emma. Los ojos color esmeralda, que casi desvistieron el alma de Regina, estaban de vuelta en sus pensamientos. La morena sintió la necesidad de saber si Emma ya estaba mejor, pero ella no podía hacer nada por eso. Se lamentó.  
«¡No vamos a pelear más, Regina! Te quiero. Ven aquí» Robin agarró las manos de Regina y la atrajo hacia él. Acarició el rostro de la alcaldesa antes de besarla profundamente.  
La morena cerró los ojos e intentó profundizar el beso con Robin, pero el rostro de Emma fue el que apareció en su mente. Recordó la sensación al tocar el hombro desnudo de la rubia. Aquello todavía no tenía sentido para ella y la intrigaba.  
Emma estaba embarazada. Emma estaba embarazada. ¿Por qué la revelación de la rubia resonaba en su cabeza y la incomodaba tanto? ¿Por qué Emma quiso contarle aquello? Intentó apartar la imagen de la rubia y abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con Robin. Ya no podía seguir e interrumpió el beso retrocediendo unos pasos.  
«Robin, creo que deberías irte a tu casa» Regina estaba confusa, necesitaba pensar en qué significa todo aquello.  
El rubio estaba incrédulo. Habían esperado tanto tiempo para estar juntos que la actitud de Regina era inconcebible para él. Robin insistió, no quería tener que irse por culpa de una tonta discusión.  
El arquero no imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novia. Regina se preguntaba en todo momento qué había de errado en ella, ¿por qué, de repente, todo estaba diferente en su relación con Emma?  
«Por favor, Robin. Necesito tiempo» pidió finalmente  
«¿Tiempo? Regina, ¿estás terminando conmigo?» Robin estaba desesperado. No había dejado atrás su vida en Nueva York por nada. El rubio quería estar con Regina, ella habría sido la primera elección si Marian no hubiera existido. Las circunstancias han cambiado y ahora tampoco podía abandonar a Zelena, dejarla sola, durante meses llevando a su hijo. ¿Por qué no podía tener a las dos? Era un hombre de honor, a fin de cuentas.  
«No estoy terminando contigo, Robin. Solo estoy facilitando las cosas para los dos»  
«Regina…No entiendo…»  
«Necesito pensar. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Nuestra vida no será nada fácil si vamos a estar juntos»  
«No importa si es difícil. ¡Te quiero! Me marcho, pero te estaré esperando»  
El hombre salió de la mansión de la alcaldesa arrasado. Regina sintió alivio por haber hecho que Robin se marchara y también cierta extrañeza. Realmente había esperado mucho tiempo para tenerlo en sus brazos, y no sabía que estaba haciendo al querer apartarlo.  
La morena quería escuchar su voz en ese momento. Necesitaba saciar su deseo de escuchar a Emma.

 

Emma se preparaba para su cita con Hook. A diferencia de lo que se solía poner, la rubia opto por un vestido rosa claro de vuelo, esperaba que aquella noche fuese especial, estaba nerviosa y tenía un motivo para eso, compartiría la noticia de que esperaba un hijo con su novio. La rubia no podía prever cuál sería la reacción de Hook, el moreno nunca le había mencionado el deseo de ser padre. Emma tampoco pensaba que esa relación con el pirata iba a tener futuro alguno, no es que no lo quisiera, lo quería de la forma en que ella entendía el amor.  
La rubia no se entregaba a pasiones tórridas, quizás nunca haya vivido una de esas. Emma solo tuvo un novio, el padre de Henry, y ya no estaba vivo. Su relación con Neal era diferente, Emma solo era una muchacha descubriendo la vida, el sexo, las aventuras, aquello, ni de lejos, fue una tórrida pasión.  
Pensaba que amaba a Neal, pero con el tiempo, percibió que se identificaba con el padre de Henry y por eso, acabó pasando tanto tiempo con él.  
Emma siempre pensó que el amor no surgía de la conveniencia y sí de la convivencia, y Neal nunca había sido honesto con la rubia, quizás, por ese motivo, ella se había engañado con respecto a él.  
Hook era más honesto que Neal. Nunca ha escondido su pasado oscuro, y la rubia sabía que luchaba diariamente por ser una mejor persona, para ser merecedor de estar a su lado. La rubia no se sentía cómoda con eso, ella pensaba que Hook tenía que ser un buen hombre por él mismo, solo por él. Al final, Emma se dio cuenta de que era una relación conveniente para los dos. El capitán buscaba en ella la oportunidad de redención, y ella veía en él un posible futuro para formar una familia. Solo que no estaba preparada para formar una familia en aquel momento.  
Emma estaba sensible desde que había descubierto el embarazo y, haber llorado sin motivo alguno delante de la alcaldesa no era buena señal de su estado emocional esa noche. Necesitaba contenerse y contárselo al novio, sin que este se sintiera inseguro, al final de cuentas, necesitaba su seguridad para seguir adelante con aquello. Emma era consciente de su falta de habilidad para criar a un hijo. Cuando conoció a Henry, el muchacho ya estaba criado, muy bien criado por Regina, es más. Pensar en tener que pasar por todas las etapas era aterrador para la rubia.  
«Emma, ¿estás preparada?» preguntó Mary colocando bien el cinto de la hija  
«Creo que sí» mintió «Ahora no tengo elección, ¿no?»  
«Hija, si dice alguna cosa que te incomode, cualquier cosa, nos avisas. ¡No tengo ningún problema en reventarle la cara!»  
Emma reviró los ojos.  
«No te preocupes, David. ¡No hará nada que yo no pueda resolver!»  
Emma escuchó sonar su móvil y, pensando que Hook ya había llegado, corrió a atender el teléfono.  
Se extrañó cuando vio el nombre de la alcaldesa en la pantalla.  
«¿Diga?»  
«¿Señorita Swan?»  
«Sí. Regina, ¿le ha pasado algo a Henry?»  
«No, Henry está bien, pero, ¿no está ahí?» preguntó en tono preocupado  
«Aquí no. Me dijo que hoy se quedaría en su casa»  
«Pues le puedo asegurar que mi hijo no está en mi casa. ¿Hoy no se quedaba con usted? Swan, ¿dónde está mi hijo?»  
«Regina, yo…no lo sé. Ya voy para allá y lo buscamos juntas, ¿vale? En quince minutos estoy en la puerta»  
Emma colgó el teléfono y cogió la chaqueta de cuero que estaba en la silla antes de salir para casa de Regina.  
«Mierda» pensó en voz alta.  
«Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó Mary  
«¡Henry! Regina me ha llamado y me ha dicho que el chico no está allá, si tampoco está aquí, debo asumir que está desaparecido»  
«¿Y adónde vas? ¿Y Hook?» fue el turno de David de preocuparse.  
«Estoy saliendo hacia casa de Regina. Cuando Hook llegue, por favor, pídanle disculpas y díganle que mañana lo llamo»  
«¿No se lo vas a contar hoy?»  
«¡Por lo visto, no!» gritó descendiendo las escaleras del edificio

**Fin del flashback**

«Mamá, ¿no crees que esta ropita es muy grande para un recién nacido?» preguntó Henry a Regina  
«Claro que sí. Eso es para ser usado cuando el bebé tenga al menos seis meses. ¿Quién lo ha regalado?»  
«¿Lo ves, ma?» se giró hacia Emma «Yo tenía razón» concluyó «Mamá pensó que era para un recién nacido» explicó Henry para Regina mientras se reía de Emma.  
La rubia se avergonzó por eso y continuó abriendo los regalos.  
«Henry, Philipe, terminen de quitar la decoración, ¿ok? Yo voy a sentarme un poco» pidió Regina  
«Claro, señora Mills» respondió Philipe con presteza  
Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia la sala para terminar de organizar lo que faltaba mientras Regina, que percibió la decepción de Emma, empujó una silla hacia su lado para ayudarla con los regalos.  
«Con el tiempo le cogerás el tranquillo»  
«No estoy yo tan segura. A veces, miro a Henry e imagino lo que habría sido de él si se hubiese criado conmigo» dijo Emma con la cabeza gacha y la mirada triste.  
Regina no podía negar que ella misma se había preguntado eso millares de veces en los momentos en que sintió rabia de Emma, pero ahora era diferente, conocía a la rubia y sabía que hubiera criado a Henry tan bien como ella misma, o incluso mejor.  
«Vamos a esto» dijo Regina cogiendo una de las cajas «Esta es…» buscó el nombre o una tarjeta para ver quién lo había traído «¡Mira, es de tus padres, Emma!»  
«¡Una manta blanca bordada! ¡Cuánta creatividad!» suspiró Emma guardando la manta en la bolsa  
«Hey, ¿te vas a poner así?»  
Emma suspiró profundamente y se acarició la barriga.  
«¡No estoy lista para hacer esto, Regina! ¡No lo estoy!»  
«Cálmate, Emma, aún faltan dos meses, hasta ese momento vas a aprender un montón de cosas. ¿Qué tal si haces un curso pre-parto?»  
«No…¡Creo que no cambiaría nada!»  
«Ya sé, ¡será mi regalo para ti!»  
«No sé, Regina…Ya haces mucho por mí, por nosotros»  
«No me importa, realmente me encantaría regalarte ese curso, estoy segura de que te irá bien ¿Aceptas?»  
«Está bien…» respondió con desgana  
«Genial» respondió Regina «Toma, abre este. Caja grande, lazo bien hecho, seguramente hay algo bonito hay dentro» Regina entregó a Emma la caja más grande que había allí.  
Emma abrió el paquete y vio un montón de tubos grandes y de colores, como un puzle gigante de plástico acompañados de una tela y de un colchón suave.  
«¿Qué es esto, Regina?»  
«Es una cuna portátil. Ya sabes, una que puedes montar en cualquier lugar y el bebé tiene espacio suficiente para dormir, jugar, tomar el sol, etc…Ya debes haber visto alguna, son muy útiles»  
«En verdad, no. En los orfanatos por los que pasé no había nada de eso. ¿Tenemos que montarlo?»  
«Sí, es fácil. ¡Mira!» Regina unió algunas piezas y pasó la red alrededor, al terminar, colocó el colchón dentro «¡Listo!»  
«¡Impresionante!» dijo irónicamente Emma «¿Quién me lo ha regalado para acordarme de agradecérselo?»  
«Este vino de…» Regina no quería decírselo  
«¿De quién , Regina?» la rubia arrancó el trozo de papel de las manos de Regina y leyó el nombre «Ahhh…Ruby» dijo con desdén «Creo que este lo puedes agradecer por mí, ¿verdad?»  
Regina sintió su rostro enrojecer. Ella ni se acordaría de aquel estúpido beso con Ruby si Emma no se lo recordase cada vez que se encontraban con la camarera.  
Regina no entendía por qué Emma parecía estar tan irritada con Ruby. No era la primea vez que la rubia actuaba de forma extraña con relación a la camarera. Cierta tarde, Regina había ido al restaurante a comprar donuts glaseados, a petición de Henry, e inevitablemente se encontró con Ruby en la barra. La morena no se intimidaba con la presencia de Ruby y sin vacilar, pidió sus donuts, pago y se marchó, sin que ocurriera nada especial. Por la noche, Emma estaba devorando los donuts del hijo y quiso saber si había sido Ruby quien había atendido a Regina en Granny’s. Cuando Regina se lo confirmó con la cabeza, la rubia simplemente dejó los dulces de lado y dijo que se le había ido el apetito.  
Otro día, Regina estaba en el parque con Emma y Henry. Era una tarde tranquila y los tres aprovechaban el día soleado, hasta que Ruby apareció, quién sabe de dónde, y acabó por juntarse al trío. En menos de cinco minutos, Emma soltó una disculpa cualquiera y regresó a casa. Cuando Regina decidió preguntarle por qué se había marchado antes que todo el mundo, la rubia sencillamente la ignoró. Emma ya no era la misma después de haber visto a Regina besar a Ruby y de eso la alcaldesa era consciente.  
«Emma, ¡voy a buscar mi regalo para el bebé!» Regina intentó cambiar el tenso clima que Emma había dejado en el aire, no estaba en disposición ni tenía ganas de hablar de Ruby.  
La rubia alzó los ojos hacia la alcaldesa y sonrió.  
«¿También le compraste un regalo a la piñita?» dijo sorprendida  
«¡Puedes apostar a que sí!»  
«Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo. Ya me diste esta fiesta….¿Cómo te voy a agradecer todo lo que haces?»  
Regina frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada cargada de malicia hacia Emma. De unos días para acá, las dos conversaban a través de miradas cuando Henry estaba cerca y no querían que él se enterara de nada. ¡Siempre funcionaba! Emma siempre sabía lo que Regina estaba hablando y Regina siempre entendía a Emma.  
Esa vez no fue diferente, Emma entendió lo que a Regina le gustaría como pago y estaba claro que no envolvía el dinero. La rubia respondió a la mirada de la morena con una señal afirmativa.  
«Está bien, ¡ve a buscar el regalo! La piñita y yo estamos seguros de que el tuyo será mucho mejor que esta porquería» dijo mirando la cuna desmontable «¡Estoy segura de que has escogido el regalo más bonito de todos!» añadió  
«No es nada extraordinario, Emma. Solo es algo que encontré…déjame ver…único, ¡quizás especial!»  
Regina subió las escaleras de la mansión y se dirigió a su cuarto a coger la caja que había escondido en su armario, quería que fuese una sorpresa para Emma, por eso no se lo entregó junto con los otros invitados. Regina quería ver la expresión de Emma cuando abriese su presente. Sabía que no era el regalo más caro o más chic, pero los unicornios del móvil eran especiales para Regina.  
Antes de bajar las escaleras para volver a la sala, escuchó a su hijo y su novio llamarla a gritos.  
«¡Henry! ¿Qué pasa, hijo?» preguntó  
El muchacho estaba pálido y visiblemente asustado. Regina miró para Philipe con la intención de que le dijera lo que pasaba, pero el muchacho no lograba abrir la boca para decir nada.  
«Emma…» Henry, en pánico, consiguió articular.  
Regina corrió hasta la silla en la que Emma estaba sentada. Al encontrarse a Emma desmayada y con un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, dejó caer al suelo la caja que tenía en las manos. La morena se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Emma y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia. Regina sintió miedo de no volver a ver a Emma nunca más.  
«Henry, ¡llama al Dr. Whale! ¡Ya!»


	16. ¿Se va a poner bien, mamá?

Emma ya estaba en el hospital, bajo los cuidados del Dr. Whale, no había recuperado la consciencia, pero estaba, dentro de lo malo, estable. El médico no podía afirmar lo que le iba a pasar a la rubia de ahí en adelante, pero avisó que Emma, si despertaba, podría tener algunas secuelas por haber pasado mucho tiempo desmayada sin cuidados médicos.  
Regina estaba devastada, su corazón se había partido en millones de pedazos al pensar en la posibilidad de nunca más ver a Emma, o de que la rubia despertase con alguna secuela grave. La morena lamentó no haber tenido la posibilidad de decirle a la rubia lo que sentía y ahora no sabía si algún día podría hacerlo.   
Sentada sola en la sala de esperas del hospital, Regina aguardaba noticias del bebé. Emma estaba en estado crítico, pero fueron necesarios exámenes más preciosos para saber el estado de salud del bebé. Regina no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar el dolor de perder a aquel bebé. No era hijo suyo, lo sabía muy bien, pero la morena lo sentía como suyo.  
Regina no estaba preparada para una mala noticia, ya amaba al hijo de Emma. Secó las lágrimas con sabor a sal que caían en sus labios y decidió que necesitaba tomar aire mientras esperaba.   
Regina trajo a Emma al hospital y estaba completamente destrozada, en un estado de nervios que podría afectar a su salud, e, incluso a regañadientes, el Dr. Whale le recetó un fuerte calmante para que se relajase, pus la noche sería larga y llena de preocupaciones. Le recomendó que esperase a que el remedio hiciese efecto, que tenía que calmarse.  
Cuando la morena se levantó para salir del hospital, para tomar algo de aire, sintió un leve mareo causado por la medicación, pero aun así, tuvo que salir a respirar aire puro. Sus piernas estaban pesadas y le fue difícil mantener el equilibrio. Ponía mucho esfuerzo en dar un paso seguido de otro, pero persistió. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a cambiar, ya no era un sitio firme sobre el que pisaba con seguridad, se movía e intentaba tirar a la alcaldesa. Se giró hacia un lado para pedir ayuda y se dio de cara con un mono grande dentro de las instalaciones del hospital. Entonces, tuvo certeza de que estaba delirando. Se apretó los ojos con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que solo era un carrito con algunos aparatos médicos. Le estaba siendo difícil discernir qué era realidad y qué creación de su fértil mente.  
Regina, con dificultad, se apoyó en una pared, ya no conseguía caminar, soltó su peso y dejó que su cuerpo encontrase el suelo. Se quedó sentada allí mismo. Hundió la cabeza en las manos y se echó a llorar. No tenía nada más que hacer o a donde huir. Regina se dio cuenta de que aquello era real.  
Después de largos minutos llorando por el miedo de perder a Emma y al bebé, notó que alguien estaba a su lado en el suelo. No quiso levantar la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, solo sintió el calor de la otra persona apoyándose en su cuerpo.  
«Sabes que no ha sido culpa tuya, ¿no?» dijo la voz «Habría pasado igualmente si no hubieras ido a buscar el regalo al cuarto. Habría pasado igualmente…Debería haber comido, no podías obligarla a comer, ¿no?»  
Regina no respondió nada.  
«Las cosas estaban yendo bien. Es decir, Emma volvió a hablar con Mary. Pobre Mary, estaba tan contenta en la fiesta y ahora está desesperada viendo a Emma inconsciente a través de un cristal de hospital. No pude quedarme ahí mirando…» suspiró «¿Sabes? Cuando encontramos a Emma, no pensamos que un día podríamos perderla de esa manera, sencillamente, no lo pensamos»  
Regina escuchaba todo callada, pero aquellas palabras la dejaron furiosa. Emma no iba a morir, ¡ella no podía morir!  
«Sabíamos que Emma se moría de miedo por llevar esto adelante, Regina. Pero apareciste, y…no sé, Emma parecía más segura, incluso está feliz lejos de Hook. Y ahora esto…No puedo pensar que Emma…»  
La morena levantó la cabeza, no aguantaba más escuchar aquello, e interrumpió a David.  
«¡No se está muriendo! Nadie va a perder a Emma, ¿escuchaste? ¡Nadie!» gritó  
Pensar en aquella posibilidad ya era doloroso, escuchar a otra persona decir aquello era mil veces peor. Regina no podía quedarse ahí escuchando eso, no podía. Pensó en lo débil que era David, ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas? ¡Emma no iba a morir!  
Regina se levantó, parecía que iba mejor del mareo y de las confusiones que su cabeza había creado por culpa del medicamento. La morena siguió su camino hacia fuera del hospital.  
El medicamento le daba sueño, pero el aire frío de la noche mantenía a Regina despierta y alerta. Revivió, en su mente, algunos momentos pasados al lado de Emma. El día en que la rubia la salvó del incendió, cuando llegó a Storybrooke, la morena sonrió al recordar cómo la rubia solía irritarla. Después se acordó de cómo se había sentido cuando Emma cayó por el portal abierto por el sombrero de Jefferson, la morena se preocupó de que Emma no pudiera regresar a casa, Henry no perdonaría a Regina si la rubia no volviese con vida. Finalmente, recordó cuando Emma le contó que estaba embarazada y tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo no había pasado desde aquel día. Desde aquel abrazo con la rubia toda su vida había cambiado, pensó. La corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo todavía se hacía presente todas las veces que tocaba a Emma. Sonrió al pensar en el amor que sentía por Emma y por el bebé. Emma no podía morir.   
Regina no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parada en la puerta del hospital. Estaba cansada y quería ver a Emma una vez más, antes de marcharse. Parada en la calle, vio a un hombre, de lejos, llevando ropa negra y, si su mente no le estuviera jugando malas pasadas, podría haber jurado que tenía un garfio en la mano. Regina apretó los ojos y lo vio de nuevo. El pirata estaba de regreso.  
Todavía no estaba segura de si sus ojos no la estarían engañando, no había nadie más en la calle para poder confirmarlo, así que decidió caminar hacia él. Entre los coches del aparcamiento, Regina se desorientó, el medicamento estaba dejando su mente aún más confusa. Miró hacia los lados, hacia delante, pero no había nadie a excepción de ella. Ningún hombre, ningún pirata. Sintió un alivio invadirla al percibir que aquello solo podía ser su imaginación.  
Dio media vuelta y entró en el hospital.

 

Regina y Henry miraban a través del cristal; Mary Margareth y David hablaban con una Emma sin conocimiento en el cuarto. La rubia estaba ligada unos hilos que la unían a las máquinas para que siguiese estable. Los Charming parecían destrozados, como si aquella fuese la última vez que verían a su hija con vida. Regina sintió rabia por la debilidad de ellos en ese momento.  
«¿Se va a poner bien, mamá?» preguntó afligido Henry  
«Sí, hijo» Regina sonreía, aunque sin confirmación por parte de los médicos, ella confiaba en que Emma se pusiera bien «Tu madre es una heroína y va a salir todo bien»  
«¿Y mi hermano? ¿Está todo bien?»  
«¡La piñita está genial! Tu madre tiene que despertar pronto para que se entere de que ya no puede seguir llamándolo piñita, porque ha crecido»  
«¡Qué buena noticia! Al final, ¿qué le pasó, mamá?»  
«Mira Henry, incluso en un mundo sin magia, los milagros suceden…el médico explicó que cuando tu madre cayó, se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza contra el suelo, y por eso está sin conocimiento. Como ha estado mucho tiempo sin recibir oxígeno, el bebé se protegió de cierta manera, provocando un amago de parto. Tu hermano luchó ahí dentro y consiguió esperar a que ella fuera socorrida. Ahora él está bien, pero ella necesita despertarse pronto para que no haya ninguna secuela»  
Henry escuchó todo atentamente.  
«Deberías entrar y estar con ella, creo que le gustaría»  
Regina esperó a que los padres de Emma saliesen del cuarto para poder entrar y despedirse de la rubia antes de volver a casa.  
En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Emma, Regina cogió la mano fría de Emma y la acarició con la punta de los dedos. Estaba emocionada, no consiguió contener las lágrimas al verla en la cama del hospital prendida a tantos aparatos.  
«Emma…Sigues siendo una irresponsable, ¿verdad?» dijo «¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin comer?» preguntó mirando seriamente a la rubia, como si le estuviese echando una bronca «¿No sabes que la piñita…? ¡Piñita no!» interrumpió «Necesitas otro nombre para él» pensó un momento «¡Ya sé!» sonrió «Voy a llamarlo patito, por lo menos hasta que te despiertes. Podría haber escogido cisne, pero los patitos me recuerdan más a ti, no sé por qué…» respiró hondo «¿No te gusta?» la desafió «Entonces, creo que será mejor que te despiertes y escojas uno de los nombres horrorosos que te gustan!»  
Regina rodeó la cama de Emma y cogió una silla. Se sentó cerca de la rubia y admiró el rostro de Emma por algunos instantes.  
«Tu madre tiene razón, deberías creerme cuando digo que ya no amo a Robin…» reveló sopesando si debía continuar con el tema. La idea de no tener otra oportunidad de hablar con la rubia era aterradora «Emma…» sonrió «¿Cómo podría amar a Robin? Creo que yo simplemente no quería ver…» Regina tocó el rostro de Emma «No voy a dejar pasar mi final feliz esta vez…» la morena estaba emocionada. Incluso sabiendo que la rubia podría no escucharla, Regina tenía la esperanza de que Emma pudiese escuchar sus palabras «Emma, tú eres mi…»  
«¡Regina!» una voz fuerte interrumpió a Regina.  
La morena se asustó y sus palabras desaparecieron cuando vio al hombre parado delante de ella.  
Apretó los ojos, pero la imagen del hombre seguía allí, de pie. Pensó en llamar a seguridad, pero ya era tarde para eso, el hombre ya estaba dentro.  
«¿Gold? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?»  
«Bueno, me enteré de lo que le ha pasado a Emma, y he venido a verlo con mis propios ojos» respondió lleno de misterio «Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿La Salvadora está inconsciente y el bebé está a salvo?» Gold se acercó a Emma con la mano estirada para tocarle la barriga.  
Regina no confiaba en aquel hombre, nunca lo hizo. La morena desconfió de los motivos que habían llevado a Gold al hospital. A Rumplestilskin no le importaba nadie.  
«¡No pongas un dedo en ella!» se exalto la morena. Colocó su cuerpo entre el hombre y Emma, impidiéndole avanzar.  
«¿Y qué puedes hacer para impedírmelo, querida?» preguntó «¡Ya no tienes magia!» ironizó  
«¡Todavía tengo mis manos, miserable!» el hombre se acercó a Emma «¡No estoy bromeando, apártese!»  
«Vaya, vaya…Veo que la reina está dispuesta a mancharse sus propias manos» movió sus manos. El movimiento lanzó a Regina para la otra esquina del cuarto, dejando libre su camino hasta Emma «Sal de mi vista»  
La morena no consiguió levantarse a tiempo para impedir que Gold tocase a Emma.  
«¡El bebé está bien, increíble!» se sorprendió Gold. El hombre deslizaba sus finos dedos por el vientre de Emma y Regina quería matarlo por eso.  
«¡Salga de ahí!» gritó  
«Ya me estoy yendo, no te preocupes, solo tenía que asegurarme de que el bebé estaba bien. Ya sabes cómo es esto, no confío en los médicos» dijo con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro.  
El hombre ya estaba a punto de dejar el cuarto, pero se giró para soltar un último comentario.  
«¡Emma no puede oírte! Guárdate tu declaración de amor para cuando pueda contestarte…»

 

Pasaron dos días y la situación de Emma seguía crítica, seguía hospitalizada y no se había despertado. El bebé, en cambio, se mantenía fuerte y saludable.  
Regina no lograba hacer nada más sino pensar en Emma. Estaba intrigada con la visita de Gold.   
La morena conocía a aquel hombre como nadie, y sabía que nada bueno podría venir de él.  
Regina aprovechó para focalizarse en el trabajo en la mina, ya que más que nunca, debería ser reabierta. La morena quería magia para intentar salvar a Emma.   
Costara lo que costara, estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuese para que la rubia despertara y estuviese bien. Regina la amaba y no quería perder a aquella mujer. Lamentaba diariamente no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hablarle de sus sentimiento, lamentaba aún más no saber si algún día tendría a Emma a su lado  
«Señora Alcaldesa, estamos listos» avisó  
«Muy bien, haga lo que haya que hacerse. Tiene mi permiso para seguir adelante, Leroy»  
Finalmente los 30 días habían pasado y el sitio volvía a estar apto para trabajar en él.   
Regina, esta vez, se mantuvo bien lejos del humo tóxico. Y cuando la mina fue abierta, dejó que los enanos entrasen primero.  
Ellos eran pequeños y eso facilitaba bastante el paso, y así podían abrir camino.  
Encantado con lo que había encontrado dentro de la mina, Leroy llamó a la alcaldesa por la radio portátil.  
«Señora, el sitio está en excelentes condiciones, si la señora quiere bajar, puedo acompañarla»  
«No, Leroy, voy a resolver al documentación. Continué con el trabajo. Ah, Leroy, ¿puede ver algún diamante?» preguntó afligida  
Leroy, al otro lado, estaba con la boca abierta. No imaginaba, ni en sueños, que encontraría todo aquello. La mina, aun sin luz alguna, brillaba sola, tal era la cantidad de diamantes que había. Con el paso de los años las piedras duplicaron y triplicaron su tamaño y cantidad. No sería difícil comenzar a retirarlos.  
«Alcaldesa, debo decirle que esto es una maravilla. Puedo afirmar que en poco tiempo la magia estará de vuelta en Storybrooke»  
La morena se sintió dichosa ante la esperanza de recuperar a Emma por medio de la magia, aún más, antes de lo previsto. ¡Finalmente una buena noticia!  
Regina estableció, lo más rápido que pudo, una reunión con el hada azul. Blue era la única que podría activar la magia en el momento oportuno.  
Después de esas buenas noticias, Regina emprendió camino de regreso al hospital para visitar a Emma, al pasar por el aparcamiento, se acordó de haber visto, o de creer haber visto, a Hook andando por ahí el día en que Emma se dio en la cabeza. Intentó deshacerse de esa visión, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo. Regina sabía que el regreso de la magia abriría las puertas de Storybrooke para el capitán.  
La morena tenía los pies cansados de caminar con los tacones, entró en el cuarto de Emma y sintió deseos de llorar todo el dolor de verla en aquel estado, pero fue más fuerte y se mantuvo firme en la medida de lo posible. Ver a Emma inerte, de esa manera, era uno de los dolores más agudos que la alcaldesa ya había sentido.  
Regina cogió la manta caída de cualquier manera sobre el cuerpo de Emma, y la arropó de forma cariñosa. Arrastró su silla hasta la cama, y se sentó al lado de Emma, cogió la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, como hacía siempre que iba a visitarla.   
Regina solía contarle su día a Emma. Hablaba sobre las reuniones que había tenido o sobre las novedades de la ciudad. El día anterior, Regina le contó Emma que August y Marco habían inaugurado una tienda de artículos de madera, las piezas eran hermosas, hechas por las propias manos de los dos hombres. Mencionó que no se pudo resistir y había comprado una cosa para cuando el bebé naciera. Había comprado un patito.  
Regina hablaba bastante sobre Henry, le contaba cómo el muchacho se preocupaba por sus dos madres, y que no quería dejarla sola ni un segundo. El muchacho parecía una sombra los últimos días, dejando de lado incluso a Philipe.  
A veces, a Regina le gustaba conversar con el bebé, acariciar el vientre de Emma, aunque sin mucho jeito para ello, Regina intentaba tranquilizar al bebé diciéndole que su madre iba a ponerse bien.   
Pero aquella noche, Regina no sintió deseos de contarle sobre su día o hablar sobre Henry. Solo quería quedarse ahí, en silencio, con sus manos entrelazadas a las de la rubia.  
Regina cerró los ojos e imaginó dónde estaría Emma en aquel momento. Se preguntó si ella escuchaba lo que decían, si conseguía sentir sus manos agarrando firmemente las de ella. Estaba desanimada, casi segura de que Emma no escuchaba ni sentía nada. Un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el lugar, pero Regina consiguió relajarse.  
«Patito, ¿eh?»  
Regina abrió los ojos y saltó de la silla ante el susto. Emma estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y forzaba, con algo de dificultad, una sonrisa.


	17. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a ella, mamá?

«¡Emma, vamos! ¡Ya vamos retrasadas!» dijo Regina  
«¡Hey, calma!» gritó Emma desde el piso de arriba de la mansión «Ya voy»  
La alcaldesa estaba ansiosa ante el primer examen después del accidente de Emma. Había esperado impacientemente a que Emma tuviera el alta. Los últimos días, después de la salida de la rubia del hospital, fueron muy difíciles para Regina. La mina exigía su presencia en todo momento, algunas veces porque los diamantes no eran mágicos, otras con relación a algún accidente con los enanos o incluso con ciudadanos curiosos que querían entrar de cualquier manera para ver la mina. Regina se dividía entre cuidar de Emma y estar presente en el trabajo. La rubia necesitaba cuidados específicos, medicamentos en horarios fijos, reposo, y la alimentación debía seguir el programa exacto que el médico le había prescrito. No estaba siendo nada fácil conciliar tantas responsabilidades al mismo tiempo. Y encima estaba Henry, que no movía ni para freírse un huevo para el desayuno, completamente dependiente de Regina.  
«Hey, está todo bien. ¡Estate tranquila!» dijo Emma dándole un beso a la morena en la cabeza, que la esperaba en la sala «¡Vamos!»  
Regina tenía expresión preocupada, pensaba en millones de cosas al mismo tiempo. Leroy no dejaba de llamarla al móvil y Regina no tenía la cabeza para lidiar con el trabajo mientras conducía al hospital con Emma.  
«Deberías atender al teléfono»  
«Ahora no»  
Emma se encogió de hombros. La rubia estaba animada y tenía buen aspecto, ni parecía que hacía pocos días estaba hospitalizada.  
«Hubiera preferido cisne» dijo Emma mirando su barriga  
«¿Qué?» Regina prestaba atención a la carretera  
«He dicho que hubiera preferido cisne. Para él» señaló «Patito me recuerda a la historia del patito feo…¿También existe él, Regina?» preguntó en tono de broma.  
«Emma, dije la primera cosa que me vino a la cabeza. No deberías tener en cuenta lo que dije» pidió Regina «Ah, y no, el patito feo no vino con la maldición, solo traje a los bonitos» respondió con burla en la voz.  
La morena se dio cuenta de que Emma había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho mientras dormía. Pero no estaba segura de hasta dónde se acordaba la rubia. Regina casi se le había declarado el día del accidente. Recordó que si no hubiese sido porque Gold había entrado en el cuarto, probablemente le habría confesado su amor a la rubia. Agradeció mentalmente por no haber podido hablar, pero aun así, recordó que le había dicho lo suficiente a Emma, para que si conseguía recordar, pudiera deducir el resto del discurso de la alcaldesa ocurrido aquel día.  
«No voy a dejar de lado lo que escuché, si hablaste es porque querías que yo lo supiese…Además, al patito le gustó el nombre nuevo» dijo Emma con una sonrisa «¡Siempre le gusta lo que tú haces!»  
Aquellas dobles palabras de Emma dejaban a Regina todavía más ansiosa por saber de qué se acordaba. Pero Regina no le preguntaría nada, la morena quería ahorrarle a la rubia tener que hablar sobre aquellos momentos, debe haber sido horrible para ella. Si realmente escuchaba todo, probablemente se acordaba de Gold acercándose a ella, de Mary Margareth y David casi organizando un funeral y Regina no quería que Emma reviviese ninguno de aquellos momentos.  
La rubia ya estaba echada en la camilla del hospital, esperando a que el médico volviera con el equipo adecuado para el examen. Iban al ver al bebé.  
«Entonces, ¿no quieren saber el sexo?» preguntó Whale  
«¡No!» respondió Regina «Emma ya ha dicho que no quiere saberlo»  
«Parece que alguien finalmente cree que está bien esperar para saberlo»  
«No, Emma, creo que es una locura no preparase, pero si así tú lo quieres…» respondió Regina  
«Bien, si es así, no diré nada. Solo le puedo decir que tendrá un bebé fuerte y saludable, Emma. ¡Felicidades! Incluso con todo lo que usted sufrió, el bebé está evolucionando muy bien» finalizó el médico  
«¡Yo sabía que el patito era así, inteligente y valiente!» dijo Emma mientras se bajaba la blusa para cubrirse la barriga.  
«¿Patito? ¿Desistió de las comidas?» preguntó Whale encontrando gracioso el nombre escogido  
«No…Ese nombre lo escogió Regina cuando yo estaba hospitalizada. Por mí, sería calabacín, o quién sabe, hasta calabacita»  
Regina torció la nariz ante lo que escuchó. Todavía detestaba referirse al bebé con esos horrorosos nombres. Por un momento, se alegró de llamar a la criatura patito en lugar de calabacita. Si Emma le hubiera puesto ese nombre, definitivamente Regina no lo habría llamado así. Lo ignoraría hasta que el bebé creciera un poco más y cambiara de nombre.  
«Ok…Me alegra saber que la alcaldesa la está ayudando también con eso. Apuesto a que Regina la ha ayudado con todo tipo de cosa, ¿no Emma? Sé cómo las mujeres se ponen en esa fase. Viene cada loca…Pero usted parece estar bien, Emma, siempre tranquila y de buen humor» Whale ironizó. Las dos mujeres entendieron lo que el médico quiso decir.  
«¡Callado Frankenstein!» lo cortó Regina irritada  
Emma realmente estaba bien, y no solo sexualmente hablando, como el médico sugirió, Emma se había recuperado totalmente y estaba en condiciones de seguir adelante con los últimos meses de la gestación con normalidad. Regina no podría estar más contenta con la noticia.  
«Regina…» la llamó Emma «Estaba pensando…»  
La morena, conduciendo de vuelta a casa, comenzó a prestar atención a Emma, ya que parecía que quería hablar de algo serio. Regina ya sabía que no respondería que no, su respuesta para Emma siempre era sí. La rubia era dueña de todos los síes que salían de la boca de la alcaldesa.  
«¿En qué estabas pensando, Emma?»  
«No sé…Después de ese accidente, me he dado cuenta de cómo cualquier desliz puede estropearlo todo»  
«¡Eso se llama responsabilidad!»  
«¡Ah, Regina! ¡Sin sermones! Lo sé. No es de eso que voy a hablar…»  
«Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?»  
«No tienes por qué responder ahora…»  
«¡Vamos Emma! Habla de una vez, ¡me estoy poniendo nerviosa con todos esos rodeos!»  
«He estado pensando en el cuarto vacío que hay en tu casa…» Emma miró a los ojos a la alcaldesa «El patito podría dormir ahí» Emma estaba incómoda, Regina percibió que la rubia estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar sobre aquello. Emma tenía aquellos ojos suplicantes que derretían el corazón de la alcaldesa.  
Regina sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dejó que se deslizasen por su rostro, controló su respiración, que comenzaba a fallarle ante la emoción y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió su corazón latir. Regina no se acordaba ya de aquella sensación. Desde Daniel, no había diferencia en si Regina se quitaba o no su corazón del cuerpo. Sentía de la misma manera con él que sin él, pero no ese día. Por segunda vez en la vida de Regina, Emma Swan hacía su mundo derrumbarse. Esta vez, Regina no aparataría a Emma y al bebé de su vida. Claro que diría que sí a la pregunta de Emma. Desde que deseó a la rubia, todo lo que quería era la presencia también de ese bebé en su vida. Ya lo amaba casi con la misma intensidad que amaba a Henry.  
«No necesito tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, ¡claro que sí!»  
Emma puso una enorme sonrisa, de aquellas que hacía que Regina quisiese parar todo y robarle un beso. La alcaldesa, aun contenida, no hacía nada de lo que deseaba. Ella y Emma no tenían nada oficial, solo unas noches de sexo casual. No se daban besos o iban de manos dadas. Aún continuaban con aquellas desdichadas reglas de Regina.  
El pedido de Emma no tenía nada que ver con una relación que la rubia vislumbrase tener con Regina. Pero para la alcaldesa era una esperanza. A Regina nunca le gustó sentir esperanza por algo, porque su experiencia le había demostrado que la esperanza siempre la acababa hiriendo. Regina no estaba acostumbrada a ganar y se esforzaba para no olvidar eso cuando pensaba en Emma.  
Amar a Emma fue tan fácil para Regina, se maravilló con los ojos esmeralda y con los labios rosados. Después conoció la mirada penetrante y la sonrisa tierna, aquellas de medio lado que hacían que Emma lo consiguiese todo de Regina. Y entonces, se encontró con la forma distraída y al mismo tiempo dura que la rubia hacía gala de exaltar. Regina ya estaba entregada, y entonces, fue Emma quien entregó todo su cuerpo a la morena.  
Regina atravesó una barrera que jamás pensó que sería capaz, experimentó todo el placer que podría tener con una mujer en la cama, recibió en la misma proporción que dio. Fue tan fácil enamorarse de cada pedazo de Emma. La rubia encima traía un bonus, un hijo. Una criatura que la alcaldesa nunca podría gestar por cuenta propia. Emma, además de todo, cargaba con un sueño de Regina.  
Todo parecía fácil si Regina no hubiese sufrido tanto en su pasado. Expresar lo que sentía por Emma era una tarea que tal vez la alcaldesa no se sintiese apta para llevar a cabo, desconfiada de lo que el destino le tenía deparado, Regina intentaba mantener los pies en el suelo.  
Al escuchar la respuesta de Regina, Emma apoyó su mano en la pierna de la alcaldesa de camino de regreso a la casa.

 **Siete meses antes**  
Hook todavía no se había acostumbrado a tener sus dos manos y aquel miembro nuevo le causaba extrañeza e incluso incomodidad, muy diferente a como pensó que sería.  
Durante siglos deseó vengarse de Gold por haberle cortao la mano y soñaba con el día en que pudiera tener, de nuevo, sus dos manos. Pero Hook no imaginaba que se sentiría extraño, como si aquello ya no le perteneciese. Por precaución, en cuanto salió de la tienda de antigüedades de Gold, prefirió guardar su antiguo garfio en el bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba.  
El capitán tenía todo el plan trazado en su mente para marcharse de allí. Hook dejó un único elemento para última hora: convencer a Emma para que se embarcase con él. Parecía estar tranquilo con respecto a eso, estaba seguro de que Emma no dejaría escapar su final feliz, ella misma le había dicho que lo amaba. Aún con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, Hook confiaba en que durante el encuentro con la rubia, todo se arreglaría y se marcharían juntos, conforme a lo planeado.  
Gold utilizó la poca magia que le quedaba para hechizar el navío del pirata donde fuera que estuviese, y traerlo de vuelta a Storybrooke, hasta el capitán. Gold sabía que su esfuerzo valdría la pena cuando tuviese en sus manos la parte de su acuerdo. Con algo de dificultad, por falta de práctica, consiguió atracar la Jolly Rogers en el puerto de Storybrooke, pero, el hechizo apenas duraría hasta media noche de ese mismo día. Gold le explicó a Hook que debería dejar la ciudad y cruzar la barrera oceánica de los cuentos de hadas antes de esa hora. Si lo lograba hacer, podría quedarse con su estimado barco para siempre. Hook sería el primer habitante de la ciudad en tener acceso libre, podría entrar y salir cuando quisiese, sin sufrir las consecuencias. El capitán se alegró por la novedad, pero no tenía intención de volver a pisar el suelo de aquella ciudad con sus botas.  
Hook pensó que había hecho un buen acuerdo al intercambiar su primero hijo por su barco y por tener de nuevo su mano.  
Estaba seguro de que al final había engañado al cocodrilo. Hook no era un hombre malo, quizás un poco egoísta, pero no cambiaría a su primer hijo, en caso de que tuviese uno, por nada, aunque eso significase no volver a ver la Jolly Rogers nunca más. La parte del plan de Hook, que era dejar Storybrooke para siempre, fue omitida a Gold. De esa forma, el capitán pensaba que Gold nunca más lo encontraría para que pudiera pagarle su parte del acuerdo. El moreno pretendía pasar años a bordo, navegando por los mares de los cuentos de hadas con Emma y no tenía planes de tener hijos con ella. Hook pensó que el cocodrilo estaba chocheando para proponerle aquel acuerdo, que, ciertamente, solo lo estaba beneficiando a él.  
El capitán solía ser habilidoso con las dos manos antes de tener que sustituir una de ellas por un garfio, y no veía la hora de mostrarle a Emma lo que aquel miembro podría hacer por ella.  
«¿Cómo es que Emma no está? Habíamos quedado…¿A dónde fue?» preguntó Hook  
«Está con Regina, fueron a buscar a Henry» respondió Mary  
La morena no conseguía apartar los ojos de la mano nueva de Hook. Verlo moverla y utilizarla para gesticular era algo extraño. El capitán percibió la incomodidad que estaba causando por no haberle dicho nada y trató de justificarse.  
«Ahn» miró su propia mano «Gold me ha devuelto»  
«¿Así como así? ¿Te la devolvió?» preguntó David frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente desconfiado ante la justificación de Hook. Todo el mundo sabe que Gold no es una alma caritativa, no basta con pedirle las cosas por favor, le tienes que dar alago a cambio.  
De repente, el capitán comenzó a perder la paciencia ante el interrogatorio de los padres de Emma. Siempre supo que a ellos no les gustaba que la hija saliera con un tipo como él, David pensaba que Hook no valía nada y Mary Margareth estaba segura de que él no podría darle ningún futuro a Emma. Hook sabía eso e intentaba, diariamente, demostrar que estaban equivocados. Quería demostrarles a todos que era un hombre distinto. Un hombre bueno. Redimido. Por lo visto, nada valió todo el esfuerzo de Hook, los padres de Emma no habían cambiado de opinión sobre él y un deseo inmenso de echarse al cuello de David comenzó a dominarlo. Tuvo que controlarse para no darle un puñetazo a David. Su cabeza no pensaba de la misma forma en que su cuerpo quería responder.  
«Sí. Así como así. El cocodrilo se dio cuenta de que se había metido con el hombre equivocado. ¿Algún problema con eso?» preguntó  
La pareja notó la alteración en el comportamiento de Hook y sospecharon que aquella mano tenía algo que ver en ello.  
«Habla de una vez, Hook, ¿qué te pidió a cambio de tu mano?» insistió David  
Hook tuvo que agarrar su mano nueva con la otra mano para que no volase hasta la cara de David. Se trataba de una rabia desmedida. Su mente no quería que hiciera aquello, pero su mano sí. Hook comenzó una batalla consigo mismo y parecía estar fuera de control. La mano tenía vida y voluntad propia. El capitán creyó mejor marcharse de allí antes de que aconteciese una tragedia por su culpa. Sin dar explicaciones, el moreno salió corriendo.  
David y Mary Margareth intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, ambos sabían que había algo raro y que Emma podría correr peligro si se encontrase con Hook en aquel estado. No dudaron en qué hacer y corrieron para alcanzar al capitán. La pareja se preparó para seguir a Hook, sin que este notase su presencia, y descubrir qué error había cometido.  
**Fin del flashback**

Henry estaba en la sala jugando a la consola esperando que el tiempo pasase hasta que sus madres regresaran. Philipe estaba estudiando para las pruebas que tendría durante aquella semana, David estaba haciendo horas extras en la comisaria y Mary cuidando del pequeño Neal. El muchacho estaba aburrido y quería salir de casa para hacer algo.  
«¡Henry! Estamos en casa» avisó Regina  
El muchacho corrió hasta la puerta a recibir a sus madres que estaban entrando. Emma tenía una barriga enorme y se movía con dificultad, a pesar de tener el alta médica desde hacía unas semanas.  
«¡Mamá! ¡Qué bien que llegaron!» Henry abrazaba a las dos como si hubiesen pasado el año entero fuera de casa  
«¿Qué pasa, chico?»  
«Nada. ¡Las echaba de menos! ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?»  
«Henry, Emma todavía está de reposo, ¿olvidaste?» le recordó Regina  
«No. Está todo bien, creo que un paseo por el parque no me hará mal. ¿Qué piensas, Regina?»  
«No sé Emma, acabamos de llegar a casa…»  
«Por favor, mamá. ¡Por favor!» imploró Henry  
«¡Está bien! Entonces, vamos antes que oscurezca»  
Regina estaba echando de menos relajarse y pasar un tiempo agradable con la familia. Desde el accidente de Emma, no habían salido juntos. Ni la cena la hacían en familia, ya que Regina no quería que la rubia bajase las escaleras y corriese el riesgo de perder el equilibrio.  
«Si cuatro años antes me dicen que estaría viviendo en tu casa hoy, no me lo hubiese creído»  
«Creo que yo también lo hubiese dudado»  
«¿En qué momento cambió aquella relación en lo que tenemos hoy?» preguntó Emma señalando a los tres sentados tranquilamente en el césped del parque  
Henry miraba desconfiadamente a sus madres charlar. Una sonrisa de lado surgió en el rostro del muchacho, incluso sin él querer.  
«¿Qué fue, Henry?» preguntó Emma que se dio cuenta de la expresión de Henry  
«Nada, ma…» el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia Regina, y la miró con complicidad. La misma mirada que Henry ponía cuando estaba en alguna misión y descubría alguna pista o encontraba sentido a algo en que nadie había reparado. Esa era la mirada de cuando Henry sabía las cosas.  
«¿No quieres helado hoy, hijo?» preguntó Regina intentando desviar la atención de Henry  
El muchacho movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
«Pero el patito tiene ganas de un helado de chocolate. ¿Lo vas a buscar para mí, chico?» pidió Emma.  
Henry, algo contrariado, se levantó para ir hasta la heladería, a pocos minutos de allí, dejando a sus madres solas.  
«Puedes hablar ahora, Regina»  
Regina no se esperaba eso  
«¿Hablar de qué, Emma?»  
«Vamos, te conozco. Siempre que le pides a Henry que haga algo es porque me quieres decir alguna cosa. O, en la mejor de las hipótesis, hacerme alguna cosa» sonrió con malicia  
«¡No seas presuntuosa, Emma! Yo no quiero decir nada. ¡Lo juro!»  
«¿Y hacer?» preguntó provocando a Regina  
Emma inclinó su cuerpo levemente hacia la morena, y estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra. Claro que Regina quería besarla de nuevo. Desde antes del accidente no habían hecho nada íntimo. Regina siempre quería a Emma y Emma lo sabía. Pero no podía hacerlo en medio del parque, a la luz del día, con tantas personas paseando por ahí, no lo conseguiría. La falta de diálogo ante ese asunto también hacia que Regina retrocediese.  
Cuando Emma sentía deseos, atacaba a la morena que siempre estaba dispuesta a recibirla, pero en los días en que Emma estaba más distraída o distante, Regina no sabía cómo actuar y no hacía nada.  
«Emma, aquí no…»  
«¡Por favor! Te extraño» dijo  
«En casa. En casa lo resolvemos, ¿puede ser?»  
«¿También me extrañas?» preguntó la rubia visiblemente avergonzada y enfadada porque Regina no había girado su rostro para besarla.  
«¡Claro que sí, Emma! ¡Pero no es el lugar para…para eso!»  
Regina casi cedió a sus deseos de besarla allí, en medio de todo el mundo después de lo que había escuchado. Su corazón latía frenética y desacompasadamente y su cuerpo iba ya, sin esfuerzo alguno, al encuentro del de Emma. Regina se dio cuenta de que su hijo podría volver en cualquier momento y lo que no necesitaba en absoluto era meter a su hijo en toda la confusión en la que ella estaba metida. La morena conseguía, de momento, separar sus propios sentimientos por Emma de la preocupación que sentía por el hijo. Creía que él podría también salir herido si se enterase del tipo de relación que las dos mantenían, Regina no sabría explicarle a Henry de lo que se trataba e imaginaba que podría ilusionarse con la idea de tener a sus madres juntas como una pareja normal. Definitivamente Henry no iba a presenciar aquello. Regina reunió todas las fuerzas, que ni sabía que tenía, para impedir que Emma la besara.  
«Está bien. Entonces, dime»  
«¿Decir qué?» Regina empezó a mostrar cierta ansiedad y nerviosismo ante la insistencia de Emma.  
«No sé qué. Pero estás escondiendo algo»  
«¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Emma?»  
«Sé cuando me estás escondiendo algo de la misma manera que sé cuando me estás mintiendo. Y ahora, Regina, estás haciendo la dos cosas a la vez»  
«¡No seas ridícula!»  
«Sabes que tengo razón»  
Regina no dijo nada más. Claro que Emma tenía razón.  
Regina le venía escondiendo tantas cosas a la rubia, hacía tanto tiempo, que ni ella sabía cómo Emma no se había dado cuenta antes, especialmente después de la hospitalización. Regina no tenía idea de lo que Emma había escuchado o no mientras estuvo sin conocimiento.  
Ya era final de la tarde y el parque se estaba quedando cada vez más vacío. Emma tuvo que ir al baño, incluso con Regina insistiendo que no usara los baños públicos por recelo a que la rubia se contagiase de algo, Emma le imploró ya que no podía aguantar más, el bebé ocupaba bastante espacio de lo que antes era solo su vejiga. Heny y Regina se quedaron solos esperando a que la rubia volviera para regresar a casa.  
«¿Ya se lo diste a ella, mamá?»  
Regina no se podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando por segunda vez en el mismo día. Henry no podía estar hablando de lo que ella pensaba que estaba hablando. La morena estaba segura de que era discreta en cuanto a sus sentimientos. La única persona que sabía toda la verdad, además de ella, era Mary Margareth. E incluso así, Regina nunca le contó la verdadera relación que tenían.  
Para desespero de Regina, no podía ignorar simplemente lo que el hijo le había preguntado o fingir que no había escuchado, pero su deseo era hacer exactamente eso y continuar observando el horizonte que tenía delante como si nada hubiera pasado.  
«¿Contar qué?» preguntó  
«¡Ay, mamá, por favor! ¿En serio?»  
El muchacho puso una expresión cansada, la de alguien que no iba a discutir lo obvio. La morena tuvo la certeza de que Henry realmente sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Regina, esa vez, ignoró y continuó mirando el horizonte.  
«Mamá, no sacas nada con fingir que no me estás escuchando porque sé que sí lo haces. ¿Por qué haces eso? Siempre que tienes oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien, ¡vas y lo estropeas todo!»  
Regina estaba en un silencio mortificador escuchando lo que el hijo decía. Aquello la hería de tantas maneras diferentes. Eran los malditos recuerdos que pasaban tan vívidos en su mente y ella sabía que Henry tenía razón. Era ella la que siempre se las apañaba para estropearlo todo.  
«No estoy diciendo esto para que te pongas triste. ¡Y sí para que hagas algo, mamá!»  
Henry la miró con cariño y vio a su madre triste, los ojos ya no aguantaban más las lágrimas. Entonces, llevo su mano al rostro de su madre para enjugar las lágrimas que se deslizaban contra la voluntad de Regina.  
«¿Qué esperas que haga, Henry?» preguntó con la voz embargada. Regina estaba vulnerable y detestaba sentirse así, pero estaba siendo sincera con el hijo, realmente no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Nunca pasó de ese punto en ninguna de sus relaciones, todas fracasaron antes de eso. Regina recurrió a su propio hijo como último recurso para aliviar el dolor que sentía por ser tan débil.  
«Creo que deberías decir lo que sientes. Deberías decirle que la amas, y punto»  
«¿Y si ella no me ama?»  
«Si ella no te ama, encontrarás a la persona que te haga feliz. Sé que fue así con Daniel, creías que nunca más ibas a amar a alguien, y mírate ahora. Pero si no le dices nada, mamá, nunca lo sabrás…»  
«¡Mi príncipe!»  
Regina atrajo el rostro de su hijo hacia ella y lo apretó como solía hacerlo cuando apenas era una niñito.  
«¿Qué haría yo sin tus consejos amorosos?»  
«Y estoy de acuerdo con la abuela, también creo que tú le gustas»  
¡Regina lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Mary Margareth no había mantenido la boca cerrada! Por eso Henry lo sabía. Claro, Mary Margareth le contó a su hijo adolescente que ella estaba enamorada de su otra madre. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer en la cabeza? Henry no iba a entender si esa relación no salía adelante. Regina se enfureció.  
«Entonces, ¿fue tu abuela quien te lo contó?» preguntó solo para escuchar lo que ya sabía  
«¡No, mamá! ¡Realmente fui yo quien se lo contó a ella!»  
Regina desorbitó los ojos. No era posible que precisamente hubiera heredado ese gen de su abuela, ir soltando sus secretos por ahí. Y además, ella misma hacía meses se lo había contado a Mary, su hijo no podía saber eso antes de esa fecha. Probablemente el muchacho estaba protegiendo a la abuela, pues sabía que Regina iría a ahorcarla por habérselo contado a Henry.  
«No entiendo. ¿Cómo lo supiste antes de que yo se lo contara a tu abuela?»  
«Mamá…No soy ciego, vivo en aquella casa también, no fue difícil ver tus miradas hacia mi madre, y te conozco, ¿no? Y también digamos que no soy sordo, ¡no sois tan silenciosas como creéis después de que me retiro a mi cuarto!»  
Regina sintió que el aire le faltaba, que no le llegaba a sus pulmones y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sintió su rostro totalmente como un tomate y pensó que iba a desmayarse. Prefería desmayarse que encarar al hijo después de saber que Henry la escuchaba manteniendo sexo con Emma.  
No quería creer que esa conversación había tenido lugar. ¿Cómo lidiaría con eso de ahora en adelante? Probablemente debería contárselo a Emma. Pero se dio cuenta de que para contarle eso, tenía que explicarle cómo la conversación había llegado a ese punto, y eso, definitivamente, no pensaba explicarlo. Regina cargaría una vez más con ese fardo ella sola.  
«Hey, ¿vieron la puesta de sol?» preguntó Emma regresando del baño y mirando para el horizonte «Deberían levantarse de ahí y mirar, porque creo que nunca vi una puesta de sol tan increíble como la de hoy»  
«Ma, creo que voy para casa a pie, así veo la puesta de sol por el camino. Os veo allí»  
«¡Hey, chico! ¿Qué pasa?» preguntó Emma al ver al hijo casi salir corriendo cuando ella ya había regresado del baño «¿Qué me he perdido?» se giró hacia Regina buscando una respuesta en la morena  
Regina había perdido el habla y no conseguía pensar en nada más sino que Henry la oía teniendo sexo. Prefirió ignorar la pregunta de la rubia antes que decir alguna tontería.  
Emma parecía confusa con la reacción de Henry y la actitud de Regina, pero también prefirió no insistir en el asunto, al menos, en aquel momento.  
«Ven, levanta de ahí, quiero enseñarte un sitio» pidió Emma  
La rubia agarró los brazos de Regina, que todavía estaba en trance, y la arrastró al otro lado del parque.  
«¿A dónde vamos, Swan?»  
«¡Sorpresa!»  
Después de atravesar el parque, llegaron al comienzo del bosque, encontrándose de frente con un sitio que Regina no recordaba haber creado.  
Se trataba de un campo inmenso con césped verde y liso, rodeado de árboles cargados de las más variadas flores, cubriendo todo el paisaje alrededor. El césped se mezclaba con la arena fina y blanca de la pequeña playa que había escondida, la vista del mar era deslumbrante. Las flores y hojas, caídas de los árboles, formaban una bella alfombra en el suelo.  
No había nadie, solo ellas dos, que pudiese dar testimonio de lo hermoso que era el lugar.  
Regina necesitó tomar aliento cuando vio dónde estaba. Era como si hubiese ido a parar a uno de esos escenarios de sus películas románticas favoritas, maravilloso. La alcaldesa no se creía que aquel tipo de cosas también pasaba en la vida real, antes de conocer a Emma.  
«Ven, siéntate conmigo en aquel árbol para ver la puesta de sol»  
Emma escogió un árbol plantado estratégicamente frente al mar. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en el agua y hacían que el paisaje brillara aún más. La puesta de sol cambió el color azul normal del cielo por un tono anaranjado, que poco a poco, se transformaba en un rojo intenso.  
Emma apoyó su espalda, con cuidado, en el árbol que había escogido, mientras Regina todavía estaba intentando buscar aliento para lidiar con aquello. La rubia, con las manos, llamó cariñosamente a Regina para que la acompañase.  
La morena se encajó, medio de lado, entre las piernas estiradas de la rubia. Emma pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Regina. La morena se sintió cómoda para apoyar el cuello en el hombro de Emma.  
Ante aquel deslumbrante escenario, Regina recordó lo que su hijo le había dicho poco antes, recordó también las palabras de Mary, Emma también podría estar enamorada de ella. El pensamiento hizo que la alcaldesa se derritiese y se entregase, con toda intensidad, una vez más, al amor que sentía por Emma.  
Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, solo apreciando lo que habían conquistado. Asistieron, abrazadas, en la misma posición, a la más bella puesta de sol que hubieran visto, contemplando la exuberancia de la naturaleza a su alrededor.


	18. Háblame de las consecuencias, Blue

La reforma del cuarto ya había comenzado. Mary, Regina, Emma y Henry se dividieron las diferentes tareas para que la habitación estuviera lista a la llegada del bebé.  
Emma no era de las que querían nada especial, para la rubia bastaba con una cuna y una silla, pero Regina quería que el ambiente fuese perfecto.  
Henry, con la ayuda de Regina, pintó las paredes del cuarto en un tono azul claro, casi blanco, imitando el color del cielo en una mañana temprano a petición de Emma, y Mary pintó diferentes tipos de pájaros en una de las paredes, en contra de la voluntad de Regina.  
La cuna que Emma había encargado ya había llegado junto con los armarios, el cambiador, un sillón, cortinas, alfombras, lámpara y una cómoda que Regina quiso comprar. Todo el mobiliario era de un gusto exquisito y podría estar estampado en cualquier revista de decoración.  
La habitación estaba quedando exactamente como Regina imaginó y Emma estaba encantada con lo que veía a medida que los muebles eran colocados en el sitio planeado por la alcaldesa.  
Mary Margareth no podía estar más feliz con la decisión de la hija de quedarse en casa de Regina. Estaba segura de que el bebé estaría muy bien cuidado y crecería feliz allí con ellas y con Henry. Esperaba que, en algún momento, la alcaldesa revelase a su hija todo el amor que sentía y finalmente pudiesen ser una familia.  
«Emma, ¡está maravilloso! ¡Digno de un príncipe o princesa!» dijo Mary Margareth  
«¡Sí, lo está! ¡Regina hace magia!» dijo con la mirada puesta en Regina «Si dependiese de mí…»  
La morena sintió su rostro enrojecer, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Emma la elogiaba.  
«Regina, hablando de magia…» recordó Mary «¿Cómo va la mina?»  
«¡A todo vapor, Mary! Pero no sabía que tenías interés en dejar Storybrooke. Pensé que con la llegada de tu nuevo nieto, vosotros…»  
«¡No!» cortó Mary «No tenemos la menor intención de dejar Storybrooke. Solo preguntaba porque…en fin, curiosidad» Mary forzaba una sonrisa. Mary nunca supo ser una buena mentirosa y Regina podía reconocer sus expresiones como nadie.  
Emma se encogió de hombros, pero Regina sospechaba que Mary escondía alguna de las suyas.  
«Bueno, si estás tan curiosa, te adelanto que tendré una reunión con Blue para los últimos detalles»  
«¡Ahh! ¿Crees que funcionará?» se preocupó Mary «Es decir, ¿la magia regresará de verdad?»  
«Hemos trabajado duro durante meses para que salga bien. No veo por qué no sería así…» Emma parecía distraída y ajena al asunto  
«Regina, hace unos días me acordé de algo, pero siempre olvido preguntarte. ¿Por una casualidad Gold me fue a visitar cuando estaba inconsciente?»  
Regina no le había mencionado a Mary Margareth la visita de Gold y no quería tener que explicar lo que presenció. La morena no confiaba en Gold desde el día en que se encontraron en el hospital y quería haber tenido tiempo para investigar al hombre sin levantar sospechas, pero infelizmente todavía no tenía ninguna información.  
«Disculpa no habértelo mencionado antes, Emma. Sí, Gold estuvo en el hospital»  
«¿Y por qué no me contaste nada? Regina, no intentó hacer nada con mi nieto, ¿no?» dijo Mary con un desespero que Regina no esperaba. Su reacción exagerada alertó a la alcaldesa sobre el hecho de que quizás ella tuviera algo que ver con la visita inesperada de Gold en el hospital. Regina no pensaba que Mary le fuera a hacer algo malo al bebé o a Emma, pero pensó que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.  
«Hey, cálmate, no hubiera permito que le hiciese nada. Pero realmente no sé todavía por qué Gold fue a visitar a Emma…pero pretendo descubrirlo»  
«¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?» preguntó Mary interesada.  
«Tengo mis métodos, querida, ¡no te preocupes!»  
«Regina, he preguntado si Gold estuvo en el hospital porque tuve una sensación extraña en determinado momento. No sé explicarlo, pero de alguna forma, sentí la magia, era diferente a la mía. Fue extraño, sentí una energía dentro y fuera de mí. Pensé que podrías ser tú, pero tú no tienes magia, ¿verdad?»  
«Sí, Emma…tienes razón. De alguna manera, conseguiste sentir a Gold a causa de su magia. De alguna manera aquel desgraciado consiguió mantener sus poderes, pero ciertamente están debilitados, pero como es el único que tiene ese recurso, ¡el miserable está en ventaja!»  
Mary no parecía sorprendida con la información de que Gold continuaba con sus poderes. Regina fingió no prestar atención, pero comenzó a observar a Mary más atentamente para ver si descubría lo que la morena sabía y se estaba callando.  
«Creo que ahora, más que nunca, esa mina tiene que dar buenos frutos» concluyó Emma.  
El ambiente, antes leve y distendido, se hizo pesado y sombrío con la preocupación de las tres mujeres. Saber que Gold era el único que tenía poderes las colocaba en desventaja y nadie sabía qué esperar del Dark One.  
«¿Ya pensaste en qué va a pasar si Hook vuelve, Emma?» preguntó Mary  
Emma se encogió de hombros.  
«Es el padre de este bebé…»  
Cada vez que Regina estaba superando el hecho de que Emma estaba esperando un hijo del pirata, alguien le hacía el favor de recordárselo. Regina solo quería olvidar que aquel infeliz había pasado por la vida de Emma. La morena pensaba que las acciones valían más que las palabras y el hecho de que Emma hubiera escogido criar a ese bebé en su casa era un paso enorme, aun sin saber si la rubia también la amaba. Regina haría cualquier cosa para hacerlos felices y ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir con ese amor en un único sentido que se había inventado en su cabeza.

 

**Seis/siete meses antes**

«¡Cocodrilo!» gritaba y golpeaba la puerta de la tienda de Gold «¡Abra esta puerta!»  
Mágicamente la puerta se abrió para que pudiera entrar. Desconfiado, Hook dio algunos pasos y se encontró con Gold, que parecía estar esperándolo.  
«¿No quedó satisfecho?» preguntó el mayor  
«¡Pues claro que no! ¡Esta no es mi mano! ¡Quítemela!»  
«No puedo, ya agoté mi magia al traer su querido barco a Storybrooke, es más, si yo fuese usted, no perdería más tiempo en intentar convencer a Emma para que dé un paseo en barco esta noche»  
«¡Maldito! ¡Lo hizo a propósito! ¡Cocodrilo desgraciado! ¡Sáqueme esto!»  
«Ya le he dicho que no puedo. Tic, tac, tic, tac…su tiempo corre»  
«¡Venga ya! Sabe que no puedo controlarla si se lanza a su cara también»  
«¡Usted no haría eso, querido! No es que no sea algo típico de usted, pero no perdería su única oportunidad de librarse de ella»  
«¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto ahora? ¿De qué me sirve tener esta mano?»  
«Aquí, realmente, no tiene utilidad si no está planeando atacar a alguien, pero en cuanto cruce la barrera de los mundos, sus dos manos serán exactamente iguales»  
«¿Y por qué habría de creerle esta vez?»  
«¡Porque no tiene otra opción! Es más, tic, tac» Miró el reloj «No va a perder sus dos últimas horas discutiendo conmigo, ¿verdad?»  
Hook no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y salió corriendo de la tienda de antigüedades en el intento de buscar a Emma y Henry para llevárselos con él.  
No podía quedarse preso en Storybrooke para siempre, pero tampoco podía marcharse sin Emma. El moreno pensaría después qué hacer con aquella mano descontrolada. En aquel momento solo deseaba que la rubia no se asustase con la mano.  
La pareja Charming, que estaba tras la pista de Hook, logró escuchar toda la conversación del capitán con Gold. Finalmente descubrieron que los planes de Hook envolvían llevarse a Emma de Storybrooke. La pareja no estaba dispuesta a perder otra vez a la hija, muchos menos ahora, que estaba embarazada.  
Los Charming tenían que mantener a Hook en tierra firme durante dos horas hasta que su medio de fuga, la Jolly Rogers, desapareciera completamente. Lo mejor que podían hacer era intentar atrasarlo todavía más, ya que contaban con la ventaja de que el capitán estaba con una mano descontrolada y necesitaba, aún, encontrar a Emma.  
«¡Hey, Hook!» lo llamó David  
El pirata se asustó al darse cuenta de que el matrimonio estaba tras él e intentó correr para huir de ellos. David fue más rápido y agarró al pirata por los hombros. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo y David acorraló al moreno contra el asfalto.  
«¿A dónde te vas a llevar a Emma?» gritó y obtuvo el silencio del capitán como respuesta.  
«Voy a preguntar solo una vez más, ¿a dónde pretendes llevarte a mi hija?»  
Hook no conseguía moverse y se sabía ya rendido. Mary observaba la escena de lejos.  
«Lejos de aquí» respondió contrariado.  
El shock fue tan grande que David aflojó las manos que agarraban al capitán contra el suelo. Al ganar un poco más de movilidad, Hook logró alcanzar el garfio guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y, con un golpe de fuerza desmedida, lo clavó de una sola vez en la pierna de David para sacárselo de encima. El príncipe chilló de dolor y dejó su cuerpo caer hacia un lado mientras se apretaba la herida con las manos. El capitán aprovechó ese momento, y antes de salir corriendo, arrancó el garfio de la pierna de David, dejando al príncipe en el suelo y sintiendo un dolor aún peor que el causado con el primer golpe.  
Mary corrió para auxiliar al marido.  
«Vete tras él. No dejes que se lleve a nuestra hija» suplicó David.  
«No, Charming. No voy a dejarte aquí»  
«Ve, por favor. Yo estaré bien»  
Mary intentó no mirar hacia atrás, pensó solamente en Emma y corrió hacia casa de Regina, adonde imaginó que el pirata iría a buscarla.  
**Fin del flashback**

«Todo bien. Cuando llegue el momento, todos sentirán sus poderes de vuelta, Regina»  
«Muy bien, Blue. Entonces, vamos a repasar los puntos. No podemos dejar nada al azar»  
«Cierto. Leroy será el responsable de traernos a las hadas todos los diamantes brutos que consiga sacar de la mina. Tinker los transformará en polvo y me lo dará directamente a mí»  
«¿Tinker? ¿Tinker Belle? ¿Ha dado esa función a esa torpe hada?» preguntó Regina desconfiada ante las elecciones y competencia del hada azul.  
«No hable así de su hada madrina, Regina. Tinker ya demostró ser capaz de esa y de cualquier otra función que se le asigne»  
«Está bien, haga como crea conveniente. Solo recuerde que no podemos cometer ningún error, si no, las consecuencias serán devastadoras»  
La alcaldesa no confiaba en Tinker. Sabía que era su hada madrina y era exactamente por esa razón por la que sabía que Tinker no era un buen ejemplo de hada.  
«No se preocupe, no habrá errores, Regina»  
La alcaldesa caminaba de un lado para otro durante la conversación con Blue. Sabía que era su responsabilidad cumplir la misión de volver a traer la magia y, si algo fallase, ella no se perdonaría. Regina pensaba en Emma. Aquel bebé que la rubia llevaba en su vientre significaba el mundo para ella y la alcaldesa no estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en peligro.  
«Ahí viene la parte más importante, Regina» alertó Blue «Cuando el polvo esté en mi posición, necesitaré su ayuda»  
«Está bien. ¿Qué va a pasar?»  
«Bien, el polvo de diamantes hecho por Tinker entrará en contacto directo con mi energía en cuanto yo lo coja y, finalmente, se transformará en polvo mágico» respondió Blue.  
«Sí, en polvo de hada. Recuerdo que es usted la única que puede hacer eso, por esa razón preciso que sea usted»  
«Pero resulta que ese proceso no es tan sencillo como parece. El polvo debe succionar toda mi energía para volverse mágico, pero durante ese proceso se convertirá en un humo negro poderoso y dañino que querrá sembrar el caos por Storybrooke, pero yo no voy a tener fuerzas para contenerlo»  
«¿Y qué debo hacer yo?»  
«Debe utilizar la varita negra para reconducir ese humo directamente hacia el pozo, Regina. ¡Es muy importante que esté allí para hacerlo!»  
«Ok. Pero, ¿por qué en el pozo?»  
«Porque es allí donde se produce la magia blanca. El pozo todavía contiene las aguas de nuestro reino, y solo cuando el humo negro entre en contacto con las propiedades mágicas de esa agua estaremos seguros para devolver la magia a Storybrooke» explicó Blue.  
El plan de Regina no sería tan sencillo como ella pensaba. La alcaldesa no imaginaba que habría etapas del proceso que envolverían la magia negra. Todavía luchaba, diariamente, para apartarse completamente de eso. Regina conocía el poder de la magia negra, y soltarla sin control por ahí, definitivamente, era una pésima idea, y no podría prever los daños que causaría.  
«¡Claro! Entonces también necesito estar preparada para lo que pueda fallar. Hábleme de las consecuencias, Blue»  
«Bien, si no consigue llevar el humo hasta el pozo, entraremos en una nueva era, nada será como antes»  
«¿Habrá una nueva maldición? Una maldición de las hadas, ¿es eso?» Regina ironizo, afligida  
«Más o menos como una maldición. Pero esta vez, quizás no quede nadie vivo»  
«No, ¡no voy a permitir que eso acontezca!»


	19. ¡Solo fue un beso!

Regina regresaba a casa preocupada con las consecuencias que le contó el hada si algo saliera mal, martilleaban en su consciencia. Pensó, varias veces, en desistir del plan de traer la magia, probablemente los riesgos no valían la pena.  
Los ciudadanos de Storybrooke no sabían cómo sería el proceso para traer de vuelta la magia y, como alcaldesa, Regina no podía causar un caos generalizado en la ciudad si les contara el riesgo al que se exponían. Por otro lado, no podía, simplemente, abandonar la idea sin dar explicaciones, ahora que todos esperaban por eso. Tomara la decisión que tomara, los riesgos eran altos, y la alcaldesa sabía que pedirían su cabeza.  
Necesitaba conversar con Emma y escuchar su opinión. La alcaldesa consideraba inteligente a la rubia y le gustaba saber lo que ella pensaba de las propuestas de Regina relacionadas con el gobierno de la ciudad, además, Emma aún era la sheriff y de cualquier manera estaría enterada de la situación.  
La morena entró en su casa y Emma no estaba. Le extrañó no tener ninguna llamada perdida en su móvil. La rubia no solía salir sin decirle nada o dejar algún recado avisando dónde iba. Regina intentó llamar a Henry para saber algo de la rubia, pero el muchacho tampoco contestaba al teléfono.  
La alcaldesa sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar y realmente sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien en ese momento. Quería vaciar su cabeza de todas las preocupaciones que tenía. Volvió al coche y decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si le surgía una buena idea o alguna respuesta de lo que debería hacer. Mientras conducía, la alcaldesa intentó, varias veces, llamar a Emma al móvil, pero el aparato daba señal de apagado todo el tiempo.  
Regina conducía rápido por la ciudad y su mente trabajaba a la misma velocidad y, de repente, vio de nuevo, cuando pasaba cerca del puerto, a aquel hombre de ropas negras. Estaba segura de que era el mismo hombre que estaba en el aparcamiento del hospital. Instintivamente, dio la vuelta en la primera calle que pudo y rodeó la manzana lo más rápido posible. Rehízo el trayecto, con los ojos bien atentos, a una velocidad bastante lenta, para conseguir ver de nuevo aquel bulto. Pero ya no había nadie. Aquello le intrigó y, esa vez, no estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. No iba a estar volviéndose loca y viendo alucinaciones.  
Cada vez que Regina pensaba en abrir las puertas de Storybrooke para que todos fueran libres, era tomada por el miedo de tener a Hook de vuelta. La morena llevaba unas horas bajo una intensa presión y prefirió atribuir aquella visión al estrés que sentía esa noche. Probablemente su cabeza cansada proyectó aquella figura para confundir su atención y desviarla del foco de lo que era importante de verdad.  
Sacudió la cabeza para los lados, intentando olvidar lo que había visto y lo que no, y siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo. Pasó frente a Granny’s y, para su suerte, vio dentro a los Charming. No eran precisamente con quienes quería hablar sobre sus miedos y angustias por el futuro, pero podrían ser suficiente en ese momento.  
Estacionó su Mercedes en la calle y caminó hasta el restaurante.  
«¡Regina! ¿Cómo fue la reunión con Blue? Era hoy, ¿no?» preguntó Mary  
La morena encima tenía que lidiar con esa desconfianza, Mary Margareth nunca se había interesado tanto por los asuntos de la alcaldía como en los últimos días. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que interesarse. Cuando asumió el cargo en su lugar, Mary le imploró que volviese. Ahora el regreso de la magia a Storybrooke y todo lo relacionado era del mayor interés para la más joven. Mary llegó a llamar a Regina para preguntar cómo iba a pasar todo, tal era su ansiedad.  
«Sí, Mary, me reuní con Blue antes y puedo afirmar que todo fue bien. El plan ya está trazado» respondió vagamente  
«Ahh…¡Bien! ¿Cuándo pretendéis llevarlo a cabo?»  
«No lo sé con exactitud, depende del trabajo de los enanos. ¿Por qué tanto interés?»  
«Nada…¡Solo es curiosidad!»  
Regina asintió con la cabeza y cogió la carta para elegir algo de beber. Su idea de contar con ellos para una ayuda o una opinión sobre qué hacer se había desvanecido. David tal vez tuviera algo que añadir para ayudar a Regina, pero no confiaba en Mary hasta que descubriese exactamente lo que estaba planeando, así que, tampoco podría decirle nada a David.  
«Regina, ya nos vamos. Ya estábamos saliendo, es tarde y Neal está con Belle. Hablamos mañana, ¿ok? ¡Dale una beso a Emma de nuestra parte!»  
La alcaldesa quería tanto que Emma le dijese lo que hacer. Regina quería que Emma estuviese allí en ese momento e, incluso pensó en preguntarle a David y Mary si tenían noticias de Emma, pero no quiso parecer pesada y creyó mejor no decir que no tenía idea de donde se había metido la rubia. Intentó, una vez más, llamar al móvil de Emma y cuando dio con el contestador, decidió dejar un mensaje  
«Emma…hola. Te llamo para decirte que he salido a dar una vuelta. Estoy en Granny’s» se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho. Emma asociaba Granny’s a Ruby e, incluso sin decir esta boca es mía, Regina notaba cómo Ruby incomodaba a Emma «…Tus padres estaban aquí conmigo…» dijo intentando pasarle confianza, pero se dio cuenta del error al haberlo dicho en pasado, lo que significaba que ahora estaba sola. No era mentira, estaba sola, pero no quería que Emma pensara tonterías «…bueno, de cualquier manera, ¿dónde te has metido? ¡Llámame cuando oigas el mensaje!»  
Regina colgó y se sintió una idiota. Pero, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo? Si pudiese, hubiera borrado el estúpido mensaje que había dejado. Lo lamentó.  
«¿Whisky, alcaldesa?» preguntó Ruby inclinando sobre su mesa  
«No, señorita Lucas, se lo agradezco, pero hoy no voy a beber whisky»  
«¡Ya sé! Prefiere un orgasmo en la fiesta, ¿cierto?» la provocó la camarera con un tono cargado de malicia  
La alcaldesa tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que la mujer dijo y se esforzó en recordar que aquel era el nombre de la bebida que tomó antes de besar a Ruby en el Rabbit Hole.  
«No, señorita Lucas. Aquella bebida, ciertamente, no fue hecha para personas como yo. Puede traerme una cerveza, por favor»  
«¡Wow! ¡Me gusta, eso, alcaldesa! Creo que nunca la he visto tomando cerveza»  
La morena realmente no tomaba cerveza desde antes de adoptar a Henry. En verdad, no tomaba nada derivado de la cebada, se consideraba demasiado refinada para eso. Regina estaba, aún, acostumbrada a los usos de una reina. Se portaba como tal y se esforzaba en no dejar de actuar como tal en hipótesis alguna. A veces se cansaba de contenerse todo el tiempo, pero así fue criada por su madre y no lo sabía hacer de otra forma.  
«Aquí está su cerveza. Si no estuviese trabajando, con seguridad me tomaría una con usted»  
«¡No recuerdo haberla invitado!» respondió secamente  
Ruby se sintió un poco contrariada ante la respuesta de Regina, pero la camarera no se dejaba intimidar por las palabras, Ruby era una chica atrevida, que no temía ir detrás de lo que quería, su personalidad fácil era una afrenta para la contenida Regina.  
La camarera respiró hondo y se sentó a la mesa. La alcaldesa la miró irritadamente, dejándole claro que no tenía paciencia para estar aguantándola ahí.  
«¿Qué pasa, Regina?» preguntó en voz baja Ruby «¿El otro día nos besamos y ahora me tratas de esta manera?»  
Regina estaba con la cabeza caliente y no entraba dentro de sus planes tener que lidiar con las carencias de Ruby. Realmente, Ruby no significaba nada para ella, y poco le importaba si la camarera llevaba esperando hasta ese día una llamada o un anillo de compromiso, ella no le iba a ofrecer ninguna de las dos cosas. Aquel beso fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que Regina había hecho y se arrepentía amargamente de haberlo hecho. Y se dio cuenta de que ya no podría venir a la única cafetería de la ciudad por culpa de Ruby.  
«Señorita Lucas, ¿acaso no lo ve?» preguntó completamente irritada y sin pensar mucho «¡Solo fue un beso!»  
En cuanto terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta. “¡Solo fue un beso!” no debería haberlo dicho, justamente ella, que no besaba a la gente y decía que solo había sido un beso como si fuese cualquier cosa. Normalmente los besos de Regina tenían importancia. Pero aquel, realmente no tuvo importancia ninguna para la morena, a no ser el dolor de cabeza que le había causado con Emma, y Regina acababa de dejar eso bien claro. Exactamente como Emma había hecho con ella.  
Regina acababa de tener la confirmación, y proveniente de ella misma, que, en aquel día, realmente solo había sido un beso sin importancia también para Emma. Además de irritada, Regina se entristeció ante la constatación.  
Ruby se levantó de la mesa y volvió a la barra. Exactamente la misma actitud de Regina algunos meses atrás. Ruby, probablemente, estaba enfadada y triste también, solo era una muchacha y no merecía escuchar las palabras de Regina. Pero ya era tarde para volver atrás.  
Después de algunas cervezas más, Regina ya no podía decir que estaba sobria. La morena no se intimidó en llamar varias veces a Ruby para hacer sus pedidos. La camarera iba y venía de la mesa de la morena con la cabeza bien alta.  
La alcaldesa estaba teniendo un día difícil y no tenía compañía para conversar, así que prefirió, por una sola vez, dejar de controlarse tanto y beber cerveza hasta no aguantar más. Después de la segunda. Regina ya no pensaba que esa bebida no fuese adecuada para una reina como ella, todo lo contrario, la cerveza se volvió una óptima opción.  
La morena tuvo que ir al baño varias veces. Regina detestaba los baños públicos, pero aquella noche, eso ya no tenía la menor importancia. La morena se estaba lavando las manos en el baño de la cafetería, aún bastante borracha, y observaba su imagen, algo desenfocada, en el espejo. Sus reflejos eran lentos y estaban alterados, la morena sentía su cuerpo siendo movido hacia un lado y otro. Al principio encontró divertida esa sensación de embriaguez, después comenzó a irritarse, hasta que, al final se sintió mareada. El vaivén de Regina fue interrumpido por un violento empujón y cuando la morena se dio cuenta, su espalda estaba pegada a la fría pared del baño y, en su frente, un cuerpo la apretaba mientras sentía una lengua explotando el interior de su boca. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, pedía mentalmente para que, al abrirlos, por favor, Emma estuviera delante de ella.  
Y entonces, lentamente, abrió un ojo, después el otro. Forzó la vista para centrar la imagen, y finalmente vio a la rubia que no salía de sus pensamientos, allí en su frente. Emma miraba a Regina tras los hombros de Ruby, que era quien, de hecho, estaba besando a Regina.  
En cuanto Emma supo que Regina la había visto, dio media vuelta y caminó, a paso largo, hacia fuera de la cafetería. Regina, aún con Ruby en sus brazos, apartó los brazos de la morena de su cintura y la empujó lejos y desesperada corrió tras la rubia.

 **Seis/siete meses antes**  
El tiempo corría y Hook apenas tenía una hora para llevar a cabo su plan y no había encontrado a Emma por ningún sitio. No estaba en los planes del capitán el incidente con los padres de la rubia, cosa que hizo que se atrasase más.  
Maldita la hora en que Emma no cogía el teléfono, el capitán no entendía por qué le había dado uno de esos si no servían para nada.  
Hook no tenía un plan B o algo parecido si su idea principal fallaba, solo tenía ese plan y la confianza que tenía en el amor de Emma.  
El moreno miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que nada más lo estaba siguiendo, y comenzó a sudar frío al ver Storybrooke vacío, ninguna señal de Emma o de Regina. Todavía tenía que lidiar con su mano descontrolada, que parecía no solo tener vida propia, sino que también interfería en su humor, dejándolo completamente fuera de sí, irritado y distraído. La idea de quedarse con aquella mano para siempre era aterradora, ya no quería ese miembro extraño, prefería llevar otra vez su garfio, aunque para eso, él mismo tuviera que cortársela. Pero confiaba en que si hacía lo que Gold le había dicho, sus manos quedarían iguales, por eso aún no había resuelto él mismo aquel infortunio.  
Cuando ya casi estaba dándose por rendido en su búsqueda de Emma, Hook fue al puerto a dar un vistazo a su barco antes de partir. Necesitaba verlo para tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: si seguía su camino en la Jolly Rogers o si se mantenía al lado de Emma Swan durante toda su vida. Y, antes de poder sentarse y observar el barco, vio a Mary corriendo a toda prisa hasta el puerto. Su descontrolada mano sintió deseos de estrangular a la mujer sencillamente por haberle interrumpido ese momento.  
«¡Hook!» respiró cansada «¡No te puedes llevar a Emma! Es decir, ella no puede marcharse»  
Mary siempre ha preferido arreglar las cosas hablando antes que con las manos. Nunca funcionaba con Regina, pero quizás el capitán fuese más complaciente de lo que acostumbraba a ser su madrastra. De cualquier manera, al contrario que su marido, esa era la única forma en que Mary sabía resolver algún problema, conversando.  
«¡No quiero quedarme en Storybrooke! Soy un capitán y mi sitio es navegando en el océano. ¡Esta tierra nunca fue para mí!»  
«Mira Killian, eso lo entiendo. Yo también echo de menos muchas cosas de nuestro reino, pero podemos acostumbrarnos también a esta vida, hay muchas cosas buenas aquí, ¿no crees? Yo me he acostumbrado a esta vida y hasta me gusta»  
«¡Pero, yo no soy como tú!» gritó sin paciencia para escuchar lo que la mujer le decía «¡Ya no puedo hacer eso, y si Emma no puede venir conmigo, me voy aunque sea solo!»  
«Killian, deberías hablar con Emma antes, y…»  
El hombre se descontroló, una vez más, y empujó a Mary de donde estaba antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar, y la tiró con violencia al suelo.  
«¡No intentes impedírmelo!»  
**Fin del flashback**

«¡Emma! ¡Por favor, escúchame!»  
«¿Qué pasa, Regina?»  
Emma se detuvo frente a su escarabajo amarillo estacionado en la puerta de la cafetería y Regina finalmente consiguió alcanzarla.  
«Yo…yo…» la morena no sabía qué decir. Miraba a Emma embarazada, parada allí, delante de ella, esperando a que le diese alguna respuesta y ella simplemente no tenía ninguna para darle.  
«¿Bebiste?» preguntó Emma aún más enfadada  
La morena bajó la cabeza y dijo que sí asintiendo. Abrió su bolso y le dio las llaves del coche a Emma, sabía que ellas se las cogería de cualquier manera. Esa vez, Regina no iba a resistirse y a discutir con la rubia.  
«¡Genial! ¡Ahora vete a casa!» dijo Emma «O pide quedarte a dormir en la pensión de la abuela, seguramente, estarás muy bien acompañada»  
Regina no quería pelear, solo quería poder encontrar algo que decirle a Emma. No tenían una relación, a fin de cuentas. Sin explicaciones, esa era una de las reglas que habían establecido, ¿por qué Emma estaba montando un escándalo a causa de un beso? La morena recordó que había intentado llamar a Emma, no una o dos veces, sino muchas. La rubia no contestó. Y por el mensaje de voz Emma supo dónde estaba Regina.  
«Hey, ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó  
«Estaba esperando esa pregunta, Regina» ironizó «¿Quieres saber dónde estaba?» preguntó Emma con los brazos cruzados en el pecho  
«¡Imagino que un lugar al que te corría prisa ir porque no te tomaste la molestia de dejarme una mierda de recado!» gritó Regina  
«¡Era un sitio importante, sí!» Emma gritó aún más que Regina «¡Estaba en la mierda de curso pre-parto al que prometiste acompañarme! ¡Te estuve esperando un tiempo a ver si aparecías! ¡Cuando salí, vi tu recado y me di cuenta de que te habías olvidado, estaba muy enfadada contigo, mucho, por haberme hecho ir a ese curso sola, pero, aun así, he venido a buscarte para que cenemos juntas!»  
¡El curso pre-parto! Era eso por lo que Emma estaba descontrolada, no tenía nada que ver con el beso que había presenciado. Regina suspiró. La morena había fijado la fecha del curso y prometido que lo haría con Emma. La rubia no quería ir, pero Regina creyó que sería una buena idea para que aprendiese algunas cosas sobre el embarazo, los cambios en el cuerpo y se sintiese más confiada con el parto y la llegada del bebé. Consiguió convencer a Emma solo porque no tendría que hacerlo sola.  
Regina no tenía argumentos, aquella era una pelea que ya tenía perdida. Era mejor que se callase e intentase, alguna manera, arreglar esa horrorosa noche.  
«Emma…yo…siento mucho haberme olvidado del curso. He tenido un día difícil, si supieras…»  
«¡Lo imagino, visto que has venido buscando una manera de relajarte tras tu día extremadamente difícil!» Emma estaba furiosa  
Regina nunca había visto a la rubia de aquella manera antes. Emma apretaba con fuerza el maxilar y tenía el rostro rojo de rabia, sus ojos estaban más oscuros y amenazadores, saliéndoseles hacia fuera.  
Emma era siempre tan dulce y cariñosa que verla en ese estado era intimidante hasta para Regina.  
«Por favor, ¡cálmate! El patito…» le recordó «¡No puedes ponerte tan nerviosa!» pidió Regina de forma cariñosa «¿Vamos a casa?»  
«¡No!» respondió Emma sin mirarla a los ojos «Tú te vas a tu casa, yo hoy no voy para allá»  
Regina sintió un malestar, tal vez fuese la bebida haciendo efecto, o quizás la reacción ante las palabras de Emma. La alcaldesa no conseguía pasar una noche sin saber que Emma estaría en el cuarto de al lado, especialmente ese día, estando la rubia tan enfadada con ella.  
«Ven, te voy a llevar a casa, ¡ni estás en condiciones de ir caminando sola!» dijo Emma resoplando de rabia.  
El camino hasta el coche fue en silencio. Emma conducía su escarabajo y no miraba hacia Regina. Esta, en el asiento del pasajero, sentía su estómago dar vueltas cada vez que el escarabajo cogía un bache. Tuvo que aguantarse para no vomitar ahí dentro. Durante ese viaje, se hizo una promesa a sí misma, nunca más bebería cerveza, dándose cuenta de que ella era muy refinada para eso.  
«Emma…»  
«Entra, Regina» cortó  
«Yo…Es…»  
La rubia estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta abierta del lado del pasajero, esperando a Regina, que aún no se había levantado del asiento.  
«¡Regina, por favor! Estoy cansada. Entra en tu casa»  
«¿Dónde vas a dormir?»  
Antes de que Emma pudiese responder, Regina sacó mitad de su cuerpo del coche, y sin aguantar más, vomitó casi en los pies de la rubia.  
«¡Regina!» gritó Emma  
La rubia, rápidamente, llevó los cabellos de la morena hacia atrás, para que no se los manchara. La alcaldesa no estaba nada bien.  
«Perdona…yo…» intentó decir algo.  
«Ven, te voy a llevar a tu cuarto» dijo Emma  
Emma aún estaba enfadada, pero dejó la irritación de lado para poder cuidar de la morena. Con cuidado, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Regina y la sacó del coche. Emma le ofreció el apoyo necesario para que la morena consiguiese llegar segura a su cuarto. Regina agradeció el hecho de que Henry no estuviera ahí para verla en ese estado.  
Emma la sentó en su cama y fue hasta el baño. La morena la oyó abriendo el grifo de la bañera.  
«Vamos, necesitas tomar un baño» dijo  
«No, estoy bien. Puedes irte, si quieres»  
«Regina, no me hagas enfadar más. Ven ya, quítate esa ropa»  
Regina no quería desvestirse delante de Emma. No porque fuese novedad para la rubia lo que había debajo de sus ropas, pero la morena no se sentía cómoda en aquella situación. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y los lanzó lejos. Todavía sentada en la cama, desabotonó, con dificultad, su chaqueta oscura, y pasó un brazo seguido del otro hasta que esta cayó en la cama. Regina miró hacia Emma que la miraba de brazos cruzados.  
La rubia, impaciente, se arrodilló delante de la morena y colocó su mano debajo de su falta hasta alcanzar el borde de las medias en su cintura. Regina sintió un estremecimiento ante las manos de la rubia en su cuerpo. La rubia entonces tiró hacia debajo de una sola vez arrastrando las medias y con ellas también las bragas. La morena solo se dio cuenta de que estaba sin la prenda cuando la vio encima del sillón.  
«¡La falda!» dijo Emma «¿Es de cremallera?» Regina confirmó con la cabeza «Levántate, que te la bajo» pidió  
Regina obedeció a Emma. Cruzó sus brazos en la nuca de la rubia y levantó su cuerpo de la cama. Con el movimiento, sus piernas tambalearon, no fueron suficiente para aguantarla, y su cuerpo cayó encima de Emma que la agarró con firmeza por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo.  
Emma bajó la cremallera de la falda que vestía e inmediatamente la prenda resbaló por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.  
«¡Ahora la blusa!» dijo Emma  
Regina llevaba una de sus blusas de botones y sabía que no conseguiría abrirlos. Emma suspiró y miró a Regina a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de ella, y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.  
Sin desviar la mirada de la morena, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de la rubia, Emma abrió el primer botón de la blusa de Regina, y después el segundo y el tercero. Las dos se miraban y la rubia ya no parecía tan enfadada como antes. Con mitad de la blusa ya abierta, Emma la levantó y la pasó por su cabeza, dejando a la alcaldesa completamente desnuda frente a ella.  
Durante el intenso intercambio de miradas, la morena sintió el pulgar de Emma acariciando su piel en leves movimientos circulares, sin mover su mano de donde estaba.  
Regina sintió deseo de besarla y hacer el amor con Emma. Aquellos ojos verdes la miraban fijamente y las manos la agarraban firmemente por la cintura. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y bastaba un pequeño paso y Regina alcanzaría los labios de Emma y saciaría su deseo reprimido.  
«Ven, Regina» dijo con calma «Tengo que meterte en el baño…»

 

La alcaldesa estaba con los cabellos mojados y despeinados, llevaba su camisón, y Emma terminaba de cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana.  
«Emma» la llamó «Quédate»  
«No puedo Regina. Yo…me voy a mi cuarto»  
Regina prefirió no cuestionar el camino de planes de la rubia, estaba feliz de que Emma decidiera no pasar la noche fuera.  
«¡Por favor!» pidió «¡No me dejes aquí sola!»  
«No puedo hacer esto…no hoy»  
Emma ya estaba calmada y ya no parecía sentir rabia hacia Regina, parecía triste. Regina se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de la rubia.  
«¡Duerme conmigo!»  
Emma suspiró sonoramente y soltó la mano de Regina.  
«Con permiso…» dijo y salió del cuarto  
Regina ya no sentía el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo y el impacto de la realidad se le presentó de lleno. La morena hundió su cabeza en la almohada y lloró.


	20. ¡Vamos Regina, abrace a su esposa!

**Siete meses antes**  
_Mary, todavía caída en el suelo, observaba a Killian levantarse, quitarse el polvo acumulado en sus botas, colocarse el cinto y respirar hondo para tomar el valor de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir_  
 _«Dile a tu hija que la amo y volveré a buscarla algún día, pero me tengo que ir antes de que sea tarde»_  
 _Mary sentía dolor por la caída, pero el dolor que sentía en su interior era infinitamente mayor. La morena sufría al pensar en Emma, pensar que su nieto podría no tener la posibilidad de conocer a su padre. Mary deseaba, al menos, que Emma estuviese allí para que le dijera al pirata que estaba embarazada y, quién sabe, hacerlo cambiar de idea. No podía quedarse allí solo mirando al hombre marcharse e ignorar el hecho de que podría impedir la tristeza de Emma._  
 _Reunió toda la fuerza y el poco valor que le quedaban, se arrastró por el suelo, y consiguió agarrar una de las piernas del capitán antes de que este subiera al barco. Con airado impulso, con su nueva mano, clavó el garfio en el hombro de Mary para que lo soltase y lo dejase partir antes de que el barco desapareciera de una vez por todas. La mujer cayó de rodillas en el suelo debido el dolor sentido. Mientras sangraba, intento un último recurso. Tenía que decir la verdad._  
 _«Ella…» se esforzó para respirar debido al dolor «Está…embarazada» comenzó a llorar «¡Emma está embarazada!»_  
 _Killian sintió un helado estremecimiento recorrerle la columna y casi perdió el equilibrio por el susto. Buscó donde apoyarse cuando sus piernas dieron señal de que no iban a mantenerse firmes en el suelo, y, finalmente, apoyó su cuerpo en el navío._  
 _Su mente, inmediatamente, recordó el acuerdo que había hecho con Gold._  
 _«¡Cocodrilo desgraciado! ¡Miserable! ¡Me lo va a pagar!» rezongaba solo mientras daba patadas al barco para soltar toda la rabia que tenía dentro._  
 _«¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Gold?» preguntó Mary aguantando el llanto ante el dolor que aún sentía en el hombro._  
 _Hook miró a la mujer caída en el suelo, delante de sus ojos, e inmediatamente toda la ira que sentía hacia Gold pasó a ella. Si ella no hubiese dicho nada…Si ella sencillamente lo hubiese dejado marcharse como deseaba…El capitán culpó a Mary por estar sintiéndose un miserable. A él le dolía, pero debería dolerle más a ella. La culpa era toda de ella._  
 _Aquella mano maldita, cargada de odio y rencor, estaba preparada para terminar lo que ya había comenzado, necesitaba poner fin a Mary, callar a la mujer para siempre. Hook levantó su garfio y, antes de que pudiese clavarlo directamente en el pecho de la morena, David, que todavía cojeaba debido al golpe recibido, vio al hombre dispuesto a matar a su esposa, herida y sin fuerzas para huir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y, sin pensárselo mucho, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Hook antes de que una tragedia tuviese lugar ante sus ojos. Finalmente el capitán cayó al suelo desmayado._  
 _«¿Estás bien?» preguntó David mientras levantaba a su esposa._  
 _«¡Sí! ¡Hook…Hook lo sabe todo! Tuve que decirle que Emma estaba embarazada y…»_  
 _El capitán se estaba moviendo, faltaba poco para que el hechizo venciera y la Jolly Rogers desapareciera para siempre. Más que nunca, Hook no tenía elección, tenía que dejar Storybrooke y nunca más volver, en caso contrario, tendría que entregarle a Gold su hijo. Intentó pasar desapercibido arrastrándose por el suelo mientras David socorría a su esposa, pero Mary lo vio intentando escaparse soterradamente._  
 _«¡David! ¡Mira, Hook está huyendo!» exclamó Mary, sin terminar lo que antes iba a decir._  
 _«¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! Intentaste matar a mi esposa, intentaste llevarte a Emma y ¿ahora quieres huir de tu responsabilidad de padre?» gritó David_  
 _«¡Dejen que me vaya, por favor! ¡David, te lo suplico, déjame ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde!» suplicó desesperadamente_  
 _«¿Tarde para qué?» David frunció el ceño «¿De qué estás hablando?»_  
 _«Esta mano. El barco. ¡Cocodrilo! El cocodrilo me ha engañado una vez más, David. ¡Debería saber que es un miserable!»_  
 _El hombre aún se arrastraba por el suelo. David estaba furioso y el deseo que sentía era de matar al capitán allí mismo, pero antes, quería entender de lo que hablaba._  
 _«No le puedes contar nada de esto a Emma, el bebé…mi hijo corre peligro. ¡Por favor, deja que me vaya e intente salvar a esa criatura!»_  
 _Mary miró el reloj de la torre, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que el hechizo acabara. Era ahora o nunca._  
 _«¡Déjalo marchar, David!» pidió Mary_  
 _«¡No! Va a terminar de explicarme lo que está pasando. ¡Vamos, habla de una vez, Hook!»_  
 _«Hice un acuerdo con el cocodrilo. ¡Una mierda de acuerdo!»_  
 _«¡Sabía que Gold no regalaba nada! ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?» preguntó Mary sospechando que iba a escuchar lo que se temía._  
 _«¡Mi primer hijo!» respondió rendido, tapándose el rostro con las manos, como si lamentase el acuerdo sellado con Gold._  
 _«Tu…¡Voy a matarte desgraciado!» gritó David, y Mary estaba agarrándolo para que no cometiera una locura._  
 _«Solo me quedan cinco minutos, déjame cruzar la barrera de los cuentos de hadas y no volveré nunca más»_  
 _David se quedó en silencio, pensando rápido en qué hacer. Mary miró al marido y le pidió una vez más._  
 _«¡Déjalo ir! Creo que mientras Emma no sepa nada de ese acuerdo, Gold no podrá quitarle al bebé. A fin de cuentas, el trato fue hecho con Hook, es él el que debe entregar el hijo y no Emma. ¡Tiene que marcharse si queremos salvar a nuestro nieto, David!»_  
 _«¿Y si estás equivocada?» soltó David «¿Y si ese canalla ha hecho un acuerdo para que nuestra hija tenga que pagarlo?»_  
 _«Por favor, ¡no hay más tiempo! La mejor oportunidad que tenéis es dejándome marchar» insistió Hook visiblemente afligido._  
 _David pensó unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión final._  
 _«¡No! ¡No te voy a dar el placer de marcharte con el barco después de todo lo que has hecho! ¡Vas a pagar caro por todo esto! Cruzarás la frontera de Storybrooke, ¡saldrás por tierra! ¡Estás oficialmente desterrado de Storybrooke!»_  
 _«Pero…¡Pero de esa manera no recordaré nada!»_  
 _«Es poca pérdida para lo que te merecerías…» dijo David furioso. Se giró hacia Mary Margareth y continuó «Creo que nuestras posibilidades de que el acuerdo se rompa aumentarían significativamente si Hook está viviendo en el mundo normal, sin magia»_  
 _«Tiene sentido, en un mundo sin magia ese tipo de acuerdos no existen. Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo a la linde de la ciudad» respondió Mary esperanzada._  
 _Los dos arrastraron a Hook lejos del barco. Saliendo del puerto, escucharon un gran ruido, y al girarse para ver lo que había pasado, el barco se había desvanecido, exactamente cuando el reloj de la ciudad dio media noche._  
**Fin del flashback**

Amanecía el domingo y la alcaldesa sentía en la piel y en el corazón las consecuencias de la última noche regada con cerveza. Por la mañana, con muchas más consciencia de sus actos, se arrepentía amargamente de su debilidad. No encontró motivo alguno que la hiciese entender por qué había dejado que Ruby la besara, se convenció de que, realmente, ella fue besada, pero poco se acordaba de lo que en realidad había ocurrido. Solo estaba segura de una cosa, aquella sería la última vez que pondría los pies en la cafetería, al menos, mientras la camarera siguiera trabajando ahí. La morena ya estaba cansada de tener problemas debido al atrevimiento de Ruby, y quizás, si no amase tanto a Emma, pudiese pensar en divertirse un poco a costa de la loba.  
Regina no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto ni de su cama. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar durante la madrugada y todo el cuerpo dolorido, estaba pálida y abatida. Su cabeza explotaba de dolor y, si tuviera magia, ciertamente la usaría para conseguir algún medicamente sin tener que levantarse.  
Se restregó las manos en la cara y suspiró. Necesitaba moverse y enfrentarse a lo que fuese que había detrás de la puerta. Necesita enfrentarse a Emma, y no tenía valor para eso.  
La morena se lamentó ante su reflejo en el espejo, estaba hecha un guiñapo, lo que menos valor le dio para salir de aquel cuarto y enfrentarse a la realidad. Sintió que una angustia la invadía.  
«¡Regina!» escuchó a Emma llamarla  
La morena se puso la bata, como de costumbre, y abrió la puerta con poco entusiasmo.  
«Hola. He venido a ver cómo estabas» dijo la rubia, que estaba especialmente linda aquella mañana, haciendo que el dolor en el pecho y la mala consciencia de Regina aumentasen todavía más.  
Regina encontró la preocupación de Emma tierna, considerando que la noche pasada la rubia ni la miraba a los ojos. ¡Por Dios! Regina se había humillado y pedido a Emma que no la dejase sola. ¿Qué tipo de persona hacer eso? Regina era exactamente ese tipo de personas y se odiaba por tener tantas carencias.  
«Estoy bien, gracias»  
«No lo pareces» respondió Emma señalando la ruina en que se encontraba Regina esa mañana. La morena sintió todavía más vergüenza y su rostro ardía con el comentario de Emma.  
«Voy a ponerme mejor…» añadió  
«Hm. Lo sé…Te duele la cabeza y debes estar hambrienta, además de estar sintiéndote una idiota, ¿verdad?»  
«¡No soy una idiota, Emma!» Regina, orgullosa, se encogió de hombros. Ya era suficiente con la noche pasada, y Emma se estaba pasando de los límites.  
«¡No! No he dicho que seas una idiota, solo que te estás sintiendo como tal. Yo lo estaría si me hubieras tenido que bañar por haber bebido de más»  
Regina bajó la mirada, estaba tan arrepentida de lo que había hecho.  
«Ah, sí, está también el hecho de haberme dejado olvidada y sola en el curso con un montón de gente mirándome como si hubiese hecho al patito yo sola. Sí, Regina, definitivamente estaría sintiéndome una idiota en tu lugar»  
«Emma, mira, yo…Lo siento mucho por eso» respondió Regina  
«Sé que lo sientes. Está bien, ya pasó. ¡Hoy puedes empezar de cero!»  
«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina llena de esperanzas  
«El curso dura un día más. ¿No te habrás olvidado de que hoy es el segundo día, no?»  
Claro que Regina se había olvidado de ese detalle también y dio gracias al cielo de que Emma estuviera ahí recordándoselo. Se preguntó dónde tendría la cabeza en esos últimos días.  
«¡Claro que no me he olvidado!» mintió descaradamente «¡Estaré a la hora precisa!»  
«Regina…»dijo Emma, con los ojos entre cerrados, mirando a la morena, como si desconfiase de sus palabras «Dime…¿a qué hora es?»  
Regina se esforzó, pero no recordaba nada. No tenía idea de que el curso se alargaba hasta el domingo, y mucho menos de cuál era el horario. Se enfadó con ella misma por no haber recogido mejor la información del curso que ella misma había buscado.  
«Ok, ¡no te acuerdas! Estate allí a las dos» dijo Emma, sin mostrar enfado ni nada, solo una mirada victoriosa «¡Siempre sé cuando estás mintiendo!»

 

«¡Hola, Emma! ¡Estoy contenta de que hayas venido este segundo día! ¡Y veo que hoy conoceremos, finalmente, a tu compañera!» dijo la profesora del curso pre-parto al ver que Emma iba acompañada de Regina.  
Emma sonrió a la mujer sin ni siquiera explicarle que Regina no era exactamente su compañera. Pero la morena prefirió no decir nada, a fin de cuentas, no estaba muy animada en ese momento. Emma, probablemente, sabía lo que hacía.  
A la morena no le cayó bien la mujer que llevaba el curso. No la conocía de Storybrooke, pero estaba segura de que ya la había visto en el reino encantado. No se acordaba de quién era, realmente se preocupó de que algo estuviera ocurriendo con su memoria. Por otro lado, Regina sabía que, a veces, era imposible reconocer a alguien después de tantos cambios visuales, nuevas formas y nombres que las personas adquirieron en Storybrooke.  
«¡Es algo pesada! No te enfades con algunos comentarios fuera de lugar que pueda hacer, ayer me avasalló a preguntas» cuchicheó Emma con respecto de la profesora, mientras empujaba las colchonetas de una tonga que habían en una esquina de la sala.  
«No lo haré. Escucha, disculpa otra vez por haberte hecho venir sola ayer»  
«Ya, ¿ahora entiendes?» Emma pasó una de las colchonetas a Regina y se quedó con otra. Las parejas que estaban allí comenzaron a colocarse en el suelo, uno frente a otro, esperando las instrucciones de la profesora. Regina acabó imitando lo que Emma hacía, sin darse cuenta de estaba preparando ella también para comenzar la clase. La intención de la morena solo era acompañar a Emma y no, de hecho, hacer el curso con la rubia.  
Emma y Regina eran la única pareja de mujeres que había en la sala, y su presencia parecía incomodar a las otras parejas compuestas exclusivamente por hombre y mujer.  
Regina no se intimidó con las miradas atravesadas y los ignoró a todos con la cabeza bien alta.  
«Muy bien, ahora que están todos sentados, quiero que los papás y…usted» señaló a Regina «Le hagan un masaje bien relajante en el cuello y en la espalda a las mamás»  
Regina no se esperaba aquello. Dar un masaje a Emma en casa era una cosa, otra totalmente diferente era hacerlo frente a esas personas. La rubia giró el cuello hacia atrás para comprobar que Regina realmente iba a darle el masaje. Cuando la morena se vio sin salida, escuchó la risa ahogada de Emma, que ya estaba preparada para recibir las manos de Regina en su dolorida espalda.  
Emma, probablemente, conocía el procedimiento por haberlo hecho el día anterior. Sabía cuán nerviosa se pondría Regina y encontró una manera perfecta para vengarse de la última noche. La rubia no necesitaba haber vuelto, porque odió la forma en la que la habían tratado el día anterior, pero, en lugar de quedarse en casa, convenció a Regina.  
Regina no se dejó intimidar y si Emma quería un masaje de Regina, era exactamente lo que tendría. La morena se calentó las manos y comenzó a apretar el cuello de Emma con la punta de los dedos. La profesora, que caminaba entre las parejas sentadas en el suelo, percibió las torpes maneras de Regina.  
«Muy bien, debe hacerlo bien, con cariño, con amor. ¡Así!» cogió las manos de la alcaldesa y las colocó abiertas en el cuello de la rubia incentivándola a continuar los movimientos que hacía.  
Regina reviró los ojos, pero siguió en la forma en la que la profesora le enseñó. ¿Qué mal había en dar un masaje a una mujer embarazada con dolores lumbares? Cualquiera podría hacer esa buena acción.  
«Muy bien, papás y…bien, quiero que todas las mamás se acuesten en el suelo para el ejercicio de respiración. Los papás quédeseme al lado y cojan una de sus manos, y con la otra, quiero que acaricien al bebé. ¡Sientan a vuestro bebé! ¡Pasen amor a sus hijos y reciban ese amor! Vamos…»  
Regina paró el masaje, y Emma se echó boca arriba. Regina sintió deseos de lanzarse al cuello de aquella irritante profesora, se sintió inquieta, no sabía ni cómo empezar a hacer aquello. Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba ahí, parada, y ella misma cogió las manos de la morena y las colocó en su vientre mientras respiraba como había aprendido. Regina resopló y permaneció con las dos manos estiradas como dos huevos fritos en la barriga de la rubia. La alcaldesa estaba constreñida con las personas que la estaban mirando como si ellas viniesen de algún otro planeta.  
Regina se controló y se concentró en mirar solamente para sus manos que subían y bajaban según la respiración de la rubia. Finalmente, se distrajo cuando sintió al bebé moverse con su toque. El bebé siempre se movía cuando sentía las manos de Regina. Emma solo abrió un ojo mientras respiraba y le sonrió a la morena, que estaba toda derretida.  
«¡Genial! ¡Me ha encantado verlo! Papás, ahora abran las piernas y reciban a las mamás. Mamás, busquen apoyo entre las piernas de los papás. Después quiero que se den un fuerte abrazo. ¡Quiero que ese hijo separa que es amado por la familia!»  
Regina estaba encontrando a esa mujer ridícula. ¿Qué tipo de ejercicio era ese? No iba a hacerlo, pero vio que Emma se estaba recogiendo el cabello en un moño y preparándose para apoyarse en sus piernas. Como un niño con una pataleta, Regina abrió las piernas y recibió a Emma, al final, ya estaba allí. La espalda de la rubia chocó con su cuerpo. La sensación de tenerla ahí, tan cerca, era deliciosa. Regina se desconcentró y sus pensamientos viajaron lejos.  
«¡Vamos, Regina, abrace a su esposa!» pidió la profesora sacando a la morena de sus devaneos.  
«¡Eso, Regina! Abraza a tu esposa» repitió Emma en tono guasón.  
Regina no iba a abrazarla, pero Emma y la profesora estaban esperando a que ella tomase alguna actitud. Reunió todo el valor que tenía y costándole mucho, pasó sus brazos alrededor de Emma, en un abrazo tímido y sin entusiasmo.  
«¡Eso, Regina! ¡Está yendo bien, pero puede mejorar! ¡Ahora abrace fuerte a los dos!»  
Regina subió la mirada hacia la profesora, en pie delante de ella, deseando lanzarle una de sus bolas de fuego, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de su mirada amenazadora y siguió sonriente su camino hacia otras parejas de la sala.  
Regina estaba completamente estática, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban rígidos mientras veía a las otras familias intercambiando caricias y hasta besos románticos en aquel momento. Sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.  
Al contrario que Regina, Emma parecía tomarse en serio el curso y se esforzaba en hacer exactamente lo que la profesora decía. Aún en los brazos de la morena, Emma cerró los ojos y relajó su cabeza, echándola hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Regina.  
Sus labios, semi abiertos, estaban a centímetros de la boca de la alcaldesa. La escena era tentadora para la alcaldesa que admiraba la belleza angelical de su rubia. Cada detalle de su rostro parecía perfectamente diseñado. Regina suspiró ante la impotencia de no poder saciar su deseo. Sus manos, encima del vientre de la rubia, notaban al bebé moverse. Era placentero, reconfortante. Pero completamente equivocado.  
«¡Listo gente! Antes de acabar la clase, quiero que los papás se pongan de frente a las mamás y le den las dos manos»  
Regina ya se había dado por vencida con los ejercicios, seria luchar en vano, así que se colocó frente a Emma y le dio las manos. Los ojos de la rubia se encontraron con los de ella y su corazón aceleró. Emma le sonrió sin decir nada, como si estuviese agradeciéndole de verdad que estuviera ahí con ella. La morena entonces supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aquel curso, después de todo, no estaba yendo tan mal.  
«Ahora quiero que le contéis a vuestras mujeres como os sentís ante la llegada del bebé. Aprovechen para recordarles lo lindas que están embarazadas, díganles cuánto las amáis»  
Regina mudó completamente de expresión. Hacer ese último ejercicio ya pasaba de todos los límites que la morena podía aceptar. La alcaldesa esperaba que Emma no creyese que realmente iba a hacer también ese ejercicio.  
Regina se preparó para levantarse y recoger sus cosas antes de que los otros alumnos comenzasen a decirse cualquier cosa, cuando la profesora interrumpió su intentó de levantarse del suelo.  
«¿A dónde va, Regina?»  
«Voy a coger mi bolso…» respondió señalando a los armarios que tenían en frente.  
«Todavía no hemos acabado la clase. Emma está esperando esto de usted»  
«¡No! Le puedo garantizar que no lo está esperando» respondió forzando una sonrisa.  
La profesora bajó sus ojos hacia Emma y Regina acompañó el gesto, las dos mujeres buscaban en la rubia una confirmación de a ver quién tenía razón. Regina estaba segura de que Emma no le pediría que expresara su amor y admiración hacia ella.  
«Ah…Ya que has venido hasta aquí, Regina…podemos, por lo menos, terminar la clase, ¿no?»  
La morena no creyó que Emma quería hacer eso. Pensó que Emma solo estaba bromeando. Pero todo lo contrario, la rubia estaba sería y parecía sincera. Aquellos ojos implorantes…¡Malditos ojos verdes!  
«¡Está bien!» respondió Regina, completamente rendida, a la pesada profesora. La rubia, por su lado, sonrió ampliamente a la morena.  
«¡Gracias, Regina!» dijo Emma.  
Las dos mujeres se sentaron frente a frente de nuevo y Emma fue la primera en estirar sus manos para que Regina se las cogiera. Se miraron fijamente y aguantaron la mirada hasta que la profesora interrumpió una vez más.  
«Vamos, Regina. Ahora puede hablar…¿Qué siente por esta mujer?»


	21. ¡Te amo, señorita Swan!

«Yo…yo…Es…» Regina no sabía qué decir. Tenía tanto que decir, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Nada, absolutamente nada. «¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad con mi esposa?» pidió irritada, para ganar tiempo y pensar qué hacer  
«Tendrá toda la privacidad del mundo cuando pase de aquella puerta, no se preocupe, Regina. Ahora necesito estar segura de que Emma va a conocer todo su amor por ella» respondió calmadamente.  
La morena la amaba tanto que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de dosificar lo que tenía que decir. En su cabeza, Emma era la mujer con quien pasaría el resto de su vida, pero reflexionó sobre si Emma, al menos, habría tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad. Todas las señales que la rubia emitía eran confusas para la alcaldesa. Por más que, en el fondo de su corazón, sintiese que Emma también la amaba, a su mente le costaba estar de acuerdo.  
Emma seguía esperando a que Regina dijese salgo. No tenía más salida. Tendría que decir algo. No. Ella no quería decir nada, no podía, peor que eso, no conseguía. Emma merecía la más hermosa de las declaraciones, pero Regina no era capaz de decir nada.  
«Emma…» respiró «Estoy segura de que serás una gran madre para ese bebé» finalizó  
La profesora movía la cabeza de un lado a otro señalando que esas palabras no eran suficientes. Y no lo eran. Lo que había dicho no era nada, cualquier podría haberlo hecho mejor, sin ni siquiera conocer a Emma. Pero fue lo mejor que Regina pudo hacer.  
Emma también parecía decepcionada y soltó, con desanimo, las manos de la alcaldesa. La rubia se estaba preparando para levantarse cuando, finalmente, la profesora se rindió con Regina y las dejó solas.  
«Emma, espera» pidió Regina agarrando de nuevo las manos de Emma. Tenía que poder decir algo para no decepcionar, aún más, a Emma. La rubia no era solo lo que había dicho. Esto solo era un tonto ejercicio.  
Emma se giró de nuevo hacia Regina. La alcaldesa apretó sus manos y alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia. La miró fijamente.  
«Discúlpame por lo de antes»  
«Está todo bien, Regina. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Solo pensé que…»  
La morena, entonces, puso el dedo índice en los labios de Emma para que parase de hablar.  
«Lo quiero…Realmente quiero hacer esto» le sonrió  
Para su propia sorpresa, Regina se sintió calmada, serena ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. Su corazón, aún desacompasado, ya no la intimidaba, su mente fértil tampoco la censuraba. Se sintió extrañamente segura y confiada. Ya era hora de intentarlo.  
Emma buscó la posición más cómoda encima de la colchoneta y relajó el cuerpo mientras miraba cariñosamente a Regina a los ojos. La rubia le sonrió dando valor para que empezara a hablar.  
Regina sustentó la mirada y, finalmente, tomó aire.  
«Realmente creo que serás una gran madre para el patito. Pero mereces escuchar mucho más que eso, y aquella mujer….» miró con desdén a la profesora «tenía razón cuando me recriminó»  
Emma miraba a la alcaldesa con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Regina ya no podía huir de sus sentimientos, ni tampoco aguantaba más. Necesitaba hablar. Emma merecía escuchar.  
«Siempre te encontré irritante, Emma. Siempre odie cuando estabas cerca, aparecías ante mí y arruinabas mi vida, igualito a tu madre» Emma ahora la miraba con curiosidad «Pero entonces, en día cualquiera, como cualquier otro, cuando solo debías irritarme, todo se volvió insoportable. Al comienzo intenté huir y pensé que era cosa de mi cabeza, a final seguías siendo la salvadora, y yo, bueno, yo solo soy yo»  
Emma cambió completamente su dulce rostro, una mirada triste y una expresión decepcionada aparecieron en él.  
«Regina, ¿realmente vas a enumerar todos los puntos negativos de nuestra relación? Porque el ejercicio no consistía exactamente en eso…» cortó Emma, dejando ver a Regina su insatisfacción.  
«Espera, déjame terminar, por favor. ¡La cuestión es que aún es insoportable estar cerca de ti. Es horrible, es pésimo y simplemente no aguanto más! Ya no puedo hacer nada de eso, ¿acaso no lo ves?» preguntó Regina alterando un poco el tono de su voz  
«¡Regina!» censuró Emma. La rubia hizo amago de levantarse e intentó soltar las manos de Regina que las aseguró firmemente donde estaban. La profesora percibió movimiento extraño entre ellas y se acercó a ver qué estaba pasando.  
La morena dejó de pensar. Todo a su alrededor, de repente, desapareció, y solo miraba a Emma, a su frente. Su corazón necesitaba aquel desahogo, necesitaba latir aliviado. Estaba cansada, herida y golpeada de mil formas que desconocía. Ya no aguantaba el dolor de vivir en mundo de imaginación, quería traer a Emma a su realidad de una vez. Quería conseguir descansar su mente y cambiar sus dudas por certezas. Ya no podía fingir tener sexo casual cuando estaba haciendo el amor. Aquel sentimiento escondido se había convertido en su maldición personal, y solo Regina conocía el peso de cargar con aquello día y noche, sintió que si no salía pronto de ese agujero, quizás se iría enterrando más y más hasta hundirse por completo.  
«¡Es insoportable!» gritó «¡Solo con mirarte cada célula de mi cuerpo arde! Ya no aguanto más esconderlo. Es un peso, una angustia que aumenta a cada segundo que me callo, e incluso cuando estás lejos, el dolor sigue torturándome» soltó «¡Siento que me estoy muriendo poco a poco cada día que pasa, Emma!» dijo en tono casi inaudible «Yo…» cogió aire para intentar continuar con lo que decía, Regina sabía que ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, y ahora tenía que acabarlo.  
Emma, delante de ella, fruncía el ceño, buscaba sentido a las palabras de la morena. Intentó salir de allí cuando creyó que Regina simplemente la estaba ofendiendo, pero las manos de la alcaldesa la agarraban firme. Después, sintió que algo más había y quiso escuchar hasta el fin.  
«¡Estoy enamorada de ti!» dijo finalmente  
No sintió un alivio completo, y decidió que necesitaba decir todavía más sin preocuparse por lo que Emma, la profesora, que asistía a todo, o cualquier otro pudiera pensar.  
«¡No!» corrigió «¡Te amo, señorita Swan! Amo cada parte de tu cuerpo, amo la manera en que tu cabello cae sobre tus hombros, amo la forma de tus ojos cuando me pides algo, amo los diferentes colores que adoptas cuando cambias de humor, amo tu sonrisa de lado, amo la forma cómo mueves las manos cuando hablas, amo el jeito suelto con el que caminas, amo hasta esas botas horrorosas que no te quitas de los pies. Tus besos…Ah, ¡cómo amo el sabor dulce que tienen! Amo tu forma de tener sexo conmigo, aunque yo siempre lo llamé amor, amo tu aroma que queda en mi ropa cuando me abrazas. Amo, todavía más de lo creía posible, a ese bebé que estás esperando» Regina añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Después de tanto tiempo, fue la primera vez que lloraba de alivio, tal vez incluso de felicidad.  
Emma estaba en estado de shock, sus ojos ya no eran esos ojos implorantes de antes, y, su expresión confundía a la morena.  
La profesora, que había escuchado todas las palabras hasta el final, sonreía encantada. La mujer se agachó y tocó el hombro de Regina, interrumpiendo el intercambio de mirada entre ellas.  
«¡Felicidades, Regina! Eso era lo que Emma quería oír, ¿no es verdad, Emma?» la profesora se giró para mirar y la rubia ya se había levantado sin que ella se diese cuenta.  
Emma no le respondió nada a Regina, la dejó sola con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.  
Regina no estaba arrepentida, finalmente se había librado de sus fantasmas, ya no iba a aguantar por mucho más ese secreto.  
La alcaldesa estaba preparada para enfrentar la realidad de que ahora Emma sabía toda la verdad y el hecho de que ella, en cambio, no la amaba. Regina sabía que necesitaba seguir adelante, aquel sentimiento no pasaría tan pronto, pero, al menos lo había intentado. Esta vez, la culpa de que las cosas salieran mal no era de ella.  
Se levantó de la colchoneta con la ayuda de la profesora, que la miraba con expresión más simpática que antes.  
«¡Todo va a ir bien, Regina! Su esposa debe estar cansada en este momento…Las mujeres embarazadas son así, un día están bien y al otro parece que ya no te quieren. Ayer mismo, Emma solo hablaba de usted. Pero ha estado genial que hoy haya podido acompañar a su esposa»  
«¡Emma no es mi esposa!» vociferó a la mujer que había presenciado su momento de humillación. Si la culpa era de alguien, era de aquella profesora que la obligó a hablarle a Emma.  
«Discúlpeme, usted dijo antes que…»  
«¡Sé lo que dije! Ahora, con permiso»  
Regina salió de la sala sola, reflexionando sobre las consecuencias de lo que había acabado de hacer. Estaba segura que de no haberlo hecho, alguien hubiera hablado por su boca. Así que, se convenció de que había sido lo mejor. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Emma y se preguntó a dónde se habría ido la rubia y lamentaba, mentalmente, no poder llamarla para tener una respuesta. Pero de repente, sintió que alguien la agarraba con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta su coche.  
Esta vez, miró para ver quién era y se encontró en los brazos de Emma. No fue necesario ninguna palabra, la rubia no explicó lo que hacía allí, agarró el rostro de la morena y le dio un beso urgente y apasionado.  
El corazón de Regina se le salía por la boca y tuvo la sensación de que Emma podía sentir sus latidos, de tan fuertes que eran, y al estar sus cuerpos pegados y Regina, entregada al amor que sentía. Allí, en la puerta del edifico donde se daba el curso pre-parto, a la morena le dio igual seguir besando a Emma, saciando todo el deseo que nutría por ella mientras las otras parejas salían y las veían en aquel momento íntimo. Emma tampoco pareció incomodada con la presencia de aquellas personas ni dio la impresión de querer interrumpir lo que hacían.  
Las manos de Emma recorrían, con urgencia, toda la extensión del cuerpo moreno de Regina, que respondía a los estímulos que aquellas caricias le causaban. Emma nunca la había tocado de aquella manera, estaba totalmente entregada, sin censuras, sin pudores.  
Cuando el aire les faltó, las dos separaron un poco el rostro para poder respirar, pero continuaron con las cabezas pegadas. Emma, aún jadeante, tenía las manos agarrando el rostro de Regina, asegurándose de que la morena no se moviese de donde estaba.  
«Perdóname, Regina. No sé qué me pasó para salir de esa manera»  
«Yo…Creo que te entiendo»  
«No imaginaba que te sentías de aquella manera, pensé que solo estabas bromeando, pero vi tus ojos y…es decir, ¿es verdad?»  
Regina pensó en mentir y dar marcha atrás, pero, ¿qué ganaría? No podría continuar siendo una cobarde, necesitaba pasar por aquello. Recordó a su hijo diciéndole que era ella la que siempre estropeaba todo, ella saboteaba sus posibilidades de ser feliz.  
«Sí, Emma…Es verdad» respondió apartando sus manos de la cintura de Emma y retrocediendo unos pasos.  
«¿Me…amas?» preguntó Emma aún incrédula  
Regina la miró a los ojos para asegurarse de que haría entender a la rubia de una vez por todas. No quería pasar por la humillación de decirle mil veces lo mismo y no ser correspondida en ninguna de ellas, ya era suficiente con decirle que la amaba una vez.  
«Te amo como nunca amé a nadie, ni a Daniel, ni a Robin, a nadie. Te amo y ya no puedo negarlo»  
Emma parecía aturdida con la noticia, y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, en círculos, con sus manos apoyadas en la barriga. La rubia movía la cabeza y parecía estar buscando sentido a las palabras de Regina, pero no decía nada.

 

“¡Patito, por favor, estate quieto!” pensaba Emma, mientras todavía intentaba digerir las palabras de Regina “Ella me ama…¿Ella me ama” “¡No!” Hundió su mirada en los ojos de Regina para asegurarse de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, aun considerando poco probable que la morena estuviese bromeando con un asunto tan serio “¡Sí! Ella me ama, es verdad”. Emma movió la cabeza, no sabía qué responder. ”¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no! Para con eso, patito, lo sé…”

 **Siete meses antes**  
_«¡Emma, es casi medianoche y no tenemos noticia alguna de Henry!» dijo Regina mirando su reloj de muñeca «¡Por dios! ¿Dónde se ha metido ese chico?»_  
 _«Calma, solo es un adolescente, ¡No puede haber ido muy lejos!»_  
 _«Con 10 años se fue a Boston, con una tarjeta de crédito robada para buscar a su madre biológica. ¡Decididamente nuestro hijo no es niño cualquiera, Swan!»_  
 _Regina tenía razón, Henry no era, ni de lejos, como los otros chicos de su edad. El muchacho siempre iba por delante de todos, era muy listo y por eso, difícilmente, se metía en apuros. Pero aún era solo un chico de 15 años y, a veces, la liaba como cualquier otro._  
 _La alcaldesa ya no recordaba la sensación de perder a Henry, se había desacostumbrado, y lo había agradecido, a no saber dónde se metía. El chico siempre le avisaba dónde estaba._  
 _Quizás Regina estuviese exagerando en su preocupación, pero el hecho de que Emma estuviera allí para ayudarla era reconfortante. La rubia aún no había salido de su cabeza, y Regina evitaba, a toda costa, volver a tocarla._  
 _«¡Estate tranquila, estoy segura de que solo ha ido a ver a alguna chica!»_  
 _Regina lanzó una fulminante mirada a Emma. No admitiría que su hijo estuviese saliendo con nadie._  
 _«¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que crees que nuestro no se besa por ahí con nadie, alcaldesa?» preguntó Emma aguantando la risa_  
 _«¿Henry ha mencionado a alguna chica?»_  
 _«No. Pero no tiene por qué decir nada. Yo también tuve quince años. Y tú también. Es más, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que tuviste quince años, Regina?»_  
 _Aquella mujer era irritante y, a veces, parecía querer enfadar a la alcaldesa a propósito. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era aquella? ¿Iba en serio y tenía que responder? Prefirió no decir nada._  
 _Las dos mujeres acababan de entrar en la casa de la alcaldesa._  
 _Ya habían buscado a Henry en todos sitios. Ninguna señal del chico, la ciudad estaba vacía. Nadie en las calles para dar una pista del paradero del chico. Lamentaban el hecho de no tener el teléfono de ningún amigo de Henry a donde el chico pudiera haber ido a pasar la noche._  
 _«Señorita Swan, ¡quizás esté con los amigos del club del libro!» recordó con ánimo, con la esperanza de que Emma supiese también lo que era._  
 _«¿Y sabes quiénes son esos chicos?»_  
 _«No, realmente no. Pero recuerdo que se encuentran en algún sitio, ¿dónde era?» la alcaldesa se esforzaba por traer a su mente las conversaciones que había mantenido con Henry, a veces, el chico hablaba tanto que Regina solo prestaba atención a las partes importantes, dejando los detalles de lado._  
 _Emma sacó su móvil e ignoró las llamadas perdidas del novio. Probablemente Hook estaría furioso con ella por haber anulado la cita a última hora. Emma no tenía tiempo para aquel tipo de drama en ese momento, y, sin pensar dos veces, guaro el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta._  
 _Regina observó las facciones de la rubia y, llena de celos, tampoco se resistió a provocarla._  
 _«¿Tenía una cita con su noviecito hoy, Swan?»_  
 _«No es mi noviecito, Regina. Pero de todas maneras, le iba a contar lo del frijolito» dijo mirándose la barriga_  
 _«¿Frijolito? ¡Qué diablos…! ¿Llama a su hijo frijolito?»_  
 _«Aja. No sé el sexo. Lo vi bien ya que los médicos dicen que en este estado de la gestión los fetos tiene el tamaño de un frijol»_  
 _Emma era tan dulce y delicada que Regina no conseguía imaginar cómo podía estar saliendo con ese apestoso pirata. El hombre nunca se cambiaba de ropa y apestaba a ron. Imaginó cómo habían hecho a ese bebé y sintió nauseas ante la imagen que le vino a la cabeza._  
 _«Entonces, ¿el gayliner todavía no lo sabe?»_  
 _Emma la miró irritada._  
 _«No, Hook todavía no lo sabe. Mis padres, Henry y…bueno, a ti te lo conté hoy, así que, solo vosotros lo sabéis»_  
 _A Regina le extrañó saber que ella sabía del embarazo de Emma antes del propio padre de la criatura. Aunque sin saber por qué, se sintió feliz de que Emma hubiese confiado en ella para eso._  
 _Al contrario que la madre de Emma, porque de esta sí que la rubia debería tomar cuidado, Regina nunca revelaría un secreto a nadie._  
 _La alcaldesa observaba a Emma y, a cada minuto, percibía en ella una nueva cualidad para ser admirada. Las manos de Emma. Las manos eran fuertes y delicadas, Emma tenía los dedos largos y finos, acompañando su esbelto cuerpo. La alcaldesa intentaba no focalizar su atención en ella, pero algo atraía la mirada de Regina directamente sobre Emma. La morena buscaba alguna respuesta que diera sentido a lo que había sentido antes, en la comisaria. Que había una conexión entre ellas era innegable, pero considerar la extraña hipótesis de que esa conexión se transformara en algo más era absurdo. Regina se preguntaba, entonces, por qué sentía celos de Hook._  
 _«¿Pretende casarse?» preguntó sin pensar «Quiero decir, mi hijo pasa buena parte del tiempo con usted, necesito saber si va a juntar sus cosas con las del pirata»_  
 _«Ah, Regina, sinceramente no sé cuál será la reacción de Hook sobre el frijolito, pero nunca he soñado en casarme»_  
 _Regina no podría explicar lo que había sentido en ese momento, pero se tranquilizó al saber que Emma no tenía planes de casarse con Hook. La alcaldesa observaba a Emma caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaban y pensó que la rubia, si quisiese, podría criar a ese bebé lejos de Hook. Ella lo había hecho con Henry. El pirata no valía nada en opinión de Regina, y Emma estaría mejor sola._  
 _«¡En la linde de la ciudad, Regina! ¡Eso es! Allí suele ir con sus amigos del club del libro. También me lo había dicho, pero a veces, habla tanto que no consigo prestar atención a todo. Pero ahora, me he acordado»_  
 _Regina se sorprendió de que Emma le confesara que no prestaba atención al hijo, la alcaldesa nunca lo reconocería en voz alta._  
 _«¿Y por qué Henry va hasta la linde de la ciudad?»_  
 _«No lo sé, Regina. ¡Creo que para ver si alguien pierde la memoria!» respondió Emma_  
 _«¿Usted sabía eso y deja que mi hijo corra peligro, señorita Swan? ¿Acaso no sabe que nadie puede cruzar la línea?»_  
 _«Nadie, excepto Henry y yo» sonrió «¡El resto nunca lo haría!»_  
 _Regina resopló irritada y preocupada ante lo que el hijo le contaba y a lo que ella no prestaba atención. Hizo una nota mental de castigarlo por ir a jugar a un sitio tan peligroso._  
 _«¡Está bien, entonces vamos allí a buscarlo!»_  
**Fin del flashback**


	22. Swan, en breve solo seremos los tres

Finalmente todo parecía estar preparado para liberar la magia en Storybrooke. Blue informó que Tinker ya estaba trabajando en la trasformación de los diamantes en polvo y que no debería llevar mucho tiempo, así que Regina debería estar lista para ser solicitada en cualquier momento del día o de la noche.  
Un mes había pasado desde la confesión de Regina y la morena ya había perdido las esperanzas de ser feliz al lado de Emma. Quizás se había precipitado al declararse, o tal vez, sencillamente, no estaba para ocurrir, como siempre que se había enamorado. No estaba para ocurrir. “Chica tonta, el amor es debilidad” Al contrario de lo que su madre siempre le hubo dicho, Regina estaba vez no se sentía débil. El amor que sentía por Emma la convertía en una mujer mejor, más decidida, y con los pies en la tierra. Se sentía una mujer infinitamente más fuerte por amarla incondicionalmente.  
Sentada sola en el sillón del cuarto que hubiera sido destinado al hijo de la rubia, Regina observaba los muebles vacíos e intentaba recordar memorias que nunca vivió.  
«¿Mamá? ¿Puedo entrar?» pidió Henry mirándola desde la abertura de la puerta del cuarto  
«¡Claro, hijo! Entra»  
El muchacho se dirigió hacia ella, le dio un beso en el rostro y se sentó junto a ella.  
«¡Lo siento mucho!» habló con la cabeza gacha  
«¿Qué sientes, hijo?»  
«Mi madre…Emma»  
«Ah, hijo mío, no te preocupes, ¡estaré bien! Siempre me recupero, ¿no es verdad?» forzó una sonrisa y acarició la mandíbula del hijo  
«Pero esta vez sé que es diferente para ti»  
Regina se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Realmente era diferente y apenas sabía si iba a aguantar un minuto más sin noticias de Emma.  
«Sé que la amas. La amas tanto que la has dejado ir» dijo Henry.  
«Pero es eso lo que tenemos que hacer cuando amamos a alguien, Henry. No puedo obligar a tu madre a que se quede»  
«Solo está confusa, mamá. Lo sé. ¡Ella también te ama!»  
«Henry, por eso no quería que te envolvieras en esta historia, no quería que salieses herido o te desilusionase, si las cosas no salían bien»  
«Pero eres tú quien estás herida… ¡Y no estoy haciéndome ilusiones, sé de lo que estoy hablando!»  
Regina movió la cabeza hacia los lados, en señal de negación. No serviría de nada discutir con Henry. El chico era testarudo.  
«Henry…»  
«No, mamá. Conmigo fue lo mismo. Cuando Philipe dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, no quería hablar con él o verlo. Sentí miedo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque estaba enamorado, y era por un chico!»  
Regina sonrió, era la primera vez que Henry hablaba de sus sentimientos con ella. Realmente, no recordaba una sola vez en que el hijo le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado por Philipe, o le hubiera hablado abiertamente de su homosexualidad. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, la morena se sintió tranquila con respecto a Henry, sabía que Philipe también era un gran muchacho.  
«Amor, tu madre y yo ya no somos unas adolescentes como vosotros… Es diferente cuando se es adulto, las cosas son más complicadas y, en fin, Henry, intenta comprender…»  
«¡Estás equivocada, mamá! No puedes rendirte, ¡ella solo tiene miedo!»

 

Faltaba poco más de un mes para cumplir los nueves meses de embarazo, y la rubia no podía estar más ansiosa con la llegada del bebé. De regreso en casa de sus padres, la rubia no se sacaba a Regina de sus pensamientos ni un minuto. Ya era lago enfermizo, pero Emma no conseguía evitar el deseo de tener noticias de la morena. Cogió su chaqueta, pero no la roja, que se la había dejado olvidada en casa de Regina, una negra, y caminó hacia la puerta.  
«Hija, ¿a dónde vas?» preguntó Mary  
«A dar una vuelta, necesito salir de casa un poco»  
«Está bien, por favor, llama si necesitas algo» pidió Mary angustiada  
«Hey, todo está bien, todavía falta casi un mes»  
Emma odiaba las mentiras, pero sabía que no podía contarle la verdad a su madre. Seguramente la mujer le impediría hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Arrancó el escarabajo y salió disparada hacia el puerto. Tenía prisa, quería acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas. Iría a encontrarse con él.

 

Emma caminaba, casi escondiendo su barriga con la chaqueta, a paso largo y firme. Estaba decidida, cansada.  
Quería tener, al menos, la posibilidad de intentar ser feliz. Lo divisó a lo lejos y según se acercaba, su imagen se hacía más nítida y por consiguiente su corazón más acelerado. Sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, sintió frio en una tarde soleada. En verdad, Emma sentía miedo hacia lo que se tendría que enfrentar.  
Siguió adelante y solo paró cuando pudo alcanzar el hombro del joven con un suave toque de su mano, llamando su atención.  
«Hey, love. ¡Finalmente has venido!» el hombre se giró con una sonrisa que le dio nauseas.  
Aquel hombre se lanzó contra ella en el intento de alcanzar sus labios. Labios, estos, que ella ya había reservado para otra persona. Emma lo empujo con violencia, apartándolo de su lado y del bebé.  
«Solo quería verte y…a él» dijo señalando la barriga de Emma  
«¡No te acerques a mí!»  
«Swan, en breve seremos solo los tres»  
«¡Jamás seremos los tres, Hook!»  
Era la primera vez que Emma veía a Hook desde que él se había marchado. La rubia aún no se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la segunda mano del hombre. La rubia lo miraba e intentaba reconocer algo del hombre que la enamoró, del que le hizo un hijo. No encontró nada que se pareciese a sus recuerdos. Hook estaba completamente diferente, no era necesario mucho tiempo a su lado para percibir la mirada maliciosa y el timbre egoísta de su voz.  
«¿Es ella, no?» preguntó el pirata  
«¿Ella qué?»  
«¡Fue ella la que te ha hecho esto! ¿No? ¡Regina!»  
Emma se quedó estupefacta. Hook no tenía derecho a decir nada de Regina. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba provocando a la rubia.  
«¡Nunca más menciones su nombre!» gritó «Nunca más, ¿entendiste?»  
«Está claro que fue ella…Siempre fue ella, ¿no es verdad, Swan? Tu obsesión durante todos estos años por saber si ella estaba bien, tu desespero por salvarla todo el rato. ¡Todo siempre fue para ella!»  
«¡Cierra la boca!»  
«Nunca tuve tanta importancia para ti, ¿verdad? Pero, ella sí, ¡Regina siempre fue importante!» ironizó «Pero ella no lo consiguió todo. ¡Dejaste lo mejor para mí!» Hook señaló el bebé que Emma llevaba en su vientre.  
La rubia se sintió débil, y pensó que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Era verdad, Emma ya se había entregado a ese amor mucho antes de compartir casa con ella, y si hubiera podido, también habría engendrado ese hijo con Regina.  
Hacía un mes que Emma no conseguía ser feliz, hacía un mes que Hook hacía de su vida un infierno con amenazas y aquello terminaría en ese momento. Hook no volvería a amenazarla, ¡ya bastaba! Ya no podía estar callada sabiendo que Regina también la amaba, necesita correr para los brazos de la morena y corresponder a todo ese amor que le fue ofrecido.  
«¿Qué quieres de mí?»  
«Quiero que admitas que tengo razón. ¡Dime de una vez que amas a Regina, pero que yo soy el padre de tu hijo!»  
«¡Deja de hacer de mi vida un infierno, Hook! ¡Desaparece de mi vida!»  
«Me hubiera gustado mucho no haber vuelto, Swan, pero aquel cocodrilo maldito me trajo y me voy a quedar hasta que el bebé nazca»  
«¿Y por qué haría él algo así?»  
«Entonces, ¿no sabes aún por qué me fui? ¿Tus padres no te lo han dicho?»  
Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que Hook estaba hablando.

 **Siete meses antes**  
_Hook lamentaba la pérdida de su barco, y esa vez, ya no habría magia ni acuerdo para poder traerlo de vuelta, estaba todo perdido para siempre. No estaba en sus planes dejar Storybrooke por tierra, mucho menos aventurarse en el mundo real sin recuerdos._  
 _Los Charming lo agarraban y no podía hacer nada para escapar de su control._  
 _Ya en la linde la ciudad, los padres de Emma todavía estaban furiosos con el egoísmo de Hook. No entendían cómo había llegado a tal acuerdo con Gold, al final, el Dark One nunca olvidaba sus acuerdos y siempre regresaba para cobrar su parte. Más tarde o más temprano, lo cobraría y Emma era quien pagaría el alto de precio de la estupidez del capitán._  
 _«¡Márchate! ¡Desaparece!» exclamó David empujando con fuerza al moreno hacia el límite de la ciudad._  
 _Emma y Regina llegaron al sitio buscando a Henry y a sus amigos del club del libro, y acabaron presenciando la escena. Sin saber qué estaba pasando, Emma corrió hacia Hook._  
 _«¡No! ¡Qué estáis haciendo?» preguntó Emma_  
 _Regina no dijo nada. Estaba bastante asombrada como para decir nada, nunca imaginó que el matrimonio pusiera punto y final a la historia de su hija con Hook. La alcaldesa sintió un escalofrío al ver a Emma desesperada ante la posibilidad de perder a su novio, ella estaba enamorada y quería a Hook fuera de su camino, pero nunca haría eso a cambio del sufrimiento de la rubia. Prefería sufrir ella antes de que sufriese Emma._  
 _Hook no respondió, solo siguió caminando, con la cabeza agachada, rumbo al otro lado de la línea._  
 _Emma, sin entender, en pánico, corrió tras el novio para impedir que atravesara la línea. Mary agarró los brazos de la hija y la aseguró junto a su cuerpo, observando cómo Hook continuaba caminando. La rubia se puso a llorar en el cuello de la madre._  
 _«¡Hook!» gritó Emma «Por favor…» pidió_  
 _El corazón de Regina se partió en miles de pedazos y deseó no haberse colocado el órgano de nuevo en su pecho. Prefería no sentir nada a sentir tal dolor._  
 _El capitán no miró hacia atrás. Paró uno segundos antes de atravesar la línea, como si dudara si hacerlo o no._  
 _«Yo…yo…» Emma reunió el valor que tenía, eso tenía que ser dicho, era su último recurso para que el moreno se quedase «¡Estoy embarazada!» dijo en mitad de las lágrimas, llevándose las manos a la barriga y acariciando al hijo que vendría._  
 _Con miedo de que Hook retrocediese, o le revelase el acuerdo a Emma, David gritó_  
 _«¡Márchate! ¡Ahora!»_  
 _El capitán no se dio la vuelta y dio un último paso, finalmente atravesó la línea de la ciudad._  
 _Emma se quedó devastada. No entendía los motivos de Hook para dejarla. La rubia sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y creyó que no se recuperaría tan pronto de eso. Se dejó caer al suelo, implorando que todo eso fuese solo una pesadilla, que no fuese la realidad._  
 _«Ven, Emma. ¡Vamos a llevarte a casa!» dijo Mary_  
 _La rubia alzó la mirada, estaba furiosa y encaró a la madre como nunca antes lo había hecho._  
 _«¡No! ¡La culpa es tuya! ¡De los dos! ¿Qué hicisteis?»_  
 _David, confuso, intentó calmar a la hija._  
 _«Hicimos lo que era necesario, Emma. ¡Confía, era para protegerte!»_  
 _«¡No! ¡No quiero que me protejáis! ¡Dejadme en paz!»_  
 _«¡Emma! ¡Soy tu madre!» interrumpió Mary_  
 _«¡No me importa!» respondió_  
 _Los padres de la rubia intercambiaron miradas y después miraron directamente a Regina, que, de lejos, acompañaba la escena. La rubia continuaba inerte en el suelo._  
 _«Creo que será mejor que le deis un tiempo» sugirió Regina_  
 _«¿Qué debemos hacer?»_  
 _«No sé…Pero ella necesita un tiempo para asimilar lo que acaba de pasar»_  
 _Regina se acercó a Emma. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se agachó a su lado y se quedó allí unos minutos, hasta que Emma dejó de llorar descontroladamente._  
 _«Emma, vamos a casa, allí puedes estar sola. Ven» dijo Mary_  
 _«¡No voy a ninguna parte con vosotros! ¡Marchaos» pidió_  
 _Regina lamentaba ver a la rubia tan herida. Ella no quería formar parte de aquello, ya tenía bastante con sus propios dramas, como para envolverse sin más en esta historia, eso no la ayudaría. La alcaldesa miró a Emma en el suelo con el corazón partido._  
 _Henry no la perdonaría si se marchase sin hacer nada. Ella no quería hacer nada, sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas para ella misma, pero tenía que hacerlo._  
 _«Ven, Emma. Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa» ofreció_  
 _Regina ni sabía por qué había dicho eso. Emma no aceptaría tal invitación, por más enfadada que estuviera con los padres, Regina no sería la persona en la que Emma buscaría apoyo._  
 _«¡Está bien!» respondió_  
 _Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Regina. Todas las sensaciones que Emma le había causado horas atrás estaban invadiendo su cuerpo otra vez. De repente, aquello pareció que era lo correcto que había de hacerse._  
 _Regina ayudó a Emma a levantarse y la rubia caminó, sin mirar a los padres, en dirección al coche de Regina._  
 _«¡Regina!» gritó Mary «¡Cuida bien de ella!» pidió agarrando la mano de la alcaldesa._  
 _La morena movió afirmativamente la cabeza antes de entrar en su coche y llevar a Emma a su casa._  
**Fin del flashback**


	23. Yo también te amo, señora alcaldesa

La rubia, al igual que Regina, quería poder entregarse y vivir el amor que, por tanto tiempo, pensó que no sobrepasaría los límites de su imaginación. Al aceptar la invitación de vivir con Regina, Emma nunca imaginó que la morena iba a enamorarse de ella, y no es que ella no hubiera invertido en ello casi diariamente, sino que la idea de que aquella deslumbrante mujer le diera una oportunidad a alguien como ella era completamente surreal.  
La alcaldesa siempre respondía de forma tan seca y formal que Emma pensaba que la mujer apenas toleraba su presencia, y, por eso, la rubia solía provocarla a propósito, siempre que tenía oportunidad. A Emma le gustaba ver cómo la morena perdía el control, además de considerar que Regina se ponía mucho más sexy cuando se enfadaba. La rubia se divertía viendo a Regina intentando librarse de sus acometidas, quería saber hasta dónde aguantaba la morena sus bromas. Después de que en un acto impetuoso y descabellado hubo besado a la alcaldesa en los labios sin venir a cuento, la rubia tuvo la certeza de que Regina pasaría a odiarla. Se arrepintió durante muchos días de lo que había hecho, pero con el transcurrir de los días, el deseo de repetir aquello solo aumentó y la rubia notó que sus bromas ya no eran tan inocentes, le estaba gustando Regina tal y como ella era. Emma solía echarle la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo, diciendo que no tenía mucho control de la situación, cosa que no era del todo mentira, pero la verdad exclusiva era que ya no aguantaba estar lejos de los labios que había saboreado. A partir de ese momento, admitió para sí misma que ya no había más vuelta de hoja, su cuerpo reclamaba a Regina.  
Emma todavía podía repetirse en la cabeza las reglas que la alcaldesa creó cuando, Dios sabe cómo, la convenció para tener sexo casual; la morena no quería intimidad, no quería reclamaciones y encima de todo, pidió sigilo. Emma, por su parte, dijo en broma que Regina no podría enamorarse de ella, sin pensar que aquello podría volverse una posibilidad real. Pero una vez más, Emma la estaba provocando. Vivir con esas condiciones al lado de Regina era nada más y nada menos que una bella tortura diaria para la rubia.  
Con tantas reglas impuestas no quedaba otra salida para Emma que respetar cada una de ellas. Solo ella sabe lo terrible que fue ver a Regina en los brazos de Ruby y fingir que en nada le había afectado, no solo una, sino dos veces. Emma comenzó a detestar cualquier cosa que se relacionase con Ruby, incluida la comida servida en su antigua cafetería favorita. Era escuchar el nombre de la camarera y perdía las ganas de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, era inevitable no acordarse de aquella maldita morena con la lengua metida en la boca de su alcaldesa. A veces, no podía controlar los celos, y pensaba que Regina podría haber notado que algo iba mal, pero aun así, no lograba actuar diferente.  
La rubia estaba segura de que, si Regina fuera a escoger a alguien para empezar una relación, ciertamente escogería a la camarera, a fin de cuentas, Emma nunca podría ser tocada fuera de los límites de la mansión y con Ruby las reglas eran bastante diferentes y mucho más liberales, si es que había alguna regla en lo que Emma había visto. La rubia prefirió no sábelo porque la morena siempre acababa la noche en brazos de Ruby, quedando para ella solo las consecuencias de la borrachera. Se preguntó varias veces por qué ella nunca era suficiente para que Regina quisiese aceptar una relación y se convenció que sería pedirle demasiado a la morena, que ya había hecho mucho por ella y por el bebé. Emma nunca se atrevió a pedirle algún tipo de explicación a la morena, a fin de cuentas, las reclamaciones no formaban parte del acuerdo y, definitivamente, Emma no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar los momentos de lujuria con Regina, así que optó por seguir exactamente igual, solo bromeando con la morena y dejando sus sentimientos de lado.

 **Un mes antes**  
_«¡Debería estar agradeciéndome por esto, su vida en el mundo real era miserable, capitán!»_  
 _«¡Cocodrilo miserable! ¡Cocodrilo maldito! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tortura haciéndome recordar todo lo que yo ya había olvidado?» preguntó un Hook inconsolable._  
 _«¡Porque ya es casi la hora de que me pague lo que me debe, querido! Le necesito para eso»_  
 _Gold arrastró a Hook hacia el interior de su tienda de antigüedades, el hombre estaba vagando perdido y sin recuerdos por la ciudad. Quería discreción, no sería bueno para sus planes que los habitantes de Storybrooke lo viesen de regreso. Especialmente la alcaldesa, cuando recuperase sus poderes, podría ser un gran tormento para el brujo. Han sido meses de trabajo para conseguir que el capitán regresase y le pagara su parte del trato, ya que el más viejo no contaba con los padres de Emma entorpeciendo su plan inicial._  
 _«¡Emma jamás me perdonará por haberla abandonado!» se lamentó Hook_  
 _«Ah, Emma, definitivamente, no lo va a perdonar. La Salvadora no te ama» provocó Gold «Quizás nunca lo hizo» añadió_  
 _Hook escuchó lo que Gold había dicho, pero prefirió ignorarlo, aceptándolo todo como una mera provocación._  
 _«Emma me amaba. ¡Yo estropeé todo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, claro que me amaba!»_  
 _Gold sonreía y su expresión irónica irritaba al capitán. De regreso a Storybrooke, Hook ya no tenía control sobre su mano y su deseo de matar a alguien crecía cada vez que oía al anciano decir algo._  
 _«¡No! Usted solamente engendró a ese hijo con ella»_  
 _«¿Qué está diciendo? Solo es usted un viejo loco que no sabe lo que dice»_  
 _«¿Está seguro de que no lo sé?» le desafió Gold, que parecía saber lo que decía «¿Me va a decir que nunca reparó en nada?»_  
 _«¿Reparar en qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?»_  
 _La provocación de Gold parecía estar funcionando y Hook estaba cada vez más ansioso y afligido, exactamente como Gold preveía. La furia del moreno no tardaría en aparecer, la presencia de aquella mano haría que perdiera fácilmente el control y así Gold no necesitaría mancharse sus propias manos, ya que Hook haría todo lo necesario._  
 _«Reparar en cómo la salvadora siempre ha estado enamorada de otra persona, casi es una obsesión. Como dije, usted solo ha engendrado a ese hijo, pero el amor… ¡Ella ha guardado su amor para otra persona!»_  
 _«¿De quién está hablando?» el capitán preguntó confuso «Emma siempre me amó, ella misma me dijo que me amaba» sus palabras intentaban demostrar la seguridad que estaba empezando a perder. Hook ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que sabía del amor de la rubia._  
 _«¡Ingenuo!» gritó «¡Ella no lo ama, nunca lo amó! ¡Nunca fue usted, capitán, siempre fue Regina!»_  
 _El pirata se quedó mudo, asombrado ante la revelación. El capitán revivió en su memoria, recién adquirida, los momentos con Emma, y ellos parecían verdaderos, Hook nunca percibió nada diferente, excepto el hecho de siempre haber sentido celos de la relación que Emma tenía con Regina. Aquello no podía ser nada, no debería serlo. Ella era su novia._  
 _«¿Qué fue, querido? ¿Su memoria aún falla o ahora recuerda todas las veces que lo dejó de lado para correr hacia la alcaldesa?»_  
 _«¡Emma no me traicionó!» dijo intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a Gold._  
 _«¡No! Emma nunca lo traicionó porque nunca supo que su amor era correspondido, pero ahora…» Gold hizo una pausa, como solía hacer antes de revelar algo importante «ahora ella lo sabe»_  
 _«¡No! ¡Esto es otro de sus trucos! ¡No voy a caer esta vez!»_  
 _El capitán tenía las manos en la cabeza, como si estuviese tapando las voces que le decían que todo era verdad. Todo estaba claro y tenía sentido, pero Hook no quería creer que no había significado nada para Emma._  
 _«No necesito trucos. El destino ha trabajado por mí esta vez. Piense bien, ¿cuántas veces Emma lo dejo de lado para correr a los brazos de la alcaldesa?»_  
 _Lo que Gold decía estaba claro como el agua y todas las piezas se juntaron en la mente de Hook, se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, el hombre tuviese razón, Emma nunca lo amó, puede que haya sido solo un hombre, como otra cualquiera, para hacerle ese hijo._  
 _«No. Emma…¡ella tenía que ayudar a Regina!»_  
 _«¡No siga siendo un idiota! ¿Realmente cree que en todas esas veces Regina necesitaba ayuda?»_  
 _Gold tenía razón, Regina nunca necesitaba ayuda, al menos, no tantas veces. Emma siempre lo dejaba para resolver algún problema con la alcaldesa, incluso cuando se vieron por última vez, en la linde de la ciudad, Emma no se molestó en anular la cita con él y se fue a casa de Regina. Ese día en especial estaba vivo en su memoria, tenía que haber sido el día que hubiera cambiado sus vidas, y no acabar como acabó. Pero si Emma no hubiese salido…si, al menos, hubiese respondido al teléfono, pero no. Ella estaba con Regina en algún sitio, haciendo algo más importante que acompañar a Hook, padre de su hijo, en un día que lo cambiaría todo. En ese instante, Hook supo que Gold no estaba mintiendo. Era verdad, e, infelizmente Emma estaba enamorada de Regina, y Hook no sabría decir desde cuándo la rubia la amaba, ya que desde la primera vez que se ellos se habían visto, Emma hacía lo mismo._  
 _«¿Y si está en lo cierto? ¿Qué diferencia hay?»_  
 _«Bien, estoy en el cierto, capitán. Y ahora Emma y Regina acabarán juntas y no tendrá ninguna posibilidad con ese bebé. ¡Ese niño ni sabrá que usted existe!»_  
 _«Yo…Me los voy a llevar de aquí…¡Emma se viene conmigo!» dijo Hook. El capitán, aunque intentó ser convincente, sabía bien que aquello no era una posibilidad._  
 _«Oh, ¿y va a vivir con usted deambulando por las calles del mundo real? Es evidente que ella no lo aceptaría. Si duda de mí, pregúntele a ella misma»_  
 _¡Basta! Hook no quería seguir escuchando aquello. Saber que Emma no lo amaba como él siempre había pensado era muy doloroso y prefería no recordar nada a ser torturado por ese tipo de recuerdos. El capitán solo quería marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible._  
 _«¿Y qué quiere de mí?»_  
 _«¡Sencillo! Va a ir a visitar a ese bebé en cuanto nazca, llévele flores, regalos, lo que más le plazca, acérquese…Y en cuanto se quede solo con el bebé, ¡me lo trae!»_  
 _«¿Qué le hace pensar que haría eso con mi hijo?» preguntó desconfiado_  
 _«Porque es la única posibilidad de que tiene de ser padre, sin mencionar el hecho de que me lo debe. Le garantizo que podría visitarlo de vez en cuando._  
 _La idea no le parecía mala a Hook, podría tener contacto con aquel bebé, si quisiera, pensó que, al menos, aquel hijo era suyo y no de la alcaldesa. Aquella criatura era la prueba viva del amor de Emma por él. Su mente, aún aturdida con la información, lo guio hasta Regina, la mujer que viviría al lado de Emma todo lo que fuera destinado para él. ¿De qué le serviría vivir de recuerdos? La alcaldesa era la persona con la que Emma había escogido compartir los buenos y malos momentos de la vida. Sintió celos, sintió rabia, su deseo era acabar con la alcaldesa, ya que él no tendría a Emma, ella tampoco debería tenerla. La morena no tenía derecho a robarle toda la felicidad y quedar impune. Hook quería asegurarse de que pagaría un alto precio por arrancarle lo mejor que había tenido._  
 _«¿Y qué pasará con Emma y Regina?»_  
 _«¡Nunca tendrán noticias del bebé!»_  
**Fin del flashback**

 

La alcaldesa estaba caminando en dirección a su coche estacionado en la puerta de su casa cargando en los brazos una caja de cartón con algunas cosas dentro. Parecía triste. Estaba de camino a ver a Mary para devolverle algunas pertenencias que Emma había olvidado durante su estancia en su casa. Ver aquellos objetos hacía que la alcaldesa reviviera cada momento en que Emma estuvo con ella y Regina ya no podía ser tortura por su mente.  
Emma, al otro lado de la calle, sin ser vista, observaba todos los movimientos de la alcaldesa. La rubia buscaba apoyo en uno de los muchos árboles plantados en la calle. Cuando Regina se acercó un poco, Emma consiguió verla con más claridad y notó que la morena estaba abatida, había perdido peso desde la última vez que se vieran. La rubia se sintió culpable. Regina encendía las llamas del corazón de Emma, daba igual cómo estuviera, pero verla en aquel estado, era lo último que la rubia quería. ¡Maldito Hook!  
Su hijo se movía como nunca dentro de la barriga y la rubia, cada vez que miraba a Regina, no estaba segura si era el bebé o si era un enjambre de mariposas batiendo las alas en su interior. Emma estaba nerviosa y ansiosa y solo conocía una manera de quedarse tranquila.  
Las amenazas de Hook parecían en ese momento tan insensatas. Observando a Regina, Emma no sentía miedo alguno de perder a su hijo, Hook podría decir que se lo llevaría si ella no se iba con él cuantas veces quisiera, porque ya eso no la afectaba. Emma sentía que estaba protegida y que nada malo le sucedería ni a ella ni al bebé mientras estuviese al lado de Regina.  
Respiró hondo y, con la visión a lo lejos de la morena, Emma caminó hacia el coche de Regina. Había repetido en su mente lo que había planeado decirle, pero, a esas alturas, ya se había olvidado de todo, solo conseguía recordar lo principal: las tres palabras que no necesitaban ensayo alguno.  
«¡Emma! ¿Quieres matarme?» dijo Regina apoyándose en el coche «¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo ha crecido tu barriga en este mes! ¿Cómo estás?»  
Emma miraba a Regina hablar y podría quedarse así horas. El corazón de la rubia latía más tranquilo en presencia de la morena y la angustia que se había aposentado en él durante esos últimos treinta días ya solo era un vago recuerdo. Emma sabía exactamente dónde debería estar.  
«¿Emma? ¿Pasó algo?» preguntó Regina  
La rubia ya no podía seguir sin besar los labios de la mujer que tenía delante y, sin aviso, agarró el planchado chaleco de la alcaldesa y la atrajo hacia ella. Con la alcaldesa a milímetros de distancia, cerró completamente el espacio entre las dos con un beso urgente. Emma percibió a la alcaldesa tomar aire y sus labios tocaron los aterciopelados de la morena. La rubia tenía ese hábito de agarrar a Regina sin decir nada, Emma tenía miedo de que Regina no aceptase sus acometidas si tenía tiempo para reaccionar.  
El deseo por la morena solo aumentó aún más cuando sus manos sintieron la suavidad de su piel. Incluso por encima de la ropa que llevaba, Regina estaba caliente y provocaba en Emma una combustión, la rubia era puro fuego y tenía incluso miedo de quemarse durante los besos que intercambiaba con Regina.  
La morena, todavía intentado recuperarse del susto, separó su rostro del de Emma, estaba bastante confusa con aquello.  
La rubia debería haber podido decirle algo antes, pero con Regina era siempre así, ¡todo o nada! Emma siempre prefirió apostar por el todo.  
«¿Qué…qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina con una sonrisa de incredulidad.  
Emma querría tener fuerzas para explicarle todo, pero aquella sonrisa, aquellos labios, aquella piel, aquel aroma…La rubia no quería soltar los labios de la alcaldesa.  
«Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero ¡ahora no!»  
Emma estaba en llamas y solo Regina sería capaz de apagarlas. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, tenía que explicarse…pero solo pudo volver a besar apasionadamente a Regina.  
«¡Yo también te amo, señora alcaldesa! Ahora, por favor, ¡vuelve a besarme!»  
Regina la miró sorprendida, no parecía que quisiese más explicaciones que esa declaración. Por lo visto, las tres palabritas de Emma habían sido suficiente en ese momento.  
La morena enlazó la nuca de Emma y la atrajo hacia sí, y entonces obedeció el pedido de la rubia, mientras la arrastraba al interior de la casa.

 

Las manos de Emma parecían tener más prisa que el resto de su cuerpo, sus dedos se deslizaban con rapidez por el cuerpo ya desnudo de la alcaldesa. Emma sentía tanta falta de tocar a Regina que su cuerpo incluso dolía.  
En aquella tarde, ya nada era casual, ya no era sexo. Emma ya lo había planeado todo en su mente, y prefería llamarlo amor. La rubia deseaba sentir cada curva perfectamente delineada del cuerpo de Regina en sus labios. Emma quería ver, una vez más, a la alcaldesa retorcerse con el toque de sus labios en su piel desnuda y deleitarse con el placer que aquello le causaría.  
Regina era una delicia tan grande para Emma que podría sentirse completamente satisfecha solo con hacer llegar a Regina a su clímax con la punta de su lengua, sin necesidad de tocarse.  
La rubia introdujo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Regina mientras besaba la curva de su cuello. Los labios de Emma recorrían toda la extensión del cuello de la morena y la alcaldesa gemía en su oído, suplicando por más.  
Los pechos perfectamente redondos de Regina encajaban como guantes en las manos de Emma y la rubia se perdía en el placer de jugar como le apeteciese con esa parte del cuerpo de Regina. Los pezones rígidos, excitados, apuntaban a su cara como un tentador convite para la rubia, que no resistió y escogió uno de ellos para llevárselo a la boca con cierta urgencia. La rubia succionaba con fuerza, con las manos libres apretaba los pechos de Regina y los atraía hacia su rostro, hundiéndose en ellos.  
«Emma…» gimió en voz queda  
«¡Eres maravillosa, alcaldesa!» respondió Emma al estímulo  
Regina estaba de rodillas en la cama con Emma delante en la misma posición. La morena depositó suaves mordidas en el hombro de la rubia para intentar saciar el deseo de penetrarla en aquel mismo instante.  
Los labios carnosos de la morena hacían que el vello de Emma se erizase y la rubia ya no podía resistirse más al deseo. Necesitaba a Regina en su interior.  
La morena colocó a Emma, con todo cuidado, echada cómodamente en la cama. La rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó ser conducida.  
Sintió las manos de la morena recorriendo todo su cuerpo, dejando algunos besos mojados en su piel. Regina se arrodilló en la cama, encima de las piernas de Emma y acarició la barriga de la rubia. Sin salir de ahí, se curvó, con los brazos estirados, tocando el vientre, y encontró los muslos de la rubia. La visión del trasero empinado de Regina era otra de las fantasías que Emma estaba realizando. Por culpa de su barriga, Emma solo podía ver la parte trasera de la alcaldesa que, debido a la posición, estaba majestuosamente empinada hacia arriba.  
Regina comenzó a besar toda la extensión de la pelvis y fue el turno de Emma de gemir ante la sensación de la lengua caliente tocando su parte más íntima. Deseo por tanto tiempo aquel momento que sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho.  
«¡Estás tan…tan….deliciosamente mojada, Emma!»  
Emma ya lo sabía, siempre que veía a Regina sentía su sexo palpitar y el deseo de arrancarle la ropa a la alcaldesa era inminente. Emma siempre estaba lista para ella, desde siempre.  
La rubia sintió las manos femeninas acariciando su vientre y la suave lengua de Regina encontrar su clítoris. Pensó en cómo aquella mujer conseguía ser sexy y cariñosa en la misma medida, no consiguió hallar palabras para definirla, mientras Regina la lamía con tanta devoción. La morena simplemente era caliente.  
Estando con los ojos cerrados, y sin aviso, los dedos de la morena penetraron a la rubia de una sola vez. Emma sintió aquello entrando como un huracán avasallador dentro de ella y comenzó a mover la cadera para aumentar la intensidad de los movimientos de Regina. Quería más.  
Emma sintió el trasero de Regina rozando sus piernas estiradas encima de la cama y, aunque la morena no lo estuviese percibiendo, Emma notó el sexo mojado de Regina empapando su muslo. Regina no podía estar tan mojada. La imagen que le vino a Emma a la mente hizo que no aguantase ni un segundo más la boca de la alcaldesa llenando sabrosamente toda su intimidad.  
«Regina, yo…»  
«¡Sí! ¡Goza para mí!» pidió en un tono endiabladamente sexy, con la voz ronca y ahogada por la posición en la que estaba.  
Emma sintió que la respiración le fallaba, el corazón se le aceleraba, sabía que iba a ser en ese instante.  
«¡Te amo!» dijo antes de alcanzar un arrebatador orgasmo.  
Regina esperó a que la rubia terminase de temblar y cuando Emma estaba empezando a controlar la respiración de nuevo, Regina le respondió, aún con su boca entre sus piernas  
«¡Yo también te amo!»  
«¡Ven aquí, quédate conmigo!» pidió Emma  
Regina se lamió los labios, que aún brillaban con los fluidos de Emma, y finalmente se echó a su lado en la cama.  
Emma acarició el rostro de Regina con la punta del índice, estaba entregada a aquella mujer de una vez por todas. Emma pensó que aquel sería un bello comienzo para una nueva familia, pero antes necesitaba explicarse con Regina, necesitaba hablar de Hook.  
«¡Regina, coloca las manos aquí!» pidió Emma señalando su barriga «Algo está pasando»  
Regina inmediatamente intentó comprobar qué podría estar pasando con el bebé, se preocupó, pero no encontró nada diferente mientras palpaba la barriga de la rubia. Al subir su mirada, encontró a Emma riéndose.  
«No sentí nada…¿Qué fue?»  
«Entonces, creo que solo eran las mariposas batiendo las alas…» respondió románticamente mientras atraía a la morena para otro apasionado beso.  
«¡No le vi la gracia, Swan!» respondió Regina contrariada.  
La rubia, sin darse cuenta, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de la alcaldesa, a su espalda, y vio algo extraño afuera, forzó los ojos para asegurarse si aquello realmente estaba allí, pues no podía identificar lo que era aquel humo negro.  
«¿Regina?»  
«¡Emma, no voy a caer de nuevo!»  
«Es en serio, ¡mira!»  
Regina vio a Emma mirar por encima de su hombro y por el espanto en su cara, giró instintivamente su cuello para ver de lo que se trataba.  
«¡Mierda!» gritó Regina  
«¿Qué es eso?» preguntó Emma asustada.  
Regina se levantó de la cama como un cohete y comenzó a recoger sus ropas que estaban desperdigadas por el cuarto. Emma, con algo más de dificultad, hizo lo mismo.  
«Regina, respóndeme, ¿qué es eso?»  
El humo negro tenía la forma de una aterradora nube gigante y estaba aposentándose sobre la ciudad.  
«¡Blue!» respondió buscando el móvil en su bolso «Ella me ha llamado y…¡Mierda! ¡No lo oí! ¡Tengo que correr Emma antes de que sea demasiado tarde!»  
Emma se dio cuenta de que solo podría ser algo muy grave y que, probablemente estaba relacionado con la mina. La rubia se odió por no estar al cien por cien como sheriff y no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca había visto a Regina en tal estado de nervios, ciertamente no era bueno.  
La rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa y se ponía su ropa con dificultad cuando un dolor agudo en su espalda hizo que le faltara el aire. Prefirió no decir nada e intentó continuar vistiéndose, pero el dolor empeoró en poco segundos y Emma tuvo que parar lo que hacía por unos minutos. La alcaldesa, impaciente por salir de casa, ya estaba completamente vestida, preparada para marcharse.  
«¡Regina!» la llamó con dificultad «¡Espera!» pidió  
«¡Emma, no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Reúnete conmigo después en el pozo!»  
«¡He…he roto aguas!»


	24. ¡Este bebé va a esperar a Regina!

«Regina, ¡tienes que ir! Y…esa cosa…» señaló asustada el humo negro sobre sus cabezas «…puede ser peligrosa, ¿verdad? ¡Tienes que salvar Storybrooke!»  
«¡No voy a ningún sitio antes de que el patito nazca, Emma!»  
Regina no estaba tan segura de sus decisiones, ¿de qué serviría quedarse al lado de Emma cuando las palabras de Blue resonaban en su cabeza? Podrían no sobrevivir a aquello si la morena no hacía algo. Su sentido de obligación le gritaba que corriera hacia el pozo e invocase, de una vez por toda, aquella nube negra, pero en su corazón, Regina no podía dejar a Emma para que tuviera a ese bebé, que ella tanto amaba, sola.  
Regina vio que el tiempo pasaba y que la nube se hacía cada vez mayor en el cielo. Necesitaba pensar rápido en cómo lidiaría con tantas cosas a la vez.  
«¡Ay!» Emma gritó entre dientes, al sentir la primera contracción.  
«¡Emma, ya! ¡Te estoy llevando al hospital ahora mismo!» dijo la morena completamente irritada por no saber qué hacer.  
Regina no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de decisiones en su vida, nunca tuvo alguien por quien preocuparse, a excepción de Henry, que siempre estuvo bajo su atenta mirada, sin pillarla tan desprevenida.  
«No, está bien. El patito no va a nacer…¡no ahora!»  
«¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos en el hospital hasta que ese bebé nazca, Emma! No podemos estar esperando aquí de brazos cruzados»  
«No, no vamos a quedarnos aquí, llévame contigo al pozo. Tienes que ir, déjame ir contigo, por favor»  
La morena no iba a cometer esa locura, evitó, cuanto pudo, encarar los ojos suplicantes de Emma que, en aquel momento, reflejaban la angustia y el miedo que la rubia también sentía. Regina no era una inconsecuente y lo que más apreciaba era el bienestar de Emma y del bebé, no estaba dispuesta a ponerlos en peligro por dejarse llevar por sus emociones a flor de piel. Reunió todo el valor que tenía e hizo lo posible por traer de vuelta a la Regina Mills que siempre fue, necesitaba mantener la cabeza firme para no tomar la decisión equivocada. Con mucho dolor en su corazón, optó por ser razonable, necesitaba tomar las riendas de aquel amor desmedido si no quería que aquello costase la vida a las dos personas que más amaba.  
«Emma, ¡no puedes venir conmigo al pozo! Vamos a buscar a tu madre y ella se quedará en el hospital hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?»  
«¡No, no voy a ir al hospital! ¡No voy a hacer esto sin ti!»  
«¡Lo vas a hacer, Swan! ¡Vas a tener que hacerlo!» Regina fue firme  
«Regina, por favor…No me dejes sola…Creo que no lo voy a conseguir…»  
«¡Emma, presta atención!» Regina alzó el rostro de la rubia y la miró seriamente «Tienes que conseguirlo, ¿oíste?»  
«Yo…¡ay!»  
«¡Sin peros, Swan!» finalizó Regina al ver a la rubia doblarse de dolor «David me acompañará y estaré de vuelta antes de que el bebé salga»  
«¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que volverás entera a mí, a nosotros?» Emma se esforzaba para hablar, el dolor de la contracción era mucho más intenso de lo que ella recordaba.  
«¡Lo prometo!»  
La morena tenía las manos temblorosas y se aseguró de que Emma no percibiera lo nerviosa que estaba al prometer algo que ni ella misma sabía si podría cumplir, Regina no tenía idea de lo que se encontraría en el pozo de la ciudad. Arrancó el Mercedes y se dirigió a casa de los padres de la rubia.

 

Emma entró en trabajo de parto casi un mes antes de lo esperado y se preparaba para dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Presa de un fuerte dolor en la espalda, el médico explicó que aquello era una de las formas en que las contracciones solían manifestarse en algunas mujeres.  
La rubia sudaba frío, creyó que no aguantaría tanto dolor y deseó no tener que pasar por aquello de nuevo. Emma fue presa del miedo y de la incertidumbre ante el hecho de que Regina no regresara a tiempo.  
«Emma, estese preparada, pues en cualquier momento su hijo nacerá» dijo el doctor Whale tras examinarla  
«¡No! ¡No antes de que Regina regrese!»  
«Emma, lo siento mucho, pero el bebé no va a poder esperar por ella…y cuando llegue la hora…voy a tener que sacarlo de ahí, si no…»  
«¿Si no qué? ¡No! ¡Este bebé va a esperar a Regina!»  
«Emma, sea razonable…»  
«Está decidido, Dr. Whale, no está autorizado a sacar al bebé de ahí antes de que Regina regrese»  
Emma, desesperada ante la idea de tener que hacer aquello sola, se negó a tener al hijo lejos de Regina, la rubia sabía que la morena volvería, le prometió que llegaría a tiempo de agarrar sus manos.  
Se culpó por haber hecho el amor esa tarde creyendo que esa había sido la causa de un parto prematuro. Emma estaba bien, en la última consulta el bebé no dio ninguna señal de que nacería antes de tiempo, ¿cómo podría ella imaginarlo?  
El médico dejo la sala disconforme con la decisión de la rubia.  
Emma estaba casi lista para tener a ese bebé, lo que por sí solo ya era un riesgo, pero todavía faltaban casi tres semanas para que se cumpliesen los nueve meses de embarazo.  
«Patito…vas a quedarte ahí dentro, ¿verdad? Por favor, ¡trata de obedecer a mamá!» dijo mientras se esforzaba en no llorar.  
Mary, al lado de Emma durante toda la consulta, podía sentir la inseguridad de la hija de tener que seguir adelante sin la morena a su lado.  
«Emma, creo que no deberías poner en riesgo la vida de tu bebé…»  
«¡No! ¡No puedo hacer esto sin ella! No soy capaz ni de comprar ropa pre-mamá sin ella, imagínate dar a luz. ¡Ni pensarlo!»  
«Hija, no dudo de que si llega el momento, y Regina aún no ha llegado, harás un gran trabajo» afirmó Mary usando su mejor tono optimista  
«Yo…yo no estoy tan segura»  
«¿Y con respecto a vosotras dos, Emma? ¿Qué pretendéis hacer?»  
«No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar…» respondió mientras recordaba las últimas horas llenas de lujuria que compartió con Regina y definitivamente, Emma no entraría en mayores detalles con su madre sobre la tarde pasada con Regina.  
«¿Eh? ¿No habías ido a su casa para conversar? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?» preguntó Mary  
Emma no respondió, reviró los ojos para que comprendiera que no era una pregunta adecuada.  
«Ah, discúlpame, no quise…» sus mejillas se enrojecieron  
«Está todo bien» cortó Ema  
La rubia se dio cuenta de que su madre seguía pensando en su encuentro con la alcaldesa y se sintió avergonzada por eso. No quería saber que su madre se imaginaba lo que habían hecho o cómo lo hacían. Seguramente, si Emma no estuviera a punto de dar a luz, Mary no dudaría en llenarla de preguntas inconvenientes. Pensó que, a veces, Regina tenía razón cuando decía que Mary Margareth hablaba demás.  
«¿Dónde está Henry?» preguntó Emma interrumpiendo los posibles devaneos de Mary sobre su vida sexual.  
«De camino. Viene derecho de la escuela» respondió moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese volviendo a la realidad.  
«¡Ayyy!» gritó Emma «¡Ayyy!» otro grito más alto y el dolor que sintió fue más agudo y largo.  
Mary agarró las manos de la hija en el intento de aliviar ese dolor. La rubia, entonces, apretó las manos de la madre hasta que la contracción pasó totalmente. Agradeció por, al menos, tener a la madre a su lado, pues la última vez, en el parto de Henry, no había nadie que pudiese darle la mano, y la única persona que estaba a su lado era una guardiana de la penitenciaria que la miraba con cara de pena.  
«Calma, hija mía, todo va a salir bien. Si quieres, puedo llamar al Dr. Whale y…»  
«¡Ya he dicho que vamos a esperar a Regina!» aseguró Emma con el rostro contraído por el dolor remanente de la última contracción.  
«Está bien, está bien…»  
Emma necesitaba alguna distracción, algo que la hiciera olvidar el dolor que sentía y la ayudase también a disminuir la ansiedad y el miedo de que Regina podría tardar horas en regresar. Aguantaría el máximo que pudiese, pero era consciente de que no podría esperar mucho y dejar que su hijo corriera algún riesgo, solo que no quería decirlo en voz alta. Mary conocía bien esa angustia antes del parto, ya había pasado por eso dos veces, y en la primera, en la parto de Emma, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas y difíciles en el reino encantado, ya que no había médicos u hospitales como en Storybrooke, y pensó en una solución para distraer a Emma mientras Regina volvía, haciendo aquello que mejor sabía hacer, conversar.  
«¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?»  
«¡Todavía no! Quiero mirarlo, y decidirlo»  
«¿Y Regina? ¿Ta va a ayudar a escoger?»  
«Si le gusta el nombre que yo escoja, sí, me va a ayudar. En caso de que no le guste, pues no»  
Mary rio con lo que había dicho la hija, y asintió con la cabeza.  
Regina tenía una personalidad bastante difícil de lidiar y Emma parecía ser la única que conseguía doblegar a la alcaldesa. Siempre había sido así, desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Mary siempre consideró curiosa aquella conexión, aquella relación que su hija poseía con Regina no era algo que hubiera visto con otras personas, la única vez que vio algo que se asemejase a aquella relación fue su propia relación con David, padre de Emma. En el fondo, la mujer siempre supo que Regina y Emma se pertenecían la una a la otra, solo quiso esperar a que la hija se diese cuenta por sí sola.  
Para Emma, Regina no era ningún misterio, ni una malvada bruja. Regina solo era Regina. Sin juicios ni preconceptos. Mientras Emma no era la Salvadora, como decían, Emma solo era Emma. Ellas siempre se vieron y se reconocieron de esa forma, al contrario que las personas de alrededor, que las veían como la luz y las tinieblas, el bien y el mal, la salvación y la maldición, ellas podían ser opuestas, pero esos títulos no hacían la mínima diferencia para lo que proyectaban para el futuro. O ellas pensaban que no lo hacían.  
Emma miró a su madre, fielmente ahora a su lado, y se lamentó por haberla apartado durante casi todo el embarazo. Fue difícil, pero la rubia se dio cuenta de que los padres jamás harían algo para herirla y no pidió explicaciones, solo dejó que volvieran a formar parte de su vida de forma natural.  
«¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, mamá!»  
«Emma, me siento feliz de que nos hayas perdonado…en verdad, yo no me perdonaría si no estuviese aquí contigo. ¡Gracias a ti, hija mía!» respondió Mary emocionada con el agradecimiento de la hija «¡No me puedo creer que voy a ser abuela otra vez!»  
Emma aún no había hablado con Mary Margareth ni con nadie sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Hook hacía pocos días. Lo que Hook le dijo aún intrigaba a la rubia y decidió buscar algún sentido a la última conversación mantenida con el ex novio  
«Hook…¡Ha vuelto!» dijo Emma  
La rubia vio la expresión de su madre transformarse. La mujer, que siempre tenía las mejillas rosadas, estaba completamente pálida, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y la boca no se la cerraba por completo. Era una expresión de terror.  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
«Espera, ¿has dicho que Hook ha vuelto?»  
«Eso es»  
«¿Cómo…cómo ha vuelto?»  
«No lo sé con exactitud. Me amenazó y lo fui a ver para solucionar todo de una vez»  
«Se acuerda…Es decir, ¿cómo es posible que se acuerde de algo?» preguntó en pánico  
«Parece que Gold lo ha traído de vuelta, es más, ¿sabrías por qué Gold tiene ese interés en Hook?»  
Mary se levantó torpemente de la silla y cogió su bolso que estaba en el suelo.  
«Yo…tengo que irme, Emma. ¡Disculpa!»  
«¡Hey, no! ¡No me dejes aquí sola! ¡Ya me libré de él!» respondió Emma  
«¿Te libraste cómo?» preguntó Mary ya apoyada en el marco de la puerta, preparada para salir de hospital lo más rápido que pudiese.  
«Le pedí que no me buscara más. Le dije que sus amenazas ya no me asustaban…»  
«Emma, ¿qué amenazas exactamente?» preguntó Mary llorando al oír las palabras de la hija  
«¡Ay!» gritó Emma «¡Otra! ¡Patito, joder!»  
Cuando Emma abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio que ya estaba sola en el cuarto.  
«Patito, tu abuela está escondiendo algo…¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez? Bueno, no importa, Hook ya no será un problema para nosotros, ¿no es verdad? Él no puede amenazarte a ti, ni a mí ni a Regina, y pensar qué iría a aceptar sus condiciones. Lo sé, lo sé…Debería habérselo dicho a ella en cuanto supe que él había vuelto, pero ella había acabado de decirme que me amaba, ¿cómo iba a hacerle eso? ¡Ayyy!» gritó «Aguanta ahí dentro, hijo, ¡ahora solo estamos nosotros dos!»

 

«Emma, lo siento mucho, pero ya no se puede esperar más»  
La rubia retorcía el cuerpo entero del dolor que sentía. Aquel bebé parecía más testarudo que Henry, y parecía que no había nada que pudiera impedir que naciera, ni siquiera Emma.  
Emma, aún sola en el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría más el dolor y aunque muy contrariada, acabó cediendo, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza al médico. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba esperar más.  
Regina llevaba fuera horas y la rubia podía ver a través de la pequeña ventaba de su cuarto del hospital que la nube negra todavía estaba ahí fuera. La preocupación por Regina sola aumentaba en el corazón de Emma. La rubia no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo la alcaldesa, pero antes de dejarla en el hospital, Emma vio cuando la morena cogió la varita negra de Blue y no estaba tan segura de si Regina sabría lidiar con aquel artilugio.  
La idea de que algo pudiera salir mal era aterradora y hacía que el dolor de las contracciones de Emma aumentase por los nervios que tenía, acercando lo que la rubia más temía enfrentar sola: el parto. Intentaba a toda costa mantener la calma, repitiendo todos los ejercicios de respiración que habían aprendido en el curso para embarazadas mientras el médico se preparaba y reunía el equipo que le ayudaría en la intervención.  
La rubia hundió la cabeza en sus manos, no quería que la vieran tan frágil, no resistió y se puso a llorar allí, delante de médicos y enfermeras, ante la presión que sentía.  
«¡Emma!»  
Cuando la rubia apartó, finalmente, las manos de la cara, pudo ver a la morena parada en la puerta del cuarto.


	25. ¡Emma, por favor, casi está!

Era ella, finalmente Regina estaba de regreso.  
«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Mary?» cuestionó Regina «¿Y por qué ese bebé no estaba esperando a que yo llegara?» preguntó en tono autoritario, haciendo a Emma sonreír «¡Dame tu mano! Ahora estamos listos, doctor»  
El médico, que asistía la escena, sonrió a la alcaldesa y afirmó con la cabeza informando que comenzarían en unos minutos.  
«Pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo. ¡Ayyy!»  
Regina agarró firmemente la mano de Emma que gritó de dolor. La morena acarició la barriga de la rubia y la miró de manera cariñosa.  
«Te prometí que aquí estaría, ¿o no lo prometí? ¿Dónde rayos se metió tu madre, Emma?» preguntó mirando alrededor, para ver si veía a la mujer.  
«No lo sé. ¡Salió de repente!»  
«¿Cómo que salió de repente? ¿Perdí un tiempo crucial al irla a buscar y te deja sola?» Regina estaba enfadada con la falta de compromiso de Mary y asombrada con su actitud.  
Emma tampoco tenía idea del motivo que llevó a Mary a marcharse. Recordó que la mujer corrió cuando mencionó el regreso de Hook, asunto del cual todavía no le había hablado a Regina por falta de tiempo. Imaginó que aquel no sería el mejor momento para explicarle a la morena todo lo que estaba pasando.  
«¡Ahhhh!» gritó «¡Listo, patito, ya va, Regina ya está aquí, ya puedes salir, si quieres!»  
Regina aún buscaba con la mirada a Mary por los alrededores. Tenía que conversar con la mujer y decirle que su marido pidió tomar él su lugar en el pozo, ya que Regina estaba visiblemente destrozada ante el hecho de haber tenido que dejar a Emma sola para resolver los problemas de la ciudad, y el humo negro ya parecía prácticamente contenido, solo quedaba tirarlo al pozo. La situación estaba bajo control y la alcaldesa consintió que David asumiera el encargo de ahí en adelante.  
«Emma, no tengo ni idea de por qué Mary te ha dejado aquí sola, pero necesito que, al menos, tú sepas que David asumió mi sitio y está controlando la nube»  
«¿Mi padre? ¿Él…él sabe usar la varita negra?»  
«Eso es lo que estamos a punto de descubrir» Regina forzó una sonrisa «Pero yo no podía quedarme un minuto más empujando una nube chupadora de energía mientras tú y el patito me necesitabais»  
«¡Gracias, Regina! ¡Te amo! ¡Ahhhh!»  
«¡Yo también te amo, señorita Swan, ahora concéntrate en hacer que este bebé nazca!»  
El médico ya estaba preparado y colocado entre las piernas de la rubia y, gracias al apoyo de Regina, finalmente a su lado, Emma hacía fuerzas para empujar al bebé.  
«¿Regina?» una voz los interrumpió  
La rubia se giró y vio a Robin parado en la puerta del cuarto en que estaban.  
«Discúlpenme por interrumpir el momento. Es que…»  
«¡Regina!» gritó Emma enfurecida «¿Qué…ay…está haciendo…él…ahí? ¿Qué está haciendo Robin en la puerta de mi cuarto?» dijo de un tirón sin poder respirar entre palabra y palabra por el dolor  
«¡Emma, por favor, casi está! ¡Concéntrese!» pidió el médico  
«¡Regina!» la reprendió Emma, trastornada mientras contraía los músculos.  
La morena no sabía qué decir, no imaginaba que Robin iba a aparecer en ese momento para hablar de algo, aún con las manos agarradas a las de Emma, intentó hacer que la rubia mantuviese su atención en el nacimiento del bebé, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue despertar aún más la furia de la rubia. Emma estaba descontrolada por culpa del dolor, de la ansiedad, del miedo y encima tenía que escuchar a Robin, el ex de Regina, en ese momento.  
«Robin, yo…¡estoy ocupada ahora, por favor! ¡Hablamos después!»  
«Solo quería agradecerte por haber autorizado a David que me liberase, mi hijo…hija, en verdad, también acaba de nacer»  
«¡Ahhhh!» chilló Emma, asustando al ladrón «¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer dando a luz? ¿Zelena cómo ha hecho?» vociferó Emma  
«¡Emma, lo siento mucho! Ya me voy. ¡Si queréis conocer a mi hija, seréis bienvenidas!»  
«¡Arrrrr!»  
«¡Vamos, Emma! ¡Una última vez con esa fuerza y tendremos a su hijo aquí!» avisó el médico.  
El rubio salió del cuarto y Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma finalmente se había relajado sin la presencia de Robin, jamás pensó que Emma pudiera ser celosa y una sonrisa, a deshora, surgió en su rostro.  
Cuando Regina decidió, la noche anterior, liberar al ladrón por unos días, no imaginaba que la hija de él y de Zelena, su sobrina, nacería en tan poco tiempo. No se molestó en sacar la cuenta y ver la fecha en que la pelirroja se había quedado embarazada, aquel era un asunto cerrado para Regina desde hacía mucho tiempo. La morena se olvidó completamente de que, un día, Robin había sido causa de su sufrimiento. La presencia del hombre en el hospital fue una sorpresa para ella, así como para Emma.  
«¡Aquí está!» exclamó Whale sonriente «¡Es una hermosa niña, felicidades, Emma!» Reveló «Regina, ¿el cordón?» preguntó el médico cargando en sus brazos un lindo bebé que no dejaba de llorar.  
La morena no esperaba ser invitada para hacer aquello y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, pero no negó sentirse lisonjeada por ello. No muy segura de si debía cortar el cordón umbilical del bebé, desvió su mirada a Emma, que consintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.  
En cuanto la morena cortó con las tijeras quirúrgicas el cordón, el cuarto fue invadido por una luz blanca, casi transparente, atravesando a todas las personas allí presentes, experimentando un ligero estremecimiento que pasó enseguida, desapareciendo de la misma manera que había aparecido. Instintivamente, Emma miró hacia la ventana y la nube ya no estaba, el cielo había retomado su color bucólico típico de finales de la tarde. Storybrooke ha vuelto a la normalidad.  
«¡Lo sé, Emma!» habló Regina al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia ansiando una confirmación de lo que ambas pensaban «¡Tu padre lo ha conseguido, la magia está de vuelta!» Regina podía sentir su cuerpo lleno de energía, como antiguamente.  
La morena dio unos pocos pasos con el bebé en sus brazos y se la pasó a Emma por primera vez. Las dos mujeres no lograban contener la emoción de ver aquella niñita, que hacía pocos minutos estaba dentro de Emma, toda perfecta, linda, cubierta con la mantita de maternidad. La criatura era blanquita y rellenita, sus mejillas eran encantadoramente rosadas, la niña parecía una auténtica muñequita, cabellos negros, largos y fuertes para un recién nacido, recordando a los de Regina. Los pequeños piececitos y manitas revelaban deditos largos y finos, idénticos a los de Emma. Las dos mujeres no podrían estar más enamoradas de aquel bebé, una adorable niñita.  
Regina se había preparado durante tanto tiempo para mantenerse firme y no llorar, pero la emoción de aquel momento fue mucho mayor de lo que nunca calculó y la morena no contuvo las lágrimas al ver a madre e hija abrazadas. El regreso de la magia en Storybrooke no podría haber ocurrido en momento más propicio, volviendo todo aún más mágico.  
La morena pasó su brazo por la espalda de la rubia, apoyada en la almohada, y le besó la cabeza revelando toda la gratitud que sentía por poder compartir ese momento, momento que temió nunca poder llegar a vivir.  
«¡Felicidades! ¡El patito al final era una linda niñita, Emma!»  
«¡Nuestra niñita, Regina!»  
«¡Sí, nuestra niñita!» corrigió mientras deslizaba la punta de su dedo por la mejilla del bebé, en brazos de la rubia  
El momento fue breve y la presencia de la enfermera interrumpió lo que estaban haciendo.  
«¡Disculpen!» pidió educadamente «Pero tengo que llevármela para limpiarla, pesarla, medirla y hacerlo los primeros exámenes»  
Emma, ya echando de menos a su hija dentro de su barriga, entregó desanimada a la niñita que estaba apretada en sus brazos a la enfermera, pero la rubia sabía de la importancia de aquellos procedimientos y se consoló con la idea de que en breve tendría a la niña de vuelta para darle de mamar por primera vez. Emma nunca había dado de mamar y estaba ansiosa por ese momento, Regina, precavida, le había entragado todo lo necesario para facilitar ese proceso, lo que incluía todo tipo de cremas calmantes, cicatrizantes, naturales, y anestésica, pezones de plástico desechables, protectores mamarios, bomba natural y automática para sacar leche, si la niña no se adaptaba al pecho, entre otras cosas que Emma no tenía ni idea de para qué servían.  
«¡Emma!» la llamó David jadeando por la carrera hecha hasta el cuarto de la rubia «¿Lo conseguí…? No…no he llegado a tiempo de conocer a mi nieto…» lamentó al ver que Emma ya había dado a luz «¿Es un nieto o una nieta?» preguntó  
«¡Eres el abuelo de una linda princesa, David! ¡Felicidades!» reveló Regina  
«¿Una niña? ¡Vaya! Yo…Emma, discúlpame por no haber llegado a tiempo»  
«David, eres el príncipe azul, además de hoy haber salvado a Storybrooke, has sido el héroe de tu nieta al haber asumido el lugar de Regina para que ella pudiese estar conmigo, así que, no veo motivo para que te disculpes» respondió Emma, segura de que el padre había tomado la decisión acertada «Además, no te perdiste nada por no verme gritar y apretar las manos de Regina» bromeó  
«¿Dónde está mi nieta?»  
«Se la llevaron para los cuidados post-parto, no te preocupes, David, en breve estará de vuelta» aseguró Regina  
«Y…¿Dónde está tu madre, Emma?» preguntó David mirando alrededor sin encontrar a su esposa  
«Esa es una pregunta que hice al poner los pies en este cuarto, David. ¿Dónde rayos se metió Mary?»  
«Yo…tampoco lo sé, salió corriendo de repente…cuando miré, ya no estaba»  
«¡Qué extraño! Mary no te dejaría sola en este momento, hija…»  
«¿Crees que ha pasado algo?» preguntó Regina  
«No quiero ni pensar en eso, sería mucho drama para un solo día, pero…»  
Emma vio que su padre estaba afligido, no tardaría en sospechar que Emma sabía el motivo de Mary para haber salido del hospital, Hook. Por más que no quisiese contarle en ese momento a Regina lo que estaba pasando, la desaparición de Mary no era algo normal, y la rubia estaba empezando a preocuparse por si de verdad algo le hubiese pasado a su madre, así que decidió que no valía la pena retrasarlo más. Emma tomó aliento y empezó a explicar.  
«Creo que salió de aquí cuando mencioné a Hook»  
Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia Emma, y parecían incrédulos ante la revelación, cada uno tenía sus motivos, Regina sencillamente porque se creía estar escuchando aquel nombre saliendo tan pronto de los labios de Emma, y David se asustó ante la idea de que Hook precisamente estaba de regreso el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo.  
«Emma, ¿y por qué estabas hablando de Hook con Mary?» preguntó Regina visiblemente conmocionada  
«Porque…porque…» Emma buscaba las palabras para intentar explicarlo de la mejor manera, no quería comprometer la confianza que Regina había depositado en ella por una tontería «Bueno, ¡porque está de regreso en Storybrooke!»  
«¿Cómo que está de vuelta, Emma? ¡No es posible! La magia acaba de volver a la ciudad y cómo…¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina intentando demostrar una calma que no tenía.  
«¡No sé exactamente qué método usó para hacerlo! Pero en esa parte de la historia Mary salió corriendo…De cualquier forma, Regina, no te preocupes, Hook ya no significa nada para mí ni para mi hija. ¡Se lo dejé claro cuando lo vi!»  
«¿Te encontraste con él, Emma? ¿Cuándo pretendías contármelo?»  
«¡Perdóname, Regina! Quería contártelo hoy, antes, pero como nosotras…» la rubia miró a su padre, que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella decía, así que prefirió no continuar con la justificación de por qué no había tenido tiempo de conversar con la morena «En fin, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre eso. Y solo me encontré con él porque me estaba amenazando y aquello tenía que parar, porque yo ya no quería estar lejos de ti a causa de las amenazas de Hook»  
«¡Emma!» la reprendió Regina al darse cuenta de que Emma se había ido de su casa por culpa de las amenazas del pirata «¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Hook está en la ciudad y no me has contado nada?» preguntó. Regina recordaba haber visto la silueta de un hombre que se parecía mucho a él varias veces, pero siempre encontró una justificación para probarse que estaba equivocada. Mientras Emma se esforzaba en justificarse con Regina, las dos mujeres no notaron que David había salido del cuarto sin dar explicaciones y al darse cuenta, ya el príncipe no estaba ahí  
«Pero…¿Qué diablos está pasando hoy?» cuestionó Regina al darse cuenta de que estaba sola de nuevo con Emma.

 

No muy lejos, Hook se escabullía para no ser visto por los pasillos del hospital de Storybrooke. El moreno sentía rabia, odio porque Emma lo había cambiado. Quería herirla, a toda costa, quería que Emma sufriese un poco del dolor que él también sentía. El capitán quería que Regina pagase el precio de haberle robado su felicidad y para eso, también arrebataría la felicidad de la morena.  
Estaba decidido, iría a robar ese bebé. Hook no lo creía un robo, ya que él era el padre de la criatura. Nadie lo invitó a conocer al bebé, Gold tenía razón, si no hacía nada, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Emma y Regina.  
Pensó sI debería visitar a la rubia, conocer al bebé, quién sabe, intentar una aproximación de forma más natural, pero desistió de la idea cuando aquel sentimiento de oscuridad lo dominó una vez más. El antiguo capitán estaba de regreso, ya no sería un hombre bueno y esforzado, a fin de cuentas, de qué le serviría ser un hombre mejor si Emma no estaba a su lado.  
Hook se detuvo frente al nido y miró a ver quién podría ser su hijo, el moreno no sabía si Emma había tenido un niño o una niña. Solo había dos bebés en sus pequeñas cunas, pero dudó de cuál podría ser. Se esforzó para poder leer las etiquetas en cada uno de los carritos y consiguió identificar que eran dos niñas.  
Una de ellas, la menor, estaba toda rosadita, cabellos tan claros que casi no se notaban, estaba despierta, llorando. Podría haber salido a la madre, pensó Hook. Observó más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la niña vestía una ropa elegante de color verde claro, y ya tenía la pulserita de oro y había algo escrito en ella, pero no podía leerlo. La otra niña, al lado, era rellenita, piel tan clara que parecía reluciente, mejillas coloradas y cabellos negros. No había identificación ninguna y la niñita todavía estaba envuelta solo con la mantita de maternidad. Algunas personas se acercaban al sitio y Hook tuvo que separarse para no ser notado.  
«¡Qué niñas tan lindas! ¡Mira aquella, qué llorona!» dijo una señora  
«La otra parece una muñequita, duerme tranquila» respondió la mujer que la acompañaba.  
Una enfermera se acercó a las dos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
«¿Son familiares?» preguntó  
«No. Mi otra hija está enferma y está hospitalizada, solo hemos venido a ver a los bebés para airearnos un poco» respondió la señora «¿Cuándo han nacido?»  
«Las dos han nacido hoy, casi a la misma hora. Aquella de allí…» señaló para la niña que dormía «debería haber sido la mayor, pero su madre esperó tanto tiempo que acabó naciendo después»  
«¿Y cómo se llaman?»  
«La madre de esta aún no ha decidido el nombre, pero la otra se llama Esmeralda»  
«¿Esmeralda? ¿No es el nombre de una piedra?» pregunto la mujer más joven  
«Creo que sí, pero parece que su madre tiene una obsesión con las cosas verdes. Ella sabrá….ahora voy a llevarme la otra para que la madre pueda amamantarla y ponerle un nombre»  
Hook sonrió satisfecho, ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Emma no era la madre de Esmeralda, así que solo quedaba la otra niña de cabellos negros. Esa era su oportunidad.  
«Con perdón, soy Killian Jones, creo que todavía no hemos sido presentados» le dijo a la enfermera  
«Oh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Jones?»  
«Aquella bebé es mi hija. No he conseguido llegar a tiempo y es la primera vez que la veo, ¿podría…?»  
«¿Le gustaría cogerla, es eso, Señor Jones?» preguntó  
«Sí…es decir, ¿puedo?» no era exactamente eso, el capitán solo quería alguna información que confirmase que aquella bebé era la correcta, pero la enfermera, por fin, le dio una idea.  
«¡Claro! Si quiere, puede llevársela usted a la madre…»  
«¡Me encantaría llevársela!» respondió pensando que estaba resultando más fácil de lo que había pensado.  
«Sin problemas, señor Jones. Solo necesito que me confirme el nombre de la madre»  
Hook no estaba completamente seguro de que aquella niña era la correcta, pero prefirió arriesgarse, aquella era la única posibilidad que tendría de coger al bebé sin llamar la atención, era demasiado fácil. Sería mucho peor tener que enfrentar a Emma o, peor aún, a Regina. Tomó aliento y se aventuró  
«Swan. Emma Swan es la madre»  
«Todo correcto, deme un minuto y ya se la traigo. ¡La madre está ansiosa esperándola!»  
Pocos minutos después, el capitán estaba con la niña en brazos caminando por Storybrooke en dirección a la tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold. La bebé estaba inquieta desde que la hubo cogido en brazos, la niña se había despertado y no dejaba de llorar, irritando los oídos del capitán. Por algún motivo, Hook no sintió emoción alguna al ver al bebé, no conectó con el bebé, como si no fuese suyo, buscó algo que fuera familiar y no distinguió ningún rasgo que la identificase como hija suya, no se le parecía en nada a excepción del color oscuro de los cabellos. En realidad, Hook sintió celos del bebé y de toda la atención que Emma le daría a ella y no veía la hora de dársela a Gold de una vez.


	26. Igualita a la madre

«Mamá, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a mi hermana?» preguntó Henry, que ya estaba inquieto en el cuarto con sus madres.  
«Ya mismo. Regina, ¿no crees que están tardando mucho para traerla de vuelta?» preguntó Emma  
«Necesitas descansar, Emma. Aprovecha para dormir un poco, yo llevo a Henry para que la vea»  
El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, apenas podía esperar para conocer a su hermana pequeña. Henry, desde que era pequeño, le pedía a Regina que le diese un hermanito para jugar. Al conocer a Emma, el muchacho comenzó a pedírselo a ella, pero creía que las posibilidades de que alguna se quedase embarazada eran casi nulas.  
«Mamá, ¿cómo se va a llamar?»  
Emma se encogió de hombros  
«Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de mirarla bien, así que aún no lo he decidido»  
Regina puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creerse que Emma estuviera tan tranquila, incluso en su opinión, llegaba a ser flemática.  
«Bueno, mientras no le pongas ningún nombre de comida en el registro…»  
«¿Tienes alguna sugerencia , Regina?»  
«Tengo algunas, pero me las voy a guardar para más tarde. ¿Vamos, hijo? Así tu madre puede descansar un poco…»  
El muchacho se levantó y Regina le dio un beso, aunque sin gracia, a Emma. La alcaldesa aún no sabía cómo actuar delante del hijo, a pesar de que él conocía el amor que las dos se profesaban, ella aún no lo había demostrado públicamente.  
«¡Me gusta veros juntas!» reveló Henry arrancándole una sonrisa a Emma  
«¡Ahora vayan a ver a mi muchachita y me cuentan cómo está»  
Los dos salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el nido con los bebés recién nacidos.  
Para su sorpresa, solo había un bebé allí. Regina miró a la niña durante unos instantes, pero podría reconocerla a metros de distancia, y aquella niñita definitivamente no era la hija de Emma. La alcaldesa decidió esperar a que alguna de las enfermeras pasara para preguntarle dónde estaba la hermana de Henry.  
«¿Estás segura de que esa no es mi hermana, mamá?»  
«No, hijo. Tu hermana tiene el pelo oscuro» respondió Regina al constatar que la niña que tenía delante era rubia, casi pelirroja. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de quién era esa otra niña, su sobrina.  
Regina, curiosa, empezó a mirar con más atención a su nueva pariente, hija de Robin y Zelena. Observó que era bonita, trazos delicados y perfectos, pero nada comparado con la belleza de la hija de Emma. Observó los movimientos, ya muy bien coordinados, que aquella niñita hacía. La niña levantó un dedito y, Regina vio cuando, en ese mismo momento, cayó la carpeta de la información encima de la cuna. La alcaldesa frunció el ceño y siguió mirándola, no quería creer que aquello pudieras ser verdad. Regina golpeó el cristal con los dedos para llamar la atención del bebé, y en cuanto la niña la miró, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Regina resopló.  
«¡Igualita a la madre!» rezongó  
«¿Qué, mamá? ¿Quién es su madre?» preguntó Henry  
«¡Zelena!» murmuró entre dientes  
Las ventanas amplias de la maternidad dejaban ver la noche serena que hacía afuera. Ahora el bebé lloraba compulsivamente y la alcaldesa ya estaba arrepentida de haber provocado aquello, la criatura no tenía culpa de ser hija de quien era.  
De repente, del lado de fuera del hospital, surgieron nubes negras y un fuerte viento se levantó indicando que una tempestad se acercaba. A Regina le extrañó que el tiempo cambiara tan drásticamente, y, una vez más, provocó al bebé al otro lado del vidrio golpeando el cristal.  
«¿Qué haces, mamá?» preguntó Henry irritado ante la provocación de Regina  
«¡Observa!» pidió  
En cuanto la niña la vio, como lo esperaba, comenzó a gritar y llorar, pero, lo inusitado aconteció, truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse y a iluminar la maternidad entera.  
«¿Mamá? ¿Qué es eso?» pregunto Henry asombrado mirando al bebé, que parecía inocente.  
«¡Ella! ¡Es ella la que causa eso! ¡La hija de Zelena ha nacido con magia al igual que ella, Henry!»  
«¿De…de verdad? ¿Magia negra?»  
«No lo sé. No existen relatos de bebés que hayan nacido mágicos. La magia es un don que debe ser trabajado, pulido, probablemente esta niñita no sabe lo que está haciendo y puede ser cualquier tipo de magia…Será mejor que nos apartemos, la niña ya ha dejado claro que no le gusto»  
«¡Regina!» dijo Robin cogiendo a Regina completamente desprevenida «¿Viniste a conocer a Esmeralda?»  
«Bueno…He acabado conociéndola…Pero he venido para que Henry conozca a su hermana, la hija de Emma»  
«Hola, Henry»  
«Robin» respondió el muchacho sin apartar la mirada del bebé mágico  
«¿Bonita, eh? Roland está encantado con ella…Pero, ¿dónde está la otra niñita que estaba aquí hasta hace poco?»  
Henry y Regina intercambiaron una desconfiada mirada, y Robin no entendió lo que estaba pasando.  
«Señor Lockesley, su hija subirá en un minuto, ¿le gustaría llevársela a la madre?» preguntó la enfermera que acababa de entrar.  
«Oh, me encantaría»  
«Está bien. ¿La alcaldesa ha venido a verla también?» preguntó señalando a Regina y a Henry  
«¡No!» respondió Regina ignorando el hecho de que ese bebé era su sobrina «¿Dónde está la otra niñita que estaba aquí?» aprovechó la presencia de la mujer para descubrir donde estaba su hijita.  
«El padre subió con ella, debe estar en el cuarto con la madre, señora alcaldesa»  
«¿Padre? ¿A quién le ha entregado mi hija?» vociferó Regina  
«Yo…No sé, alcaldesa, Era un chico, su nombre…Killian Jones, me dijo que era el padre…» respondió la enfermera encogiéndose de miedo pegándose a la pared.  
Cuanto más se exaltaba Regina, más gritaba Esmeralda desde el otro lado del cristal. Y cuanto más se agitaba la bebé, más altos y fuertes eran los truenos que causaba. Completamente frustrada, irritada y angustiada, Regina no tuvo dudas y formó una de sus bolas de fuego en la manos, pero antes de lanzarla contra la enfermera incompetente, la pequeña Esmeralda la miró una vez y la luz de la maternidad de apagó completamente.

 

Ambos, Mary y David temían por la seguridad de Emma, y especialmente por la del bebé, pero no querían confesarle a la hija lo que sabían por miedo de que si se enteraba de la verdad, tuviera que pagar la deuda de Hook. Así que, pensaban que esconder aquel acuerdo a la rubia era la solución más segura para toda la familia, estaban dispuestos a acarrear con las consecuencias de sus omisiones.  
David ya había buscado a Hook en el puerto, en Granny’s, en el parque, en todos los lugares posibles. El príncipe quería desterrarlo de Storybrooke otra vez y, por salvar a su nieta, lo desterraría todas las veces que fuera posible. El único sitio que David aún no había mirado era precisamente la tienda del señor Gold. David nunca imaginó que el bebé corriese algún peligro estando aún en el hospital, o peor que ya podría estar en manos del brujo, la intención del rubio era expulsar a Hook antes de que se acercase de nuevo a Emma cuando estuviese de regreso a casa para evitar una tragedia aún mayor. Pero, por si acaso, optó dar una vuelta por la tienda de antigüedades, solo para tranquilizar su consciencia. Dio media vuelta, frente al Rabbit Hole, y caminó, bajó la tempestad que se acercaba, hasta su coche. En el momento en que entró en el coche, la ciudad se apagó completamente.  
Mary, que no se había encontrado con su marido por ningún lado, estaba cansada de caminar a pie tras el capitán o tras alguna pista que pudiese indicarle dónde podría haber estado escondido durante ese tiempo en el que había mantenido el contacto con Emma. La morena lamentaba perderse el parto de su hija y la llegada del bebé, Mary ni sabía si había ganado un nieto o nieta, pensó varias veces en regresar al hospital, pero no tuvo valor de dejar al capitán suelto por ahí para que cometiera un crimen del que creía muy capaz al moreno, tampoco quería enfrentarse a Gold sola para pedirle satisfacciones, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra el brujo, especialmente ahora, con el regreso de la magia a la ciudad. Mary vio que el cielo cambiaba de color repentinamente, inexplicablemente, un cielo nebuloso pendía sobre su cabeza y la llegada de fuertes truenos hizo que la morena buscase abrigo para la lluvia que no tardaría en llegar, antes de decidir la siguiente parada en su búsqueda de Hook. Sin mucho para escoger, Mary se encogió en el sitio más cercano a donde estaba, el toldo lateral de la tienda de antigüedades de Gold y la ciudad se apagó completamente ante sus ojos.

 

«¡Vaya, vaya, así que no es un completo inútil, capitán!» dijo Gold mirando al bebé de Emma «Incluso es bonita la criatura, una pena que no se parezca nada a usted, ¿verdad?»  
«¡Basta! ¡He cumplido mi parte, aquí tiene al bebé que tanto deseaba! ¡Ahora deje que me vaya de este infierno de sitio!»  
Gold no lograba apartar la mirada del bebé. El brujo deseo aquel momento por tantos meses que no podía contener la felicidad dentro de sí y esbozaba una gran sonrisa que no salía de su cara.  
La pequeña lo miró a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que Gold se derritiese en piropos hacia ella.  
«¡Incluso es graciosa! ¡Linda como su madre, ¿no cree, Hook?» lo provocó  
El capitán ignoró y siguió de espaldas a Gold. A Hook no le gustaba mirarla a los ojos, prefería estar mirando la puerta, no confiaba en Gold y además detestaba tener que estar ahí, especialmente aquel día. Aquella niña lo incomodaba.  
«¡Espero que sea poderosa como la madre!» Gold daba saltitos de excitación  
«¿Por eso la quería, no? ¡Porque es hija de la Salvadora!»  
«Ah, sí, ¿no era obvio?» Gold se encogió de hombros, sin importarle tener que decir la verdad «¿No habrá pensado que la quería porque era hija de usted, verdad? ¡Claro que es porque Emma es su madre!»  
«¿Y cómo sabía que estaba embarazada cuando ni yo lo sabía?»  
«Estoy muy ocupado para darle explicaciones ahora. Ya se puede ir»  
Gold levantó al bebé y la examinó cuidadosamente, como si buscase alguna cosa en particular en el bebé.  
«¡Hook!» lo llamó antes de que el moreno saliese por la puerta «¡Déjeme ver su espalda!»  
«¡No! ¿Qué quiere?»  
«Venga, levántese la camisa inmediatamente o lo haré yo mismo» amenazó Gold, que ahora, con el regreso de la magia, era más poderoso que nunca.  
Hook obedeció al anciano, y al levantar su camisa, Gold se acercó, examinó toda la extensión de su espalda, y al finalizar la inspección, soltó una de sus características risas.  
«¡Usted no tiene!» concluyó  
«¿No tengo qué?»  
«Esto» señalo una mancha en la espalda de la niña. Se trataba de una pequeña mancha con forma de fruta redonda, levemente curvada en los bordes, de coloración clara, solo un tono más claro que la piel del bebé, casi imperceptible. Si Gold no fuese tan observador, probablemente ese detalle hubiera pasado desapercibido.  
«¿Y qué tiene que ver que yo no tenga una mancha?»  
«Pues tiene que ver en que yo ya he visto esta mancha en alguien…¿En quién fue? Ah, ya me acuerdo, ¡Cora!»  
«¿Cora? ¿La madre de Regina? ¡No sé lo que está diciendo, cocodrilo!»  
«¿No me diga, Hook? ¿Es usted tan ingenuo que llega a ser estúpido o está intentando disfrazar la decepción?»  
Hook lo ignoró.  
«¡Este bebé, de alguna manera, es hija de Regina!» dijo finalmente y en ese preciso instante todas las luces se apagaron.


	27. Este bebé es especial

«¡Esmeralda, mi bebé adorable!» dijo Zelena acariciando a su hija «¡Robin, ven aquí!»  
«¿Qué pasa Zelena?» respondió el ladrón con apariencia de cansancio, manteniendo una linterna dada por el hospital para que, al menos, pudieran iluminar el cuarto.  
«Coge un momento a Esmeralda, tengo que levantarme de la cama, estoy cansada de estar echada todo el rato, creo que voy a ir a mi hermanita al cuarto de al lado…» provocó la pelirroja  
«No, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Déjalas en paz…» dijo cogiendo en brazos a su hija mientras la pelirroja se apoyaba para levantarse.  
«¿Todavía la defiendes, Robin?» preguntó refunfuñando «Te he dado un hijo, ¿lo olvidaste? Y mira lo bonita que es, Esmeralda es perfecta»  
«¡Con certeza lo es, Zelena! No estoy defendiendo a Regina, solo creo que debemos dejarla en paz, a fin de cuentas, me ha dejado salir para estar aquí contigo»  
«¡Bah!» se encogió de hombros «Solo ha cumplido con su deber, Robin, Regina ahora está con Emma, nunca te amo, querido»  
El rubio se calló, ya que, además de no querer discutir con la pelirroja, en el fondo también supo desde siempre que algo había de equivocado en su relación con Regina, algo siempre impidió que la morena se entregase por completo a él. En algunos momentos, Robin creyó que Regina solo era una mujer insegura por lo mucho que había sufrido en el pasado, pero hoy veía que el motivo de esa falta de entrega siempre había sido la rubia de la que solía decir que la irritaba.  
«¿Amor? ¡Creo que tenemos que cambiar a Esmeralda!»  
«¿Me has llamado amor?» preguntó Zelena sonriendo  
El rubio levantó el vestidito verde que su hija llevaba para oler su pañales y comprobar que necesitarían la ayuda de la enfermera para el primer cambio de pañales. Zelena observaba atentamente lo que Robin hacía, y entonces la pelirroja divisó algo inusitado en la espalda de su hija.  
«Robin, levanta el vestido de nuevo»  
«¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?»  
«¡Vamos, hazlo!» pidió impaciente  
En cuanto Robin levantó la ropita de Esmeralda, Zelena no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hija tenía la misma mancha de nacimiento que ella, en el mismo sitio. Una mancha de tono claro, casi imperceptible, con la forme de una fruta redondeada, y sus bordes levemente curvados.  
«¿Hay algo malo, Zelena? ¡Por Dios, di algo!»  
«¡Mira!» señaló la manchita en el bebé y Robin pareció no entender cuál era el problema con una mancha común, él mismo tenía algunas en su cuerpo «¡Ahora mira mi espalda!» pidió  
Robin ayudó a Zelena a abrirse el camisón de hospital que llevaba y se quedó atónito con lo que vio. Las manchas eran exactamente iguales. El rubio volvió a mirar la mancha de su hija y, otra vez la de Zelena, y entonces, tuvo la certeza de que eran manchas idénticas.  
«¡Increíble, Zelena!» constató asombrado «¡Debe ser hereditario!»  
«Hm…Tal vez…Pero no sé si mis padres tenían una mancha, mi querida hermana me lo robó todo, ¿te olvidaste?»  
«Amor, no conocí a Cora, pero puedo asegurarte que Regina tiene esa misma mancha también en el mismo sitio»

 

Regina caminaba con Henry a su lado, a paso firme por los oscuros pasillos de la maternidad, en dirección al cuarto de Emma. Nerviosa, pensó en cómo le iba a explicar a la rubia lo que estaba pasando sin que se asustase por completo y decidiese salir de ahí para ir a buscar a su hija. Regina haría eso por ella, la morena deseaba aplastar el corazón del capitán con sus propias manos desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
El regreso de la magia en Storybrooke revolvió los sentidos de la alcaldesa, quizás fuese la falta de ella por todos esos años lo que casi la izo lanzar bolas de fuego dentro de la maternidad contra una pobre enfermera y, si no fuese por Esmeralda que había apagado las luces de la ciudad, probablemente la enfermera estaría carbonizada. Regina estaba realmente dispuesta a cualquier cosa para rescatar a su niña de las manos de Hook y lo buscaría hasta en el infierno si fuese necesario. Sus viejos tiempos de reina malvada estaban de vuelta y Henry estaba asustado ante la furia de su madre.  
«Mamá, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Casi matas a la enfermera!»  
«Merecía la muerte…¡La muerte no, Henry, merecía algo peor!»  
«¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer?»  
«¡No lo quieras saber!» respondió apretando los dientes de rabia  
«¡Me estás asustando, mamá! ¿Estás bien?»  
«¡No te preocupes por mí, Henry! Ahora necesito que te quedes con tu madre y no salgas de su lado mientras yo voy tras ese imbécil para traer a tu hermana de vuelta»  
«¡Vale!» respondió Henry temblando de miedo  
Henry tocó la manivela de la puerta del cuarto de Emma y, silenciosamente, la giró hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Emma, en la oscuridad, durmiendo tranquilamente, para alivio de Regina que no tendría que darle explicaciones en ese momento a la rubia.  
«¿Y ahora, mamá? ¡Está durmiendo! ¿Qué debo hacer?» susurró  
«Te quedas aquí con ella y de ninguna manera te alejes de su lado, y si alguien aparece, me llamas, ¿escuchaste?»  
El muchacho movió la cabeza positivamente, haría lo que le había mandado. Antes de Regina desaparecer en su nube, Henry la llamó una última vez.  
«Estoy feliz…por vosotras, ¿sabes? ¡Siempre supe que acabarían juntas!»  
«¡Realmente la amo, hijo! Amo tanto a tu madre, a ti y a tu hermana que no sé de lo que sería capaz para protegeros»  
«Mamá…» la alertó Henry «Ha sido un largo camino para llegar donde ahora estás, por favor, ¡no hagas ninguna tontería!»  
«Ya dije que no te preocuparas por mí, solo voy a asegurarme de traer de vuelta a tu hermana»  
«¡Te quiero, mamá!»  
Regina desapareció en su nube violeta concentrándose exclusivamente en el amor que sentía por el bebé que deseaba encontrar.

 

La tempestad era intensa y los truenos y rayos no paraban de caer del cielo, obligando a Mary a encogerse más y protegerse de la lluvia que caía. David se acercó, conduciendo su coche y vio a su esposa por fuera de la tienda de Gold empapándose con la intensa lluvia.  
El príncipe paró el coche y encendió y apagó los faros captando la atención de la morena que, con bastante dificultad, consiguió reconocerlo, entonces corrió para entrar en el coche, aliviada por finalmente haberlo encontrado.  
«¿Regina?» saltó Mary al encontrarse con la alcaldesa apareciendo en su frente «¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿Cómo has venido a parar aquí?»  
«¿Entramos en el coche o quieres seguir empapándote?»  
Las dos entraron en el vehículo de David. Mary besó al marido con entusiasmo para saludarlo, haciendo que Regina pusiera los ojos en blanco en el asiento de atrás.  
«¡Hey, vosotros dos! ¡Basta!» dijo Regina contrariada «¿Qué están haciendo aquí?»  
«Regina, Hook…Él…» Mary, nerviosa, intentaba buscar las palabras para contarle a la morena el regreso de Hook.  
«¡Está en Storybrooke, Regina!» finalizó David de un tirón  
«¡Y ahora díganme algo que yo no sepa!» rezongó «Vosotros desaparecisteis y, francamente, Mary, has estado todo el día fuera, y ¿solo han sido capaz de descubrir eso cuando yo sin salir del hospital lo supe?»  
Regina estaba molesta ante la desaparición de los dos y por el hecho de que no le hubiesen contado lo que estaba pasando. Deberían confiar en ella a estas alturas, ya había demostrado suficientemente que ya no era la misma persona del pasado. Amaba a Emma y daría su vida si fuese preciso para salvarla.  
«Regina, siento mucho no haberte contado nada, es que…¡Espera! ¿Tú ya lo sabes?» preguntó Mary asustada al hilar las palabras de la alcaldesa  
«¡Claro que lo sé!»  
«¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Regina?» preguntó David desconfiado  
«Lo mismo que vosotros deberíais estar haciendo» Regina no quería contarles todo lo que sabía hasta que el matrimonio no le revelase lo que estaba pasando. La alcaldesa sabía exactamente cómo jugar con ellos para que hablasen.  
«Claro, entonces creo que debemos entrar y hablar con Gold, ¿estáis de acuerdo?» preguntó David  
Regina sentía curiosidad, intentado entender por qué estaban tramando un plan para entrar en la tienda de antigüedades.  
«David…No sé…Puede ser peligroso ahora que la magia ha vuelto…¿Tú qué crees, Regina? ¿Debemos poner a Gold entra la espada y la pared y obligarlo a…?» Mary no tuvo valor de acabar la frase, pero su deseo era de obligar al brujo a deshacer el acuerdo, olvidar aquello, aunque ella quedase debiéndole un favor a Gold.  
«¿De qué rayos estáis hablando? ¿Por qué vamos a perder el tiempo con Gold si estamos buscando a Hook y al bebé?»  
El matrimonio pareció aterrorizado ante la nueva información. No podían imaginar que Hook ya había cogido al bebé. Más que nunca, necesitaban tomar una decisión.  
«¡No podemos perder más el tiempo, vamos!» dijo David  
«¿Vamos a dónde? ¿Qué estáis haciendo?»  
David intercambió una mirada confiada con Mary, ya era hora de que Regina supiera la verdad. De todas maneras, no conseguirían enfrentarse a Gold sin la ayuda de sus poderes mágicos.  
«¡Regina…Hook hizo un acuerdo con Gold!»  
Regina frunció el ceño ante Mary  
«Y ese acuerdo envolvía a mi nieta» dijo David  
«¡Oh! ¿Tengo una nieta?» interrumpió Mary emocionada, casi olvidándose del peligro que estaba corriendo el bebé en manos de Gold.  
«¡Basta, Mary! No es hora para pajaritos y flores….¡Habla de una vez, David!» Regina solo quería confirmar lo que ya estaba imaginándose  
«Está bien, amor» David colocó la mano en las piernas de la morena que estaba en el asiento del pasajero y volvió su atención a Regina «Hook prometió entregar su primer hijo a Gold a cambio de la Jolly Rogers y, aparentemente, aquella mano también formaba parte del acuerdo» dijo al fin.  
«¡Desgraciado!» gruñó Regina «¿Desde cuándo estáis al corriente? Os volvisteis locos pensando que podíais enfrentaros a Gold sin mi ayuda, ¿por qué no me lo contasteis antes?» preguntó Regina enfadada. La morena no estaba nada calmada y su corazón saltaba fuera del pecho, su deseo era matar a Gold por proponer un acuerdo como ese, y en cuanto a Hook, la alcaldesa quería transformarlo en algo que después pudiera pisar y escachar.  
«Lo sabemos desde…desde el principio, creo. Por eso expulsamos a Hook. Regina, creímos que si Emma no lo sabía…si Hook estaba fuera de la ciudad…No sé» Mary intentó explicar sus razones con la voz embargada y un desespero patente.  
«¡Basta!» gritó «¡Sois dos idiotas! ¿No conocéis a Gold? El acuerdo solo dejaría de tener valor si hubieseis matado al miserable pirata, pero ya que dejasteis a ese imbécil con vida, yo misma tendré el placer de pisar su cabeza»  
«¡No, Regina! Vamos a resolver esto de otra manera, vamos a pensar juntos y…»  
«¿Y qué, Mary?» interrumpió irónicamente Regina «Mientras estamos aquí hablando tonterías, esos dos idiotas están con mi hija allí dentro haciendo sabe Dios qué. ¡Yo entro!»  
«¿Tu hija?» preguntó Mary  
Regina lo ignoró, apenas pensó en lo que había dicho y, aunque no quería dejar visible sus emociones, dejó escapar que ya consideraba a la bebé como su hija.  
«¿A qué estáis esperando?»  
Los Charming querían elaborar un plan mejor que invadir la tienda de antigüedades y rescatar al bebé, sabían que incluso seria peligro para Regina. El matrimonio no dejó de observar lo enfadada que estaba la alcaldesa, solo la habían visto de aquella manera cuando la llamaban reina malvada por las atrocidades que solía cometer. En su época de esplendor, Regina no permitía que nadie se interpusiese en su camino, actuaba de forma impetuosa e intrépida, exactamente como estaba actuando en ese momento y los Charming temían que la morena no consiguiera controlarse y fuera responsable de una tragedia.  
La morena estaba decidida a no esperar ni un minuto más a que el matrimonio se decidiera, y bajó del coche, caminó bajo la lluvia sin importarle quedar empapada, y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la tienda de antigüedades, movió su mano y mágicamente la puerta se abrió para dejarla entrar.

Regina era consciente de que no sentía tanta rabia desde que era la reina del Bosque Encantado. La morena sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí y es más, sabía exactamente cómo recuperar a su hija, estaba dispuesta a matar sin misericordia a quien intentara impedírselo.  
«¡Rumplestilskin!» gritó trillando los dientes de rabia en cuanto puso un pie dentro del local.  
Hook fue el primero que apareció delante de la antigua reina y, Regina sin vacilar, lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta con un simple estallido de dedos, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Su mirada estaba fija hacia delante y reflejaba toda la furia que sentía por haberle robado a su hija. Mientras no tuviese a la niña en sus brazos, Regina no saldría de aquella tienda.  
La alcaldesa siguió hacia delante a paso firme y largo, dejando a Hook amarrado en la pared, ahogándose por sus poderes mágicos, agonizando por su vida. La morena ni se molestó en acabar con Hook en ese momento, solo quería ahogarlo hasta que sintiese sus entrañas quemando por la falta de aire, quería que se desmayase antes de pisarlo. No se giró para asistir a la escena, porque, en aquel momento, buscaba al gran domador del circo, a Gold.  
Intrépidamente, Regina volvió a llamar al brujo por el nombre con el que era conocido en el Bosque Encantado, en referencia a sus viejos hábitos y acuerdos que el hombre solía hacer en su tiempo de esplendor como Dark One.  
«Querida, ¡estaba esperando tu visita!» dijo irónicamente Gold, enojando aún más a Regina «¡Oh! ¿Qué has hecho con el capitán?» preguntó al ver al hombre detrás de ella, pegado a la pared sacudiendo sus brazos pidiendo socorro. Gold sonrió y lo ignoró.  
«¿Dónde está la niña?»  
«Calma, sabes que las cosas no funcionan así, Regina»  
«¡Sé exactamente cómo funcionan, Rumplestilskin!» la morena movió la mano y una de las estanterías llenas de objetos antiguos cayó al suelo, rompiéndose todas las cosas causando un estrépito en el local «¿Dónde está?» preguntó mirando alrededor y buscando alguna señal de la criatura.  
El ruido de los objetos rompiéndose despertó al bebé que estaba escondida en la trastienda, que Gold solía usar como despacho, y Regina consiguió oírla llorar, identificando dónde estaba. La morena caminó hacia la puerta desde donde venía el llanto, pero Gold se colocó en su camino.  
«¡No tienes permiso para entrar ahí!»  
«¡Sal de mi frente, Gold! ¡Voy a coger a la niña y lo haré inmediatamente!»  
«¡Esa niña ahora es mía, Hook me la dio como parte de su acuerdo!» dijo. Gold ya sabía que la niña no era hija del capitán, y que, por tanto, no podía quedarse con ella, porque no formaba parte del acuerdo, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de tener en sus manos un bebé tan poderoso como aquel.  
Desde que hubo nacido, Gold nunca había oído hablar de nadie que naciese mágico como ese bebé del que había conseguido apoderarse. El brujo hizo el acuerdo con Hook para poder tener en sus manos a la hija de la Salvadora que, ya por sí solo, era un gran peso, y probablemente, bien instruida, sería una bruja poderosa, pero no imaginaba que los poderes de la niña, ya recién nacida, serían tan grandes. Aquel bebé fue capaz de, aún en la barriga de su madre, transformar su ADN completamente y adquirir los de Regina, escogiendo de esa manera quiénes serían sus padres biológicos incluso antes de nacer. Durante los meses de gestación, fue Regina quien estuvo al lado de Emma todo el tiempo, era la morena la que acariciaba la barriga de la rubia y le daba amor de todas las formas que conocía. Emma, a su vez, no demostraba sus sentimientos a la alcaldesa, pero los tenía vivos y quemando como fuego en su interior. No fue difícil para el bebé escoger a quien quería que fuese su verdadera familia. Lo que hacía a esa criatura tan especial era el hecho de ser extremadamente sensible y captar las emociones que ocurrían en el exterior. El bebé ya podía sentir y amaba a Regina desde el momento en que Emma se dio cuenta de que amaba a la alcaldesa. Peronde nada serviría un bebé tan poderoso, fruto del amor verdadero, en un mundo sin magia, la criatura no hubiera conseguido transformarse en lo que deseaba si la alcaldesa no hubiese restaurado la mina.  
El tema ya había sido motivo de estudio para el antiguo Dark One, si supiese cómo realizar tal hecho, a él mismo le hubiera gustado transformar algunos de los bebés que tuvo en su poder en el propio salvador que tanto deseó, pero, infelizmente para Rumplestilskin, tuvo que esperar al fruto del amor verdadero entre Snow y Charming, Emma Swan. Muchos años atrás, Gold había concluido que era imposible que alguien tuviera tal poder, pues necesitaría ser mucho más que el fruto del amor verdadero, necesitaría ser la criatura de la Leyenda Blanca.  
Regina quería coger a su hija en sus brazos y estar segura de que estaba bien, pero sabía que Gold era capaz de defenderse de sus bolas de fuego, pero si pudiera llegar a su corazón, todo sería más fácil. Gold no podría impedir su dolorosa muerte a manos de la reina.  
«¡Déjame verla, al menos!» exigió Regina  
«Está bien, Majestad. Puedes ver al bebé, pero no creas que te dejaré salir de aquí con ella. Los dos sabemos que tus poderes son infinitamente más débiles que los míos y no tendrías la menor oportunidad…»  
Regina resopló y Gold, por fin, cedió el paso a la morena.  
En cuanto la alcaldesa vio a la niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no consiguió contener la emoción de verla ahí, quietita por su presencia. Quiso acariciar la suave piel del bebé, pero Gold se lo impidió.  
«Dije que podrías verla, no tocarla. He sido demasiado bueno contigo, Regina. Ahora sal de mi tienda»  
«¡No!» Regina miraba a la niña que le aguantaba la mirada. Regina, simplemente, no podía separarse, había algo allí, algo que le impedía darse la vuelta o pensar en un plan mejor, quería y necesitaba quedarse al lado de aquella niña. La pequeña, entonces, desvió su mirada hacia Gold, como si intentase comunicarse con Regina y cuando la morena se dio cuenta, el hombre estaba desmayado en el suelo.  
La morena se llevó un susto ante lo que vio y necesitó buscar apoyo ya que sus piernas cedieron. Regina no tuvo dudas de lo que tenía que hacer, era su mejor oportunidad para salvar a la niña, se recobró, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inerte de Gold, cerró sus ojos y recordó cuántas vidas había arrebatado en vano, pero aquella sería diferente, y entonces metió su mano en el corazón del brujo, atravesando su piel e invadiendo sus órganos internos y solo se detuvo cuando vio el corazón latiendo en su mano, completamente fuera del cuerpo de Gold.  
«¡Cuánto tiempo deseé hacerte esto, Rumplestilskin!» balbuceó en el oído del brujo, sin importarle el hecho de que el hombre no podía escucharla «¡Cuántas veces deseé haberte matado por arruinar mi vida…Pero ahora, no voy a echarme atrás como las otras veces que tuve oportunidad, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque esta vez no fue mi vida lo que has intentado arruinar, ha sido la de las personas que amo. ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con los que amo? ¡Esto!» la morena comenzó a apretar el órgano caliente y pulsante con todo el deseo que sentía.  
«¡Regina, no!» gritó Mary, entrando en el local e interrumpiendo la escena  
David corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba el bebé y lo cogió en sus brazos, protegiendo a la niña con su cuerpo.  
«¡No intentes impedírmelo, Mary!» respondió Regina mirando furiosa a la mujer  
«Regina, mira todo lo que has conquistado, mira lo que tienes. ¿Vas a poner en peligro todo eso?»  
«¿Cómo podéis tener sangre de horchata? ¡Este hombre ha intentado robar a vuestra nieta!» gritó manteniendo aún en sus manos el corazón de Gold,  
«¡Lo sé, pero no matamos personas, Regina! ¡Por favor, para!» pidió Mary  
Regina miró el corazón que comenzaba a enfriarse entre sus dedos y entonces miró a su hija en brazos de David. La pequeña la miraba con amor, su mirada tenía un brillo diferente a todo lo que Regina hubiese visto antes, era pura, inocente y no merecía presenciar aquello, Regina ya no era una asesina. Entonces, la morena suspiró, y sin querer pensarlo mucho, colocó el corazón de vuelta en el pecho de Gold.  
Mary y David parecían orgullosos de lo que veían, una vez más, Regina estaba demostrando que había cambiado y dejado el pasado completamente atrás. La morena estiró los brazos y finalmente cogió a su hija. La lluvia afuera, aparentemente sin prisa por amainar, dio paso al brillo de la luna en el instante en que la morena abrazó a la pequeña.  
A Regina le extrañó el abrupto cambio del tiempo una vez más en aquel día, pero agradeció que la luz estuviera de vuelta para poder admirar al bebé que tenía en brazos.  
«¡Mi pequeña! ¡Tuve tanto miedo de perderte, pero una vez te hice una promesa, que nada malo te pasaría y voy a cumplir mi palabra! ¡Te amo!»  
«¡Mi nieta! Ella…ella…¡es tan linda!» dijo Mary mirando al bebé en brazos de Regina  
«¡Tiene tu mandíbula, amor!» resaltó David  
«¡La de Emma!» corrigió Regina irritada  
Los tres caminaban hacia la salida del despacho y no se dieron cuenta de que Gold estaba despertando y, con mucho, esfuerzo, llamó a Regina.  
«¡Esa niña es especial!»  
«Di algo nuevo, Rumplestilskin. Mejor, no digas nada, deberías estar muerto»  
«¡Lo sé, Regina! Pero fue ella. Fue ese bebé quien no dejo que me matases, y muriera solo»  
Regina frunció el ceño, aquello era una novedad, así que finalmente se giró hacia Gold, que aún estaba en el suelo.  
«No es un bebé cualquiera, no es solo la hija de la Salvadora como yo pensé»  
«¿Qué está diciendo de mi nieta?» gritó David  
«Ella es lo que mucho dicen que no existe…¡La Leyenda, Regina!»  
Regina se congeló en el sitio y miró a su hija, en el intento de buscar alguna confirmación de lo que el brujo estaba diciendo. Ya había oído hablar de la Leyenda Blanca, pero como el propio hombre decía, todos, incluida ella misma, creían que aquello solo era una leyenda estúpida y sin sentido, jamás habría una persona poderosa y a la vez tan buena en la misma proporción.  
«¿Y por qué piensas que este bebé es…el bebé de la Leyenda Blanca?»  
«¿Qué es la Leyenda Blanca, Regina?» preguntó Mary  
La morena no quería decir nada antes de que Gold terminase de explicar los motivos que le habían llevado a pensar que su hija era el ser más poderoso de todos y a la vez el más bondadoso, pero el hombre no lograba articular palabra, solo señalaba que ella debería contarle lo que sabía sobre la leyenda, pero Regina no logró continuar y la idea de que su hija podría ser la criatura de la Leyenda Blanca era perturbadora.  
Gold reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y respiró hondo para explicarse.  
«La Leyenda Blanca dice que una día nacería un bebé con un poder muy grande. El mayor poder de todos los reinos y de cualquier mundo, capaz de detener a cualquier ser, pero ese bebé sería igualmente bondadoso, piadoso en la misma proporción de sus poderes. La Leyenda también dice que ese bebé debe ser el fruto del amor verdadero» dijo mirando a la morena sin desviar la mirada «Que el amor que une a sus padres debe ser complementario, es decir, uno precisa complementar lo que falta en el otro, exactamente en la misma proporción» explicó Gold con dificultad para respirar, su corazón le dolía mucho y el aire le faltaba, el hombre apenas podía pronunciar las palabras «Los padres de ese bebé deben ser exactamente opuestos y unidos solo por el amor verdadero» terminó finalmente con un tono de voz ya casi inaudible.  
«Gold, ¿está bien?» preguntó Mary  
«¡El bebé! ¡Es ella! No voy a resistir mucho tiempo más, Regina…»  
Regina estaba muda, no encontraba palabras para explicar a los Charming lo que su niña era capaz de hacer, lo que significaba ser el bebé de la leyenda. La morena vio, frente a sus ojos, a Gold perder toda la fuerza que tenía y no podía creerse que aquello estaba sucediendo.  
«¿Regina?» dijo David  
«Ella…ella…» intentó decir «La hija de Emma…Nuestra hija es lo que la leyenda llama “Criatura Blanca”»  
«¿Y eso qué significa?»  
Gold ya no podía hablar o hacer nada, solo escuchó a Regina intentando comprender lo que él había explicado.  
«Significa que…» Regina se emocionó y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro «Que ella es el ser más poderoso que existe, exactamente como Gold ha dicho, es la personificación de la magia blanca y allí donde esté, desprenderá luz y paz apartando todo el mal que pueda haber cerca»  
David y Mary intentaban entender lo que la morena decía, pero la imagen de Gold muriendo era demasiado perturbadora.  
«Mientras esté aquí, Gold no podría vivir. Quiero decir, él es lo opuesto a ella, él es todavía el Dark One con el corazón lleno de oscuridad y no resistirá mucho tiempo con ella viviendo en Storybrooke» explicó la alcaldesa «él morirá porque la luz entrará directamente en su corazón y lo quemará por completo» finalizó  
«¡Sáquenme de la ciudad!» suplicó Gold en un último acto desesperado ante de morir  
«¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso, Rumplestilskin?» provocó Regina  
Gold ya no tenía más fuerzas, estaba muriendo y solo sería cuestión de minutos para que eso pasase.  
«Vamos, David, levántalo, yo me ocupo de Hook, vamos a llevarlos hasta el límite de la ciudad, es lo correcto, no dejaremos que mueran así» dijo Mary en un acto de consciencia «Y Regina, vete con Emma, llévale a su bebé, nos vemos en el hospital»  
La alcaldesa prefería dejar que Gold muriese allí mismo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, Regina sabía que Mary tenía razón y llevarlo fuera de la ciudad era lo que había que hacer. En una tierra sin magia, Gold tendría posibilidad de sobrevivir y se sintió satisfecha al pensar que ya no volvería a pisar Storybrooke mientras la “Criatura Blanca”, su hija, los estuviese protegiendo a todos.


	28. Y fueron felices para siempre

La alcaldesa nunca le prestó mucha atención a la existencia de la criatura blanca o a lo que ella podría hacer con sus poderes, quizás por no creer que ningún ser pudiera alcanzar la perfección y tamaño equilibrio o quizás por sencillamente no creer que los dos polos significativamente opuestos fuesen capaz de nutrir un amor tan fuerte y verdadero capaz de engendrar a la “Criatura Blanca”.  
Regina solía pensar que los poderes más inquebrantables que pudieran existir eran los sórdidos poderes del Dark One, procedentes de la magia negra. Ciertamente, estaba equivocada.  
Regina regresó al hospital cargando a la bebé apretada contra su cuerpo, la morena sentía las lágrimas arder presas en sus ojos, el dolor de tener que reconocer que el pirata era el amor verdadero de Emma era devastador. Aquella criatura solo podría ser la criatura de la Leyenda Blanca si fuese el fruto de un amor verdadero y para ella tenía sentido que Hook y Emma fueran realmente los polos opuestos destinados a complementarse el uno al otro, pues, el mundo de los cuentos de hadas no solía reservar finales felices para las reinas malvadas. Regina sintió miedo al creer que siempre sería la segunda opción de alguien, pero ser la segunda opción de Emma era un dolor que rozaba lo insoportable. Pensó que si Hook tuviera alguna oportunidad de quedarse en Storybrooke, más tarde o más temprano, la rubia volvería con él, a final de cuentas, esas eran las dos almas opuestas de la leyenda y siempre deberán estar conectadas y juntas, mientras el maldito destino estaba otra vez riéndose en su cara.  
La morena temía la reacción de Emma cuando la rubia supiese la verdad sobre la hija y sobre todo, sobre la leyenda envolviendo al amor verdadero. Felizmente, Henry no había llamado, y eso significaba que, probablemente, Emma todavía estaría durmiendo.  
La morena surgió en medio de su nube violeta dentro del cuarto y encontró a Henry, esperándola ansiosamente, al lado de su otra madre, como Regina le había pedido. Regina respiró profundamente y tomó valor para entregarle a la niña, que ella sentía ya como suya, a la mujer que la trajo al mundo un rato antes.  
Emma se movió en la cama y tras un largo y tranquilo estiramiento, abrió los ojos viendo a Regina, a Henry y a su bebé.  
«He tenido la impresión de haber dormido por horas» dijo Emma  
Regina optó por no contarle nada del secuestro de la niña de momento, no quería dejar a Emma nerviosa antes de que le diera de mamar por primera vez y tampoco quería lidiar con el hecho de tener que ser ella la que informara a Emma de que su hija era la criatura de una leyenda que nadie creía real y lo peor, lidiar con el hecho de que Hook era o sería su amor verdadero.  
La morena miró a Henry e intercambió con él una mirada de complicidad, señalándole que no debía decir nada sobre su ausencia.  
«Creo que esta ricura tiene hambre, Emma» dijo Regina con la intensión de distraer a la rubia.  
«Amelia»  
«¿Amelia?» preguntó Regina sorprendida por la elección  
«Aja. Tiene cara de Amelia, ¿no crees?»  
«¡Amelia es perfecto!» respondió Regina mirando tristemente a la bebé.  
Regina le pasó la pequeña a la rubia y Emma no tuvo problema para hacer que Amelia mamase por primera vez y, tampoco tuvo que hacer uso de la parafernalia que la morena le había comprado para ayudarla en ese momento, la pequeña mamó hasta sentirse saciada y se durmió en los brazos de su madre, para orgullo de toda la familia.  
Henry estaba encantado con su hermana pequeña y no veía la hora de volver a casa con ella para disfrutar aún más su tiempo con ella mientras que Regina dudaba de que Emma, al enterarse de la verdad sobre Amelia, quisiese quedarse con ella.  
«Regina, ¿fuiste a conocer a tu sobrina?» preguntó Emma refiriéndose a Esmeralda  
«Buf, a la chiquilla no le gusté…» respondió visiblemente dolida  
Antes de que Emma pudiera decir algo para consolarla ya que percibió que la morena estaba molesta, Zelena invadió el cuarto como un huracán, asustando a todos, incluida Amelia que comenzó a llorar en presencia de la pelirroja.  
«Hermanita, respóndeme…»  
«¡Buenas noches para ti también, hermana!» dijo Regina irritada.  
«Dejemos las formalidades para otro momento, ahora tengo que saber…» se abrió el camisón que llevaba.  
«¡Wow, Zelena!» interrumpió Emma tapándose los ojos con las manos «¡Por favor!»  
«¡Venga, no hay nada aquí abajo que tú no tengas, Salvadora, no te preocupes!»  
«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó la alcaldesa  
Zelena se giró de espalda hacia las dos mujeres con el camisón ligeramente abierto exponiendo buena parte de su cuerpo.  
«¡Mira!» pidió Zelena  
«No sé qué te pasó en ese hospital psiquiátrico, Zelena, pero ciertamente no estás en condiciones de salir de allí. ¡Vístete inmediatamente!» exigió Regina completamente constreñida de que su hijo y Emma estuviesen viendo a la mujer casi desnuda en el cuarto.  
«No, hermanita, no me canses más. ¡Mira aquí!» señaló la manchita en su espalda  
Regina se acercó a la espalda de Zelena, aún medio desconfiada sobre lo que podría estar tramando, pero entonces constató que había una mancha en la espalda de la pelirroja, centró sus ojos para comprobar que no era ningún truco de la bruja y casi se cayó para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que la mancha era de verdad, y era exactamente igual a la que ella misma tenía en su espalda.  
Emma, aún echada en la cama, forzó la mirada para intentar ver lo que Zelena estaba enseñando. El corazón de la rubia saltó por la boca cuando vio claramente la mancha idéntica a la que tenía Amelia en la espalda.  
«Regina…» llamó Emma asustada.  
«¡Espera, Emma!» la ignoró Regina «No es posible, esa mancha…»  
«Sí, hermanita, esto me confirma que somos una familia, tú, yo y mamá» enfatizó la palabra mamá, subrayando el recuerdo de haber sido abandonada.  
«Regina…» llamó Emma y una vez más fue ignorada por Regina que buscaba las palabras para responderle a Zelena. La morena no sentía el menor deseo de decir aquello, en el fondo, siempre la vio como una loca y no quería admitir que podrían ser hermanas de sangre.  
«¡Ah, veo que estás feliz con la novedad, hermana!» ironizó la pelirroja «Ya que todavía dudabas de nuestro parentesco, ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que estarás contentísima de saber que Esmeralda también tiene la mancha!»  
«¡Regina!» gritó Emma  
La morena se giró hacia la rubia y la vio quitándole a Amelia la mantita que la cubría, Emma parecía nerviosa y afligida, y aquello asustó a Regina.  
«¿Qué ocurre Emma?»  
Zelena presenciaba toda la escena, se sentía realizada por poder, finalmente, ser reconocida como heredera de Cora, por, finalmente, haber encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer después de una vida tan solitaria.  
«Amelia. Ella también tiene…» comenzó a decir de forma entrecortada «Es decir, la vi, en el momento de nacer, no dejé de notar esa manchita en su espalda y me llamó la atención porque yo no tengo ninguna marca en el cuerpo»  
Regina estaba conmocionada por todo aquello, era mucho ocurriendo a la vez para que pudiera pensar y asociar tan rápido. La emoción de darse cuenta de que aquel bebé en los brazos de su amada era también su hija invadió su cuerpo y calentó su corazón como nunca antes. Regina se sintió completa, pues, finalmente, había conquistado lo que siempre deseó: una familia que la amase.  
«¿Mamá?» la llamó Henry  
«Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé» respondió Regina  
La morena se quitó el chaleco gris que vestía, abrió los botones de su blusa y finalmente mostró su espalda para que Emma lo pudiese ver.  
«¿C…cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tú eres…?»  
«¡Sí, Emma!» Regina respondió con los ojos embargados por la emoción cerrando su blusa de nuevo «¡Amelia también es mi hija biológica!»  
«¿Cómo¿ Es decir, ¿Regina? ¡Por favor, ayúdame a entender lo que está pasando aquí!» Emma parecía asombrada con lo que oía.  
«¡Zelena, sal de aquí! ¡Tengo que hablar con mi familia!» ordenó Regina que no se sentía cómoda para hablar de que Amelia era la Criatura Blanca con la hermana presente. Aquella información debía ser protegida a toda costa y dejar que Zelena lo supiera era extremadamente arriesgado.  
«De ninguna manera me voy, al final, también formo parte de esta familia, Regina, y eso no me lo puedes quitar, hermanita»  
«¿Regina?» la llamó Emma nerviosa, ansiando una explicación que tuviese sentido.  
Regina resopló, pero empezó a contarle a la rubia la historia de la Leyenda de la Criatura Blanca, Henry y Zelena escuchaban todo también atentamente. El hecho de que Amelia fuera tan poderosa hasta el punto de escoger su carga genética era una gran novedad para todos, inclusive para Regina, que no podía aguantar su emoción mientras contaba sobre la Leyenda.  
Al final, Regina concluyó que el destino no le había estado jugando una mala pasada durante todo su frustrada vida amorosa y familiar, sino que, desde su más tierna edad, el destino solo la había estado guiando por el camino correcto, durante todos esos años, se certificó de que se encontrase con la Salvadora para que, inevitablemente, se enamorasen, engendrando a Amelia como fruto de ese amor verdadero entra dos personas tan opuestas. Regina ahí se dio cuenta del gran poder que su hija poseía al escogerla como madre. Amelia, la Criatura Blanca, fue destinada, exclusivamente, para hacer el bien y para irradiar amor con su luz. La morena no podía desear un final más feliz que este, encontrando su lugar en el mundo al lado de Henry, Amelia y Emma, las tres personas que resumían todo su universo.

 **1º mes del aniversario de Amelia**  
«¡Emma, vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Sabes que odio los atrasos, venga!»  
La rubia, torpemente, bajó las escaleras de la mansión que compartía con Regina, ella traía consigo un sobre que contenía el resultado de los primeros exámenes de Amelia.  
«Listo, podemos irnos» respondió Emma  
Las dos mujeres estaban de camino al registro para cambiar la filiación del bebé que, cuando nació fue registrada sin el nombre del padre y ahora ellas querían añadir el nombre de Regina en el registro de la pequeña.  
«¡Hola Emma! ¡Buenos días, alcaldesa!» dijo el enanito desde detrás del mostrador de atención al público «Las estaba esperando»  
«Genial, ¿ya está listo?» preguntó Regina ansiosa  
«Sí, alcaldesa, aquí está. Me gustaría que comprobasen la información y mandaré que le hagan una copia, mientras, déjenme ver los análisis de ADN. Sabe cómo es la burocracia, ¿verdad?»  
«Está bien, Doc. Aquí está todo lo que tenemos de Amelia y Regina»  
Emma le entregó el sobre y recibió del enanito un papel, aun sin sello oficial, para que se asegurase de que todo estaba correcto. Mientras leía lo que estaba escrito, algo llamó la atención de la rubia.  
«¿Regina?»  
«¿Algún problema, Emma?»  
«¿Por qué los apellidos de Amelia son Swan Mills y no al contrario?» preguntó Emma con un tono divertido  
«Ah, porque pensé que sonaría mejor, señorita Swan» respondió con cierto desdén  
«¿Por qué “señorita Swan” ahora?» Emma preguntó aparentando cansancio  
«Ye te lo dije, no me gusta mostrar esa confianza delante de mis trabajadores del ayuntamiento»  
«¿Y si decidiese robarte un beso aquí mismo?» preguntó inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de la morena. Regina se quedó encerrada entre Emma y el mostrador a sus espaldas y la presencia de la rubia tan cerca siempre le era desconcertante, todavía no había aprendido a decir no, así que se dejó llevar hasta que Emma selló sus labios en un apasionado beso. Las dos fueron interrumpidas por el enanito que carraspeó avergonzado, y entonces se giraron hacia el hombre.  
«Todo correcto, gracias señora» le entregó el sobre con los documentos «¿Y con el registro? ¿Todo correcto?»  
Emma miró seriamente a Regina y entonces sonrió de medio lado, exactamente con esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de la alcaldesa se derritiese.  
«Sí, Doc. Puede imprimírnoslo, ¡todo correcto!»  
Regina no conseguía contener la felicidad de tener su nombre en el registro de su hija y, especialmente, el hecho de que Emma aceptaba que la niña llevara su apellido en segundo lugar. Amelia Swan Mills.  
Antes de volver a casa, a Emma se le antojó tomar un chocolate con canela e insistió en que Regina la llevase a Granny’s. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna de las dos aparecía por allí, Regina por darse cuenta de que Ruby quizás estaba detrás de ella y Emma, simplemente, por no soportar la presencia de la loba, pero ese día parecía que todo estaba olvidado para Emma.  
En cuanto atravesaron la puerta de la cafetería, Emma agarró fuertemente la mano de Regina, caminando por delante de ella; a Regina le extrañó esa actitud, pero prefirió no decir nada. Escogieron una de las mesas y se sentaron esperando que la camarera fuera a atenderlas.  
«Hola» saludó Ruby desanimada «¿Qué vais a querer?»  
«Hola, señorita Lucas, Emma va a tomar un chocolate con canela y para mí, hmmm, déjeme pensar…»  
«¿Whisky?» interrumpió Ruby «La señora debería tomar whisky para relajarse, alcaldesa…» provocó  
«¿Cómo dice?» preguntó Regina ofendida  
«Ah, vamos, Regina. Todo el mundo sabe que se vuelve mucho más divertida después de algunos tragos» provocó una vez más, refiriéndose a la última vez que Regina bebió y ella la agarró.  
Emma ya estaba apretando la mandíbula, estaba visiblemente irritada y pensó, en ese momento, que Ruby se había pasado de la raya, y no pudo aguantar más aquel sentimiento que tenía escondido desde hacía meses.  
«Mira Ruby, ya he aguantado todo tipo de provocaciones venidas de ti, ¿cuál es tu problema después de todo?»  
«¡Tranquila, sheriff! ¡Solo estoy bromeando…!»  
«Pues basta con tus bromas, ¡no aguanto más!»  
«¿No confías en la alcaldesa cuando bebe, sheriff? ¿Por eso te molestan tanto mis bromas? ¿Crees que ella no va a resistir?»  
Emma estaba resoplando de rabia y Regina no decía nada, solo agarraba la mano de Emma por debajo de la mesa, antes de que la rubia se lanzase sobre Ruby.  
«¿Es eso, verdad? No confías en ella porque nunca te ha besado en público, en cambio, conmigo…»  
Emma soltó la mano de Regina y se levantó de la silla acercándose a Ruby con los puños cerrados, visiblemente dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en cualquier momento.  
«Emma…» la llamó Regina «¡Para! ¡No necesitas esto!»  
«¿Vas a pegarme, sheriff?»  
«¡Emma! ¡No! ¡Tú eres mejor que esto, para!»  
«¿Vas a pegarme porque no confías en tu novia? ¿Porque piensas que te la vas a encontrar besándome si se toma un whisky?»  
Aquello estaba sucediendo tan rápido, las provocaciones de Ruby, la aproximación y el silencio de Emma solo podría desembocar en Emma haciendo una gran tontería. Regina no estaba dispuesta a que la rubia se metiera en problemas, no ahora que finalmente se habían conciliado.  
«¡Cásate conmigo!» dijo Regina sin pensarlo mucho  
Emma detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia la morena aún sentada en la mesa, Ruby se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que había escuchado.  
«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma  
«¡Sí, Emma! Cásate conmigo, y te convertiré en la mujer más amada de este y de cualquier reino que pueda existir porque mi amor por ti es lo suficientemente grande para eso»  
«Yo…yo…¡Sí! Regina, sí, me caso contigo» respondió emocionada.  
Emma se acercó a Regina, y aun sabiendo que a la morena no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño en público, levantó a Regina de la silla y la besó de forma romántica, girando con la morena en sus brazos.  
«Af, ¡se merecen la una a la otra!» rezongó Ruby con desdén antes de marcharse.

 **Ocho años después**  
«¡Amelia, ya te dije que no puedes irle poniéndole colas a los animales, hija! Estoy cansada de decirte siempre lo mismo, ¿no me vas a obedecer nunca?» preguntó Regina irritada trayendo en sus manos a un sapo de colores con una inmensa cola.  
«¡Mamá, fue Esmeralda, lo juro!»  
«¡Tú y tu hermana tienen que empezar a obedecerme!»  
«Esmeralda dice que las colas son bonitas y combinan con los sapos, y yo creo que tiene razón…»  
«¡Esmeralda!» llamó Regina  
La pequeña pelirroja salió de detrás de un arbusto, tapándose con las manos una sonrisa traviesa, y fue corriendo al encuentro de Regina sabiendo que se llevaría una bronca por las facciones serias de su madre.  
«¡No quiero veros más a ti y a Amelia jugando con seres vivos!»  
Esmeralda miró sería a Regina mientras la escuchaba, y en cuanto la morena terminó de hablar, ella le sonrió de forma simpática.  
«¡Está bien, mamá! ¡Lo prometo!»  
La morena dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo y entonces recordó que tenía que avisar a las niñas de que tenían que darse prisa en ir a bañarse y prepararse para la tradicional cena de los sábados con los abuelos. Cuando Regina se giró de nuevo, se encontró a las dos pequeñas con los dedos apuntados hacia un conejo blanco que mágicamente se volvió rosa. La morena resopló, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el castillo a buscar a Emma.  
Regina, como buena reina que siempre fue, normalmente era quien imponía las reglas de la familia y también la que se aseguraba de que estas fuesen respetadas, pero, alguna vez que otra, necesitaba la ayuda de Emma, pues la rubia tenía una manera única de lidiar con las niñas y nunca perdía la paciencia con ellas. Henry no le traía problemas, todo lo contrario, el muchacho era motivo de mucho orgullo, junto con Philipe, su novio, ayudaba bastante a cuidar de sus hermanas mientras sus madres no estaban. Desde que habían regresado al Bosque Encantado, Henry no soltaba la espada heredada de su abuelo y con el pasar de los años, su personalidad altruista y su fuerza de voluntad lo han convertido en el gran Caballero Blanco del reino, siendo el responsable de la seguridad del castillo y de la realeza que la habitaba. Aun siendo él mismo parte integrante de esta como príncipe por derecho de sangre, Henry era el primero en la línea de soldados y luchaba contra los invasores o enemigos en caso de guerra, el muchacho ya era un hombre formado, robusto, valiente y aún con el corazón puro. Especialmente, su abuelo David solía quedarse con la boca abierta ante la habilidad del nieto para manejar la espada, Henry no fue escogido Caballero Blanco al azar, era el mejor del reino.  
Mary abdicó para que Regina pudiese gobernar en su lugar en cuanto se establecieron en el Bosque Encantado, ni a ella ni a David les gustaba la idea de administrar toda aquella tierra y asegurarse de que todos estaban satisfechos, por tanto nadie mejor que la antigua alcaldesa para esa función. Emma, princesa de sangre y también reina por matrimonio, nunca demostró interés en asumir tal cargo, heredó el título de la realeza y lo aceptó de buen grado, pero a la rubia lo que le gustaba era su papel de caballero junto a Henry, manteniendo a los soldados a raya y supervisando los entrenamientos que el Caballero Blanco ordenaba. Durante todos esos años que ya estaban en el Bosque Encantado de regreso, Emma no se apartó del lado de su esposa y la apoyó en todas las decisiones que tomó, excepto cuando la morena le habló sobre Esmeralda.  
«Majestad, ¿cuál es el problema?» preguntó Emma de forma cariñosa al ver a Regina acercase a paso corto y rápido, atrayendo a la esposa hacia sí  
«¡Esas niñas, Emma! ¡No me escuchan! Ahora mismo he encontrado un sapo con cola, ¿te lo puedes creer? Hablé con ellas y ni un minuto después ya estaban poniendo de color rosa a un pobre conejo blanco» explicó «No sé qué hacer» resopló  
«¿Color de rosa?» Emma frunció la nariz «¿Qué piensan esas niñas pintando de rosa a un animalito? Prefería azul…»  
Regina se soltó de sus brazos de forma abrupta e irritada, pero la rubia la atrajo de vuelta hacia su cuerpo, casi besándola.  
«Deberías preocuparte menos, ¡son muy buenas niñas!» dijo Emma  
«Sí, tienes razón, son buenas. Pero me esfuerzo mucho para que vayan por el camino correcto, ¿o piensas que es fácil dar clases de magia a la Criatura Blanca? Amelia parece que lo sabe todo antes de que yo lo diga» confesó Regina  
«Estoy segura de que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con nuestras hijas, pero y Esmeralda, ¿cómo le va en las clases?»  
Regina suspiró acordándose de los momentos que se pasaba dedicándose exclusivamente a enseñar a sus hijas el poder que tenían y especialmente cómo y cuándo tenían que usarlo.  
«Esmeralda es más difícil, ya sabes…Contener su magia negra no es tarea nada sencilla, pero es bastante habilidosa y centrad, al contrario que Amelia, que solo piensa en hacer travesuras, ¡no sé de quién lo sacó!» rechistó  
«¡Tampoco lo sé!» respondió Emma en tono divertido «Pero ya sabes Regina, Amelia y Esmeralda…»  
«Claro que lo sé…Son almas conectadas, ying y yang, bien y mal, negro y blanco, ¡sé cuánto necesitan la una de la otra!»  
«No me gusta eso de “bien y mal”, son solo niñas, mis niñas, y no deberías definirlas de esa manera» rezongó Emma  
«A mí tampoco me gusta tener que decir eso, pero es así, Emma, y si yo no estuviera tan presente en sus vidas para poder guiarlas por el camino correcto, Dios sabe lo que sería de esas niñas…»  
«¡Nadie dijo que fuese fácil criar hijos, vuestra alteza!»  
«Pero parece que tú lo haces de forma tan natural y fácil, ¿por qué yo no lo consigo?»  
«Porque somos opuestas, ¿te acuerdas? Tú debes completarme y yo a ti, así es como es» respondió Emma mirando apasionadamente a la morena.  
«A veces me preocupo solo de pensar qué hubiera sido de Esmeralda si estuviese siendo criada por Zelena…» mencionó Regina  
«Probablemente estaría robando caballos de otros reinos solo moviendo esos deditos mágicos, sin tener que salir del cuarto. Seguramente, Esmeralda se hubiera apropiado de mucho ponys color de rosa»  
«¡Emma!» la reprendió Regina de forma supe protectora «no hables así de nuestra niña! ¡Esmeralda jamás le robaría a nadie!»  
Emma la miró de forma atravesada y no tuvo que decir nada sobre la desconfianza del futuro de la hija si estuviera siendo criada por Zelena y Robin.  
«Está bien, quizás hiciese algunas cosas de ese tipo…» admitió Regina.  
«¿Te acuerdas de cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que Esmeralda tenía que estar con nosotras? Porque para mí parece que siempre ha estado aquí, la amo tanto que llega a doler, ¿sabes?»  
«Sé cómo te sientes, Emma, pues yo me siento igual con respecto a ellas. Junto con Henry, son lo mejor que podría tener»  
«¿Y yo? ¿No sobro ningún elogio para esta reina aquí?» preguntó Emma sobre sí misma  
«Veremos si mereces algún elogio después de que hables con tus hijas sobre transformaciones mágicas en seres vivos, estoy esperando el momento en que tengamos cobras aladas volando sobre nuestras cabezas solo porque Esmeralda crea que deberían nacer con alas» dijo Regina  
«Está bien, ya voy, pero prométeme que después de la cena con mis padres, me vas a dejar que abra tu corsé con la boca»  
«Señorita Swan, ¿ya hemos cumplido el sexo mes?»  
«Sí, ¿por qué?» preguntó Emma sin entender lo que la morena quería decir  
«Porque esta mañana estuvimos dos horas haciendo el amor, y me acuerdo muy bien de cómo, ochos años atrás, estaban tus hormonas durante ese período»  
«No recuerdo que te quejaras…»  
Emma atrajo a la morena y le dio un beso cargado de deseo, sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la larga falda que Regina vestía palpando suavemente su suave piel. Emma podía sentir el vello de la morena erizarse ante su toque, haciéndola desear profundizar aquel beso y aquellas caricias aún más, hasta que la morena interrumpió el beso.  
«¡Pero acuérdate de que fue exactamente así que creamos un bebé que nadie creía que pudiese existir!»  
«¿Crees que podemos intentarlo de nuevo con este?» preguntó divertida acariciando la barriga que se abultaba bajo las ropas.  
«¡De ninguna manera! Este será un bebé sin magia, ¿o piensas que me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida enseñando a niños a usar magia? Esto es el Bosque Encantado, no Hogwards, cariño» respondió Regina.  
Emma decidió bajar y conversar con las dos pequeñas, no podían desobedecer a la reina de aquella forma, a pesar de que la rubia encontraba divertido ver que las únicas personas que no temían llevarse una bronca de Regina eran sus propias hijas.  
Amelia era genial, extremadamente inteligente, dulce y cariñosa, la morena siempre sabía qué decir para doblegar a sus madres y, normalmente, echaba la culpa de sus travesuras a Esmeralda. La pelirroja, por otro lado, era graciosa y divertida, habilidosa con sus poderes, casi nunca fallaba en los hechizos que hacía, a Esmeralda no le importaba llevarse la culpa en lugar de su hermana, sabía que sus madres jamás le harían daño.  
Esmeralda fue adoptada por Emma y Regina pocos meses después de su nacimiento. Robin volvió a la prisión y, esa vez, no saldría tan pronto, ya que durante el proceso del robo del caballo, se descubrió que había cometido otros hurtos. Zelena pudo quedarse unos pocos días con su hija antes de regresar al hospital psiquiátrico y sin Robin para ayudarla a criar a Esmeralda, la pelirroja se la entregó a Regina para que la criase, con la promesa de que jamás volvería atrás en su decisión.  
En poco tiempo, Regina percibió que había algo que fallaba en Amelia y empezó a ser difícil de controlar a la criatura que, aparentemente, debería ser equilibrada, entonces, la morena decidió estudiar más sobre la Leyenda Blanca y descubrió que su hija también necesitaba encontrar su alma opuesta para alcanzar la naturalidad, si no, Amelia sería un caso perdido. Después de descubrir lo más importante, no tardó Regina en notar que Esmeralda era el alma opuesta a Amelia, pero convencer a Emma de que la idea de adoptar a la hija de su ex novio era la respuesta para los problemas que estaba teniendo Amelia no fue nada fácil, Emma no quería a Esmeralda cerca de Amelia o de Henry, pero en cuanto conoció a la pequeña pelirroja, su corazón no consiguió negarlo, la rubia se enamoró de la criatura y supo que era lo correcto, jamás conseguiría dejar a Esmeralda en un orfanato, aunque no fuese por Amelia, Emma adoptaría a Esmeralda y la llegada de la nueva criatura los convirtió en una familia más completa. Era como si sin Esmeralda faltase algo.  
«¿Amelia, Esmeralda?» llamó Emma  
Las dos niñas, que aún jugaban con el conejo rosa, caminaron en dirección a Emma llevando al animal cogido por las orejas.  
«Hola, mamá, ¡está de color de rosa!» mostró Esmeralda orgullosa  
«¡Ya lo estoy viendo! ¿Por qué escogieron el rosa? ¡Yo preferiría que fuese azul!»  
«Está bien, mira lo que le enseñé a Amelia. ¡Vamos, Amelia, hazlo!»  
Antes de que la morena se pudiese exhibir con otro truco enseñado por la hermana, Emma detuvo el movimiento rápido de aquellas arteras manecitas.  
«¡No! ¡No es necesario, pequeña! ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos blanco otra vez?»  
«Ah, mamá. El blanco no tiene gracia, estos bichitos suavecitos deberían ser de color y no blancos» respondió Amelia poniendo morritos.  
«¿Qué os dijo la mamá sobre cambiar a los animales?» preguntó Emma  
Las dos niñas bajaron las cabezas, sabían que no tenían que estar jugando con aquello, pues estaban desobedeciendo una de las reglas más importantes que Regina les había impuesto durante las clases, entonces, Amelia soltó al animal, aún de color de rosa, para que corriera libre por el jardín del castillo donde jugaban. Emma miró al animal y movió la muñeca volviendo al animal blanco otra vez. Las niñas observaron el movimiento de Emma con la boca abierta, ya que no tenía por costumbre usar la magia.  
«¿Qué pasa?¿Piensan que la mamá es la única que sabe hacer eso? ¡Pues yo también sé!»  
«Pero mamá es mucho más poderosa que tú, ¿no?» desafió Esmeralda  
«Si tú lo dices…¿Estás de acuerdo con tu hermana, Amelia?»  
La morena movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
«¡Nadie es mejor que mamá!»  
«Entonces, vamos a hacer un trato, yo puedo enseñaros una vez a la semana que soy tan buena como ella, pero vosotras me tenéis que prometer que van a obedecer todas las reglas que vuestra madre ponga, ¿trato?»  
Las dos sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron a la rubia a la altura de la cintura, apretando a Emma con tanto fuerza que apenas consiguió respirar en medio del abrazo, sintiéndose sofocada por algunos instantes.  
«Hey, ¿queréis matar a vuestro hermano?» preguntó señalando la barriga  
«¡Ya sé! ¿Podemos ponerle una cola a él también cuando nazca?» pidió Esmeralda  
«Creo que vuestra madre tiene razón, vais a necesitar que os den una nalgadas en esos traseros si continuáis así…» dijo en tono de broma, amenazando con ponerse a correr tras ellas «¡Volved aquí, que os voy a poner una cola a cada una para que veáis que bien!» amenazó mientras corría en círculos tras las dos niñas que huían de ella riendo.  
En el segundo piso del castillo, desde la ventana de su cuarto, Regina observaba a su familia jugando alegremente bajo su manzano y decidió unirse a ellas.  
«¿En qué estaría pensando cuando acepté casarme contigo? Parece que tienes la misma edad que nuestras hijas, ¿sabías?» dijo Regina atrayendo a Emma para un beso.  
«Fuiste tú quien me pidió en casamiento, ¿olvidaste? En realidad, casi lo imploraste»  
«Creo que lo he olvidado» mintió Regina sin dejar su orgullo de lado  
«Y me amas tanto, pero tanto, que tu amor nos trajo de vuelta al Bosque Encantado»  
«¿Solo mi amor? Que yo sepa la única magia capaz de trascender reinos es la del amor verdadero y, por si no te has dado cuenta, también has tenido que amarme de la misma manera para llegar aquí»  
Emma caminó unos pasos con Regina a su lado, y apoyó la espalda de la morena en el manzano de atrás de ellas, pero antes de que pudiese tomarla para sí, su hija la interrumpió, haciendo que se colocara en la posición original.  
«¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado!» avisó Amelia «¡Henry!» corrió a abrazarlo.  
«¡Amelia! ¡Qué grande estás, pequeña! ¿Te han dado algún tipo de poción para que hayas crecido tanto en dos días?» preguntó Henry antes de ser atacado por un empujón de Esmeralda directamente en su espalda, casi tirándolo al suelo «¡Esmeralda! También has crecido, ¡auch! ¡Eso dolió, hermanita!»  
El muchacho abrazó fuertemente a sus hermanas para saludarlas y caminó hacia el manzano donde estaban sus madres.  
«¡Madres! ¡Qué bueno verlas en casa, os echaba de menos!»  
«¡Mi Caballero! ¡También te echábamos de menos, hijo! ¿Cómo fue el viaje?» pregunté Regina  
«Lo normal, mamá. Entrenamos con dragones, trolls, elfos, todo tipo de cosa…Pero, ¿por aquí? ¿Cómo está mi hermanito, mamá?» le preguntó a Emma acariciándole la barriga  
«¡Está bien, chico! Creciendo cada día que pasa»  
A aquella altura de la gestación de Emma, ya todos sabían que esperaba un niño, a pesar de que la rubia no quería saber el sexo, Amelia no se contuvo y lo dijo en alto durante la cena, la morenita había sentido que sería un niño y, aunque no lo había confesado para no llevarse una bronca, ella misma había escogido a ese hermanito. No fue una sorpresa para las dos mujeres el nuevo embarazo de Emma, a fin de cuentas, en una tierra mágica como el Bosque Encantado, todo podría pasar.  
«Henry, cuéntame todo sobre ser caballero, porque cuando crezca quiero vivir aventuras en lugares distantes para salvar reinos, quiero una espada de oro igual que la tuya y la del abuelo para luchar contra los seres malvados, que ser igual que tú, Henry» dijo Esmeralda «¿Puedo, mamá?» pidió ansiosa  
«¡Puedes ser lo que quieras, mi amor!» respondió Regina «¿Tú también quieres ser un Caballero Blanco, Amelia, igual que tus hermanos?»  
«¡No! ¡Yo quiero ser una reina, igual que tú!»  
Regina se emocionó ante la declaración de la hija y su corazón pareció dar un salto de alegría en su pecho. Por muchas veces, la morena pensó que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como madre y gobernando el reino, en diversos momentos se sintió insegura para tomar decisiones que podrían afectar a su familia, pero siempre optó por seguir a su corazón, aún con el miedo de estar fallando en alguna de las áreas de su vida. Escuchar la declaración de Amelia fue la confirmación que Regina necesitaba recibir para saber que estaba cumpliendo su misión, haciendo lo correcto, su hija la admiraba y se miraba en sus acciones.  
«¡Estoy segura de que serás una gran reina, pequeña!» dijo Emma «Pero no conozco ninguna reina que huela mal, así que ya es hora de irse a bañar para cenar con los abuelos» declaró  
Amelia rio de forma traviesa hacia su madre, mientras que Esmeralda se tapaba la nariz fingiendo que la hermana realmente estaba apestando.  
«¡Yo las llevo, no os preocupéis!» dijo Henry guiñándoles el ojo a las dos «¿Quién quiere ver una foto del mayor troll que vi esta semana?»  
«¡Yo!» respondieron las dos a la vez, siguiendo a Henry al interior del castillo.  
«¡Henry, no asustes a tus hermanas!» pidió Regina antes de que desaparecieran de su vista.  
«¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado, Majestad?» preguntó Emma de forma sensual, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la morena hasta que este chocó contra el árbol «Me pediste que hablase con nuestras hijas y hablé, ahora es el momento de que reciba mi parte»  
«¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Están todos despiertos en casa, pero después de la cena con tus padres te prometo que aliviaré tus hormonas y te daré lo que quieras!» dijo Regina con la cabeza pegada a la de la rubia.  
Emma, de cara al árbol, sintió su sexo palpitar de deseo por la esposa, que tenía delante, y sin querer, pasó la mano por el corte en el tronco del árbol que ella misma había hecho años antes con una sierra eléctrica para provocar a la antigua alcaldesa. Sonrió de lado ante los recuerdos que le asaltaron a la mente y, finalmente, miró a la esposa a los ojos para responderle sobre la noche que más tarde tendrían.  
«¡No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer!»  
Apoyada en el tronco de su manzano, Regina finalizó  
«¡Usted no sabe de lo que yo soy capaz, señorita Swan!»

 

FIN


End file.
